EL CONSERJE
by Patito Fanfics Pasion
Summary: Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?
1. Uff ¡Qué calor!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: UFF QUÉ CALOR<strong>

Me sofocaban las paredes del departamento, ya no lo soportaba más, a veces quería salir de aquí, correr a algún lugar de mala muerte y pagarle a algún muchacho por sus servicios. Servicios sexuales.

Yo no quería un amante, sólo necesitaba sexo. Verdadero sexo. Vivía frustrada y a la vez con culpa. Mi esposo era una persona tranquila y amable, un poco mayor que yo, me consentía en todo… menos en lo que más anhelaba.

Me casé con él porque me deslumbró su porte de hombre de mundo, cuando pidió mi mano me sentí como la cenicienta del cuento. Yo sólo tenía a mi padre, él era un buen policía pero con muy limitados ingresos. Terminé el colegio pero la universidad era muy costosa, así que sólo me dediqué trabajar.

Y un día en que caminaba cansadísima por las calles de la ciudad, después de 5 agotadoras horas sirviendo café, conocí a Mike y por primera vez soñé con cosas tan lejanas. Me cortejó como todo un caballero y nos casamos a los 4 meses de conocernos.

Que ilusa fui al pensar que todo sería perfecto. Me vine a enterar en la noche de bodas que él tenía un pequeño problema.

Era impotente.

No había nada que lo ayudara. Y lo peor de todo era que apenas quería ver a un médico, decía que el matrimonio no se basaba en el sexo y que me amaba. Año tras año he venido repitiéndome eso, que el sexo no es importante pero en días calurosos como hoy en donde cada canal de la maldita televisión demuestran escenas eróticas me enfado más. Y no sé con quien sentirme más molesta, conmigo o con mi esposo. Si pedía el divorcio ¿que podría alegar?, ¿Insatisfacción? Qué frívola.

Mi vida era un asco.

Recordé entonces el día en que me enteré del pequeño problemita de mi esposo, la noche de bodas.

_Después de la sencilla recepción y la pequeña reunión que organizamos tomamos un vuelo a Miami, nos registramos en un bonito hotel y llegó la noche. Esperaba ansiosa y con miedo, Mike se veía cansado, se dio un baño y se durmió, yo no pude cerrar los ojos. Esperé pacientemente a que fuera de madrugada, lo deje descansar varias horas, creí que si esperaba a que él estuviera descansado todo iría bien. Apenas se movió, lo abracé. Yo traía puesto un pequeño camisón blanco y con eso quería decirle que estaba dispuesta a que me iniciara en esos terrenos desconocidos. Mi esposo era un hombre maduro y de buen ver. Fuerte y grande eso me hacía pensar que tendría mucha pasión._

—_Bella, cariño ¿estás despierta?—preguntó cuando abrió los ojos, yo todavía mantenía mi lámpara encendía._

—_Si. No he podido dormir— dije abrazándolo más fuerte. _

_Me abrazó de igual forma pero a los segundos me di cuenta de que no trataba de hacer nada más. Así que decidí insinuarle que estaba lista. Lo envolví con una de mis piernas. A pesar de que ya nos habíamos besado muchas veces, ninguna llegó a ser pasional, nuestros besos eran muy tiernos._

—_Bella…— gruñó. Yo estaba en mi gloria, esperando por él._

_Busqué sus labios y aunque su aliento no era tan agradable a esas horas no me importó. Seguí besándolo cada vez con más pasión. Él me apretó más a su cuerpo y logró que se me escaparan algunos gemidos._

—_Mike—susurré a su oído. Subió sobre mí y me agradó esa sensación de sentirme poseída, sentir todo su peso me estaba calentando muchísimo. Me humedecí, fue algo inesperado pero seguro sería parte de todo esto. Yo no era tan inocente había leído mucho los últimos días antes de la boda e incluso visto algunos videos en youtube: las escenas eróticas de las películas más taquilleras._

_Las manos de Mike empezaron a recorrerme, ávidas, bruscas. Siguió besándome y tocándome por varios minutos, yo me mojaba con cada nueva caricia, esperando más. _

_Pero algo me empezó a parecer raro en todo eso, a pesar de estar así de cerca, con nada más que un ligero camisón y su pijama no sentí nada entre sus piernas. No esperaba que fuese un portento, es más no sabía que me esperaba pero definitivamente la ausencia total de su poder me inquietó. Empecé a bajar mis manos a la altura de sus caderas, acercándome más, cuando mis manos estaban por llegar a su ingle, él tomó mi mano y me detuvo._

—_Lo siento— dijo apesadumbrado. Vi desesperación en sus ojos y se volteó para que no lo viera._

— _¿Mike? ¿Qué va mal?— pregunté._

—_Es sólo que yo… no puedo…_

— _¿No puedes que?_

—_No me excito— dijo aún dándome la espalda. _

_Me sentí extraña, ¿no estaba excitado? A mi me excitaba el sólo hecho de estar en una cama con él y que esta sea nuestra primera noche juntos. ¿Acaso yo no lo excitaba? ¿Acaso no me deseaba?_

— _¿No te excito?—pregunté._

—_No eres tu pequeña, es que yo, tengo un problema… no puedo…_

—_No entiendo— ¿estaría enfermo?_

—_Debí decírtelo antes pero tenía miedo que me dejaras. Yo te quiero mucho Bella— dijo muy triste._

— _¿Decirme que? ¿Mike me asustas, estás enfermo? ¿Tienes algo?_

—_Bella, yo tengo disfunción. No puedo lograr una erección. Pensé que quizás contigo podría hacerlo pero parece que no funciona— dijo más apenado aún. _

_Automáticamente traje a la memoria lo aprendido en el colegio. Disfunción, no hay erección. ¿Impotencia?_

—_Mike debiste decírmelo, hubiéramos buscado ayuda profesional, vamos no te sientas así. Mañana podemos ir con un buen médico…_

—_No Bella, no me gustan los médicos._

—_Pero quizá se pueda solucionar, vamos no perdemos nada._

—_Tú no pierdes nada, pero yo pierdo mi dignidad— dijo algo fuerte._

—_Amor, esto es cuestión de dos, no sé mucho pero seguro algún médico o tal vez un psicólogo nos puede orientar._

—_No iré a un psicólogo, no estoy loco. Y no quiero un médico auscultándome y riéndose de mí— dijo más fuerte._

—_Lo que te sucede no es para reírse Mike— le dije, quería que se calmara._

—_Claro, si no es para reírse es para sentir lástima— dijo y se echó a dormir, no dijo más y no tocamos estema hasta una semana después cuando volvimos a la ciudad._

Fue difícil convencerlo de asistir al consultorio de un buen médico al otro lado de la ciudad para que no pensara que podrían reconocerlo. Yo fui previamente para que me informara los posibles problemas de mi esposo. Pero Mike se mostró esquivo y receloso. Aceptó hacerse algunos análisis y tomar medicamentos.

Nada parecía funcionar. Cuando nos dieron los resultados me indigné. Mike tenía diabetes, enfermedad que me había ocultado. Cuando le reclamé me dijo que era hereditario y que un hombre no tenia porque contarle sus debilidades a nadie.

Su forma tan machista y anticuada de ver las cosas me estaba matando. Discutimos varias veces por ello pero claro discutir era yo sola gritando mientras él desde el sillón apenas me tomaba atención.

Empecé mis estudios por lo cual no puse demasiado interés por "su problema" ya que pronto comenzaron las prácticas en la escuela de diseño y él se las ingeniaba para que yo me mantuviera lo mas distraída que pudiera, contactándome con diseñadores famosos y enviándome a exposiciones. Me dio una tarjeta ilimitada para que pudiera redecorar la casa entera a mi gusto. Me dedique tanto a eso que cuando murió mi padre no me deprimí mucho.

Mientras eso sucedía, algunas noches me sentía tan sola. Durmiendo con mi esposo al lado pero sin que intentara nada conmigo. Era una almohada más, un cojín en su gran cama.

¿Por qué harían tanto calor? Oh Dios era un verano caliente, menos mal que tenía el aire acondicionado. Me acerqué a la rejilla para sentir frescor pero no funcionaba, con razón estaba achicharrándome.

Maldito edificio al que había accedido a venir. Hacía poco nos habíamos mudado por un año a esta ciudad, debido a un ascenso que Mike había perseguido desde hacía tiempo en la compañía de seguros para la que trabajaba. Además, no quería dejarme sola, algunos de sus amigos ya me habían hecho proposiciones indecorosas.

¿Qué se hace cuando se malogra algo en un edificio? ¿Llamo a un técnico o al conserje? No iba a molestar a Mike por una cosa tan tonta, seguramente estaría en una junta importante, me dijo que llegaría tarde hoy.

Entonces, llamaría al encargado del edificio, si él no solucionaba esas cosas me diría quien podría hacerlo. Levante el intercomunicados y marqué el 1, al lado decía Administración, bonito nombre para la conserjería.

— ¿Buen día en que puedo ayudarle?— escuché una sensual y varonil voz del otro lado.

—Hola, soy la señora Newton del piso 8, departamento 5, mi aire acondicionado no funciona, ¿Quién puede solucionar eso?— pregunté.

—En cinco minutos estoy allí señora Newton, yo mismo lo arreglaré— dijo aquella voz.

Vaya a eso le llamo yo eficiencia, lo esperaré sentada para conocer al dueño de esa voz tan sexy.

Ya por favor Bella, deja de pensar en sensual, sexy y todo lo que te recuerde que existe el sexo en el mundo. Parece que el calor te alborotan las hormonas.

—Ok, lo espero— dije y colgué. Debía ponerme algo mas de ropa para recibir al conserje, después de todo no era dable que una señora esté en baby doll a medio día.

Me puse un vestido corto y coqueto, tapaba más que mi ropa de dormir. Esperé con una bebida helada, para al menos enfriar mis ideas. A los cinco minutos exactos tocaron el timbre.

— ¿Señora Newton? Soy Edward, de la administración, vengo a solucionar su problema con el aire acondicionado— dijo sonriendo un joven alto, de cabello cobrizo y guapísimo. Era la viva imagen de un ángel, o tal vez un demonio. Que cuerpo, que músculos, que sonrisa. Sentí un frío recorrerme pero era… ¿El conserje?

—Si, adelante— contesté como pude, dejándole paso libre para que entrara.

Noté su olor, era raro, nunca había olido algo así, como a incienso, algo dulce, varonil pero muy poderoso.

Ya me estaban afectando las neuronas mi celibato obligatorio. Quizás sí estaría aguantada como decía Rosalie, mi mejor amiga.

—La máquina funciona bien, está succionando correctamente— me dijo subido en una silla, revisando el aire acondicionado, mientras que yo sólo lo miraba abstraída, si había algo más sexy que ver a un hombre arreglando algo, era escuchar las palabras técnicas que usaban. Vi que estaba empezando a transpirar, el calor era insoportable.

— ¿Entonces que tiene?— pregunté algo molesta.

—Creo que le falta gas, estas máquinas antiguas necesitan mantenimiento pero tengo gas refrigerante en mi oficina. Iré por él— dijo bajando de la silla, pero trastabilló cuando puso un pie en el suelo porque la silla se movió, no sé cómo pero nos enredamos ya que él buscó en qué apoyarse y yo era lo más cercano que tenía. Al caer me llevó consigo, terminé sobre aquel extraño, todo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo que se sentía muy duro y bien trabajado. Era musculoso, sin llegar a perecer chico de gimnasio. Al instante mi piel se erizó y me humedecí.

—Perdóneme señora— dijo tomándome de la cintura para moverme, lo que me ocasionó unas cosquillas terribles y una sensación de placer, no pude evitar retorcerme y reír.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Quédate quieto— le rogué, todavía riéndome. Puse mis manos a los costados y suavemente traté de ponerme de pie. Maldición, mi vestido se había enganchado a su cinturón. Quise soltarlo pero, sin querer, rocé sus partes más sensibles, él gimió y se sentó de golpe.

—Traigo enganchado mi vestido— le dije otra vez mirándolo. Que situación más bochornosa.

—Tranquila, lo quitaré— dijo mirándome, sus ojos eran de un verde profundo. Nunca había visto nada parecido y olía tan bien. Al tomar la suave tela de mi vestido una de sus manos rozó mi muslo y me estremecí.

—Si no sale… rómpelo— le dije viendo que tenía parte de mi cortísimo vestido atascado en su hebilla, con mis muslos al aire y sus manos temblando, romperlo sería lo más rápido para acabar con esta tortura. Traté de tirar de mi vestido.

—No— gimió él, tratando de ocultar algo que hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta.

¿Sus pantalones habían crecido? ¿Ay no, porqué a mi? ¿Por qué ofrecen pan delante de los pobres? Giré mi rostro hacia un lado para que no viera mis mejillas rojas como fresas maduras. Yo huyendo de todo lo erótico y vine a caer justo encima de un adonis. Este hombre era sencillamente perfecto. De pies a cabeza, de arriba abajo, por delante y por detrás.

—Ya está— dijo él alejándose un poco, también estaba ruborizado. El silencio fue incómodo. Me incorporé y me fui hacia la ventana.

—Regreso enseguida con el gas— dijo él. Ni siquiera le respondí. Estaba hiperventilando. Ésta había sido la experiencia más erótica de mi vida. Qué patética me sentía.

Lo escuché tocar la puerta minutos después. Le indiqué que pasara. Estuvo trabajando un tiempo más y terminó.

—Está listo señora, ahora el aire acondicionado funciona— me dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Gracias Edward ¿Cuánto te debo?— pregunté, no sabía si pagarle por su trabajo o por la experiencia que me había brindado.

—No es nada señora, llámeme cuando me necesite— me giré a verlo antes de que se fuera. Me dio una ligera sonrisa y salió del departamento.

Ahora si iba a necesitar un desfogue, a lo mejor leería uno de esos escritos para adultos que tanto circula en Internet y terminaría tocándome y masturbándome como una colegiala.

A lo que había tenido que recurrir. Pero no había llegado tan bajo para necesitar un consolador, eso si sería mi aceptación como fracasada sexual. Al menos la temperatura descendía y con ella mi ardor.

Ducha fría, si, una larga y apaciguadora ducha fría nada mejor para calmar las pulsiones.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas por leer. Decidí cambiar este fanfic de cuenta, antes lo había publicado pero lo abandoné. Ahora lo retomo hasta terminarlo.<p>

Actualizaciones interdiarias. Espero sus comentarios.

PATITO


	2. Dios mío, líbrame de esta tentación

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: ¡DIOS MÍO, LÍBRAME DE ESTA TENTACIÓN!<strong>

Días después, Mike me llevó a una cena con gente de su trabajo, más de uno de sus socios me miraban con lujuria, mi esposo se daba cuenta pero era un hombre tan apático que su mayor explosión sería hacerse pipi. Y ni con eso se le levantaría.

Allí iba otra vez pensando en las miserias de mi marido. No entiendo cómo es que nunca le he sido infiel. Será porque no quiero ser el pasatiempo de nadie. Me rehúso a que me tomen como un objeto. Tampoco es que quiera un gran amor pero dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Regresamos antes de la media noche porque para variar mi esposo no sabía bailar, nunca nos quedábamos hasta muy tarde. Quise darme un baño pero no había agua. Rayos ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—Mike no hay agua— le dije desde el baño.

—Llamaré a la administración— dijo él. No por favor, pensé, no traigan al objeto del pecado.

—Bella voy a ver el noticiero por favor atiende al conserje, parece que hay racionamiento de agua pero debemos abrir las llaves de los tanques que hay sobre el edificio— me dijo Mike entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

¿Yo solita con ese hombre? ¿Con "Super Edward arregralotodo"? Hiperventilaba otra vez. Un extraño cosquilleo se apoderó de mi piel, sobre todo en las zonas que él tocó hace unos días.

Ay Bella, necesitas urgentemente un psicólogo, un psiquiatra o un buen polvo. No podías ni siquiera fantasear conel conserje ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? Una muy, muy necesitada.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y llamaron a la puerta, yo estaba con mi bata de baño azul delgada. Abrí de golpe, allí estaba, con sus ojos sensuales y su pecaminoso cuerpo. Pero que pervertida me estaba volviendo, traté de echar los malos pensamientos de mi cabecita loca.

—Hola Edward, lamento que te llamáramos tan tarde— me disculpé.

—Es un placer señora— dijo recorriéndome discretamente con la mirada. Un nuevo estremecimiento se apoderó de mí. Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Lo seguí cuando fue directo al baño.

—¿Te ayudo en algo?— me ofrecí.

—Bueno, si lo desea— dijo suavemente.

Esto era el colmo hasta sus palabras eran sensuales, placer, deseo. Si supiera lo que mi mente pervertida pensaba seguro saldría corriendo de aquí. ¿O no?

—¿Entonces que hago?— pregunté. Sería mejor que haga algo útil y sirva para algo más que destilar feromonas. Me siento una Mesalina.

— Bien, abriré la llave alterna que conecta con los depósitos de agua del edificio. Necesito que pruebe la grifería. Abra el llave del lavabo o de la regadera para comprobar si ya hay agua— dijo agachándose junto al lavabo. Me quité los zapatos y entré a la ducha, no quería mostrar nuevamente mis piernitas abriendo el grifo del lavabo con él debajo maniobrando sus llaves de fontanería.

Abrí la regadera... no caía nada.

De pronto cuando estaba por salir de allí, oí un ruido seco y sentí un chorro frío muy fuerte y copioso sobre mí, había abierto totalmente la llave ¡que tonta!, ahogué con una de mis manos el grito que salió de mi boca. Edward se giró a verme y corrió a ayudarme, rápidamente me sacó de allí. Se mojó un poco, su camiseta clara y ligera se le pegó al cuerpo delineando sus músculos. Otra vez empecé a temblar, no sé si de frío o de verlo todo mojado.

—Lo siento señora, ha sido mi culpa— se excusó.

Que lindo, si yo sabía que había sido exclusivamente culpa mía por abrir de esa forma la llave del agua. Y todo por haber estado mirándolo trabajar.

—Nooo, eees naaada— tirité.

—Debe cambiarse de ropa, el agua de los tanques usualmente es muy fría— dijo tomando una toalla y envolviéndome con ella, sentir sus brazos rodearme me hizo entrar en calor. Instintivamente me cobijé en él y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, su corazón se oía fuerte y violento. En lugar de apartarme se quedó estático, sin soltar su agarre ni aprovecharse, simplemente parecía esperar mi reacción.

—Lo siento— le dije apartándome de golpe.

—Descuide, estoy a su servicio— me dijo mirándome intensamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme pero no aparte la vista de sus ojos, quise agradecerle pero no me salía la voz.

—Entonces…hasta mañana señora— dijo mirándome.

—Lla... llamame Bella— dije todavía tiritando.

—Bien señora Bella, la veré luego— dijo saliendo del departamento.

Me quedé unos minutos viendo la puerta cerrada por donde momentos antes lo vi desaparecer, hasta que me entró frío nuevamente y corrí a cambiarme. Mike ya roncaba sobre la cama.

No sé que me estaba pasando, era la primera vez que mi pulso se aceleraba ante alguien, incluso me había atrevido a escuchar sus corazón. Bella, Bella, tranquila, pisas terreno peligroso, no puedes tener una aventura con tu conserje, sería tan sórdido.

Al siguiente día estaba un poco ansiosa. Me sorprendí deseando que algo se descompusiera para tener excusa y llamarlo. Pero todo parecía normal. Me puse ropa deportiva y salí a correr un poco, el deporte también nos libera de las hormonas.

Cuando iba pasando un gran parque me distraje observando una escena muy desagradable. Dos mujeres peleándose por un tipo que a todas luces se veía como un don Juan y que ni les hacía caso. Pero era muy apuesto el condenado. Tanto me descuidé por verlos que no me fijé en un desnivel que había en el piso y caí al suelo. Traté de levantarme pero no pude, me había torcido el pie y todo por mirona. Una bicicleta paró a mi lado y alguien llegó junto a mi, yo tenía la cabeza gacha por eso no me di cuenta.

—¿Señora Bella?— preguntó el galán de mis fantasías eróticas. Me estremecí al oírlo.

—Hola Edward— dije mirándolo.

—¿Se ha lastimado?— dijo agachándose. —¿Puedo?— me dijo pidiendo permiso para tocar mi pie, no dije nada sólo asentí.

—¡Ouch!— contuve la respiración cuando movió mi tobillo.

—No parece roto ni zafado, quizás es sólo una torcedura— me dijo moviendo mi pie en varias direcciones muy suavemente, sus manos eran muy carnosas y frías.

—¿Sabes primeros auxilios?— pregunté.

—Hice un curso, nunca se sabe que puede pasar en un edificio— sonrió. –Déjeme levarla a un hospital para que le venden el pie— dijo dándome las manos para ayudarme a levantar.

—Pero ¿cómo iremos?— dije mirando la bicicleta.

—Espero que no le moleste si la llevo en mi bicicleta— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Puedes?

—Claro. Sólo déjeme subirla— me cargó como si fuera una muñeca y me subió a la parte trasera de su vehículo. Se sentó delante y tomó el timón.

—Bella, tienes que abrazarme fuerte— dijo sonriendo y envolví mis brazos en su torso. Se sentía tan bien, apoyé mi cabeza a su espalda para aspirar un poco su aroma, si olía a incienso.

—Discúlpeme— dijo entonces, mi corazón se aceleró y por un segundo tuve miedo de que pudiera leer mis pensamientos cochambrosos.

—No te entiendo— le dije casi gritando porque un auto nos tocó la bocina.

—Le dije Bella, disculpe señora.

—Me gusta que me digan Bella, además no soy tan vieja— dije apenada, seguramente él sería un par de años menor que yo y claro me veía como a una señora.

—¿Cuantos años tienes… Bella?— me preguntó.

—Acabo de cumplir 24— dije rogando porque él fuera mayor de 21.

—Entonces te llevo un año— soltó una carcajada. No podía creerlo se veía menor.

—Excelente así ya no me dirás señora.

—Es por respeto, ya sabe soy… el… conserje— estacionó la bicicleta en la entrada del hospital y me ayudó a bajar, aseguró con una cadena el vehículo y luego me tomó en brazos.

—¿Qué haces?— sonreí.

—No quiero que vuelvas a pisar, el esfuerzo podría agravar todo. Te llevaré en brazos hasta el consultorio— dijo sonriendo.

Ay mi pobrecito corazón estaba bombeando a mil por hora, sus brazotes alrededor de mi cuerpo, me llevaba como se lleva a una novia… Ya párale Bella, eres una señora, eres una señora…joven, llena de vida, de deseos… de lujuria.

—¿Dígame?— escuché decir a una enfermera.

—Traigo a una paciente, se lastimó el tobillo— dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa a la recepcionista, sentí un hincón allí en el orgullo al ver que ella le devolvía el gesto. ¿Y quién no? ¿Con esa sonrisa quién iba a resistirse? Yo no.

—¿Su nombre por favor?— dijo ella dirigiéndose a mí.

—Isabella Newton— dije recordando mi apellido de casada.

—Por aquí por favor— nos acompañó a un consultorio. Dentro había un doctor muy apuesto.

—Hola papá— dijo Edward. Me quedé confundida. ¿Aquel guapo médico que parecía un artista de cine era el padre de mi fantasía erótica, digo de Edward? Qué buenos genes. Todavía era todo un papacito.

—Hola hijo ¿A quien tenemos por aquí?— dijo mirándome. Otra vez me sonrojé. Si ellos supieran lo que pensaba.

—Es Bella, una amiga. Parece que es un esguince— dijo Edward poniéndome en la camilla, me agradaba que se refiriera a mi como su amiga.

—¿Fue una caída? ¿No te lastimaste nada más?— me dijo comprensivo aquel médico guapo.

—No, estaba corriendo y me distraje— dije algo avergonzada.

—Creo que le debemos la curación, se distrajo porque estaba mirando a Emmett— se rió Edward. ¿Su hermano en Don Juan de parques?

—¿Qué ha hecho tu hermano ahora?— dijo respirando desaprobatoriamente su padre.

—Estaba en medio de la calle con dos chicas peleándose por él— Edward soltó una armoniosa carcajada.

—¿Era tu hermano?— le pregunté.

—Si es mayor que yo aunque no lo parece— me miró con ternura. De pronto sentí frío en mi tobillo y corté la profunda mirada que me dio Edward. El doctor me había puesto hielo para bajar la hinchazón.

Cuando estuvo terminado el vendaje me recetó un antiinflamatorio y me dio de alta sin pedirme mis datos ni nada más.

—Te llevo a tu casa— se ofreció Edward. Sonó mi celular y no pude aceptar su ofrecimiento. Era Mike, mi lindo e insatisfactorio marido.

—Bella ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono fijo?— preguntó algo apurado.

—Estoy saliendo del hospital, tuve un pequeño accidente, nada grave. ¿Hay algún problema?— le dije algo alarmada.

—Mamá viene a vernos, ¿No es una buena noticia? Su vuelo llega en media hora pero si no estás lista mejor voy de frente al aeropuerto, ah y usa tu tarjeta del seguro para que no te cobren nada en ese hospital— me dijo feliz.

Oh no, si el problema de Mike era como una cruz que llevar, su madre era el mismísimo satanás, todos mis karmas negativos acumulados. Me odiaba, no sé porque, pero esa vieja arpía me detestaba.

—Lo siento no estoy presentable, iré a casa y los esperaré allí— le dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Colgué el teléfono.

—¿Tu esposo viene por ti?— me preguntó Edward serio.

—No, viene la bruj… viene su madre, Mike va de camino al aeropuerto. Sé que es abusar de ti, ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?— le sonreí.

—Encantado, abusa cuanto quieras— me dijo levantándome otra vez del suelo y sentándome en la bicicleta.

Todo el camino abrazada a él no hacía mas que pensar en sus ultimas palabras "abusa cuanto quieras" Wow ya estaba húmeda otra vez. Pero no me importaba, sería la última sonrisa de este día. Estaba segura que en cuanto mi suegrita ponga un pie en mi casa la felicidad iba a salir corriendo por la ventana.

Llegamos al edificio y dejó su bicicleta en la planta baja, el vigilante no estaba por ningún lugar, gracias a Dios. Edward me ayudó a dar un par de pasos para llegar al ascensor y subió conmigo.

—Quiero asegurarme que estés bien y no caigas en el camino— me sonrió, mi corazón casi se paraliza. Volvió a cargarme al salir del ascensor y yo abrí como pude la puerta.

—Gracias— le dije en la sala haciendo señales para que me bajara, él miraba en todas direcciones y caminó unos pasos hasta el sofá y con mucho cuidado me depositó allí.

Antes de separarnos por completo nuestras mejillas se rozaron haciéndome emitir un muy pequeño y casi inaudible gemido, su suave barba me hizo cosquillas y me a temblar. Él me miró unos segundos, habría jurado que sus ojos fueron a mis labios entreabiertos pero se separó de inmediato y retrocedió.

—No hagas esfuerzo, recupérate pronto— me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Gracias. Eres… muy atento— le sonreí.

—Si necesitas algo… lo que sea…ya sabes— me dijo haciendo una reverencia y se marchó.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire cuando estuve sola. ¡Que hombre tan sensual! "Dios mío, líbrame de esta tentación" dije en voz alta.

* * *

><p><em>Bella se las trae ¿Porqué ella tiene tanta suerte? No es justo... :(<em>

_Patito_


	3. Vieja y pedófila

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: VIEJA Y PEDÓFILA<strong>

—Estás muy flaca, seguramente comes poco. ¿Cómo me vas a dar nietos con ese cuerpo debilucho?— me dijo Charlotte, "mi querida suegrita" durante la cena. Esa vieja bruja... embabajdora de satán.

—Bella se alimenta bien, hace ejercicio por eso es tan delgada— me defendió Mike. Hasta que abría la boca para defenderme el muy pañalón. Usualmente dejaba a su madre botar veneno sin abrir el pico.

— ¿Y para cuando tendré niños a quienes consentir? Me hago vieja y necesito nietos— se volvió a quejar. Ya era vieja cuando la conocí, no creo que pueda tener una arruga más.

—Aún no planeamos eso— fingí una sonrisa. Cómo decirle a madame polillas que su hijito no podía anotar un tanto. No era mi culpa la de descendencia.

—Pues dense prisa, tanto tiempo ociosa hace daño— me dijo mirándome. Era oficial, la detestaba, siempre tratando de herirme o molestarme. Sus ataques siempre eran dirigidos a mí.

—Tengo intenciones de buscar un empleo— le dije a la bruja, hacía tiempo que yo misma pagaba mis gastos trabajando en una prestigiosa revista de decoración. Pero en esta ciudad solamente había tres grandes tiendas dedicadas a ese rubro y con parte de la mudanza se me había pasado los días.

—El camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones— dijo la arpía con una sonrisa cínica. –Mike, Jessica te envía sus saludos— ¡bingo! ya se estaba demorando en sacar a relucir la antigua novia de Mike.

—Espero que se encuentre bien— le dijo él sin prestar mucha atención.

—Está muy bonita, su hermana se casó el año pasado y en menos de 5 meses ya tiene gemelos, unos niños fuertes y saludables, es que ella si es de buena madera— dijo mirándome con desprecio. ¿De buena madera?, con hijos después de tan sólo cinco meses de su boda seguro que ya se había prendido fuego antes de casarse.

Me levanté de mi silla y me fui a mi habitación cojeando, no quería seguir escuchando sus insinuaciones. Ya bastante tenía con el dolor en el pie para soportar a esa mujer. Ella sabía perfectamente mi nombre pero a veces "se le olvidaba" y me llamaba por cualquier otro.

—Bella nos abandonaste— me dijo Mike una hora después buscando su pijama.

—Tu madre no para de echarme en cara que no salgo embarazada— le reproché.

—Ella es una aciana, compréndela por favor Bella— rogó.

— ¿Y por qué no me comprendes tú a mi? Tengo que soportar sus indirectas cada vez que viene, estoy harta de que me diga esas cosas. Sobre todo porque no es mi culpa…— él entristeció, así que me callé, no podía decirle a su madre eso. Mike se avergonzaría.

—Tal vez podríamos…— otra vez con sus divagaciones. Mike se empeñaba en una inseminación.

— ¿Adoptar?— me le adelanté.

—Sabes que hay forma de tener un hijo propio— me miró nervioso.

—Ah no, aún soy virgen no me van atravesar con uno de esos aparatos de inseminación— salté, no quería que fuese de ese modo.

—Bella sé razonable, quisiera ser padre— se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

—Pero Mike, podemos intentarlo de la manera normal, porque no regresamos con el médico que te atendió, escuché que el viagra puede ayudar…

—No. Papá murió de infarto y esas pastillas alteran el corazón. Podría morir por tomar eso, además la diabetes…— se molestó.

— ¡No quiero inseminación!— le grité.

—No estás poniendo de tu parte Bella, por favor— me dijo mas calmado.

—Tú tampoco pones de tu parte Mike — le dije metiéndome en la cama y dándole la espalda.

—Al menos dime que lo pensarás— me dijo antes de dormirse

—Lo pensaré— le respondí.

¿Qué había que pensar? No era la virgen María para querer estar embarazada sin conocer los placeres del mundo.

Me dormí fantaseando que Edward estaba a mi lado y me tocaba.

.

—Isabella, la ducha no funciona— gritó Charlotte desde el baño. Abrí el grifo para augurarme de que haya agua.

—Si hay agua, prueba otra vez— le grité, no dijo nada pero unos minutos después salió sin bañarse.

—No hay agua caliente— se quejó.

—Es que no instalamos terma, hace tanto calor— me excusé.

—Yo me baño cada día con agua caliente así sea verano, no voy a cambiar mis hábitos por ti— dijo molesta.

Respiré profundamente y traté de pensar. "Edward", fue todo lo que se me ocurrió. Fui al teléfono y marque el número 1, cada vez que lo hacía sentía mariposas en el estómago.

—Administración— escuché su voz sensual.

—Hola Edward, soy Bella— lo saludé.

— ¿Todo bien allá arriba? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Cómo va el pie?— pude sentir que sonreía.

—Está mucho mejor, ya no me duele. Tengo un problemilla, la madre de mi esposo quiere ducharse con agua caliente y nuestro departamento no tiene terma, no sé que hacer— le dije.

—Tengo una ducha eléctrica para esos casos, se coloca al instante ¿Puedo subir?— pidió.

—Gracias, ven lo más pronto que puedas.

—En 5 minutos estoy allí… espérame— me dijo y colgué.

Salí a la puerta ya que Charlotte no paraba de renegar. Pronto escuché el ascensor, había llegado el dueño de mis fantasías nocturnas, hace tiempo que la mayoría de mis sueños húmedos eran con él. Tuve un impulso tonto de echarme a sus brazos pero me quedé junto a la puerta.

—Hola Bella, que gusto que por fin necesites algo— sonrió.

Era mi imaginación o parecía más que feliz de verme. Deben ser alucinaciones mías con tanto imaginármelo acariciándome ya me parece que quiere algo conmigo.

—Pasa y por favor date prisa, esa mujer me va a volver loca— le sonreí.

—Pierde cuidado, sé como tratar a las ancianitas— dijo mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Entró e inmediatamente saludó a Charlotte que se quedó muda mirando al guapo conserje. Edward no demoró más de 10 minutos en instalar la ducha y la probó.

—Su baño está listo mi lady— le dijo a Charlotte con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ella sólo le sonrió y se metió a bañar.

—Gracias, eres mi héroe. Sabes, creo que debería pagarte— le solté

—Lo haces, mis servicios están incluidos en el rubro de mantenimiento que viene con la renta mensual— me dijo poniéndose serio.

—Pero tu eficiencia no— le dije algo coqueta.

—Lo que necesites, sólo llámame— me dijo saliendo, claro que era con buenas intenciones pero otra vez mis fantasías se dispararon. Si lo llamara para lo que realmente necesitaba seguro se ofendería. Vaya, señora calentona que resulté.

.

Cada mañana salía a caminar, ya no corría por mi pie. Siempre veía a Edward cerca de la recepción, a pesar de ser el conserje me parecía que le daba indicaciones al guardia de seguridad del edificio.

—Hola… Bella— me dijo una mañana acercándose un poco para que nadie oyera que me tuteaba. – ¿Ya no te duele el tobillo?— preguntó muy interesado

— ¿Qué hay Edward? Ya no duele nada. ¿No sales a manejar hoy?— lo saludé.

—Me gustaría… para cuidar que no tropieces— sonrió. —Pero no puedo hay una fuga de agua en el quinto piso y espero a los fontaneros, no puedo arreglar eso sólo— parecía que a pesar de tener problemas estaba contento.

—Prometo no tropezar— le dije y salí a mi caminata.

Di mi vuelta acostumbrada por el parque y me aventuré a ir un poco más lejos, buscando alguna otra ruta cuando vi un hermoso jardín decorado exquisitamente. Tenía un gras precioso y montículos que asemejaban ser pequeñas islas, y en el centro una gran casona en forma de barco. Era tan llamativo todo y a la vez de buen gusto. Me fijé en un cartel que estaba en la entrada "Isla Esme" decía en letras azules "Decoración y ambientación". Anoté la dirección mentalmente, quizás aquí podría encontrar trabajo ya que lo necesitaba para poder alejarme de casa y de la víbora que se estaba quedando más días de los necesarios. Constantemente me lanzaba indirectas sobre mi falta de ocupación ya que según su mente retrógrada si una mujer no estaba embarazada o cuidando un hijo no servía para nada.

.

Al día siguiente salí a buscarme un empleo, necesitaba hacer algo o me volvería loca, el contrato de Mike terminaba en nueve meses, se me harían muy largos.

Conseguí una entrevista con la dueña de aquella tienda de decoración, era una mujer muy hermosa, madura pero bella. Así me gustaría llegar a ser, pensé.

— ¿Eres Isabella Newton?— me dijo.

—Si. Un gusto conocerla, los modelos de ambientación me han dejado impactada— le confesé, yo había visitado muchas exposiciones y su tienda era una de las mejores muestras que había visto.

—Gracias Isabella—

—Llámeme Bella por favor.

— ¿Bella? He oído ese nombre antes— dijo pensando un poco. –Ya lo recordaré querida. Soy Esme, solo Esme, nada de señora— sonrió.

—Tu trabajo es exquisito, me encantaría algún día tener tan buen gusto. Es un arte— le dije sonriendo.

—Gracias. Mi esposo dice que he influenciado demasiado en mis hijos. Decías en tu solicitud de empleo que no te quedarás mucho tiempo— dijo preocupada.

—Mi esposo tiene un contrato hasta el otro año, no se si puedan extenderlo, sólo puedo asegurar mi permanencia en la ciudad hasta esa fecha— le dije.

—Bueno, entonces es un gusto tenerte entre nosotros, me encantaría que pudieras quedarte más tiempo, eres la persona que estaba buscando, quiero editar una revista con los trabajos que hacemos, tengo cientos de fotos e ideas. Tal vez nos puedas ayudar— sugirió. Por fin mi rubro, sabía al dedillo cómo editar una revista y la decoración era mi pasión. Ah claro y ahora cierto conserje también, aunque sólo imaginariamente.

.

Feliz de la vida fui al trabajo de Mike a anunciarle que había conseguido empleo lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia ya que él quería que me quede a hacerle compañía a su madre. Pero yo insistí que era idea de Charlotte el estar más ocupada, así que aunque se opuso no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Ahora salía a caminar más temprano y regresaba rápido para preparar el desayuno a Mike y a mi querida suegrita, ya que ella no movía ni un dedo en la cocina y si algún día se las daba de mártir, solamente era teatro ya que nunca cocinó su famosa tarta de la que siempre se ufanaba.

Una mañana me encontré con Edward en el ascensor, se sorprendió de verme tan formalmente vestida.

— ¿Vas a trabajar?— me dijo observando mi atuendo.

—Si, tengo un magnífico empleo en lo que más me gusta. ¿Crees que me veo muy formal?— le pregunté.

—Con lo que te pongas te ves… muy bien— me dijo mirándome a los ojos, bajé la mirada y otra vez las malditas mejillas ardieron. Que rabia. –Sabes creo que ese traje te hacer ver mayor— dijo al fin.

— ¿Qué tan mayor?— dije tratando de observarme por ambos lados.

—Creo que es el peinado— dijo tomando mis palitos chinos para el cabello y los retiró, mi cabello cayó como cascada sombre mis hombros y espalda.

—Si, así estás perfecta— me dijo sonriendo. –El traje está bien, creo que tienes un cuerpo demasiado hermoso para salir con ropa tan formal— me dijo mirando al techo, casi me atoro de la impresión, quise decirle algo pero ya habíamos llegado al primer piso.

—Suerte— me dijo antes de despedirnos.

.

Los días fueron pasando, me reunía cada mañana con Esme para lo de la revista e íbamos diseñando poco a poco las páginas, pronto sería el aniversario de la empresa y presentaríamos la revista en una ceremonia especial.

— ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?— le pregunté durante nuestro refrigerio.

—Tengo 3 niños, bueno, la menor debe tener tu edad— sonrió, esta mujer no parecía tener mas de 35 ¿Y ya tenía tres hijos mayores? Vaya que si quería parecerme algún día a ella.

— ¿Todos son artistas?— pregunté.

—Pues sí. El mayor es actor, trabaja en series de televisión local, seguro no debes haberlo visto. El segundo es músico, anda ahora obsesionado con los bienes raíces pero ya se le pasará. Y mi nena es diseñadora de modas, es muy moderna— se veía fascinada hablando de sus hijos.

—Ojalá algún día yo pueda hablar así— le dije tristemente.

— ¿Eres casada verdad? ¿Aún no piensas encargar?— me preguntó sutilmente.

—Soy casada pero dudo mucho que pueda encargar— susurré, otra vez esa sensación de frustración apareció.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?— preguntó.

—Si, uno muy grande y no sé que hacer— solté, ya estaba harta de callarme si ella me lo permitía, le contaría todas mis penas, sus ojos verdes me daban confianza y calidez.

—Vamos Bella, no deberías guardarte los problemas, eres muy joven. Tienes que superarlo, si no puedes quedar embarazada hay clínicas donde pueden tratarte.

—No es eso… es que mi esposo… tiene impotencia— solté. Me sentía liberada. A parte de Rose nadie más sabía nada, y eso que a mi amiga nunca le conté todo.

— ¿Impotencia? Vaya, ¿Qué tan severa es?— preguntó dejando su café.

—Terrible… como decirlo… el y yo, no tenemos intimidad— sentí mis mejillas arder.

— ¿Cada cuanto tiempo lo hacen?— preguntó.

—Nunca— confesé.

— ¿Nunca? ¿Ni antes de casarse?— tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—No. Nada— las lágrimas llegaron a mí pero me negué a soltarlas, ya no lloraría por eso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de casada?— preguntó.

—En dos meses serán 4 años— le dije.

—Eso es…

—Patético— solté.

—No. Es muy egoísta por parte de tu esposo pero no me hagas caso, debes amarlo mucho— me dijo mirándome con cariño.

—Esa es la peor parte, yo no amo a Mike. Sólo le estoy agradecida. Antes que él llegara a mi vida mi sueño era ser decoradora y sólo era camarera. Me casé ilusionada pero ya vez, no todas tenemos finales felices—sonreí.

— ¿Y nunca… le has sido infiel? No soy moralista, sería justificable, eres muy joven para hacer celibato— me miró con curiosidad.

—No. Creo que aún espero que Mike supere su problema—sonreí sin ganas.

— ¿Y si no lo hace?— preguntó.

—No lo sé. Pero ahora tengo más problemas, él quiere tener un hijo… por inseminación.

— ¿Y tu no quieres se madre?— preguntó.

—Claro que si pero no de ese modo, sin conocer siquiera… el sexo—ya le había dicho casi todo, que importaba que supiera que también era una reprimida.

— ¿Nunca has tenido sexo?—me miró asombrada, enrojecí hasta por dentro, había elevado la voz más de lo necesario y algunas personas nos miraban. —Lo siento— se excusó de inmediato. –Es que es tan… extraño.

—Extraño y frustrante. He pensado últimamente en pedir el divorcio— confesé, hace días me daba vueltas esa idea y cada vez se hacía mas presente en mis pensamientos.

—Creo que sería lo mejor, tienes derecho a una vida plena. No le debes nada a Mike— eso me dio valor ya que la admiraba.

Si, pronto plantearía bien las cosas y le daría cara a Mike.

.

Entre mi suegra y yo había una guerra fría, yo no quería responderle aunque no perdía oportunidad de lanzarle algún dardo envenenado. Ella también tenía su talón de Aquiles, Mike había nacido producto de un desliz que ella tuvo con el amigo de su esposo y se fugaron. Así que no era un dechado de virtudes para venir a decirme como vestirme o actuar.

—Isabella, el baño se atascó— me gritó una tarde.

— ¿No pasa? ¿Usaste el desatorador?— le dije entrando a ver.

— ¿Por qué mejor no llamas a ese conserje tan apuesto que tienen?, si le pagan por mantenimiento que justifique lo que cobra— dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

—No voy a llamar a Edward si puedo arreglarlo yo misma— le dije tomando el desatorador pero no funcionó.

— ¿Con que se atascó?— le pregunté.

—Se me cayó el rollo de papel. Fue sin querer— dijo la anciana del mal.

—Está bien pero llámalo tú— le dije y de inmediato se fue al intercomunicador. No la culpaba, seguramente las dos fantaseábamos con Edward.

—Puedes irte a tu habitación, yo lo atiendo— me dijo sonriendo.

—Aquí me quedo, quiero ver como te las arreglas cuando te pregunte que se te atoró— le dije sentándome en el sofá de la sala.

—No necesito público, vete por allí— me dijo molesta.

—Charlotte esta es mi casa— le dije para ponerla en su lugar.

—Una casa que paga mi hijo— ya iba a comenzar la discusión de siempre. Pero el timbre sonó y sólo me miró con desprecio. Fue a abrir la puerta.

—Que bueno que llegas muchacho, el baño está totalmente atorado, ya intenté de todo, fue la esposa de mi hijo la pobre es tan torpe que se le cayó el papel sanitario y tiró de la cadena— dijo la vieja pelleja culpándome.

—No se preocupe señora, estoy para servirle— dijo Edward entre divertido y servicial.

—Ya te dije que me llamaras Charlotte— le dijo coqueteando la hija de Matusalén a mi fantasía erótica.

—Buenas tardes señora Newton— dijo Edward pasando a mi lado y sonriéndome sin que Charlotte lo notara, me guió un ojo y el pulso se me aceleró.

—Buenas tardes Edward— le dije volviendo a mi revista. Escuché que Charlotte le preguntaba si era soltero y si tenía novia, yo sonreía ante cada nueva pregunta.

— ¿Cómo es que un muchacho tan bien parecido no tiene novia?— le preguntó mi suegrita a Edward.

—Estoy esperando a la indicada— le dijo él con una sonrisa, sin querer me había acercado más de la cuenta al baño.

—Isabella, ya que estás ociosa tráenos algo de beber, Edward debe estar sediento— me ordenó, si no se tratara de él la hubiera enviado a pasear por mandona.

Fui a la cocina y preparé tres limonadas con hielo, regresé y se las ofrecí, al instante Edward dejó su trabajo, ya casi terminaba.

—Ya funciona bien el retrete— me dijo cuando Charlotte se giró a dejar su vaso.

—Gracias— le dije apenas moviendo los labios y él sonrió.

— ¿Isabella no tienes que preparar la cena?— me dijo la anciana del mal, ¿Por qué no tendría una suegra muda? Me pregunté.

Caminé hasta la cocina y empecé a preparar lasaña, el plato favorito de Mike, tal vez era el efecto Garfield: panzón, perezoso y dormilón. En el último año Mike había subido de peso y tenía una naciente panza. Pero claro yo sólo lo sabía porque sus últimos pantalones eran dos tallas mas grandes que cuando nos casamos. Ni siquiera me permitía verlo cambiarse y mucho menos desnudo. No sé si por pudor o para que no me ría de sus miserias. Vamos Bella, deja de comparar otra vez a tu esposo con el fornido y perfecto conserje. Esta mente me juega pasadas. Eres una señora, ¿Quien se va a interesar en una mujer casada? A los ojos de los demás eres mercadería usada. Aunque técnicamente ni siquiera fui desenvuelta.

Escuché que Edward le daba recomendaciones para un mejor uso de la ducha y el lavabo, no sabía que ella lo había llamado varias veces en el día. Salí a despedirlo con una sonrisa y se marchó.

— ¿Has estado llamando a Edward cuando no estoy?— le pregunté muy molesta a la enviada del inframundo.

—Tienes tu casa patas arriba, ni la lavadora funciona bien, además a él le gusta venir— dijo muy calmada.

—La lavadora funciona perfectamente y la casa está en orden, no lo molestes en vano— le advertí a Doña veneno.

—Pues él me hace compañía ya que ustedes me dejan tan sola todo el día, ayer le saqué el album de fotos y nos la pasamos dos horas conversando— sonrió como colegiala enamorada, vieja pedófila, Edward podría ser su nieto.

— ¿Y de qué hablaban?— pregunté incrédula.

—Eso no te interesa, pregúntas mucho por él, eres una mujer casada, dedícate a coser o a bordar— me dió la espalda la muy fresca y me cerró la puerta de su habitación en la narices. Ahhh, como quisiera... grrrr

* * *

><p>Ay que suegrita...<p>

Patito


	4. Discusiones y malos entendidos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4: DISCUSIONES Y MALOS ENTENDIDOS<strong>

Charlotte se quedó tres insoportables semanas. Pero antes de irse me hizo una buena jugarreta. Su avión salía esa mañana, Mike había ido a trabajar y yo pedí algunas horas libres para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Estábamos terminando de desayunar, cuando empezó a actuar extrañamente. Ya de por sí era medio rara pero ahora parecía que quería decir o confesar algo muy importante

—Bella, tal vez te parezca duro lo que tengo que decirte— empezó. ¿Acaso quería confesar algo? Dejé mi café a un lado para prestarle toda mi atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te escucho— la alenté. En pocas ocasiones habíamos teniod una conversación que no acvabe en pelea.

—Creo que no eres buena para mi hijo— me dijo suavemente.

Me quedé pensativa, definitivamente yo estaba hastiada de esta farsa pero no me consideraba mala persona.

—Específicamente… ¿A qué te refieres Charlotte?— pregunté calmadamente. No me iba a tirar de los cabellos porque doña perfecta Newton me dijera mala. Malo era su hijo, en la cama. No, malo no. Nulo, vacío, impotente, incompetente. En una palabra inutil.

Parecía que la versión femenina de Mumra no se animaba a hablar. Le hice un gesto animándola a continuar. Mejor que lo suelte para no quedarme con la duda.

—Mike casi tiene 38 y necesita sentirse realizado. Al principio prensé que eran ideas mías pero creo que estoy en lo cierto— me dijo pensativa. Tal vez se haya dado cuenta del problema de su hijo, pensé. Qué bueno porque necesitaba convencer a Mike de que esta relación ya no daba para más.

-¿En lo cierto?- entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¡Él te quiere por eso no pide el divorcio! Pero no es justo que se prive de hijos porque tú seas estéril— me soltó de pronto. Ay condenada mujer. ¿Estéril yo?

— ¡No soy estéril!— grité ofendida. ¿Ni siquiera me había estrenado como mujer y me acusaba de no poder tener hijos?

—Eres estéril o muy egoísta. ¿Cómo es que llevas casi 4 años de matrimonio y no le das niños a mi Mike?— me gritó.

—Eso pregúnteselo a Mike, yo no tengo la culpa de que usted no tenga nietos— volví a gritar.

—Mi hijo es normal, yo lo crié y sé que es un muchacho sano y fuerte. Si no puedes darle hijos deberías permitirle que los tenga en otro lado— no podía creer lo que oía. Víbora, su lengua estaba llena de veneno ojalá se la mordiera.

—Dudo que Mike pueda tener hijos en otro lado— dije con sarcasmo. Si no puede conmigo que estoy de buen ver y no le envidio el cuerpo a ninguna modelo, menos iba a poder con otra.

—Claro que puede, es más, yo misma le voy a decir que lo piense ya que no sirves ni siquiera para eso— joder, con esta momia. Sino fuera porque es una venerable anciana ahorita mismo me la cargaba.

—Pues me harías un favor. Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes y sería mejor que hablaras con Mike antes de atacarme— me levanté dispuesta a irme a mi cuarto a vestirme para llevarla de una vez al aeropuerto.

— ¿Qué es lo que no sé?— preguntó altaneramente. No era el momento ni el modo de decírselo. Estaba muy molesta con ella. Además eso debía decirselo Mike.

—No puedo decirle nada—me mordí la lengua para no hablar. No era la manera de que se enterara.

—Claro que no. Si no tienes excusa. Deberías dar gracias a Dios que mi hijo se haya fijado en ti, antes de casarte eras camarera, no tenías dónde caerte muerta y ahora vives a cuerpo de reina sin hacer nada todo el día, gastándote el dinero que mi Mike gana y no puedes siquiera darle un niño para justificar todo lo que tienes— me gritó.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de esa vieja. Nunca me había hablado así. Usualmente me lanzaba indirectas, hacía desplantes y sugería cosas sin sentido. Pero esto era algo bien directo, me estaba ofendiendo. Sé que antes de casarme con Mike tenía muy poco, y me lo ganaba con mucho esfuerzo. Pero no contraje matrimonio para salir de la pobreza, fue porque me enamoré, porque creí que viviría feliz para siempre.

—Yo trabajo, señora, como se atreve…— empecé a murmurar, me contuve para no soltarle los problemas de su hijito. Simplemente llamé a Mike, no tenía ninguna intención de llevar a esa mujercita a ningún lado.

—Bella que pasa estoy en una junta— me respondió.

—Es tu madre, si no vienes cometeré una locura, quiero que se vaya y que nunca mas vuelva— le corté.

Me encerré en mi habitación y media hora después sentí que abrían la puerta principal. Salí como una fiera pero no me esperaba encontrar a Charlotte llorando en brazos de su hijo.

—Llévame Mike y nunca quiero volver, Bella me ha ofendido de la manera más ruin. Sé que cometí errores en el pasado pero no merezco ser tratada de ese modo— sollozaba la arpía esa. Maldita vieja bruja, me volteó la tortilla, ahora entendía eso de que más sabe el diablo por viejo.

Él me miró decepcionado y triste. No dijo nada, entró a la habitación de su madre y sacó las maletas, antes que se fuera lo detuve.

—No le creas Mike, te juro que no la ofendí, fue ella la que me dijo cosas terribles, la que quiere que me dejes porque cree que soy estéril— le dije en voz baja.

—Ella no haría algo así Bella, no tiene porque— me dijo sin creerme.

—Claro que si, lo hace siempre, eres tú el que es ciego— le repliqué.

—Iré con mamá hasta su casa, no puedo dejarla irse así, ella sufre de la presión. Volveré mañana— me dijo y se soltó de mi agarre.

En cuanto se marcharon empecé a tirar los cojines de los muebles, también los libros y todo lo que encontraba, tratando de no romper nada pero haciendo el máximo desorden. Quería sacar mi furia. La vieja pelleja se había salido con la suya y ya no podía hacer nada.

Estaba decidida, abandonaría a Mike de una vez, ya estaba cansada de vivir así, una media vida, insatisfecha y fantaseando siempre. Además no quería volver a ver a su madre nunca.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, seguro el pañalón y su mamaita olvidaron algo, abrí de golpe y me sorprendí. Era Edward, se veía asustado, me miró y luego su vista recorrió el departamento.

— ¿Te sucede algo Bella?— me dijo entrando y mirando a mí alrededor, no sé porqué pero no pude contenerme más y empecé a llorar de rabia, las lágrimas simplemente salían y me derrumbé.

— ¿Qué te Bella? ¿Qué tienes Bella?— dijo tomándome en su brazos para levantarme del suelo y llevarme a un sofá.

— ¡Mi vida es un asco!— dije sin parar de llorar.

— ¿Te ha lastimado? Porque si es así le romperé…

—No. Mike nunca me haría nada— dije tratando de calmarme. Me emocionó que se preocupara por mí. —Fue su madre. Esa arpía me tendió una trampa y Mike le creyó. Fui yo quien tiré todas las cosas al piso— volví a llorar.

— ¿Tu desordenaste el departamento? Creí que habían peleado— sonrió. –Los vi salir, la anciana iba sollozando y me preocupé, por eso subí a ver si estabas bien— dijo acariciando mi espalda con suaves círculos para calmarme.

—Estaba furiosa, ella me dijo cosas terribles y luego se hizo la víctima. Siempre el mismo problema, niños— solté de golpe, no quería contarle mis problemas pero Edward me inspiraba mucha confianza.

— ¿Niños? Ah, hijos— dijo secamente.

—Si, ella quiere nietos y me fastidia con eso cada vez que puede— confesé.

— ¿Y tú no quieres tenerlos?— preguntó delicadamente.

—Es complicado— dije apenas.

—Creo que podría comprender— sacó un pañuelo y me secó las lágrimas. –No me digas nada si no quieres— se excusó.

—No es que no quiera niños… es que no puedo porque… por…

— ¿No puedes tener niños?— pregunto calmadamente mientras seguía limpiando mis lágrimas.

—No lo sé…— empecé a hipar.

—Deberías hacerte pruebas, conozco un buen médico en fertilidad— dijo tratando de sonreír aunque parecía fingido.

—No es eso… no soy yo… es Mike— confesé.

— ¿Es él el del problema? Hay otras soluciones… ya sabes… tantas opciones— vi que se llevaba una mano a su cabello y lo alborotaba, me parecía muy lindo, se veía abochornado.

—Gracias por escucharme. Soy una tonta— sonreí para cambiar de tema, no debía decirle nada.

—No eres tonta, todos tenemos nuestros días difíciles— sonrió. Su teléfono empezó a sonar, suavemente retiró su mano de mi mejilla y contestó su llamada.

—Si señorita Mallory, iré enseguida— dijo secamente y colgó.

—Vaya, te estoy quitando tiempo— me sentía fatal por hacerle perder valiosos minutos de su trabajo.

—Claro que no, es esa señorita la que me lo quita, llama hasta para que le abra las ventanas, estoy harto, voy a tener que contratar a alguien más— dijo fastidiado.

— ¿Lauren Mallory… del piso de abajo?— pregunté al recordar a la rubia que algunas veces había coqueteado con Mike.

—Si, bueno, ella quiere… que le arregle la luz de su habitación… otra vez— pereció furioso.

—Oh, entiendo— dije ocultando mi malestar. –Me imagino que ha de querer "otro tipo de servicios"— le dije haciendo énfasis en la insinuación que le hacía. Así que no era la única inquilina que tenia fantasías con el conserje del edificio sobre todo cuando él estaba para comérselo.

—Me limito a hacer mi trabajo aunque ella eche a perder las cosas a propósito— me sonrió.

—Bueno no la hagas esperar, estoy segura que estará impaciente— miré hacia otro lado para que no viera mi cara de frustración. Tan sólo imaginarme que esa zorra se comía con los ojos a Edward hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

—No sé como logra que se le echen a perder tantos bombillos—dijo pensando.

—Estoy segura que lo hace a propósito— dije muy segura.

Rayos, ¿Cuántas veces no pasó por mi cabeza la idea de malograr mis cosas sólo para llamar a Edward? Pero esa ofrecida lo hacía. Que rabia.

— ¿Te sucede algo Bella?— me dijo él mirándome con fijación, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, su cabello se veía suave y sus manos… moría porque me tocaran.

Se acercó un poco a mí, absorví su aroma, aspiré su esencia y me sentí mareada. Lo tenía frente a mí, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, sería fácil besarlo y saciar mi sed de él. Pero dudo que pudiera detenerme, no me conocía mucho en esos temas, aunque intuía que me había reprimido bastante todo este tiempo.

—Gracias por tu tiempo, suerte con los bombillos de Mallory— dije con sarcasmo. Me miró extrañado, dio un paso más, casi juntando nuestros pechos.

—Cuídate— besó mi frente. Fue algo inesperado y rápido pero aún así no pude reaccionar sino hasta que él había desaparecido.

Arreglé mi casa como pude y me fui a trabajar, al menos conversar con Esme me haría sentir bien. Y con tanto trabajo podría distraerme y calmarme.

.

—Ten cuidado con esa mujer, si su hijo está muy unido a ella será difícil que te crea— me recomendaba Esme.

— ¿Tu suegra te dio los mismos problemas?— le pregunté.

—No, yo tuve suerte, la madre de mi esposo ya se había muerto— soltó una carcajada y la secundé.

Me ralajé haciendo algunos cambios a la revista que poco a poco iba creciendo, esperaba con ansias verla publicada pero faltaba mucho todavía.

Por la noche Mike llamó y dijo que se quedaría un día más para llevar a su madre al médico. Alabé su decisión, hoy no estaba para discutir, eso terminaría de arruinarme el día.

Decidí preparar un pastel, pasé dos horas en la cocina. Cuando lo vi terminado noté que era demasiado para mí sola. Se me ocurrió que podía compartir la mitad para no tirarlo. Me arreglé para llevarselo a Edward, nunca había visto en dónde vivía, sabía que en el primer piso pero nunca había necesitado ir allí.

Busqué por números pero ninguno decía administración o conserjería, me di por vencida. Comería pastel recalentado mañana. Ya me iba cuando oí una melodía muy hermosa. Alguien tocaba el piano de manera prodigiosa, las notas subían y bajaban, me acerqué a la puerta de dónde provenía tan hermosa música. El apartamento 1, la puerta estaba entreabierta así que me asomé, era muy espacioso, quizás porque había pocos muebles, exquisitamente decorado, caminé siguiendo la música embelesada, cerré mis ojos y me moví al suave ritmo de las notas.

La música cesó de pronto. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Edward, su mirada ardiente, su boca entreabierta me sorprendió. Me acerqué un poco y él no retrocedió.

—Edward— murmuré acalorada.

—Bella, ¿Que haces aquí?— se acercó y suavemente me dio un beso en la mejilla, noté que me humedecía, cómo en mis sueños, sentirlo tan cerca me alborotaba por completo.

—Te traje pastel— debí parecerle tonta, es que mi mente no funcionaba bién cuando él andaba cerca.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?— me invitó. Yo ya había servido mi cena en el departamento. Honestamente ¿Quién le diría que no?

—Claro—que débil era.

Fue a cerrar la puerta, regresó tomó el pastel de mis manos y me condujo a la cocina. Para ser un conserje, su departamento era muy hermoso, no quiero decir que los conserjes vivan mal, sólo que nunca vi uno que viviera con tanto lujo. Había un hermoso piano de cola negro al centro de su salón.

Le ayudé a poner la mesa y nos sentamos, él prendió unas velas y apagó las luces, sus movimientos y sus gestos me estremecían.

—Es más… mágico así— se excusó.

Apenas hablamos mientras comímos, nos mirábamos a cada tanto. O al menos yo lo miraba, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Me sirvió una copa grande de vino rosado y brindamos. Pero yo no era muy buena bebiendo, así que a la primera copa ya estaba contándole mis experiencias estudiantiles.

—Era una pequeña rata de biblioteca, hasta tenía mis lentes así de grandes— me reía contándole como era de niña.

—Estoy seguro que eras la más bonita de tu clase— dijo mirándome intensamente.

—Claro que no, usaba frenos, era cuatro ojos y me caía con frecuencia, eso no es atractivo— me reí con fuertes carcajadas.

—No, creo que es adorable— dijo encendiendo otra vela.

— ¿No vas a prender las luces?— le pregunté.

—No. Me gusta verte con luz más tenue—dijo encendiendo una cuarta vela.

—Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya— dije tratando de levantarme pero torpe como siempre me tropecé con mis propios pies y acabé encima de él para variar.

—Estás bién— parecía preocupado.

—Lo siento, siempre tropiezo— me sentí tan tonta.

—Yo no tengo problemas con eso, creo que podría acostumbrarme a que cayeras sobre mí— acarició una de mis mejillas. Me estremecí de placer, sus manos eran tan suaves.

—No lo creo— dije perdiéndome en sus ojos. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

—Pruébame, verás lo feliz que soy cada vez que caes en mi— sonrió torcidamente. Dios, que hombre más sensual.

—Estás de broma— sonreí.

—Bella, tal vez no recuerdes mañana o tal vez nunca reúna el valor para pedirte esto… déjame darte un beso— susurró cerca de mi boca.

Lo mire, no supe que decirle, creo que yo deseaba más ese beso que él. Había tomado solo dos copa, no estaba tan ebria como para no recordarlo después ni tan sobria como para detenerlo.

Lo vi acercarse más y lentamente sentí sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, era una sensación divina, me faltaba el aire. Estaba tan emocionada que empecé a mover mis labios con desesperación, llevé mis manos a sus cabellos, me apegué cuanto pude. Lo besaba con frenesí, dejando salir todo aquello que guardaba, aquella pasión que tenía encerrada en mí como una fiera. Pero Edward fue bajando la intensidad del beso, hasta juntar nuestras frentes.

—Eso fue… wow—jadeaba sin aliento. Volví a intentar besarlo nuevamente pero me evitaba.

—Bella… por favor… no me tientes más o…

— ¿O que?— pregunté lamiendo su oreja.

—Basta— me tomó por los hombros y me miró.

El sopor del licor había desaparecido y la verdad me envolvió. Él no me deseaba, sólo había querido un simple beso. Y yo era una reprimida sexual, quería saltarle encima como una gata en celo.

Lo mire molesta, ¿Por qué me atormentaba así? No me di por vencida, necesitaba un poco más de él. Sabía que luego, cuando estuviera sola en mi habitación, me tocaría recordando este beso. Si tan sólo pudiera sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Ahora que?—pregunté, pasando mis manos por su pecho. Él cerró los ojos.

—No Bella, no debemos, no podemos…

—Deja de hablar— volví a apoderarme de sus labios, lo necesitaba tanto que dolía.

Mis manos vagaron por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, abracé su cintura y pude sentir que su respiración se aceleraba, abandonó mis labios y bajó lentamente por mi cuello. Quería gritar de placer, instintivamente lo atraje de las caderas y al chocar nuestros cuerpo sentí su masculinidad, de inmediato mis deseos se fueron por las nubes.

Edward tomó mis manos y las quitó de él, se alejó un poco. Eso me dolió mucho, me estaba rechazando, y yo no era quien había empezado esto.

—No quiero ser una aventura en tu vida…— dijo evitando mi mirada.

—Bien, porque no necesito una—le respondí acercándome, casi rogándole con la mirada que me tomara. Él no sería una simple aventura, no. Él sería el primero, el único. La pasión, el deseo y tal vez… el amor.

—Estás casada…— murmuró.

—Y tú me besaste— me defendí.

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí?— preguntó.

—A traerte algo… ¿Acaso piensas que vine con otras intensiones?

—Como saberlo, a lo mejor extrañabas a tu marido…— no lo dejé terminar y estampé mi mano en su rostro.

–De ahora en adelante limítate a tus quehaceres… conserje— le grité.

—Lo que usted diga… señora— dijo mirándome herido.

Di media vuelta y regresé a mi apartamento, controlando el llanto y con la cabeza bien en alto. Pero ya a solas me tiré a llorar en mi cama. Fui una estúpida. Todo estaba mal, jodidamente mal.

* * *

><p><em>Ay, yo también le hubiera saltado encima al conserje, con lo bueno que está. Jeje...<em>

_Patito_


	5. Noche de chicas

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5: NOCHE DE CHICAS<strong>

—Esme ¿puedo hablarte?— la busqué apenas llegué al trabajo al día siguiente.

—Si claro ¿te sucede algo?— dijo mirándome con dulzura, debía tener una cara atroz, hace tiempo no lloraba como anoche.

—Tengo un problema.

— ¿Con tu esposo?— preguntó alarmada.

—No, Mike se quedó con su mamá. Anoche yo… fue sin pensar, no lo planeé…

— ¿Tuviste una aventura?— dijo sonriendo.

— ¡No!— grité. –Bueno casi… pero terminamos mal— confesé.

— ¿Es sólo un pasatiempo o te estas enamorando?— preguntó.

—No lo sé— dije mientras me desplomaba en el sofá. Tenía la cabeza revuelta. Edward me gustaba, muchísimo. Había fantaseado con él desde que lo conocí. Tal vez sí me estaba enamorando. O era sólo una ilusión. O quizás mi represión sexual.

— ¿Quién es él? No me digas su nombre solamente si lo conoces hace mucho, si es amigo de tu esposo, ¿Tal vez un vecino?— esme sí que era una mujer discreta.

—Es… el conserje del edificio. Me gusta mucho— confesé antes de explotar.

—No puedes tener una aventura con un conserje— me dijo con convicción.

— ¿Por qué? No me interesa si no tiene dinero, ni profesión— dije empezando a llorar.

—Bella. ¿Te estás enamorando?— sonrió, la verdad no le veía la gracia. –No lo decía por el dinero pero no es bueno liarse con un empleado que tal vez tenga menos educación y principios. Podría chantajearte o causarte problemas. Pero si estás enamorada… es otra cosa— dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero yo estoy casada. No debo— le dije, sollozando.

—Tu matrimonio ni siquiera es válido… moralmente claro— dijo. –Nunca lo consumaron podrías pedir la anulación sólo por eso, pero que ese trámite es engorroso. Te aconsejo que termines con Mike, si te gusta otra persona no es justo para nadie que continúes casada— acarició mi cabeza.

— Siempre he querido a mi esposo… pero amarlo… no sé. Yo me casé muy ilusionada. Voy a necesitar ayuda, me da algo de miedo volver a empezar.

—No debes tener miedo. Tienes trabajo, puedes conseguir otro departamento, hay tantas opciones— en sus labios todo sonaba fácil. Lo difícil sería decírselo a Mike no porque le tuviera miedo sino porque le rompería el corazón.

—Tal vez tengas razón— le dije algo más calmada.

—Vamos, no dejes que tu conciencia te atormente. Tu matrimonio es una farsa Bella, es hora de que vivas. A cualquier otra amiga le aconsejaría que defienda su matrimonio pero eres un caso especial. ¿Dime ahora que tan serias son las intenciones de ese conserje?

—Pues no lo sé. Parece decente— le dije tratando de sonreír.

—Sólo te diré que tengas cuidado. Deposita tu cariño en alguien que lo merezca— me consoló.

—Anoche discutimos… él me besó y luego me rechazó— le conté lo que había sentido y cada cosa que sucedió, ella sólo oía y me consolaba. Me sentí muy tranquila hablando con mi jefa.

.

Mike regresó al día siguiente, apesadumbrado. Su madre había inicado nuevamente su tratamiento para la presión alta y la diabetes. Estaba tan triste que decidí dejar la conversación para después. ¿Dequé valía reclamarle ahora? No podía ser tan cruel de plantearle la separación con ese estado de ánimo. Esperaría un poco.

Cada día era una tortura salir del edificio, ver a Edward me hacía sentir avergonzada. Él me saludaba y yo apenas le respondía.

—Buenos días senora— eras las únicas palabras que oía de él.

—Buenos días- le respondía secamente. Ni siquiera lo llamaba por su nombre. No quería más confianza, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

En el trabajo conversaba mucho con Esme. La revista era lo que me mantenía de buen humor, terminar cada página era una pequeña victoria.

Un día conocí a la hija de mi jefa, era un torbellino de energía, trajo mucha ropa para su madre.

—Alice quiero que conozcas a Bella, trabaja conmigo y es mi amiga— nos presentó Esme.

—Bella, siento como si ya te conociera. Seremos buenas amigas— me abrazó.

—Gracias— le sonreí.

—Pero que ropa, pareces una señora— dijo mirando mi vestido.

—Soy una señora Alice— le dije.

— ¿Eres casada? Eso no importa no tienes que verte como una vieja. Te mostraré los nuevos catálogos que tengo. Necesitas un día de compras conmigo y un cambio de look tu cabello es precioso pero necesita un nuevo corte. Si no trabajaras con mamá te contrataría como modelo, estoy necesitando una a gritos— no paraba de hablar.

—Mi mejor amiga se dedica al modelaje, podría llamarla si necesitas ayuda— le ofrecí.

—Por favor, pero quiero una chica real, no esas huesudas con aires de diva ¿Cómo es?— preguntó muy interesada.

—Es más alta que yo, rubia y curvilínea. No es tan delgada. Le llamaré de inmediato— Alice sonrió y saltó de alegría.

Le llamé a Rose que quedó encantada porque hace tiempo quería salirse del empleo en la línea de lencería que modelaba, sus jefes eran algo morbosos. Hizo sus maletas y en dos días estaba en la puerta de mi departamento.

— ¡Bella!—gritó esa mañana en cuanto me vio.

—Rose, que gusto verte, vamos entra.

—Sólo déjame refrescarme un rato, mas tarde iré a buscar un hotel— sonrió.

—Nada de eso, te quedarás aquí hasta que encuentres tu propio depa.

—No quiero molestar, son una pareja joven y llena de vida— me sonrió desparramándose en el sofá.

—Sabes bien que no— el dije. A ella le había contado de la enfermedad de Mike y siempre le dije que él estaba en tratamiento.

—Vamos, no debe ser tan malo, no tendrás sexo salvaje pero el amor lo compensa— me dijo, cambie de tema para no entrar en detalles.

Desayunamos y ella se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras me cambiaba, era sábado así que daríamos una vuelta por la ciudad.

—Bella el triturador no funciona— me gritó.

—Déjalo así, llamaré al técnico mañana— le respondí.

—Mañana es domingo un técnico te sacará un ojo de la cara. Llamare a la administración— gritó. Recordé a Edward y salí a medio cambiar para evitar que lo llamara, no quería verlo, no lo resistía. Llevaba casi un mes evitándolo, si algo se malograba simplemente lo tiraba o llamaba a un técnico de la guía.

— ¿Qué haces Bella?—me dijo mirando mi vestido a medio abrochar.

—No llames a nadie, yo lo haré…

—Lo siento, ya llamé al conserje, vendrá pronto— dijo oí el timbre, casi me caigo del susto.

—Voy a abrir— dijo mi amiga y aproveché para abotonarme el vestido, no me había peinado ni traía zapatos. Escuché su voz.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Usted me llamó?— le dijo a Rose.

—Claro guapo, el triturador no funciona. Oye para que compañía trabajas, de donde vengo los técnicos no son así de buenos— le coqueteó, ella era siempre extrovertida pero sentí algo en mi pecho, un sentimiento de rabia. Vaya, estaba celosa, del conserje.

—Trabajo aquí señorita, ¿me permite pasar a la cocina?—Sentí que venían hacia mi.

—Buenas tardes señora Newton— me saludó cortésmente.

Apenas le hice un gesto, no quería mirarlo. Seguía avergonzada y enfadada. Rose fue con él a ver el desperfecto y escuché parte de su conversación.

—Acabo de llegar de Philadelfia, el calor aquí es insoportable. ¿Qué hay para divertirse en esta ciudad?— le preguntó mi amiga.

—Jacksonville es muy caluroso en esta época del año. En el centro hay muchas discotecas, centros nocturnos, karaokes, depende de sus gustos— Edward parecía tranquilo. No se le iban los ojos por mi amiga.

— ¿Me los podrías mostrar? Tengo miedo de salir sola porque no conozco a nadie y estoy segura que Bella no querrá acompañarme, ella es muy formalita, ni de soltera la convencí de salir a bailar. ¿Qué dices?— eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Mi mejor amiga… bueno ella era libre… y él también. Me fui a mi habitación y lloré un poco. No entendía lo que me pasaba, no debería causarme ninguna emoción saber que Rose y el conserje del edifico tenían una cita.

—Bella, necesito un vestido matador, no traigo nada que me sirva— dijo Rose mientras caminábamos por la ciudad.

— ¿Matador?— pregunté.

—Ese conserje es terriblemente guapo, ya sabes, a mi no me importa que no tenga un quinto, soy de mente abierta. Yo tampoco tengo mucho, además de este cuerpo escultural— sonrió.

—Si, Edward es muy guapo— también sonreí.

—Edward, es un nombre muy anticuado, le diré Eddie, suena más sexy—dijo ella.

— ¿Quedaron para hoy en la noche?— pregunté.

—Si, pasará por mí a las 9… no me esperes despierta— sonrió. Ahora si que me enfurecí. Traté de no hablar mucho para que no se me notara la rabia.

La llevé a conocer a Alice ya que necesitaba un buen vestido quien mejor que su nueva jefa y diseñadora.

—Bienvenida Rose ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?— saltó Alice cuanto nos vio.

—Claro, que gusto conocerte, he oído de tu trabajo. Pero ahora no vengo como modelo sino como clienta, necesito el vestido más espectacular y sexy que tengas, algo que deje a un chico con la boca abierta. Me he conseguido un galán y quiero impactarlo— sonrió la rubia.

—Vaya, noche loca. Tengo algo para ti. Estaba guardando ese modelo para alguien con tus curvas— nos levó a la parte trasera de su boutique.

—Bella, eso suena prometedor. Mi primera noche en Jacksonville y estoy así de conseguirme una pareja. En Philadelpia no habían muchachos tan guapos— Rosalie estaba alucinando. ¿Edward su pareja? Cuando el infierno se congele. Me sorprendí pensando maneras de echarle a perder su vestido o su cita. Y me sentí muy mal, yo era una señora, nada podía hacer para evitar que mi amiga sea feliz. Y si era al lado del conserje con quien yo fantaseaba debía aceptarlo y resignarme.

—Usualmente le pongo nombre a la ropa que diseño, me chocan los códigos— siguió hablando Alice, yo estaba demás, me sentía vieja y arrimada.

— Este es "Deséame 2012", el más descarado que he diseñado, es sólo para discotecas o centros nocturnos, el tono de color cambia con las luces— le sonrió la pequeña, Rose y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas, ese vestido era un arma mortal, apenas había tela.

—Esto es lo que buscaba— dijo mi rubia amiga. –Alice, ¿Me lo vendes?— le preguntó Rose.

—No. Este vestido lo hice a mano, mis bebés más queridos no los vendo. Tómalo como un adelanto y si alguien te pregunta de donde salió ya sabes mi dirección— le sonrió. Rose la abrazó y fue a probárselo.

—Tengo ganar de ir a bailar también— se quejó Alice.

—Si creo que hasta yo me estoy animando— susurré.

—Vamos juntas entonces— gritó Alice.

—Era un comentario. Además Rose tiene una cita— recordé que iría a bailar con mi… bueno con el conserje, no quería ni pensar en su nombre ahora.

—Vamos Bella, no hay muchos lugares aquí. Sé que terminarán en Eclipse, es la discoteca mas cool— dijo sonriendo. Hasta el nombre era tentador, dudaba que terminaran en esa discoteca, con el currículo de Rose acabarían en cualquier motel o tal vez en la conserjería. Mi amiga no era pudorosa, ella era una mujer decidida. Si quería algo, lo conseguía. Ojalá yo pudiera actuar así.

— ¿Que tal me queda?— dijo Rose. Me giré a verla, no había ni punto de comparación conmigo, ella tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, ni con el vestido mas sexy me vería tan bien.

— ¡Espectacular!— chilló Alice. —Bella se está animando a ir a bailar también— la pequeña daba saltitos.

—Eso sería excelente Bella, vamos, ven conmigo, nunca hemos estado juntas en una disco— rogaba Rose.

—Tienes una cita— le recordé porque yo no podía olvidarlo.

—No creo que a él le moleste. Podemos encontrarnos en la disco, tu vas con Alice. Por favor, ni en la preparatoria aceptaste salir conmigo— se quejó Rose.

— ¿Fueron a la prepa juntas? Que emoción ¿Cómo era Bella?— preguntó Alice.

—Era más asediada que yo, pero no se daba cuenta. Era tan seria, tan madura siempre— le explicaba mientras yo aún no me decidía.

—Le llamaré a Mike— dije tomando mi teléfono. Marqué despacio rogando por tener en él una excusa para no ir.

— ¿Bella? Que bueno que llamas, estoy en el aeropuerto— me dijo apurado.

— ¿Vas a viajar?— pregunté.

—Mamá ha recaído, está en el hospital— dijo algo asustado.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?— pregunté.

—No te molestes, volveré el lunes a primera hora.

—En serio, puedo ir…— dije también preocupada, mi suegra era una plaga pero si moría no quería que lo haga sin perdonarnos.

—No. Ella no te quiere allí— dijo Mike. Bueno, Charlotte me odiaba, era lógico que no quiera verme.

—Entiendo. Buen viaje— le dije y corté. Mis amigas me miraban expectantes.

—Mike se fue a Atlanta a ver a su mamaita— les dije. Ellas saltaron de gozo.

— ¡Noche de chicas!— gritó Alice. —Te parecerá una locura pero tengo un vestido para ti. Pensé que era tu tipo desde que te vi— se metió en su gran armario y sacó algo azul.

—Este es "Ilusión 2012" aún no se expone— dijo mostrándome algo encantador. No era atrevido a pesar de ser corto porque la falda tenía un pequeño vuelo, la tela se entrecruzaba en el escote, casi no tenía tela en la espalda pero era perfecto para mí.

—Pero Alice, no puedo, es tu trabajo deberías lucirlo en una pasarela— me excusé.

—En ti se verá mejor que en nadie más. Vivo para esto, no diseño para pasarelas, sino para las personas. Amo cuando la ropa que hago hace juego con la gente y este vestido es como tu. Vamos Bella por favor, por favor— se puso a dar saltitos rogándome.

—Está bien. Nos encontramos en la disco a las diez—dije cancinamente. Alice gritó de felicidad.

* * *

><p><em>Bella si no te apuras te atrasan jajaja... <em>

_Patito_


	6. Las teorías de Emmett

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

* * *

><p>Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.<p>

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6 : LAS TEORÍAS DE EMMETT<strong>

Le llevó a Rose mas de dos horas arreglar mi cabello, yo quería un cepillado simple pero ella insistió en plancharlo y luego hacer ondas naturales. A las nueve en punto el timbre sonó. La cita de Rose, el tremendamente atractivo conserje que cada vez estaba más lejos de mí. Bella, Bella, no desees lo que no puedes tener.

—Te alcanzo en la disco a las diez— le dije terminando de ponerme los zapatos. ¿Para qué iba a salir a verlos irse de la manito?

—Nada de eso, si te dejo aquí eres capaz de arrepentirte. Te conozco Bella. Irás con nosotros te guste o no— dijo muy seria. Yo no quería eso, había pensado todo el tiempo en ir en mi propio auto. No iba a ser mal tercio.

— ¡No! Si quieres salgo antes que ustedes pero yo voy en mi auto… sola— le aclaré.

—Bueno, no te niego que quiero a ese bombón sólo para mí... Está bien pero tú sales primero, si no te veo al volante no creeré que estarás en la disco, puedes arrepentirte— me sonrió.

Corrió a abrir la puerta, mi estómago se contrajo. Ver a Edward me causaba una sensación parecida a estar en una montaña rusa, bajando por la pendiente mas elevada.

— ¡Edward, qué bien te ves! Pasa, voy por mi bolso. Ah… Bella también irá a bailar, nos encontraremos en la disco, quedó con otra amiga— Rose corrió a su habitación radiante e alegría. Sentí la mirada de Edward cuando dio unos pasos en la sala.

—Hola…wow… te ves… perfecta— dijo mirándome con insistencia.

—Gracias. No iré con ustedes, así que no molestaré— le dije.

—Tu no molestas, sólo… me perturbas— dijo nervioso. Lo miré extrañada. ¿A qué rayos se refería?

—Ya está, vamos— dijo Rose, tomando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia el ascensor.

Estaba incómoda, nosotros tres allí mentidos, traté de colocarme lo más lejos posible de él.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, busque mi auto, creo que fui descortés al no preguntarles en que viajarían, tal vez él no tenía auto, Rose estaba muy guapa para ir en un taxi.

—Rose, ¿Edward tiene coche?— le susurré al oído.

—No sé. Pero no importa— me sonrió.

Subí a mi auto y me relajé, esta noche no iba a ser de las mejores. Ya me imaginaba, ver a mi amiga conquistando al guapo dueño de mis fantasías nocturnas y quien me había rechazado no era precisamente la mejor forma de divertirse. Decidido, un par de horas en ese antro y regresaba. ¿Para qué ser masoquista?

¡Maldición! El auto no encendía. Condenado vehículo, todo el día funcionó bien. Edward se acercó a ver que me pasaba.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?— preguntó, ciertamente él era mi mayor problema pero no podía decirle eso.

—Esta cosa no arranca. No importa, váyanse ya, llamaré un taxi— dije ofendida.

—No, es peligroso que vayas sola, te puedo llevar— ofreció.

— ¿En tu bicicleta?— pregunté furiosa. Qué rabia me daba que mi autocontrol me fallara con él. Cada que se acercaba mi tonto corazón latía más aprisa.

—No te quejaste cuando te llevé en ella, perecías feliz— dijo molesto.

— ¿De que hablan?— preguntó la rubia acercándose a nosotros.

—El auto de Bella no enciende— dijo él.

—Pedimos un taxi para tres, no hay problema— parecía que a Rosalie ni un meteorito en el estacionamiento le quitaría sonriendo.

—Tengo auto— dijo Edward caminado hacia un flamante volvo plateado estacionado muy cerca. Ya antes había visto ese coche, pensaba que sólo alguien con dinero podría permitirse ese tipo de vehículos. ¿Qué hacía un conserje con un auto de esos? Bueno cabía la posibilidad que lo haya pedido prestado.

Estacionó frente a nosotras y ayudó a Rose a subirse al asiento del copiloto, luego me abrió la puerta trasera. Dudé en aceptar.

—No dejaré que vayas en un taxi, sube por favor— me dijo entre dientes.

—No es necesario, se cuidarme sola. Soy una señora— le aclaré.

—Pues hoy no te ves como una, no vas a ningún lado sola… y vestida así—me amenazó, nunca lo había visto molesto, parecía mas apuesto aún.

—Sólo será el viaje de ida— dije subiendo por voluntad propia, me preguntaba hasta donde habría llegado para forzarme.

El trayecto fue mas tranquilo, Rose no dejaba de hablar de las ciudades que conocía y de lo lindo que le parecía todo. Edward nos hizo un recorrido por las principales avenidas y monumentos hasta llegar a la discoteca, tenía un gran anuncio con luces rojas, bajamos sonrientes y Edward fue a dejar el auto en custodia.

—Es tan callado—decía Rose quejándose.

—Es que tu hablas mucho— le dije para hacerle notar que si no cerraba la boca él no podría hablar.

— ¡Allí están!— escuché los gritos de Alice que corrió a abrazarnos, venía de la mano de un tipo grande y fuerte que se me hacía conocido. Claro, era el hermano de Edward, el don Juan por el que se peleaban las mujeres. Debía aconsejar a mi pequeña amiga de no acercarse a semejante mujeriego.

—Que bueno que llegaron—saltaba la pequeña feliz. –Les presentaré a alguien— dijo mirando al grandulón.

—Este es mi hermano Emmet. Ellas son Bella, mi amiga, trabaja con mamá y ella Rosalie, es la nueva modelo de mi línea de ropa— dijo tan rápido que apenas procesaba. Ay por Dios. ¿Su hermano? Eso quería decir que Edward… y Esme… claro, su hijo mayor un actor rompecorazones, su nena una diseñadora de modas… y el segundo…músico, pero ahora se dedicaba a los bienes raíces. ¿Qué quería decir con bienes raíces? ¿Edward era hijo de Esme? Quería morir. ¿Por qué habré hablado de mis intimidades justo con ella?

— ¡Edward, no me digas que vienes con ellas!— gritó Alice.

—Pues si. ¿Que hay Emmett?— se saludaron, yo no sabía dónde meterme, bueno al menos con ellos no había problemas pero con su madre…le había contado todo mi drama sexual, no soportaría verla a los ojos. No cuando se entere de que con quien casi engañé a mi esposo era su hijo. Debí quedarme en casa.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó Edward. Claro que no me sentía bien. El estómago me daba vueltas. Menudo lío en el que me había metido por resbalosa.

—A ti que te importa— le respondí furiosa, quería irme de allí de inmediato.

—Claro que me importa, no tienes idea de cuanto— respondió en voz baja y me sentí peor.

—Vamos, entremos de una vez, tengo reservaciones— dijo Emmett, me apegué a Rose y los seguí. Edward venía detrás de mí, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

Nos sentamos en unos privados, pedimos bebidas y bocaditos. Alice estaba distraída mirando en distintas direcciones como esperando algo, Rosalie se sentó al lado de Edward y yo más perdida que pavo en navidad, no sabia que hacer. Si quedarme o largárme. De pronto un joven alto, rubio y muy atractivo se acercó a nosotros.

— ¡Jass!— saltó Alice como un resorte, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso. Él la tomó entre sus brazos con ternura. Se veían muy enamorados.

—Allie, te extrañé tanto—le dijo él.

Se miraron por unos segundos, me dio tanta envidia ver una escena así, llena de amor, verdadero amor.

—Chicas, les presento a mi novio. Jasper. Ellas son Bella y Rosalie— él nos saludó con la mano. Emmett se levantó y le dio un abrazo. Edward también fue a saludarlo.

—Jass bailemos, anda— tiró de su novio y se fueron a la pista.

—Yo también quiero bailar, se contoneó Rose que acababa de avanzar hacia Edward. Él asintió de mala gana y la siguió.

—Así que eres Bella, gracioso nombre ¿A qué te dedicas?— me pregunto Emmett ya que nos habíamos quedado solos.

—Mi nombre es Isabella. Soy diseñadora de interiores y decoradora, trabajo con tu madre— le dije, él sonrió. No me inspiraba mucha confianza, tal vez por la fomra en cómo lo conocí.

—Así que trabajas para la gran jefa. ¡Qué lástima!— dijo mirando la pista de baile. –Oye la rubia, Rosalie, ¿Es amiga tuya, la conoces mucho?— preguntó.

—Es mi amiga de toda la vida, no juegues con ella por favor— le dije molesta.

—No soy un mal chico— se defendió.

—Te vi el otro día en el parque, si así tratas a las chicas no eres digno de confianza— le reproché.

—Creo que tengo un problema… soy irresistible— dijo dándome su mejor sonrisa.

—No lo creo, sólo eres un engreído— le grité sonriendo.

—Me ofendes Bella. Lo que pasa es que las chicas me buscan, a veces no sé como decirles que no pero creo que todas quieren en el fondo lo mismo. Compromiso. Yo no busco los problemas, ellos me buscan a mi— se rió fuerte.

—Y a ti te gusta que te busquen los problemas con faldas— también reí con él, era tan despreocupado, no parecía mala persona.

—No lo niego— dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. –Pero tu amiga si es una chica con la que me arriesgaría a la monogamia— dijo mirándola. — ¿Sabes si está saliendo con el monje?— preguntó.

— ¿Monje?— me di cuenta que se refería a Edward. –Ah. No, es su primera cita, mi amiga ha llegado hoy de Philadelphia. ¿Por qué le dices monje a tu hermano?— pregunté interesada.

—Porque parece un monje, se encierra a tocar el piano cuando viene a casa, vive solo, creo que reza antes de acostarse. Y es virgen, se le nota. Igual que a ti— me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Lo miré con espanto y me cubrí un poco como si su miraba tuviera rayos X, él se carcajeó.

— ¿Lo ves? Eddie actúa igual. Te lo mostraré algunas teorías. Baila conmigo— me dijo levantándose de su asiento y ofreciéndome su mano. No tenía intensiones de bailar pero le seguí la corriente porque estaba interesada en que me mostrara sus teorías.

Llegamos de la mano a la pista de baile y nos situamos al lado de Edward y Rose. Emmett me apegó un poco a él para poder hablarme al oído.

—Observa dónde tiene la mano izquierda mi hermanito— me dijo. La música era suave, se diría que hasta romántica. Edward tenía su mano en la espalda de Rose pero apenas la tocaba. Sonreí al ver eso.

—En cambio ella, es una diosa del amor— dijo Emmett y comencé a reír. Parecía que Rose a quien había flechado era a éste muchacho.

Edward nos miró con el seño fruncido, Rose trató de acercarse más a él pero no lo consiguió. Edward ponía distancia.

— ¿Viste eso? Típico de un monje, no acepta que ninguna mujer invada su espacio personal— volví a sonreír como tonta, si Emmett supiera que yo había invadido ese espacio.

La música cambió de pronto y se hizo mas movida, mi pareja de baile me dio dos vueltas, trastabillé porque no sabía bailar, casi caigo pero él me sostuvo.

—Ahora mira como se mueve… los monjes no tienen ritmo— Rose bailaba muy sensualmente y Edward apenas parecía seguirle el ritmo. En un cambio de paso mi amiga le dio la espalda y se contoneó acercando su trasero mientras subía y bajaba.

— ¡Que idiota! Con ese mujerón ¿Cómo puede resistirse?— se quejaba Emmett. —Ahora si Bella, esta es la prueba final, ningún hombre del mundo, incluyendo retrasados mentales podrían con eso. Sería notorio su problema… entre las piernas. Pero mi buen Eddie ni se inmuta. O es santo o es gay— sonrió moviéndose también algo sensual.

Yo apenas podía contener mi alegría. Rosalie no le afectaba, Edward no estaba interesado en ella. De alguna manera me sentía aliviada y feliz. Al menos no tendría que pasar la tortura de escuchar a mi amiga mañana contandome los pormenores de su noche de aventura. Porque Rose tenía la mala costumbre de hablar como si yo fuera su terapeuta personal, dándome detalles de sus intimidades.

— ¿Me dejas probar una teoría muy extraña?— dijo Emmett a mi oído.

—Si claro— le respondí. Sin decir nada, me tomó de la cintura y empezó a mover mis caderas. Me sentí nerviosa y me sonrojé mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, preocupada por no pisarlo o peor, que el zapatón me pise a mí.

¿Qué rayos hacía este degenerado? Me dio un giro de 360 grados y empezó a mover sus manos por mis brazos, hombros, cuello y a bajar por mi… di un salto hacia atrás. Nadie toca mis bubis por muy buena teoría que sea. No supe mucho pero al siguiente segundo Edward estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Qué haces Emmett?— gritó molesto.

—Me divierto, no fastidies— Emmett me tomó de la mano para llevarme a sentarnos nuevamente. No podía contener su risa. Yo tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba muy seria.

—Eso fue increíble, probé dos cosas. Por dios debería ser psicólogo y no actor—dijo sin parar de reír.

—Te escucho, si no es interesante lo que acabas de probar me voy— le grité.

—Numero uno. Tú también eres virgen. Numero dos… le gustas a Edward— soltó una risotada. –Todo el tiempo ha estado mirándonos y cuando me acerque mucho a ti saltó la fiera. Acabo de comprobar que mi hermanito no es gay, este es un día glorioso. Y tal vez deje de ser monje— me sonrió.

—Tú y tus tontas teorías— bufé.

—Estoy segura que le atiné si me disculpas Bella pero esa rubia me está matando— Rose y Edward llegaban de la pista de baile, antes que se sentaran Emmett estaba inclinándose hacia mi amiga para llevarla a bailar. La rubia le sonrió y se fueron de lo más felices. Edward se sentó a mi lado, traía una cara de frustración. Debió mostrarse más interesado en mi amiga si no quería que le pillen la pareja.

—Parece que mi hermano te agrada— dijo secamente. Me sorprendió escucharlo hablar con un tono nuevo. ¿Estaba fastidiado?

—Es muy… divertido— dije sonriendo. Me hacía gracia verlo así, como un enamoradito celoso.

—Demasiado. ¿Ya te ha pedido salir?— preguntó mirándome con insistencia. ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?

— ¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué preguntas?— dije confundida.

—Es sólo una pregunta— evidentemente estaba furioso. Estuvimos callados unos minutos, hasta que Alice regresó. No tenía intenciones de conversarle cuando parecía que me quería morder.

—Edward, Emmett te quitó tu pareja— dijo con pena.

—No me ha quitado nada— le respondió su hermano de mala manera.

—Bueno al menos hazle compañía a Bella. Jasper y yo nos vamos… queremos cenar— dijo excusándose, de lejos se veía que lo ultimo que harían sería comer, que envidia me daban, tan enamorados y tan… activos. Soy una perdedora. Frustrada, reprimida y a punto de explotar. Apenas llegue a casa voy masturbarme leyendo relatos eróticos o el libro del Marquez de Sade.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— me pidió Edward minutos mas tarde. Su semblante había mejorado, ya no estaba tan gruñón

—No gracias— me negué rotundamente. No iba a bailar con él aunque me rogara. Para qué tentarme de esa forma.

—Pero con mi hermano si bailaste— volvió a molestarse. ¿Es que acaso el conserje amable y gentil que yo conocía se había esfumado?

—Tu hermano es divertido— le dije maliciosamente.

—Seguro que te divierte que le toque— respondió furioso. ¿Y a éste que le pasaba?

—Pues no veo cual sea el problema ¿Quién eres mi conciencia?— di vuelta mi rostro. No iba a ser el conserje quien me diga cómo debo comportarme.

Me sorprendí cuando tomó mi mano y tiró de mí. No parecía que fuéramos a bailar y por alguna extraña razón lo seguí sin chistar. Me llevó a la parte mas oscura de la disco, me acorraló contra la pared con sus dos fuertes brazos impidiéndome huir. ¡Como si yo quisera alejarme de él!

* * *

><p><em>Ay, ya se le hizo a Bella. ¿Será sólo para conversar? Yo que ella… me ceno al conserje. Espero sus comentarios.<em>

_Pd. 1: ¿Les llegan mis notificaciones de actualización? Porque a mí, fanfiction no me envía ni siquiera un correíto con sus reviews, pensé que ni una mosca leía este fanfic. Pero veo que si…_

_Pd. 2: Nena García, no estoy plagiando, esta historia es mía, la publiqué hace dos años pero la dejé sin terminar, ahora he cambiado de cuenta por eso la estoy pasando aquí. Gracias por preguntar._


	7. La primera vez

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><em>Me llevó a la parte mas oscura de la disco, me acorraló contra la pared con sus dos fuertes brazos impidiéndome huir. ¡Como si yo quisera alejarme de él!...<em>

**CAPITULO 7: LA PRIMERA VEZ**

—No quiero que nadie te toque, no soporto verlo, me hierve la sangre. Y cada día es una tortura pensando que duermes con alguien, que te hace suya… esto me está matando Bella— quedé con la mandíbula en el suelo, no podía creer lo que oía, Edward estaba celoso. Oh Dios, me quiere.

—Nadie me toca… ni siquiera tú…— murmuré, entonces sin previo aviso me besó con furia, con necesidad, me apretó con todo su cuerpo contra la pared, sentí sus músculos firmes, su olor, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y buscó la mía que lo recibió ansiosa.

Esto era la gloria, sus ávidas manos empezaron a recorrerme y no se detuvo en mi cintura, llegó hasta el final de mi vestido, acarició mis nalgas y siguió adelante, introdujo sus dedos buscando mis bragas. Me apretaba cada vez más, podía sentir algo tibio y duro sobre mi estómago, rozándome, moviéndose. Dejó de besarme para lamer mi cuello, me dio un par de mordiscos que me hicieron gemir. Nunca había sentido esta sensación, ni en mis mejores sueños húmedos.

—Edward…— casi grité de placer al sentir uno de sus dedos traviesos llegando a mi centro. —Edward… aquí no— dije entrecortadamente. Estaba necesitada pero no como para hacerlo en plena discoteca.

Se detuvo, me besó con menos fuerza. Tomó mi mano, la besó, me miró tan intensamente que creí no poder resistir el hechizo de sus ojos. Empezamos a caminar entre la gente, Edward me llevaba de la mano y yo me dejaba guiar a dónde él quisera. ¿Qué habré hecho en mi vida pasada para merecer esto? La lotería me parecía un premio de consuelo al lado del hombre.

Salimos de la disco y fuimos directamente al estacionamiento. Volvió a atraparme antes de entrar al automóvil, me besó y acarició tan tiernanmente.

Me abrió la puerta del auto cómo todo un caballero. Como pude me subí, estaba embriagada de pasión. Mientras manejaba tomó mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios, llegamos muy rápido al edificio. Estacionó el auto y otra vez me besó. No necesitabamos más palabras, ambos estábamos entregados, sin decirnos nada, sabíamos que necesitábamos el uno del otro, era inevitable el desenlace.

Llegamos tropezando a la puerta de su departamento, no dejábamos de tocarnos en todo el camino. De un tirón cerró la puerta volvió a sujetarme con fuerza, besándome y restregando su cuerpo contra el mío. En mis 24 años había sentido algo tan intenso, me recorría una extraña sensación que nacía en mi ingle y se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo. Fuimos retrocediendo, tirando todo a nuestro paso. Miró en todas direcciones y me tomó de la cintura, me levantó unos centímetros y rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas. Empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas, cruzó el salón y me llevó a una habitación a oscuras, sentí que me depositaba en una superficie blanda, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a aquella oscuridad él seguía besándome, tocando, me levantó un poco para bajar el cierre de mi vestido, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que escuché la tela romperse. No me quedé atrás y desabroché los botones de su camisa, para luego introducir mis manos y deleitarme con aquellos músculos firmes que había sentido antes y con los cuales había fantaseado varias veces. Ardía por dentro, no podía esperar más, bajé mis manos hasta el borde de la tela de su pantalón, él detuvo mi mano invasora.

— ¿Impaciente?— me dijo tomando el lóbulo de mi oreja y mordiéndolo levemente. No tenía idea de lo impaciente que estaba, esperé toda mi vida por este momento, hoy iban a hacerse realidad mis fantasías más locas, hoy iba a conocer la máxima expresión de la pasión.

Seguí en mi exploración, tomé con cuidado el botón de su pantalón y lo desabroché. Nuestras cabezas estaban juntas, estábamos arrodillados el uno frente al otro en su portentosa cama, su respiración agitada me daba en el rostro, mientras yo descendía lentamente y casi contando cada pequeño trozo de la bragueta, mi otra mano rozó algo tibio debajo de la tela, en ese momento me sentí húmeda de nuevo. Literalmente se me hacía agua la boca.

Terminé mi labor, estaba a punto de deslizar su pantalón, él desabrochó mi brasiere, no pude evitar cubrirme los pechos. No era la primera vez que alguien me veía desnuda, Mike lo había hecho, incluso me había tocado en una oportunidad pero jamás de esta forma.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo me dio algo de vergüenza verme expuesta, él entendió y una a una tomó mis manos, buscó mi boca y empezó con suaves besos que no eran pasionales, estaba siendo tan tierno.

Empujó suavemente hasta acostarme en la cama, sus manos iban por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros, me miró a los ojos cuando tocó mis senos, me arqueé un poco al sentir su tibio contacto, bajó por mi cintura y terminó de quitarme el vestido. Me observó unos segundos y sentí arder mis mejillas ¿Sería lo suficientemente hermosa para él? Me preguntaba, pareció leer mis pensamientos.

—Eres perfecta— susurró. Sonreí de satisfacción, cerré los ojos por un momento, quería archivar este recuerdo para siempre.

Sentí su cuerpo sobre mí, rayos ¿Este hombre sería mago? No supe en que momento se quitó el pantalón pero podía rozar sus piernas desnudas. Mi ardor volvió, mis bragas debían estar empapadas.

Casi grité cuando atrapó mi pecho izquierdo con su boca, me iba a matar de placer. No pude hacer más que aferrarme a sus hombros mientras sentía su lengua en uno y otro pezón. Bajó por mi vientre, lamía y mordía suavemente, mis gemidos salían sin poder contenerlos, más fuertes de lo que deberían.

Dejé de respirar cuando sentí sus manos en mi tanga, la deslizó por mis piernas. Acarició mis tobillos, subió por mis rodillas, sus manos parecían terciopelo y sus dedos se movían delicadamente.

Cuando pensé que ya no podía estar más excitada, abrió mis piernas y literalmente grité, busqué sus ojos, me miraba con una sonrisa torcida y con los ojos llenos de pasión, agachó la cabeza y me quedé sin aire al sentir su lengua abriendo mis pliegues, hurgando, buscando algo, hasta que lo encontró. Un pequeño botón que por primera vez era tocado por otras manos que no fueran las mías, tan sensitivo para ser tan diminuto.

No sé cuanto tiempo se dedicó a excitarlo, yo vagaba en los mares del placer, había perdido toda noción del tiempo, sólo podía sentir su boca y su lengua caliente. Pronto empezó a adentrarse en mi cavidad, me retorcí de gozo, nada de lo que había leído e incluso visto se comparaba a sentirlo. Estuvo haciendo ese delicioso movimiento un poco más y regresó a mí, me besó desesperadamente, su lengua danzaba con la mía, mis piernas habían quedado entreabiertas y entonces lo sentí. Ni siquiera supe en que momento se había quitado los bóxers, solo sé que algo duro, caliente y húmero rozó mis partes sensibles, solté un sonoro gemido, me apreté más a él. Llevé mis manos a su espalda. Pude sentir todo su peso sobre mí en el momento que sus manos fueron a mis nalgas, las cuales apretaba de forma tan excitante.

Por un momento su cuerpo se desconectó del mío, lo miré desesperada, me había quedado vacía. Edward estaba apoyado en la cama con una de sus y con la otra sujetaba su impresionante miembro.

— ¿Estás lista?— me susurró. Quería gritarle que sí, que era lo que más deseaba, que moría por sentirlo. Apenas asentí con la cabeza, volvió a recargarse un poco y entonces la cabeza de su pene rozó mi clítoris, solté otro gemido más fuerte que fue de lejos superado por un gruñido de Edward. Eso hizo que me calentara aún más y envolviera mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Invitándolo a entrar, necesitaba que se apodere de mí. Podía sentir como se ubicaba en mi entrada, listo para atacar.

Entonces sin previo aviso enterró todo su miembro de un solo tirón y sin más contemplaciones. Se quedó estático al instante, yo soporté el dolor sin chillar, porque sí que me había dolido.

— ¿Bella?— dijo sin moverse. Parecía preocupado. Oh no, sabía mi pequeño secreto, claro que se había dado cuenta, hasta yo sentí el tirón de algo desgarradose. No le contesté, entre la sorpresa y el dolor estaba muda.

— ¿Eras virgen? Pe… pero…—comenzó a balbucear.

— ¿Te lo puedo explicar luego?— le dije ya que el dolor iba menguando y una nueva sensación me envolvía, con su punta rozaba algo muy adentro que necesitaba más movimiento. Poco a poco se relajó y empecé a gozar de sus suaves embestidas pero necesitaba más, mucho más. Comencé a seguirle el movimiento aunque de manera contraria para que al llegar hasta el fondo de mí pudiera adentrarse más, si eso era posible.

—Más Edward, más por favor…— dije jadeante, su ritmo se hizo más rápido y más fuerte, no cabía en mí de gozo, estaba llena por completo, entraba y salía, subía y bajaba. Miré su rostro contraído de placer y empecé a sentir una extraña vibración dentro, me dejé llevar como si nada más importara, abandonando todo por completo, centrándome en sentir, su aliento, su cuerpo, sus caderas, su pene duro y firme que golpeaba mi interior frenéticamente. Entonces las palpitaciones se hicieron más fuertes, algo grande se acercaba lo podía sentir, en ambas partes, yo vibraba y Edward comenzó a temblar. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y casi bestiales, lo escuché gritar y me dejé ir, algo explotó, haciéndome subir y subir, estremeciéndome, jamás creí que algo así pudiera existir, una sensación de poder supremo, de gloria, de éxtasis total.

Los calientes fluidos de Edward me llenaron por completo, podía sentir el líquido saliendo de nuestros cuerpos, mientras lentamente y aferrada a su espalda bajaba de mi propio cielo. Mis músculos estaban relajados y parecía que necesitaba dormir por varios días.

Me miró, todavía había un extraño placer en su rostro. Me dedicó una suave y deliciosa sonrisa a la cual correspondí. Todavía estaba dentro de mí y mientras se movía para salir sentí muchas cosquillas. Nos acomodamos un poco y mi cabeza quedó en su pecho, no sabía si debía empezar a hablar o seguir callada.

—Fue maravilloso— lo oí murmurar, no sabía si me lo decía a mí o a sí mismo, busqué sus ojos.

—Sí que lo fue— le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Me vas a explicar ahora?— me dijo besando mis cabellos.

— ¿Explicar qué?— le dije haciéndome la desentendida.

—Bella ¿Cómo es que eras virgen?— me preguntó tomando mi barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara.

—Pues porque nunca había tenido sexo— le dije como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Sabes a qué me refiero— me dijo impaciente.

—No, no lo sé— sonreí.

—Bella… eres… casada, creí que…

—Creíste mal entonces— me burlé.

—Pero es que… no entiendo. ¿Tienes un matrimonio de apariencia?— me preguntó, sí que estaba confundido, su cara de duda me lo decía todo.

—Digamos que es un matrimonio complicado y extraño. Mike, él… no puede— le confesé.

— ¿Cómo que no puede? ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad?—siguió preguntando, era mejor contarle todo.

—Si. Tiene diabetes por eso es… impotente. No puede tener una erección, no me enteré hasta la noche de bodas.

— ¿Pero cuantos años llevan casados?

—Tres, casi cuatro— recién la culpa me estaba alcanzando.

—Debes amarlo mucho para permanecer a su lado a pesar de todo— dijo tristemente. Y entonces me pregunté por milésima vez ¿amaba a Mike?

No. Lo quería mucho. Había compartido muchas cosas con él, pero éramos más como dos hermanos o hasta dos amigos que una pareja. Le agradecía mucho que me permitiera estudiar. Pero no era amor de pareja, no era pasión ni deseo. A Mike sólo lo quería como a un buen amigo. Y ese matrimonio era más falso que billete de 5 dólares. Entonces no podía permitir que siguiera adelante, no cuando había encontrado a alguien que sí quería.

Todo este tiempo de negación, de imponer mi conciencia, no habían hecho sino incrementar lo que sentía por Edward. Era obvio que lo deseaba, desde la primera vez que lo vi mi cuerpo se estremeció, reaccionó sólo con él ya que nunca antes había sentido esto. Pero ahora sabía que no solamente era deseo, pasión o lujuria, lo que me unía al hombre que yacía a mi lado era algo más grande, más fuerte. Tal vez… era… amor.

—Entiendo tu silencio, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Yo no pude resistirme más a ti, llegué a mi límite. Ahora seré lo que quieras que sea. Tu amigo, tu amante, tu conserje…— dijo con tristeza. ¿Él creía que no lo quería, que sólo lo había usado? —Pero siempre serás mía, sé que soy egoísta y celoso, no puedo evitarlo. Tal vez ames a tu esposo pero no puedes negar que eres mía— me besó con necesidad y me coloqué sobre él.

De inmediato sentí que su miembro volvía a endurecerse y otra vez tuve necesidad de él. Me moví un poco, estaba muy mojada, tenía nuestros líquidos mezclados entre las piernas, así que fue fácil hacer que entrara en mí. Sintiéndome dueña de la situación empecé a moverme de arriba abajo, eso me excitaba más, sobre todo cuando decía que era suya, si, le pertenecía ahora a Edward.

— ¿Y tu? ¿Serás mío también?— le pregunté acercándome para besarlo.

—Solo tuyo, siempre— me dijo mientras nos giraba y quedé debajo, lo dejé moverse un rato, entraba y salí con fuerza, entonces usando la poca fuerza que me quedaba nos hice girar, quería montarlo, moverme encima como había visto en algunas películas. Mis cabellos caían por mis hombros y espalda, mis pechos saltaban, nuestras manos estaban apretadas en un fuerte agarre. Subía y bajaba ayudándome por mis piernas, lo sentía todo dentro, completamente mío. Me incliné un poco hacia adelante para hacer que mi clítoris rozara su portentoso miembro, era un gozo estar así, de pronto nuestras manos se soltaron y puse las mías al lado de su cabeza mientras me impulsaba y saltaba frenéticamente. Cada vez que caía sobre él, escapaba un grito lleno de placer de mis labios. Sus manos en mi trasero y me ayudaba a subir, lo escuchaba gruñir, gemir, repetía mi nombre entrecortadamente. Otra vez sentí vibrar dentro pero con más intensidad que la anterior, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentí calor, fuego, explosión, algo me recorrió desde la cabeza a la punta del pie, un estremecimiento tal que me llevó a la cima del mundo mientras Edward debajo de mí se retorcía también.

—Edward…— dije cuando sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban, había subido con rapidez y al regresar mi cuerpo parecía de trapo. Lo miré, él también se veía cansado. Me tomó de los hombros, me ayudó a derrumbarme en su pecho. Me abrazó mientras besaba mi frente, sus manos recorrían mi espalda acariciando con suavidad. Pronto sentí que el sueño llegaba, no duraría mucho despierta. Edward me acomodó a su lado, tomó una sábana y nos cubrió. No dejó de abrazarme mientras seguía dándome suaves besos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— dijo muy despacio, parecía como si hablara consigo mismo.

—Sólo ámame— susurré casi dormida.

—Lo hago desde que te vi y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Te amo Bella, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo— fue lo último que escuché antes de dejar que el sueño me envolviera, era la noche más feliz de mi vida.

* * *

><p><em>Oh wow, este arroz ya se coció. Quien fuera Bella... <em>

_Espero sus comentarios, son poquitos pero me encantan. _

_Patito_


	8. Algunas complicaciones

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8: ALGUNAS COMPLICACIONES<strong>

Desperté cuando sentí vibrar un teléfono. Lo primero que vi era una almohada dorada.

¿Dorada? Mi ropa de cama era Celeste. Me senté de inmediato, confundida, había tenido un sueño vívido, no de esos sosos a los que estaba acostumbrada en donde Edward… oh rayos, no había sido un sueño.

—Hola mi vida ¿te desperté?— esa sensual voz. Allí a mi lado estaba aquel hombre que me hacía delirar dormida y…ahora también despierta.

— ¿Edward?— dije sonriendo, sentí algo de frío, bajé mi vista y horror, estaba desnuda, la sábana apenas me cubría hasta las caderas. Volví a echarme en la cama y jalé la sábana para que me cubriera por completo. Sentí su risa cristalina.

—Ya te vi, llevo más de una hora mirándote dormir— dijo sensualmente. Mis mejillas otra vez se tiñeron de rojo.

—Buenos días— le dije asomándome para verlo, estaba muy cerca y también desnudo. – ¿Sentí un teléfono?— pregunté.

—Si, una inquilina quejándose de su ducha— me dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Mallory?— pregunté.

—Si. Le dije que hoy era mi día libre. No va a morir por no bañarse— sonrió.

—No creo que su ducha esté mal, creo que lo que quiere es bañarse contigo— le dije dejando salir mi celos. Él se rió suavemente.

—Pues yo quiero bañarme con la mujer de mi vida— dijo quitándome la sábana y subiendo sobre mí. Al instante solté un gemido, sólo él hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara así.

—No parece que quieras bañarte— dije entrecortadamente.

—Aún no— se inclinó y atrapó uno de mis senos, con la otra mano empezó a hurgar en mi interior. Sus dedos suaves entraron con facilidad ya que me humedecí pronto. Tenía dos dedos en mí, los más largos y sentía que los movía en círculos, buscando algo. Mi espalda se arqueaba y él aprovechaba para seguir lamiendo y succionando mi pecho. Despertar así cada día sería el paraíso. Entonces sentí que rozó algo que me hizo saltar, dejó mi parte superior libre y se dedicó por completo a masajear la zona sensible que había encontrado. Puso la otra mano en mis nalgas para evitar que me escapara ya que cada roce me hacía moverme descontroladamente. Siguió con su labor hasta que no pude más y me dejé ir.

Qué hombre, había logrado que me vinera sin penetración, bueno eso parecía no ser tan difícil ya que me excitaba sólo verlo pero fue intenso y delicioso.

— ¿Ahora si estás lista?— preguntó.

—Lista para lo que quieras— dije entre jadeos. Entró en mí con suavidad, se movía despacio, saboreando cada movimiento, me miraba a los ojos.

—Te quiero— me dijo besándome. Yo también lo quería, no se lo había dicho aún más por miedo, aunque sus últimas palabras antes de dormir me dieron confianza.

—Yo… también… te quiero— le dije antes de volver a gemir, al parecer oír eso de mis labios lo llenó de más ganas. Empezó a embestirme más rápido, levantó una de mis piernas hasta sus hombros, yo lo miraba absorta, su rostro se contraía de placer y me gustaba verlo así, sobre mí poseyéndome por completo, embistiéndome una y otra vez. No necesité mucho para llegar a un nuevo orgasmo, era fácil con él. Sentí que colapsaba y se dejó caer, lo recibí con los brazos abiertos, lo envolví con mi cuerpo. Su olor mezclado con nuestros fluidos era lo más erótico que había sentido. Al cabo de unos segundos se incorporó.

—Ahora sí necesitamos un baño— me dijo sonriendo. De pronto su sonrisa se congelo. Miró directamente al lado de mi hombro. Me asusté un poco y busqué lo que miraba. A mi lado había una pequeña mancha de sangre, seguramente por lo que pasó anoche.

—Te lastimé, soy un idiota— dijo recriminándose. –Debí ser más suave.

—Fue sensacional, dolió muy poco— le dije sonriendo. —Además no sabías…— lo miré a los ojos hasta lograr una sonrisa suya.

—No me había imaginado que eras…

— ¿Virgen? ¿Puedo preguntar algo?— le dije pensando en lo que Emmett me había dicho la noche anterior.

—Lo que quieras— dijo sonriendo.

—Tu… ¿Tienes mucha experiencia en esto?— si no le preguntaba ahora siempre me comería la duda. Quería saber si él había tenido muchas mujeres, imaginaba que sí porque él era perfecto, hasta Rose se dio cuenta de eso.

—Si… —dijo y el alma se me cayó al piso. —La misma que tu— me dijo sonriendo.

De pronto, debajo de su almohada algo empezó a sonar, era la melodía de Mike en mi teléfono. Edward tomó el celular y me lo pasó.

—Ha llamado más de 15 veces, no quería despertarte— dijo algo serio. Tomé el teléfono y contesté con rapidez. Edward salió de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Bella ¿Dónde rayos te metes? Te he llamado toda la noche— gritó.

—Hola. Estaba dormida ¿Por qué?— pregunté.

—Sí que tienes el sueño pesado. Mamá está grave… y quiere verte— dijo apenado. –Entiendo si no quieres venir…ella me ha confesado que fue su culpa lo del otro día. Creía que no podías tener hijos. Le explique nuestros problemas y quiere pedirte perdón. Por favor ven pronto, no dejes…. no dejes que muera con esa culpa— dijo casi llorando.

—Está bien. Tranquilo, iré de inmediato— dije tristemente.

—Gracias Bella, te amo tanto, siempre has sido mi fortaleza, sólo tu amor y tu presencia me hacen feliz— dijo sollozando. Me sentí tan mal. Mike sufriendo lejos de aquí mientras yo…

—Nos vemos, no demoraré mucho— le dije cortando la llamada. Me levanté como pude, nunca quise a Charlotte pero no podía dejar que muriera sin permitir que se disculpara.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Edward a mi lado.

—Es Charlotte, está muy grave. Debo ir a verla…quiere pedirme perdón…— dije mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada cambió, me abrazó.

—No sé como soportaré tu ausencia pero debes ir. Recuerda que no te pido nada, sólo que me dejes ser parte de tu vida, en el lugar que me asignes, estaré feliz— me dijo besando mis cabellos.

—Gracias— lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Era maravilloso y no dejaría que pase mucho tiempo para arreglar mi vida, esperaba que Charlotte no estuviera tan grave y Mike pueda recuperarse pronto.

Me vestí y salí de allí por la puerta que daba al estacionamiento, sería más fácil entrar desde allí al edificio. Llegué a mi departamento y me bañé con rapidez. Llamé a la aerolínea para reservar un pasaje. Hice una maleta ligera para mí y otra para Mike que debía estar todavía con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Cuando salía del departamento llegó Rosalie de la mano de Emmett.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?— me dijo al ver mi sobria ropa, me había vestido muy seria y con colores oscuros.

—La mamá de Mike está grave, salgo de inmediato ¿Puedes quedarte en el departamento? No sé cuanto tardaré— le dije apenas sonriendo al ver que Emmett tomaba de la cintura a mi amiga.

—Claro, yo me ocupo de todo, no te preocupes. Ve con confianza. ¿Ves tarado? No era lo que pensabas— le dijo a Emmett dándole un porrazo.

—Lo siento, pero es que se me hizo raro que los dos desaparecieran— se excusó él.

—El morboso éste creía que tú y Edward había escapado anoche y que… bueno mejor no de doy detalles de lo que me dijo— sonrió mi amiga.

—Me sentí cansada anoche y le pedí que me trajera— dije apenas. Tratando de no recordar nada para que mis mejillas no me delataran.

—En eso si tuve razón, se fueron juntos— rió él.

—Pero no para lo que te imaginabas, pervertido— le dijo Rose volviendo a golpearlo.

—Bueno chicos me tengo que ir. Ten, es otro juego de llaves iba a dejártelos en la recepción. Te llamaré— le dije abrazando a mi amiga y le di un beso a Emmett.

Bajé por el ascensor y fui al estacionamiento, cuando llegué a mi auto recordé que no funcionaba. Rayos y ahora que hago… pensé.

—Te llevo— escuché una voz detrás de mi, una voz tan conocida que me hizo sentir mejor. Edward sujetaba mis maletas. Caminé a su lado hasta llegar a su auto, metió las maletas y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Manejó con rapidez hasta el aeropuerto, apenas hablamos en el trayecto. Estacionó y bajó a ayudarme con las maletas. Fuimos hasta el counter para que me den el pasaje, mi vuelo salía en 20 minutos. Llegamos a la puerta de embarque y me abrazó.

—Llámame cuando llegues para saber si estás bien. Y… cuando necesites hablar. Estaré pendiente de ti— me dijo besando mi frente.

—No tengo tu número…— susurré.

—Lo grabé esta mañana en tu celular… es el que dice conserjería— lo abracé y nos separamos. No sabía cuando lo volvería a ver, aún no había despegado el avión y ya lo extrañaba.

El sol brillaba cuando llegué a Atlanta, había estado pensando mucho en lo que pasó la noche anterior y si en verdad amaba a Edward. De pronto me asaltó la duda, fue una experiencia maravillosa pero no tomamos precauciones, yo nunca utilicé un método anticonceptivo antes, para qué si mi esposo no daba guerra. Así que al bajar del avión fui a la primera farmacia y me tomé una pastilla "del día después", la más efectiva que tuviesen. Con eso mi mente estaría en paz mientras enfrentaba el siguiente problema.

Tomé un taxi y llegué al hospital. Mike me esperaba ansioso.

—Bella—dijo abrazándome en cuanto me vio, por lo visto la situación era peor de lo que esperaba y él estaba muy sensible.

—Tranquilo ¿Cómo está Charlotte?— pregunté.

—Cada vez peor, apenas se despierta, está delirando, te llama constantemente— me apuró a la habitación de su madre. Cuando entramos sentí un olor extraño, mi olfato era sensible, olía a muerte. Rápidamente me ubiqué a su lado y tomé su mano.

—Charlotte ¿me oyes? Soy Bella— susurré a su oído, de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron.

—Isabella, estás aquí… te he tratado duramente… yo no sabía… por favor, por favor… prométeme que harás feliz a mi hijo— hablaba cansada y entrecortado. No podía prometer aquello, yo no haría feliz a Mike porque él no me hacía feliz a mí.

—Vas a recuperare Charlotte, pon de tu parte Mike te necesita— le dije cariñosamente.

—Necesito que me disculpes ¿podrás Bella?— me dijo llorando.

—Claro que sí. No te guardo rencor por nada— sentí que su mano me apretaba más.

—Te encargo a mi hijo, es mi único hijo. Por favor Bella, hazlo feliz— no pude evitar sentir tanta pena por ella, Mike era todo su mundo.

—Haré lo que pueda Charlotte, no te inquietes— le dijo sonriendo.

—Mike… Mike— susurró y pronto la mano que me estaba apretando cedió.

—Mamá— gritó Mike y se abalanzó a la cama.

Me quedé lívida, sabía que esto sucedería pero no esperé que ella muriera sujetando mi mano y mucho menos que lo último que me pidiera fuese justamente algo que ya no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades, si bien retrasaría todo, yo estaba decidida a separarme de Mike.

El funeral fue sencillo, Charlotte no tenía muchos amigos. Estuve al lado de Mike todo el tiempo, parecía ausente, ya no lloraba como al principio. Rose llegó la mañana del día siguiente y me acompañó.

—Edward te envía sus condolencias— me dijo mientras desayunábamos en la cafetería del velatorio.

—Gracias— apenas dije recordando que no le había llamado para nada. No es que lo olvidara, es sólo que no me pareció apropiado.

—Se veía perturbado anoche, ¿Todo va bien entre ustedes?— me dijo

— ¿A que te refieres?— pregunté sin inmutarme.

—Olvídalo, creo que Emmett y sus comentarios me están desquiciando. Es que Emmett me dijo que lo había notado extraño, como… enamorado— hablaba recordando alguna cosa.

— ¿De qué hablas Rose?— pregunté.

—El día que salimos no pude evitar darme cuenta. Tal vez ni lo notaste pero creo que Edward está enamorado de ti— me dijo avergonzada.

—Creo que éste no es el momento de hablar de eso. Mi suegra aún no ha sido sepultada— dije seriamente, no quería lidiar con eso ahora. Tal vez en unos días.

—Perdóname amiga— se disculpó.

Por la tarde se realizó el funeral, Mike seguía extraño. Después que todos se fueran nos quedamos en casa de su madre.

—Mike, no has dicho nada. Sé que estás sufriendo pero dime algo, necesitas hablar— le pedí.

—Bella— me dijo abrazándome. –He sido un imbécil todo este tiempo, un maldito egoísta. Siempre quise darte todo lo que te merecías, llenarte de cosas pero nunca pensé verdaderamente en hacerte feliz— comenzó a llorar. Verlo así de vulnerable no hacía más que hacerme sentir con algo de culpa.

—Cambiaré Bella, te juro que cambiaré. Quiero una vida completa, quiero hijos y sobre todo te quiero a ti— me abrazó más fuerte y yo no pude corresponder a su abrazo.

—Hablaremos de eso luego Mike. ¿Sólo quiero saber si estás bien?

—Si. Gracias amor. Ha sido terrible para mí. Desde que papá murió mi madre y yo habíamos sido inseparables hasta que nos casamos. Quizá eso hizo de mamá se la tomara contigo. Ahora descansa en paz, ya no sufre, sus últimos días fueron terribles— estaba tan abatido que le hice tomar las pastillas que le recetó el médico.

* * *

><p>Uju... se murió la viej... la suegrita, la verdad no sé que espera esta Bella para dejar al adefesio que tiene por marido. Si el conserje está como quiere.<p>

Patito

Pd.

Creo que FF sigue mal, las actualizaciones demoran en aparecer, así que si no salen los siguientes capítulos tengan paciencia.

Ahora que tengo nuevamente internet super rapido ya no demoraré tanto en actualizar, voy agilizar esto un poco ¿Les parece?


	9. Qué tal bienvenida

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9: QUÉ TAL BIENVENIDA<strong>

Nos quedamos un par de días en la ciudad y luego Mike regresó a Jacksonville a trabajar. Yo me quedé a arreglar algunos papeles y a disponer de las cosas de aquella casa. Le hablé a Esme para tomarme unos días libres.

Pero me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba ya que Charlotte era coleccionista y acumuladora. Entre la vajilla, la platería, los muebles y las colecciones particulares me tomó toda la semana poder evaluar lo que había. Mike llegó el fin de semana para la lectura del testamento. Todo se lo había dejado a él, salvo a algunas cosas que eran para mí, cosas de familia, herencia que se debía pasar a la siguiente generación. Yo no era la indicada para eso.

—Bella, tengo que contarte algo— me dijo Mike y nos sentamos al regresar a su casa.

—He pedido vacaciones, un par de semanas. Vámonos de aquí, al lugar que quieras, una segunda luna de miel. Tengo folletos— me dijo sacando de su maletín muchos papeles que mostraban lugares paradisiacos. Si tan sólo hubiera hecho eso unos meses atrás. Tal vez nuestro matrimonio se hubiese salvado.

—Pero Mike yo también trabajo y estoy haciendo una revista. Me disculpé por esta semana pero el aniversario de la tienda será pronto y necesito acabar con mis pendientes.

—Fui a ver a tu jefa. Es una mujer muy agradable, le dije lo que había pasado y le expliqué que necesitábamos unas vacaciones. Está de acuerdo, me dijo que avanzará todo lo que pueda hasta que te reincorpores. Por cierto ¿Sabes quién estaba allí con ella? El conserje del edificio, ese chiquillo que arregla las cosas— me soltó de pronto. Casi me da un infarto. Mike había hablado con Esme de nuestras vacaciones ¿Delante de Edward? ¡Me quiero morir! Y yo no le había llamado, esperaba volver pronto y verlo.

—Mike, yo no quiero vacaciones— le dije apenas.

—También fui al médico, me hice un chequeo general. Estoy en tratamiento y tengo esto— me dijo mostrándome un frasco de pastillas que no me decía nada, tampoco le estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos, mi mente estaba centrada en Edward.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunté más por compromiso que por interés.

—Es Cialis no hace daño al corazón… es como el viagra— me dijo sonriendo.

—Lo siento. Ahora no puedo Mike, no… no quiero vacaciones…— dije casi a punto de llorar.

—Bella, amor, perdóname, no tengo tacto. Todavía estás triste por la muerte de mamá y yo proponiéndote cosas indebidas. Es que le prometí a ella que viviría al máximo, que aprovecharía cada día y que te haría feliz. No hay problema, posponemos las vacaciones para uno de estos meses— me abrazó. Al menos creía que mi tristeza era por su madre.

Antes de acostarnos decidí llamar a Edward, lo extrañaba demasiado.

— ¿Bella?— me contestó apenas timbré.

—Hola Edward— le dije apenas.

—No llamaste, he estado a punto de ir para allá— me dijo desesperado.

— ¡No!— casi grité. —Estoy bien— lo tranquilicé

— ¿Te irás con él?—preguntó. – ¿De… vacaciones?

— ¡No! Volveré mañana. Te extraño— le dije en susurros.

—Yo me estoy volviendo loco sin ti. Vuelve Bella, vuelve pronto mi vida—sus palabras me llenaron de tanta alegría.

—Nos vemos. Te quiero— le dije.

—Yo te amo, siempre— me dijo y colgué. Le plantearía a las cosas a Mike cuando regresáramos a Jacksonville. Antes debía conseguirme un departamento para poder mudarme en cuanto nos separemos.

.

No fue difícil convencer a Mike que lo que más necesitaba era trabajar y volvimos al siguiente día. Después que Mike fue a su trabajo me alisté para salir también al mío. Ants decidí llamar a Edward, marqué como siempre el número 1 en el intercomunicador.

— ¿Diga?— escuché una voz áspera.

— ¿Edward?— pregunté.

—Lo siento, soy James, el nuevo conserje. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— su voz se tornó melosa.

—Lo siento, estoy buscando a Edward, ¿Ya no trabaja aquí?— le pregunté.

—Yo puedo hacer todo lo que él hacía encanto— me respondió.

—No necesito nada. Solo busco a Edward— le dije.

—Si, eso dicen todas… él ya no trabaja en este puesto— me dijo serio.

—Gracias— colgué un poco confusa. Él me dijo que me esperaría. ¿Acaso había tenido algún problema?

.

—Buenos días señora Newton— me dijo el portero cuando bajé.

—Buen día, ¿sabes si Edward está por aquí?— pregunté.

— ¿Tiene algún desperfecto? Porque hay un nuevo conserje— me dijo el obeso y bonachón portero.

—No, solamente quería preguntarle algo sobre mi coche— me inventé para que no sospechara que era algo personal.

—Bueno, la verdad no lo sé. Edward tiene el departamento 1— se encogió de hombros. Que tonta, yo había estado allí. Decidí ir a tocar su puerta pero estaba entreabierta.

—Es precioso Edward, me encanta— escuché la voz odiosa de Lauren Mallory ¿Qué rayos hacía él con esa mujer en su departamento?

—Me alegro que te guste, entonces ¿Cuándo te mudas?— escuché su aterciopelada voz, parecía serio. ¿Acaso, se estaba mudando con él?

—Cuando quieras, hoy mismo si me ayudas— le dijo ella muy feliz.

El alma se me fue al piso. No sabía que pensar o hacer. De pronto la puerta se abrió y vi a la rubia teñida mirarme de pies a cabeza.

—Buenos días señora Newton ¿cómo está su esposo?— me saludó la rubia con su plata.

—Muy bien. Gracias— le dije apenas.

—Le da mis condolencias— dijo y pasó a mi lado. Escuche los pasos rápidos de Edward, apenas me vio, me tomó de la cintura y cerró la puerta tras de mi. No sabía cómo reaccionar, iba a vivir con otra y me trataba así de fresco.

—Mi amor— me dijo enterrando su rostro en mis cabellos. —Te he extrañado tanto— me apretó contra la puerta y empezó a besarme, todo fue tan rápido que no le correspondí, sino que sentía como si viese todo desde fuera. Se detuvo al no obtener respuesta.

— ¿Bella? ¿Amor estás bien?— me preguntó.

— ¿Lauren se muda aquí?— pregunté.

—Si… no te lo dije porque apenas me llamaste anoche…

—Y me lo dices así…

—Pero Bella, no entiendo…— me miraba confuso. Un momento, stop, alto. Aquí hay algo extraño. Bella cálmate y pregunta antes de disparar.

— ¿Se va a mudar aquí… contigo?— lo miré a los ojos, de pronto Edward sonrió.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Claro que no. Se muda aquí pero no conmigo. ¿Qué cosas dices mi vida?— se revolvió los cabellos, aquello me pareció muy sensual, así que no lo dejé seguir hablando, yo lo necesitaba con desesperación. Me pegué a él empecé a besarlo, me correspondió en el acto. Después de unos húmedos y jadeantes besos me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Me tomó en sus brazos y caminó conmigo sin decir palabra hasta llegar a la estancia donde el hermoso piano negro estaba. Me sentó sobre él.

—He fantaseado con esto desde que te conocí—susurró, empezó a levantarme la falda y a acariciar mis muslos, se sentía tan bien, me hice hacia atrás y recosté mis codos en la reluciente y lisa superficie del instrumento. Pronto los labios de Edward fueron apoderándose de mi centro y su ardiente y experta lengua entro en mí. Empecé a gemir de placer, todos mis músculos se soltaron y me abandoné a esa sensación caliente y jugosa que sólo él me podía brindar. Demasiado pronto acabó, no me dejó llegar a la cima, me tomó por la cintura y me hizo erguirme, casi grito ante lo que vi. De pie y con el arma desenfundada él me aguardaba.

—Edward— gemí.

—Te he extrañado mucho— dijo tomándome de las nalgas y hundiéndose en mí, la sensación de llenes fue demasiada, me abracé a su espalda, apenas tocaba el piano con mi trasero pues él me sostenía casi por completo, mis piernas colgaban a los lados. Embestida tas embestida fui otra vez subiendo, era como si todo el calor se agolparla y estallara. Casi me dejé caer cuando la sensación pasó pero él seguía bombeando sin detenerse.

—Todavía no acabo contigo— dijo casi guturalmente. Eso me volvió a poner a mil, hice un esfuerzo supremo para mover mis caderas hacia él y hacerlo penetrarme aún más. Sentí que dentro de mí palpitaba, pronto vendría su descarga, me aferré más a él, entonces cuando estaba explotando, sus labios se detuvieron en mi hombro y sentí un delicioso dolor cuando me mordió. Eso me hizo llegar otra vez, mi rostro se calentó y mi cuerpo vibraba tan intenso, tan profundo.

Terminamos jadeantes. Me miró sonriente y apartó algunos cabellos de mi rostro.

—Bienvenida— me susurró al oído.

—Esa sí que es una bienvenida— reí.

—Lo siento, te he dejado una marca— dijo acariciando mi hombro y besando la marca morada que empezaba a formarse.

—Ups— fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

— ¿Acaso pensaste que estaba invitando a Lauren a mudarse conmigo? ¿Estás loca?— dijo besando mi cuello.

—Es lo que oí. No sabía que pensar— dije algo triste.

—Grábate esto en esa cabecita loca. Eres la única mujer que quiero. Nada de lo que hagas cambiará eso… aunque tú no me quieras o… me apartes alguna vez de ti— me abrazó con fuerza. Claro que no haría eso. Él era lo que yo quería para siempre. Oh mil rayos ¿Yo pensé eso?

— ¿Entonces me puedes explicar porque Lauren se mudará aquí?— pregunté para cambiar de conversación y porque la duda me estaba matando.

—Es sencillo. Un departamento al lado del tuyo se desocupó y Lauren lo pidió, yo también lo quería así que ofrecí cambiárselo por éste, que es más amplio y tiene mejores acabados— dijo sonriendo.

—Oh. ¿Y porque quieres cambiarle de departamento si el tuyo es mejor?— pregunté interesada. Haciéndole señas para que me bajara del piano.

—Porque el otro departamento tiene a la mejor vecina del mundo. Y yo quiero estar lo más cerca posible de ti— dijo mirándome y bajándome mientras él se arreglaba.

Entonces comprendí. Edward se mudaría más cerca. Vaya, era algo excitante pero descarado, aún para mi, una mujer pérfida e infiel. Si mi padre estuviera vivo se volvería a morir de vergüenza, él era muy moralista.

— ¿No te agrada la noticia?— su sonrisa decayó un poco.

—No es eso, es que es algo extraño— dije caminado y buscando mi ropa interior.

—Sé que parezco un acosador pero muchas veces aquí me desespero por saber como estás—dijo alcanzándome lo que buscaba.

—No pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo en este edificio— le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Te irás?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Si. No creo que esté mas de un mes— le dije para ver si tenía intenciones de recibirme con él en cuanto me mudara, eso había pasado por mi cabeza pero sería mejor vivir sola por un tiempo hasta que el divorcio sea formal.

— ¿Te irás con él? ¿Con tu esposo?— preguntó mirándome triste.

—No. Iré a vivir sola, aquí en el edificio o en otro lugar. Tengo un buen trabajo, podré pagarme un apartamenteo cuando me separe de Mike— su sonrisa volvió, me gustaba verlo feliz.

–No te vayas de este lugar, quédate conmigo— dijo besando mi mano.

—Edward todavía no hay nada definido pero si me separo de Mike tendré que mudarme sola por un tiempo mientras se arregla lo del divorcio— le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Te divorciarás entonces?— preguntó feliz.

—Si. Pronto— me tomó entre sus brazos y me dio un par de vueltas en el aire.

—Edward ¿Esme sabe algo… sobre nosotros?— pregunté cuando se hubo calmado. No sabía si mi conserje-amante era tan unido a us madre como Mike.

—Le había hablado de ti, sin nombres claro. Recién me enteré en la fiesta que trabajabas con ella. Aún no sabe que eres tú— dijo acercándose otra vez. Empezó a besarme, yo sabía que esto acabaría en posición horizontal, así que traté de alejarme un poco. Tenía que ir a trabajar.

—Amor me tomé la libertad de llevar tu auto a la mecánica, no quería que tuvieras problemas— me sonrió cambiando de tema.

— ¿Cómo pudiste llevartelo? Creí que había perdido las llaves— dije tratando de hacer memoria porque no recordaba donde las había dejado.

—Estabas muy nerviosa aquel día, dejaste las llaves en la puerta del coche, así que aproveché para hacerte el favor. Está en la mecánica La Push al lado del centro comercial. Es de un amigo, Sam Uley— Edward hablaba muy contento, parecía que la noticia de mi divorcio le cayó bien.

—Entonces pediré un taxi y luego pasaré por el auto, tengo que ir a trabajar— le recordé, ya había perdido un buen tiempo, muy bueno diría yo.

—Yo te llevo al trabajo, mas tarde recojo tu coche y lo dejo fuera de la tienda de mamá— dijo haciéndome recordar a Esme.

—Edward, ahora voy a estar avergonzada con Esme… yo le comenté algunas cosas…— dije.

—No lo sabía, de hecho no dijo ni una palabra cuando tu… cuando Mike vino a comentarle del viaje que harían— me dijo mirando a otro lugar, pude ver que estaba conteniéndose. Lo abracé por detrás.

—Dime que algún día iremos a Hawai o a alguna playa lejana y solitaria, rentaremos una cabaña y nos encerraremos dos semanas solo para estar juntos… y tener sexo hasta que no podamos caminar— le dije lo más sensual que pude, aunque eso de no poder caminar sonaba prometedor.

De inmediato me dio vuelta y me atrajo hacia su pecho, aún sin camisa.

—Es una promesa— sus palabras eran suaves, los latidos de sus corazón fuertes y constantes, cada vez me enamoraba más de él.

Si, aunque lo quiera negar me estaba enamorando de Edward sin remedio.

* * *

><p><em>Ay que bienvenida, ojalá nos recibieran así…<em>

_PATITO_

Aviso de servicio público: estoy organizando un concurso para este mes de marzo, me pateo mentalmente por no haberles dicho nada hasta ahora, pero están a tiempo, todavía faltan unos dias, pueden participar. Es una carta dirigida a Edward. Les dejo la dirección por si se animan:

http : / www . facebook . com/notes/patito-fanfics-twilight/concurso-de-marzo-carta-a-edward/358075027546328

(junten los espacios al principio)


	10. Pecado andante

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10: PECADO ANDANTE<strong>

Después de esa sexual y musical bienvenida (porque Edward había sacado mi lado artístico al cogerme encima de su piano) me fui de voladas a trabajar, no sin antes pasarme a la farmacia otra vez ¿Harán daño tantas pastillas "del día después"? Pero acababa tener mi periodo, eso me daba por lo cinco días de libertad para comerme a mi conserje sin mas remordimiento que ser infiel.

Necesitaba una cita con el ginecólogo de inmediato pero uno que viva al otro lado de la ciudad.

En el trabajo Esme y yo nos dedicamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, le faltaban recoger algunas fotos así que me ofrecí a hacerlo antes de la hora del almuerzo, recordé que el centro comercial estaba sólo a unas calles así que decidí ir a recoger mi auto personalmente y pagar por la compostura, dudaba que Edward me dejara pagar esa cuenta. No quería que él gastara su dinero en mí. Todavía no le preguntaba porque trabajaba de conserje, era algo que se me olvidó, siendo hijo de Esme no entendía porque tenía un trabajo tan modesto.

Llegué a la mecánica y me sorprendí ver trabajando allí sólo a muchachos de raza nativa, todos muy fuertes y apuestos, parecían sacados de esos calendarios para mujeres necesitadas… lo confieso, alguna vez yo también compré un "sexy calendario" pero mis días de abstinencia habían terminado.

—Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?— un joven alto y muy fornido se acercó a mi. Su sonrisa me dio confianza.

—Si— dije impresionada por esos músculos ¿No tomaría esteroides? –Mi auto está aquí, un amigo lo trajo— dije buscando con la mirada mi audi azul. Cuando lo encontré se lo señalé. —Es ese de allá— su sonrisa decayó.

— ¿El auto de Cullen?— dijo mirándome, no parecía tan a gusto ahora. ¿Tendrá algún problema con Edward?

—Es mi auto, pero sí, Edward Cullen me hizo el favor de traerlo porque yo estaba de viaje.

— ¿Entonces… eres Isabella?— preguntó sonriendo nuevamente. La sonrisa le sentaba, parecía casi un muchacho cuando estaba contento.

—Si ¿Eres amigo de Edward?— le sonreí.

— ¿Amigo?— rió de manera relajada —No. Él es amigo de Sam, mi primo. Voy a fijarme en la tarjeta de propiedad del vehículo está en la oficina para confirmar. ¿Vienes a llevártelo?— me mostró sus blancos dientes.

—Si ¿Ya está listo?— le pregunté interesada.

—Perfectamente, era algo pequeño, nada complicado. Puedes llevártelo, espera que le diga a Sam— me señaló la oficina, lo seguí. Era un lugar más fresco y me sentí mejor.

— ¿Cuánto es lo que debo?— pregunté.

—Acá dice que Cullen cubrirá el importe, Sam no contesta el celular. No sé que hacer— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero yo quiero pagar la compostura— le dije haciendo un puchero involuntario a lo que él soltó una carcajada, era agradable verlo reír.

—Entonces págalo y ya le diré a Sam. Por cierto soy Jake— dijo tendiéndome la mano.

—Gracias Jake— dije estrechándosela, su saludo fue jovial y lleno de energía.

Después de darme el recibo me acompañó al vehículo.

—Fue un gusto Isabella— dijo.

—Solo Bella por favor— corregí.

—Bueno "solo Bella", cuando necesites algo ya sabes— me alcanzó una tarjeta que sacó de su billetera. —Es por si tienes algún problema, tenemos servicio de grúas, de alquiler de vehículos y de emergencias mecánicas. El último celular es el mío— dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

—Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós Jake— le dije saliendo del taller. Me habían atendido muy bien, seguro que traería mi coche si se volvía a malograr.

.

Llegué temprano a casa para preparar la cena, tal vez sea la última. Esta noche le plantearía el divorcio a Mike, no sabía cómo lo tomaría por eso hice una ligera maleta por si algo iba mal.

El timbre sonó y salí a ver, no esperaba visitas, Rose no se había aparecido a visitarme siquiera. Eso me tenía preocupada ¿Dónde se hospedaría ahora mi amiga?

—Hola Bella— era Edward, parecía algo molesto.

—Hola…— dije algo nerviosa. Siempre había visto una sonrisa en su rostro me sorprendió que ya no estuviera allí. Estaba tan feliz esta mañana. Y me hizo muy feliz a mí también. ¿Tendrá problemas en su trabajo por mi causa?

—Tienes el celular apagado. Fui a recoger tu coche hace un rato pero me dijeron que te lo habías llevado—dijo fastidiado, no entendía su molestia.

—Si, tenía que recoger algunas fotos del laboratorio y pasé por él, me olvidé de llamarte— dije algo avergonzada. Aunque decir verdad aún no le veía el problema.

—La próxima vez avísame, creí que habían robado tu auto, hasta llamamos a la policía, pero uno de los ayudantes nos dijo que te lo dio. Por cierto ¿Te cobró la compostura?— se veía serio, algo había pasado allí. Y no era sólo por mi auto.

—Lo siento. No me cobró, yo quise pagar por eso, ya me habías ayudado llevándolo allá, no quería causarte más molestias— le aclaré.

—Está bien, no hay problema, es sólo que no em cae bien ese chico impertinente— dijo llevándose las manos a su cabello. Por ahí iba la cosa. El problema era con Jake y no conmigo. O eso parecía.

—Jake me atendió muy bien, siento muchos que hayas tenido problemas por mi causa— le dije tan mortificada.

—No fue por tu causa, sólo que fue muy… fresco para hablar de ti. Parece que le gustaste— dijo molesto, yo no podía dejar de ver su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula tensa, estaba más guapo que de costumbre. La ropa oscura y esa ráfaga de celos lo hacían verse tan sexy. Si pudiera echarme un balde de agua fría cada vez que pensaba así de Edward seguro la ciudad se quedaba sin líquido.

Me repetí mentalmente que estaba en la puerta de mi casa, era una señora y debía ser formal, al menos en espacios públicos como el pasillo del edificio.

—Gracias por todo Edward y disculpa las molestias— le dije más calmada pero con ganas aún de hacerlo mío otra vez. No podía esperar a mañana.

— ¿Molestias?— escuché la voz grave de Mike llegando a la puerta. Me puse nerviosa, no era bueno, ni tampoco decente hacer eso. Tener a mi esposo y mi amante juntos, me sentí una mala mujer.

—Hola Mike, le agradecía a Edward por haber llevado mi auto al taller, ya está arreglado— traté de sonreír. Se acercó y como nunca me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

—Pero Bella, tienes seguro para esas cosas, sólo llama a la compañía. No tienes porque pedir favores. Bueno de todos modos gracias muchacho. — dijo Mike entrando, no sabía dónde meterme de la vergüenza Edward me miraba enojado.

—Gracias Edward nos vemos luego— dije bajando la mirada y sonrojándome.

—De nada señora, hasta luego— dijo él en tono muy cortés y me dio la espalda para marcharse. Me quería morir. Pero esto se acababa hoy. No podí seguir con esta doble vida.

Mike no estaba en la cocina ni en la sala. Lo busqué en la habitación y cuando entré me abrazó. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Estaría enfermo? Usualmente él era cariñoso pero sólo con las palabras.

—Bella… — me atrapó de las caderas y empezó a hacer algo insólito, sus manos subían y bajaban por mis costados. No sabía que hacer, esperaba todo menos esto. ¿De cuando acá Mike tenía deseos? Di un brinco y me alejé de él.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— pregunté asustada.

—No amor, es sólo que hoy por consentimiento del médico me he tomado mi primera pastilla. Me dijo que estaría un poco impaciente… y creo que es así, no veía la hora de llegar— se acercó a mi y me tomó de la cintura para acercarme a él.

Hacía más de un año que no me besaba, siempre me daba un pequeño beso antes de irse a trabajar pero era más un piquito que un beso real. Ahora sus labios se apoderaron de mí infructuosamente y sus manos parecían vivas por primera vez. Traté de alejarme pero me tenía bien sujeta, en cuanto esquivé su rostro se apoderó de mi cuello, estaba siendo muy torpe por lo ansioso que se encontraba, me mordió y tuve asco. No quería estar con él.

—Vamos amor, relájate. Solo cierra los ojos, sé que esto te va a gustar— retrocedí un par de pasos, mis piernas dieron contra el borde de la cama, Mike hizo algo de fuerza y caí hacia atrás, con él sobre mí, cómo pude lo empujé para alejarlo, me estaba aplastando con sus noventa kilos. Él pareció entender eso al revés, seguramente por la poca fuerza que yo tenía, profundizó el beso, trató de quitarme la blusa y por primera vez sentí algo entre sus piernas. Hace mucho eso me habría excitado pero hoy no.

Giré mi cabeza con fuerza para que dejara de besarme.

—Mike ¡suéltame!— grité furiosa, él se detuvo en el acto.

—Disculpa ¿Hice algo mal Bella? Estoy tan húmedo— acarició mi pierna, lo eché a un lado.

—Es que yo… no quiero… tengo el periodo estoy muy adolorida— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento, debí preguntar. Me siento tan raro, creo que la pastilla actúa de manera espectacular, me siento vivo y poderoso por primera vez— sonrió de manera extraña.

—Vamos a comer, creo que necesitamos hablar— le dije acomodando mi ropa. Me levanté y fui a la cocina, preparé la mesa y serví el asado que había cocinado.

—Bella, es emagnífia esta sensación ¿Crees que luego podamos jugar un poco? Necesito tocarte, prometo que seré gentil— pidió.

Estaba jodidamente confundida. Tenía la idea clara de plantearle una separación pero al Mike que conocía, el apático que apenas sonreía, a quien casi nada le emocionaba. Ahora Mike no era él mismo, esperaría a que se le pasara el efecto de la pastilla. No sea que se aviente por la ventana si le pedía el divorcio.

—Me siento mal— le dije poniendo cara triste.

—Está bien amor, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. He traído unas películas para ver, quizás sólo podamos echarnos a la cama a mirarlas— dijo con picardía en los ojos.

La piel se me erizó, ¿Acaso había traído pornografía? Oh mi Dios, esto no estaba bien. ¿Por qué justo hoy al gordito se le había ocurrido tomarse esa condenada pastilla y actuar como un gigoló? Sus poses sensuales me hacían reír. Era como ver a un hipopótamo en celo.

Alargué la conversación lo más que pude dándole detalles de mi trabajo y de la revista, no pareció aburrido como antes, sino que escuchó atento, sus pies se movían por debajo de la mesa, varias veces trató de acariciarme las piernas y me tomó de la mano mientras me miraba con intensidad.

Estaba empezando a asustarme, parecía un adolescente lujurioso. Cuando fuimos a costarnos tomé un baño largo y caliente, me arropé con más cosas de las necesarias y me tumbé junto a él que por primera vez había invadido mi lado de la cama. Usualmente dormíamos por lo menos a medio metro de distancia ya que la cama era enorme, ahora Mike estaba muy cerca y no paraba de hablar. Menos mal que yo estaba muy cansada y me dormí rápido.

Al otro día Mike se levantó con dolor de cabeza y mareado, su ímpetu había desaparecido totalmente. Di gracias a Dios por eso, no habría soportado otra demostración como la de anoche.

—Bella, voy a pasar por el hospital primero, creo que mi presión arterial va mal— dijo al salir de casa. Lo despedía algo preocupada, él odiaba a los médicos.

Me alisté para ir a trabajar y llamé al celular de Edward. No sabía si ya se había mudado al departamento de al lado.

—Hola— me dijo secamente cuando me contestó.

—Hola ¿Podríamos hablar?— pregunté.

—Si, estoy en el departamento 4, dejaré la puerta abierta— se oía enfadado. Me imaginaba lo guapo que se vería con el ceño fruncido. Para comérselo.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi departamento, vi la puerta que me indicó abierta y entré. Estaba todo en cajas y por ordenar.

—Dime— escuché su suave voz detrás de mí, cerró la puerta y me miró.

—Edward… —quise empezar pero me cortó.

— ¿Vienes a contarme sobre tu noche caliente? Por mí puedes ahorrarte los detalles— dijo caminando hacia la ventana.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunté confundida.

—Bella, mi habitación colinda con la tuya, escuché casi toda la noche…

— ¿Escuchaste que?— de pronto algo hizo click en mi cabeza. —Edward, esos eran los videos de Mike, al parecer se tomó una de esas pastillas…viagra o lo que sea y llegó rarísimo…

— ¿Viagra? ¿Ahora si quiere estar contigo?— casi gritó.

—Si pero yo no…

—Es tu esposo, tiene derecho— dijo con tristeza.

—Edward no me voy a acostar con él— le reproché.

—Lo haces cada día, aunque me digas que no pasa nada… duermes con él. No quiero ser el amante celoso Bella pero esto me mata. Sólo dime que no te toca— dijo mirándome con intensidad, se acercó a mí y atrapó mi boca, al instante mi cuerpo pareció despertar, llevé mis manos a sus cabellos para profundizar el beso.

—Dime que eres sólo mía— decía entre dientes mientras me besaba el cuello. Sus toques eran exquisitos. Me tomó en brazos, sabía que esto acabaría en una cama, rogaba porque así fuera. Mi celular empezó a sonar. Maldición.

—No contestes por favor— pidió sin bajarme.

—Déjame ver al menos quien es— rogué. Saqué el celular del bolso, vi la pantalla, era Mike. Me asusté un poco, contesté.

— ¿Bella dónde estás? Acabo de regresar a casa, no encuentro la tarjeta del seguro, tú la guardaste tu la ultima vez que fuiste al hospital— dijo impaciente.

—Está en el estante del comedor, debajo de mi libro de Jane Austen— le dije recordando que no la había dejado en su lugar habitual.

— ¿Dónde estas?— preguntó algo molesto.

—De camino a mi trabajo— mentí.

—Bueno, ya la encontré, nos vemos en la noche amor— se despidió y colgó.

Edward había dejado de besar mi cuello, todavía me tenía en sus brazos, sólo me miraba.

—Lo siento— dije. Me bajó al piso.

—Bella… sólo dime que no me estás usando…miénteme si es necesario— cerró los ojos.

—Edward, mírame. No te estoy usando, sabes que te quiero— me miró con menos dolor, me abrazó.

—Creo que me voy a volver loco. Ven aquí— me tomó en sus brazos otra vez, me llevó a una habitación donde sólo estaba su cama con ese precioso juego de sábanas y cobertores dorados.

Me quitó la ropa lentamente, besó mis pies y fue subiendo, sus labios eran puro fuego, sentía que me quemaba la piel.

—Edward… amor, debo… ir a… trabajar— no era que quisiera detenerlo pero la hora pasa volando cuando enserio estás gozando.

—Está bien, rápido entonces— se quitó los pantalones y sin más preámbulo me penetró, casi grito de placer, no esperaba ser llenada tan rápido y de esa forma. Empezó a moverse como un salvaje, parece que una noche reventando de celos lo habían vuelto primitivo, me encantaba como entraba y salía de mí, ver su rostro con esa expresión de satisfacción y a la vez de posesión me excitaba mucho.

—Así, así… — yo apenas gemía, sus movimientos hacían que me retorciera de placer. Sentía todo su poder con cada embestida. Su miembro era grueso e increíblemente duro, lo empujaba hasta el fondo mismo de mis entrañas. Su boca se apoderó de la mía, besaba y mordía mis labios, nuestras lenguas danzaban y los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar.

De pronto estallé, la sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mientras temblaba sentí como me inundaba descargándose por completo en mi interior soltando un gruñido.

El mejor orgasmo hasta ahora, superando incluso al que tuve sobre su piano. Este hombre era un total y absoluto pecado andante, todo su cuerpo invitaba a tener pensamientos obscenos y hacía el amor como los propios dioses. Y lo mejor es que era mío, todito para mí.

— ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?— me pidió muy caballerosamente después de esa memorable sesión de sexo, no pude negarme, como la pérfida infiel que soy acepté embobada mientras me perdía en ese par de ojos verdes, quedamos en encontrarnos en un restaurante italiano algo alejado de mi trabajo.

* * *

><p>Ay ¿Qué habrá hecho esa mujer en su anterior encarnación para merecer un tipazo como ese conserje? y también para merecer ese marido panzón jajaja<p>

Patito


	11. Mike no te mueras

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11: ¡MIKE NO TE MUERAS!<strong>

— Bella, necesito hablar contigo— me dijo Esme algo seria esa mañana, temblé por dentro. Otra suegra. Noooo.

—Claro, dime— apenas reconocí mi voz.

—La fiesta de aniversario será en dos semanas, la revista ya está casi lista y quería pedirte que me ayudes a organizar la fiesta. Usualmente Alice lo hace pero tiene un desfile al día siguiente así que no cuento con ella para nada. ¿Podrás?— me miró casi rogando. Cómo podría negarme.

—Claro Esme, cuenta conmigo para todo— sonrió.

—Quiero preguntarte algo personal, es complicado— casi dejo de respirar, ella sabía. Su mirada me lo confirmaba. Creo que he quedado traumada de por vida con esto de las suegras.

—Si claro— apenas dije sentándome.

—El otro día que vino tu esposo, me di cuenta que conocía a Edward, se saludaron. Pero mi hijo parece que no lleva bien a Mike— me miró como escaneando mi rostro. —¿Tú sabes porque?— preguntó inquisitiva.

—Pues no lo sé— dije mintiendo, casi me toco la nariz para ver si no estaba más grande.

—¿Dé dónde conoces a Edward?— me preguntó directamente.

—Esme…— mi voz se quebró. –No sabía… te lo juro… no sabía— rompí a llorar como una niña pequeña. Ella se acercó a mí y me consoló.

—Tranquila. Creo entender. Edward era el joven del que me hablabas. Y ahora yo me siento muy mal por todo. Es fácil aconsejar a una amiga sobre su vida pero no es fácil cuando se trata de mi hijo. Bella ¿amas a Edward?— me preguntó buscando mi mirada.

—Creo… creo que si— dije atormentada.

—Bella… lo siento pero un "creo" no me basta. Sé que te di algunos consejos, hasta te alenté a que dejaras a tu esposo si te gustaba aquel conserje pero trata de comprenderme— parecía estar en un dilema.

—¿Quieres que me vaya del trabajo?— le pregunté.

—Te necesito mucho ahora como para que dejes la tienda. Pero si no defines tu situación me temo que deberé pedirte que dejes de trabajar. Sólo quiero saber si vas a terminar o no tu matrimonio— preguntó.

—Si, estoy decidida pero tengo problemas en casa ahora mismo. Mike está tomando esas pastillas que parecen afectarle he querido hablarle pero no cuando trae esa sustancia dentro— no sabía que hacer, había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo con este matrimonio. Todo era culpa mía.

—Por favor, por favor… no quiero ver sufrir Edward— dijo.

Salí desalentada de su despacho. Fui a almorzar muy retrasada y me olvidé el celular en la oficina. A medio camino mi auto dejó de funcionar en medio de la calle.

—¡Maldición!— grité, Edward me estaba esperando en el restaurante, apenas y tenía cambio en mi cartera. Bajé del auto y encontré un teléfono publico pero no recordaba el número de Edward, ¿Quién recuerda todos sus números grabados en el celular?

Traté de buscar en mi cartera y en mi pequeña libreta de notas el número de alguien que me pudiera ayudar.

Nada, hasta que me fijé en una tarjeta que había puesto en mi billetera. Tenia la tarjeta de la mecánica, marqué pero no me contestaban, probé el celular de Jake y me contesto a la tercera timbrada.

—Habla Jake— dijo jovialmente.

—Hola Jake, soy Bella, del audi azul ¿me recuerdas?— dije

—Hola Bella, que milagro que llamas. ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó.

—No, acabo de quedarme en medio de la calle, mi auto se paró y necesito con urgencia llegar a un lugar.

—Bien, llegaremos en un momento, iré con mi auto para llevarte a donde necesites y la grúa para que remolquen tu coche al taller, la compostura será gratis si hemos fallado en arreglarlo pero si es alguna cosa más...

—Si, si, está bien, lo que digas, eres un sol Jake, gracias. Ven rápido por favor—casi grite de alegría. Le di mi ubicación y no tardó ni 15 minutos en llegar. Edward debería estar en el restaurante preocupado.

—Hola— dijo Jake al llegar, me pidió las llaves y se las dio al conductor de la grúa. —Sube, te llevo— ofreció. Me subí a su coche, un bonito volkswagen celeste.

—¿A dónde?— preguntó.

—Al restaurante La Bella Italia por favor— le dije algo desesperada.

—Aja, tienes una cita— dijo sonriendo.

—Algo así pero voy retrasada— me relajaba hablar con Jake, parecía no hacerse problemas por nada.

—No me digas que con Cullen, ese tipo es un pedante celoso— soltó una carcajada.

—Edward no es pedante— le corregí.

—Pero si celoso. Todavía me guarda rencor— se volvió a reír.

—¿Porque Edward te tiene rencor?— pregunté.

—Es por Tanya— sonrió él al ver mi rostro. –Es una rubia despampanante que solía andar con él. Un día Cullen vino a visitar a mi primo y pues me encontró con ella, es un celoso de porquería, hasta ahora no me habla— se puso algo serio.

—¿Tú y Tanya?— pregunté.

—Tuvimos una aventura pero ¿Quién no? Además no sé porque se molestó si él tampoco andaba con ella, sólo eran amigos cariñosos. ¡Llegamos!— dijo sonriéndome, yo apenas alcanzaba a procesar lo que acababa de contarme. Le agradecí y bajé pronto del auto. Corrí a la puerta y entré, no vi a Edward por ningún lado, el alma se me cayó al piso, había llegado demasiado tarde. Me dispuse a salir y me topé con Jake en la entrada.

—¿Te dejó plantada?— preguntó.

—Creo que llegué muy retrasada— dije sin ganas.

—Pero aún puedes comer, yo tampoco he almorzado, se supone que es mi hora de comer también— Miró hacia el horno que estaba a un lado de la recepción. –Creo que unos canelones me caerían bien— sonrió.

—Mejor me voy— dije apenas en un susurró.

—Morirás de hambre como un auto sin gasolina. Anda no es una cita, sólo un par de amigos hambrientos— me invitó a volver al restaurante. Mis tripas sonaron y tuve que confesar que también tenía mucha hambre.

Nos sentamos y pedimos lo que estuviera casi listo porque ya no tenía mucho tiempo para comer.

—¿Entonces sí estas saliendo con Cullen?— preguntó Jake.

—Algo así— dije apenas.

—Buena suerte, ese tipo es un cara de palo, parece que no sonriera, creo que somos muy diferentes, yo no puedo parar de reír y de divertirme. La vida es corta Bella— no pude responderle porque de inmediato sentí un aroma familiar detrás de mi. Alguien se acercó a la mesa. Me di vuelta con el corazón en la mano.

—Provecho— dijo Edward mirándome comer. Traté de tragar lo más rápido posible para poder explicarle.

—Pues no estabas, la pobre moría de hambre, si quieres siéntate y así comemos los tres— dijo Jake suelto de huesos.

—Fui a verte al trabajo y me dijeron que saliste retrasada, pensé que nos habíamos cruzado por eso volví— su voz era algo dura. –Pero ya que estás en tan buen compañía te dejo— se giró para marcharse.

—¡Edward!— grité apenas pude gritar ya que todavía tenía fideos en la boca. ¡Esto sólo me pasa a mí Dios santo! Me levanté para seguirlo pero se dio vuelta y me miró.

—Sabes donde encontrarme, termina tu almuerzo— dijo claramente molesto y salió. Se me quitó el hambre de improviso.

—¿Lo ves? es un celoso— dijo Jake.

—Discúlpame Jake— dije, pagué el almuerzo y salí de allí, tenía que encontrarlo y explicarle. Decidí parar un taxi. En las que me meto por no pensar las cosas. Maldición, no pasaba ningún taxi que me llevara. De pronto el auto plateado de Edward se estacionó frente a mí. Me abrió la puerta y subí. ¿Estaría tan molesto como en el restaurante?

—Explícame— dijo secamente mientras manejaba.

—Se malogró mi auto— susurré.

—¿No podías haberme llamado?—

—Olvidé el celular en la oficina… no me sé tu número de memoria— parecía una niña dándole explicaciones a su madre.

—Ahora trata de hacerme comprender porque estabas comiendo con ese tipo en el restaurante donde se suponía teníamos una cita— dijo claramente mas relajado y sonriendo.

—Moría de hambre— dije revolviéndome. —¿Por qué odias a Jake?— le pregunté.

—Es algo complicado. No es un buen tipo— dijo otra vez molesto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo conoces?— pregunté.

—¿Y tu si?— dijo él mirándome, me desesperé y lo obligue a volver la vista a la vía.

—Claro que no pero parece buena persona.

—Parece lo que no quiere decir que lo sea—dijo muy seguro

—¿Quién es Tanya?— pregunté.

—¿El muy imbécil te lo dijo?— preguntó y rápidamente se salió de la vía. Estábamos en algún lugar de la ciudad que yo no conocía.

—No me dijo nada claro, sólo la mencionó— susurré.

—Tanya es mi prima. Vino a visitarnos hace tres veranos pero se cruzó con ese perro— mus nudillos se marcaron sobre el timón del auto.

—Creí que ustedes… que tú y ella eran más que sólo primos o amigos…— dije muy suavemente.

—Quisiera sacarle los dientes a ese imbécil— murmuró. Me dio algo de temor su reacción.

—Edward no se cual sea tu problema con Jake pero se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Creo que estas exagerando tus celos, si antes te quitó algo no quiere decir que ahora…

—No me quitó nada Bella. Y si, estoy celoso si lo veo cerca de ti porque sé que Black no es bueno. Es un maldito relajado que no toma sus responsabilidades en serio— bufó.

—¿Responsabilidades?— pregunté.

—Es algo complicado de explicar y muy personal, ni siquiera mis padres se enteraron. Sólo mantente alejada de él, parece que le gustas— me acerqué un poco para poder besarlo y demostrarle que con la única persona que yo quería estar era con él.

—Tranquilo, me alejaré… si eso te hace feliz— empezó a atraerme más, su boca de movía con avidez por mi cuello. —Edward… debo volver al trabajo… Esme… tu madre me espera— eso pareció tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Me vuelves loco, literalmente. Paso de un estado de ánimo a otro con demasiada rapidez desde que te conozco— me sonrió.

Minutos después me dejó en el trabajo. Toda esa tarde me la pasé muy atareada, la revista entraría a impresión al día siguiente y estaba tan nerviosa. Llegué a casa y tomé una ducha caliente para relajarme, hice la cena pero Mike no llegaba, así que me recosté a esperarlo.

_Edward me besaba los pies, su mirada de deseo me encendía, lentamente subía por mis piernas, tocándome, besando con devoción cada milímetro de mi piel. Empecé a sentir humedad y necesidad de él. Estaba sólo con la bata puesta, así que no le fue difícil abrirla para tenerme totalmente expuesta, entreabrí un poco las piernas para invitarlo a adentrarse en mí. Su boca fue hacia mi pecho, el cual succionó con avidez. Sus manos me acariciaban con demasiada fuerza, hasta que sentí que mordió mi pezón y grité._

—Lo siento, estoy muy ansioso— la voz pastosa de Mike me asustó y abrí los ojos de inmediato. –Parece que ya no tienes el periodo, te necesito Bella— dijo rozando la punta de su pene contra mi, ¡por Dios! Estaba desnudo. ¿Qué hago? Piensa rápido, piensa rápido.

—Ahhhhhh— grité como loca. Mike se levantó de improviso. –Una rata, arriba del armario— apenas se alejó de mi me cerré la bata y salí de la cama y de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Bella no pude verla ¿En serio era una rata?— escuché decir a Mike.

—Una enorme, seguro se ha escondido por allí— grité desde la cocina. Puse un poco de agua a hervir para que no se le ocurra seguir tratando de propasarse.

—¿Bella?— dijo él todavía en cueros. –Ven, ya pasó, yo te defiendo si aparece la rata— me sonrió y levantó sus brazos. Entonces miré hacia la mesa de la cocina y tomé un trozo de pastel.

—Muero de hambre, te esperé y no llegabas ¿Te sirvo la cena?— le dije con la cara mas inocente que pude poner.

—Está bien. Voy a ponerme algo— me sonrió y fue a la habitación. ¿Y ahora que hago? Ni modo, no me queda otra alterativa, sino le digo hoy lo de la separación voy a terminar siendo muñeca inflable. Rayos.

—Está delicioso tu pastel, sabes, creo que voy a hacer ejercicio, he notado que estoy engordando, tal vez me inscriba en un gimnasio. O será lo bien que cocinas— me sonrió, hasta me dio pena animarme a hablarle.

—Mike, yo… creo que estoy pasando una etapa algo difícil. Necesito tiempo para replantearme algunas cosas— me miraba algo confundido.

—¿Ya quieres ir de vacaciones? Cuando quieras Bella, a donde digas— trató de sonreír pero se notaba nervioso.

—No. Yo… he llegado a la conclusión que lo nuestro no es más que simple costumbre. Mike, quiero irme de casa— ya estaba, una ruptura limpia, ahora a esperar su reacción. Pasó un minuto, dos. Él seguía con el tenedor en la mano procesando lo que acababa de decirle.

—No te entiendo Bella— dijo por fin. –Todo va bien entre nosotros, no peleamos, no reñimos, nunca discutimos…

—Lo sé… nosotros nunca hemos tenido una disputa porque nunca peleaste por nada conmigo, no te riño porque apenas me doy cuenta que estás y no discutimos porque casi no conversamos. Somos como dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa. Yo… no quiero seguir así— todavía se veía confundido.

—Creí que una mujer era más feliz mientras menos se le molestara. No soy tonto, siempre he tenido miedo de que quieras dejarme porque no te doy todo lo que necesitas, eres joven y nuestra vida sexual es el problema pero estoy intentando solucionarlo. Hoy mismo podemos iniciarlo, Bella seré un mejor marido lo prometo— me rompía el corazón hacerle daño pero esta mentira no podía seguir, a la larga lo dañaría mas si seguíamos juntos.

—Mike… yo… no te amo. Pensé que estaba enamorada de ti cuando nos casamos pero con el tiempo…

—Todo es mi culpa, yo tenía mis complejos, me avergonzaba no poder cumplirte, Bella dame una oportunidad, sólo una más, te demostraré que aún me amas— tomó mis manos como si fuera su salvación.

—Lo siento Mike. Lo he pensado bien y mi decisión es irrevocable. Me iré mañana— por primera vez vi emociones en su rostro.

—No Bella, no me dejes, sin ti me muero. Bella, eres todo lo que tengo, mi mundo, mi mejor amiga, no puedes marcharte. Si quieres un tiempo para pensarlo te lo daré. Podemos dormir en habitaciones separadas. No te vayas, te lo suplico— sus ojos se humedecieron y me sentí peor.

—No podemos alargar lo inevitable. Mike, quiero el divorcio— le dije de forma suave pero firme, su rostro se contrajo y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Bella, no puede dejarme. ¿Divorcio? No, no…— lo siguiente pasó como en cámara lenta, Mike se desplomó de su silla al piso.

—¿Mike? ¿Mike? ¡Auxilio!— grité. No sabía que hacer. – ¡Ayúdenme por favor!— Mike tenía los ojos entreabiertos, entonces sentí que golpeaban la puerta, yo estaba junto a Mike llorando, tratando de reanimarlo pero nada daba resultado.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward!— grité rogando porque me escuchara, de pronto un fuerte golpe en la puerta me hizo brincar del susto y unos pasos viniendo hacia mí.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?— era Edward, con el cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre y sin camiseta.

—No se. Cayó al suelo, creo que es su corazón— empecé a sollozar mas fuerte.

—Llama a los paramédicos, rápido— me gritó, mientras él empezaba a hacerle la resucitación, como pude llegué al teléfono y marque el 911, atropelladamente les di mi dirección y una operadora me calmó cuando le dije que había alguien ayudándome. Pronto entraron tres hombres a la casa y corte la comunicación. Le pusieron una mascarilla a Mike y lo subieron en una camilla.

—¿Es familiar?— me preguntaron.

—Si, es mi esposo— dije más calmada.

—¿Quiere venir con nosotros?, lo llevaremos al hospital Sant Lukes, está fuera de peligro afortunadamente el joven logro hacer que su corazón reaccionara pero tenemos que ponerlo en observación.

—Yo llevaré a la señora, debe cambiarse, no puede ir así— escuché a Edward detrás de ellos.

—Está bien ¿tiene su seguro?— me dijo el que no estaba cargando la camilla.

—Si claro, fui corriendo por los papeles para que pudieran ingresarlo sin problemas, escuché que se llevaban la camilla.

—Bien señora la esperamos— me dijo es paramédico y salió.

—Siento haber roto tu puerta, la repondré— dijo Edward acomodándola.

—Voy a cambiarme— entré a mi habitación y me puse lo primero que encontré, también le llevé una muda a Mike por si le daban de alta pronto. Tomé más papeles, Mike era muy meticuloso en cuanto a la documentación.

—Estoy lista— dije saliendo a la sala. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón, ya con una camisa y muy pensativo. No dijo nada hasta que entramos en su auto.

—¿Qué pasó Bella?— preguntó.

—Yo… tengo la culpa, casi lo mato— empecé a llorar.

—Bella, tranquila, respira. Cuéntame— pidió, secando mis lágrimas.

—Le dije que quería irme de casa, le pedí el divorcio— seguí llorando mientras Edward arrancaba el auto, me ofreció pañuelos desechables mientras manejaba serio. Al llegar al hospital quise bajarme de inmediato pero él me detuvo.

—Debes calmarte, no es tu culpa, simplemente… ¿le dijiste sobre nosotros?— preguntó.

—No, yo sólo le hablé del divorcio y se puso así— dije algo más tranquila.

—Tal vez sea por las pastillas que me dijiste que está tomando. No te culpes— Trató de abrazarme pero lo detuve.

—Edward, Mike casi muere hoy, gracias por salvarlo, ahora debo ocuparme yo de esto— bajé muy triste.

Mike había sido trasladado a una habitación, todavía estaba en riesgo pero fuera de peligro. Me senté a su lado. Me remordía la conciencia ser la causante de todo este problema. Casi mato a mi esposo. Soy una mala mujer, infiel y sin corazón. No podía dejar así a Mike, no ahora. Me quedé dormida en la silla. Desperté en la madrugada cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación a cambiarle el suero.

—Bella, Bella— seguía divagando él.

Era oficial, me sentía peor que una cucaracha aplastada y seca. Era la mujer más pérfida de la historia, Dalila, Mesalina y María Magdalena eran niñas de pecho a mi lado. Casi mato a Mike, casi lo mato.

* * *

><p>Que tal karma el de Bella jajaja. Disculpen sé que les prometí actualizar mas rápido pero las veces que he venido fanfiction no me dejaba. Creo que me odia por demorarme tanto.<p>

Patito


	12. El que no tiene espada no debería ir a

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12: EL QUE NO TIENE ESPADA NO DEBERÍA IR A LA GUERRA<strong>

Desperté temprano, me dolía el cuello y los hombros, la silla había sido muy incómoda. "Te mereces eso y más por resbalosa", me castigué mentalmente.

— ¿Bella?— Mike me miraba fingiendo sonreír.

—Mike. Creí que… Mike…— me puse a llorar como una tonta.

—Calma, tranquila, ya estoy bien. Deben ser esas pastillas—

—Ya deja de tomar esa porquería— le increpé.

—Como tú digas amor. Bella, no me dejes por favor— me rogó.

Solo le sonreí. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Dejarlo y cargar con su muerte si le pasaba algo? ¿O seguir casada con semejante malagua? ¿Y Edward?

Traté de no pensar en mis problemas emocionales durante todo el día, me dediqué a leerle un libro a Mike. El médico dijo que debía quedarse hasta el día siguiente para más estudios. Esme fue muy comprensiva cuando le llamé para avisarle, como jefa claro, porque el tono de su voz cambió al decirle que pasaría el día asistiendo a mi esposo.

Rosalie vino a visitar a Mike por la tarde, a decir verdad con tanta actividad en mi vida, trabajo, esposo, amante, etc. Había dejado olvidada a mi amiga.

—Hola Mike, ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó mi rubia amiga entrando a la habitación. Le hice señas para que no hablara fuerte, ya que Mike no estaba ya en la habitación personal de la mañana. Por alguna extraña razón, mi todavía "esposo" pidió un lugar más barato en el hospital. Mike podía ser tan "ahorrador" que rayaba en la avaricia.

—Rosalie, gracias por venir— le contestó Mike haciéndose el moribundo. Hace pocos minutos estaba hablando de viajar por el mundo para mejorar su salud. Y no entendía con qué si siempre estaba escatimando el dinero.

Conversamos un poco, era extraño oír jadear a Mike como si fuera a morirse de un momento a otro. Patético, quería darle lástima a mi amiga. Cuando al fin se quedó dormida Rosalie y yo bajamos a la cafetería para poder charlar a gusto.

— ¿Qué le pasó Bella? ¿Sufre del corazón o qué?— me preguntó.

—Tuvimos una conversación… difícil. Le pedí el divorcio y pues creo que la impresión le ocasionó el paro— le dije con pocas ganas de ahondar el tema.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se van a divorciar? Vaya— dijo moviendo la cabeza positivamente.

— ¿Tan terrible te parece?— pregunté.

—Todo lo contrario, has tardado demasiado. Nunca entendí porque seguías con el papanatas de Mike, me vas a disculpar pero yo cuando digo una cosa digo otra… jajaja ya me parezco a Alice. Bueno yo no te decía nada de frente, siempre te insinuaba pero no sé, si no me entendías, o te hacías la mártir. Bella, entiéndelo de una vez… abre tu mente. El amor es cariño y pasión. Es romance y sexo. Cuerpo y alma. ¿Capicci?— parecía tan franca como siempre.

—Sip. Entiendo tu punto— respondí mirando al piso para camuflar mis mejillas ardidas.

—Además no eres la virgen María para vivir una vida santa y sin pecado. Pronto cumplirás 25 y sigues virgen, a ese paso vas a hacer milagros… Santa Bella, patrona de los impotentes…— empezó a divagar

— ¡No soy virgen!— le dije en un arranque de callarla. Me miró como si le fueran a salírsele los ojos. Comprendí que fue un error, ahora tenía que confesar.

— ¡Que mala amiga eres! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo sin contarme? ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién?... Bella habla sino voy a tener malos pensamientos y voy a recordar las palabras proféticas de Emmett…

—Edward…— apenas pude decirle. Ya sólo faltaba que lo supiera ella y Alice. Estaba segura que Emmett lo sabía. Esme le habría contado de seguro a su esposo. Maldición debía tatuarme la palabra "infiel" en la frente.

Rose abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Volvió a intentar decir algo pero otra vez no dijo ni pio. Al tercer intento por fin logró hablar.

—Lo sabía. No quería creerle a Emmett pero en el fondo siempre lo supe. Bella… por eso fue que Mike…— preguntó con cautela.

—No. Mike sufrió el ataque cuando le propuse el divorcio, ni siquiera mencioné a Edward… ¿Imaginas que pasaría si se entera? Me siento mal Rose. Soy una mala mujer— dije porque los remordimientos me llegaron otra vez.

— ¡Claro que no! Ya quítate esas tonterías de la cabeza. Soportaste bastante al deficiente de tu marido. "El que no tiene espada, no debería ir a la guerra". Yo no lo habría aguantado ni un día— parecía molesta, menos mal que estábamos en la parte más lejana de la cafetería, no me gustaría que me alabe por ser infiel delante de más gente.

—Pero no quiero ser la causa de su muerte. Tal vez cuando se sienta mejor podríamos volver a hablar de separación…

— ¿Si? ¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿Seguirás encontrándote a escondidas con Edward? ¿Crees que es justo para los dos?— me recriminó. Claro que no era justo para nadie. No lo planeé, sólo sucedió. Ay no, creo que yo lo busqué de todas formas. Eso me hacía sentir peor.

—No… Edward y yo deberíamos distanciarnos un tiempo…

—A mi me parece muy mala idea. Si de todas formas vas a dejar a Mike para que continuar con esto. No sé, pero me parece muy extraño eso de un ataque justamente cuando le plantees el divorcio. Si no fuera Mike, pensaría que lo planeó.

—Mike no sería capaz Rose. Él es tan…

—Apático, aburrido, soso, desabrido, insípido…— atacó la rubia con todo su arsenal. Nunca le había simpatizado Mike de todas formas.

— ¡Ya! Todavía no me recupero de verlo muriéndose. Si no fuera por Edward…

— ¿Edward? Ay no me digas que el amante salvó al marido… a Emmett le va a hacer…— la miré muy seria y enseguida cerro la boca.

—Por cierto Rose ¿En qué hotel te alojas? No me has llamado para nada desde el funeral de Charlotte— pregunté para cambiar de tema, ya no quería que siguiera cuestionándome.

—Pues… no estoy en un hotel, conseguí un apartamento muy barato…— dijo algo abochornada.

— ¿En dónde?

—En el centro, cerca de los estudios de la Fox30— sonrió un poco.

— ¿En serio y cuanto pagas de renta?— quería acorralarla.

—Mmm… en realidad es muy barato, casi no me cuesta…

— ¿Por qué? Esa zona es muy exclusiva, los apartamentos allí deben estar dos o tres veces lo que yo pago…

—Ya… no pago nada ¿Contenta? Estoy alojada con un amigo— me lanzó una mirada de falso desprecio.

—Creí que yo era la única amiga que tenías en Jacksonville— casi sonreí.

— ¡Vivo con Emmett! ¿Satisfecha? Yo también me guardo mis secretitos porque mi mejor amiga no me cuenta los suyos— vociferó.

— ¿Vives con Emmett? ¿Así de rápido?— pregunté sonriendo. Al menos hablar de sus secretos me hacía olvidar los míos.

—Pues sí. Eso nos hace algo así como cuñadas lejanas o lo que sea ya que nos tiramos a dos hermanos. Y no me vengas a tratar de darme un sermón porque eres la menos indicada— solté una carcajada ante su confesión, no me esperaba menos de Rose, ella siempre había sido muy decidida.

—No te voy a dar un sermón, si eres feliz, está bien por mí. Solo ten cuidado, no me gustaría que sufrieras.

—Para nada Bella, Emmett es genial, me hace reír, me consiente. Somos el uno para el otro. Y ni que decir en lo íntimo, tiene la más larga que haya visto en mi vida y nunca se cansa…

— Ya entendí, es igual a ti. Con eso me basta— dije algo ruborizada, ¿Quién quería entrar en detalles de su vida íntima?

.

Me despedí de Rosalie pensando en sus palabras. Regresé a la habitación de Mike para ver si ya había despertado.

—Bella, no quiero que pases la noche aquí. Por favor, ve a casa— me rogó. Me dolía todavía el cuello, así que decidí hacerle caso y tomar un buen baño porque me sentía sucia, de todas las formas posibles.

Apenas salí del ascensor de mi edificio me encontré cara a cara con mi pecado. Edward estaba en la puerta de su departamento con los brazos cruzados esperándome.

—Necesitamos hablar— me dijo serio. ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De cómo dejarme viuda?

—Hoy no por favor— dije caminado a mi apartamento.

—Tiene que ser ahora — me tomó de una mano y entramos no al suyo sino a mi departamento. No podía evitar sentir deseos por mi conserje pero mi culpa era más fuerte.

—Bella, no es tu culpa, lo que pasó no es un castigo divino o lo que estés imaginándote— dijo muy serio. ¿Acaso leía mi mente? O tal vez mi rostro decía lo mal que me sentía.

— ¿No? ¿Sabes lo mal que me siento? Mike casi se muere por mi culpa. No se merecía lo que le hice. Yo no puedo seguir con esto Edward— le di la espalda.

— ¿Entonces… vas a dejarme?— preguntó imperturbable.

—Es lo mejor…

— ¿Para quién? Lo dices ahora porque la culpa te está carcomiendo, pero no tienes la culpa de nada. Un ataque al corazón lo tiene cualquiera.

— ¡Fue porque le hablé del divorcio!— grité

—Fue por estas pastillas que está tomando— dijo mostrándome un frasco con grajeas verdes. –Aquí dice que está contraindicado para hipertensos. Son las pastillas que tu esposo toma. Sin prescripción médica— tome el frasco de sus manos y quedé asombrada.

—No lo puedo creer, creí que veía a un especialista… no Edward, no creo que Mike hiciera eso. Él es… muy precavido, estable… hasta predecible… no se pondría en riesgo, estoy segura— si de algo me podía jactar es de conocer a Mike. No mentía, no engañaba, no se aprovechaba… era como una tortuga, lento pero seguro.

—Yo creo que sí. No está demás que hables con su médico, si es que visita a alguno— dijo sin creerme.

—De cualquier modo, yo no creo ser capaz de cargar con la culpa si Mike se muere. Edward… Edward… —me desplomé en el sofá mientras ocultaba mi rostro.

—Sólo tranquilízate, creo que no es el mejor momento para tomar decisiones de ningún tipo. Espera que las cosas se calmen, yo estaré cerca, pendiente de lo que necesites. Te amo Bella— sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeándome. Era tranquilizador poder estar así, como si Edward pudiese protegerme de todos los problemas del mundo.

—Gracias— susurré.

—Bella… pasa la noche conmigo— dijo besando mi cuello.

—No… ya tengo suficiente con esta culpa… por favor…— le rogué.

—Está bien amor— empezó a besarme de una forma ilegal, sus manos vagaban por mis costados, su lengua buscaba la mía con avidez. Masajeó mis nalgas, mordió mi oreja y fue bajando lentamente por el escote de mi blusa. Luego se detuvo cuando estaba dejándome llevar. —Me iré a dormir. Dejaré abierta la puerta de mi departamento por si cambias de idea. ¡Te extrañaré!— me dio otro beso feroz y se marchó dejándome sola.

Maldito hombre guapo y sexy. Sabe el poder que tiene sobre mí y no se detiene. Pero yo soy más fuerte.

Me di una ducha caliente para relajarme, el cuello todavía me dolía. Me puse la bata y creo que por primera vez dije plegarias para no caer en tentación.

Leí hasta que me dolieron los ojos, conté 2420 ovejitas, hice tres viajes a la cocina por leche. Mire mi reloj, apenas era la 1:30 de la madrugada.

No podía dormir, por más leche, lectura o lo que hiciera no podía conciliar el sueño.

Tal vez si… ¡No! Todavía me pesaba la conciencia por el ataque cardiaco de Mike.

Caminé hasta mi puerta y lentamente la abrí, me quedé quieta. Asomé la cabeza fuera del departamento. Las luces estaban apagadas, no había luz bajo la puerta de Edward. Ya debería estar dormido. Sí, eso era. Cerré mi puerta.

La volvía a abrir cinco minutos después. ¿Pero si tan solo verificaba que la puerta de Edward esté cerrada? No es que quiera… solamente voy a ver si su puerta está abierta.

Caminé de puntillas, muy suavemente para que mis pasos no se oyeran. Me detuve frente a la dichosa puerta, lo imaginaba en su enorme cama, dormido, tal vez no use pijama. ¡No Bella! Saca esos pensamientos tan pervertidos de tu mente. "Eres una señora, eres una señora" me repetía. Tomé el pomo de la cerradura y lo giré. Efectivamente, estaba abierta.

Y si… ¿sólo echaba una miradita? Verlo dormir sería suficiente para mí. No soy una máquina de follar, hay sentimientos detrás de esta cara bonita. Nada más lo vería dormir y con eso podría volver a mi cama.

Empujé con cuidado, había una luz muy tenue que seguramente provenía de su habitación. Puse un pie dentro, tratando de acostumbrarme a la poca visibilidad, tampoco quería caerme en medio de la sala y hacer un ruido espantoso. Otro pie más y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Era oficial, me había colado al depa de mi amante—conserje. Era una allanadora de moradas. Una perver voyeurista.

Sin previo aviso sentí un calor en mi cintura y mi espalda. Unos brazos me envolvieron y todo se empezó a girar. Cerré los ojos por un momento, al volverlos a abrir tenía un hermoso rostro sobre mí. No solo el rostro, era todo su pecaminoso cuerpo. Y yo estaba… ¿sobre el piso? Se sentía muy suave para ser el suelo.

—Te esperaba— lo escuché decir y atacó mis labios, mientras buscaba desanudar mi bata. No sé cuanto tardé en reaccionar, pero empecé a besarlo con igual necesidad, también quería esto.

Al diablo los demás, las culpas, los reproches mentales y todas las voces que me gritan "infiel", por esta noche no iba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Pronto sentí sus manos directamente sobre mi piel, subieron por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis pechos que al momento se endurecieron y yo solté la primera muestra de humedad entre mis piernas, un sonoro gemido se me escapó.

Cuando me giré para quedar encima de él me di cuenta que estábamos sobre una suave alfombra que antes no había visto.

—Bella… —gemía Edward con el torso desnudo. Era una maldita suertuda y me iba a gozar mi premio. No importa lo culpable que me sienta después.

Lentamente fui bajando por su pecho, lamiendo cada centímetro de su suave y nívea piel. Cuando llegué a su ombligo, tomé entre mis dedos el borde de su pijama y lo fui bajando. De inmediato sentí su mirada en mí, podía adivinar sus ojos llenos de deseo. No me detuvo ni me alentó, simplemente me dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

Liberé su poderoso miembro y recordé las palabras de Rose "El que no tiene espada, no debería ir a la guerra", sonreí, entonces la espada de Edward debería ser más grande que la de los Jedis.

Suavemente llevé mi boca a la punta de su chorreante arma, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, me daba miedo no saber cómo continuar. Pero bien decían que hay cosas que no se necesitan aprender, simplemente dejarse llevar. Después de unos besos tímidos, decidí ser más audaz y meterme toda su suave cabecita dentro de mi boca, sentí que Edward se removía debajo de mí. Una de mis manos estaba en la base y con la otra acariciaba sus testículos. No era tan sucio como siempre me pareció en televisión. Era sumamente agradable, incluso el olor que emanaba era excitante.

Cada vez que lo introducía en mi boca trataba de que entrara un poco más, quería saber si podía con todo.

—Bella… amor no voy a resistir si sigues así— escuché a Edward muy excitado, tan sólo un poco más pero no podía hablar con la boca llena, es de mala educación.

Entonces me armé de valor y lo metí hasta que casi llega a mi garganta. Era muy grande para que entrara todo. Me concentré en succionar y hurgar con la punta de mi lengua. Edward gemía y se tensaba. Yo estaba feliz, disfrutando de mi nuevo juguete. Sentí sus brazos que le jalaban, a regañadientes dejé mi labor. Edward me puso sobre su pecho y me besó con ferocidad, parece que no lo había hecho tan mal para ser mi primera vez.

—Si seguías con eso ibas a matarme— dijo respirando con dificultad.

—Edward… te necesito— le dije porque estaba tan caliente y desesperaba.

—Lo que usted diga señora— dijo ahogando una carcajada, se colocó sobre mí y después de comprobar lo mojada que estaba me separó las piernas para llenarme por completo. Me desconecté del mundo y me puse en automático, mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar, moviéndose de una forma que nunca creí posible, me abrazaba a su espalda mientras él empujaba adentro y afuera. Muy profundo, muy fuerte. Llegaba a tocar algo en mí que me hacía delirar. Había momentos en los que gritaba, chillaba, lo arañaba. La sensación se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de la desesperación, era fuego acumulado que subía como la espuma, como un volcán en erupción.

—Más rápido…— pedí pero mi voz sonó como el chillido de una gata, una gatita en celo. Ya no me importaba, seguí pidiendo más y más hasta que mi garganta se secó.

Sentí todo su poder, embestía con fuerza y velocidad, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar…no soporté mucho tiempo ese ritmo y fui lanzada lejos de allí, escuché que Edward gritaba también convulsionándose y con eso volví a sentir otra descarga de mi interior. La electricidad me recorrió entera.

Terminé agotada, apenas podía moverme, ya no me dolía el cuello, ni siquiera sentía mi cuerpo.

—Te amo Bella— escuché decir a mi lado.

—Yo también te amo… Edward— los ojos se me cerraban pero pude sentir que besaba mis manos y me levantaba de la alfombra.

* * *

><p>Qué envidia por todos los cielos, Bella se goza y yo nada más imagino ¿Qué les pareció nuestro conserjito sexy en acción? Ay hace calor…<p>

Patito


	13. Enfermo tramposo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13: ENFERMO TRAMPOSO<strong>

Me desperté entre unos poderosos brazos. No me tomaría ningún esfuerzo acostumbrarme a esto, se sentía muy bien.

Traté de moverme un poco para ver el reloj pero su agarre no cedía.

—Edward— intenté zafarme.

—No te vas a ir tan temprano— dijo con el rostro hundido entre mis cabellos.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. Déjame un rato así por favor.

— ¿Ha sonado mi teléfono?— pregunté.

—No.

— ¿Seguro?

—Completamente. Lo apagué antes de dormir—

— ¿Y si…?

—También desconecté el teléfono de tu casa— parecía no sentir ningún remordimiento.

—No puedes hacer eso… y si…— empecé a quejarme.

—Mike ha amanecido bien, llamé temprano al hospital. Tranquila— dejé de forcejear y me relajé.

Otra vez regresaron los remordimientos. "Mujer infiel" "pérfida", "inmoral", me repetía.

Una suave y tentadora mano empezó a hurgar entre mis piernas.

Oh, el hombre sexy, delicioso, tentador… y muy peligroso, empezaba temprano.

"Bella, más fuerza de voluntad" Me giré para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Edward… yo creo— empecé a hablar muy decidida.

—Creo que… estás tan húmeda…— sus ojos se oscurecieron, parecía tener hambre y no precisamente de comida. Quería mi sangre… bueno mi cuerpo, pero es que Edward era más guapo que un dios o un vampiro.

Y allá iba yo, dejándome llevar nuevamente, dejando que Edward se apoderara de la situación.

Sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío e instintivamente abrí las piernas… si iba a pecar de nuevo lo iba a disfrutar mucho.

—Huyamos juntos Bella— me dijo mientras mordía mi cuello.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato ¿había oído bien? ¿Me estaba pidiendo que dejara todo y nos escapáramos? Sería… ¡Genial! ¡Grandioso! Solos, lejos de todo el mundo… ¿Y de qué viviríamos? Obviamente yo no tendría trabajo ¿Y él? Parecía que había dejado la conserjería pero seguía trabajando en el edificio. Yo no tenía mucho dinero ahorrado, apenas nos alcanzaría para un par de meses… ¿Y cómo podría mirar a mis amigos luego?

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— dije completamente aterrada.

—Sí. Me iría al fin del mundo si puedo estar contigo así. Quiero que podamos dormir juntos cada noche, ir de compras, cenar en algún restaurante, sin tener que escondernos— hablaba con mucha seguridad.

—Pero… es que… sería algo tan… tan— no encontraba la palabra adecuada. ¿Impulsivo? ¿Irracional? ¿Inmaduro?

—Tan maravilloso— me ayudó a terminar mi frase.

—Sí claro— dije no muy convencida. Huir, no sería lo adecuado.

—Quiero tenerte así cada mañana— volvió a recorrer mi cuello y llegó a uno de mis pechos, salté de estremecimiento mientras aún trataba de procesar lo que me estaba pidiendo.

— ¿A dónde iríamos?— pregunté jadeando cuando empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de mi pezón.

—A Brasil, Paris, Londres, La India, China. Al desierto... que importa— empezó a bajar por la piel de mi vientre. ¿Cómo podía pensar con coherencia cuando…? ¡Por Dios! Lo que me estaba haciendo no deberían leerlo menores de edad. Traté de tomar aire y… al diablo con pensar.

Si creí que sus dedos estaban adquiriendo experiencia se quedaban cortos al lado de su lengua. Encontró mi pequeño nudo y empezó a excitarlo lentamente, yo por supuesto acepté ir hasta la luna con él.

—Llévame aa ddónde quierass— ni siquiera podía hablar bien cuando dije aquello.

Pareció aceptar mi respuesta pero como tenía la boca ocupada me cogió por las nalgas y empezó a mover esa dichosa lengua más rápido. No tardé nada en llegar a un orgasmo tan intenso que chillé de placer. Edward siguió jugueteando unos segundos más, hasta que me miró.

— ¿Cuándo? — preguntó triunfal, ni siquiera podía respirar bien y ya venía a reclamar su premio, tramposo, me sacó esa promesa bajo tortura. Deliciosa tortura.

— ¿Cuándo qué? — me hice la loca.

—Sabes a que me refiero, acabas de aceptar huir conmigo. ¿Cuándo? — volvió a preguntarme.

—Edward, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Quiero hacer todo bien. Mike debe recuperarse para poder pedirle el divorcio— ahora si estaba contra la espada y la pared, bueno literalmente hablando, entre su espada y la cama.

— ¿Y eso cuánto tiempo te llevara? ¿Una semana, un mes, un año?— me dio un beso agridulce, tenía mi sabor en sus labios.

—No lo sé— estaba a punto de derrumbarme, otra vez el maldito remordimiento me llegó.

—Esperaré. Seré paciente, estaré cerca para lo que necesites. Lo que sea— me miraba con adoración.

—Gracias. ¿Ya no trabajas más en el edificio? —pregunté.

—Sí, sólo que contrataron a James porque no me daba abasto para todo, hay muchos problemas con las redes de agua y fluido eléctrico, al parecer la constructora usó materiales deficientes. Pero sigo haciéndome cargo de la administración—me sonrió. Así que seguía siendo mi conserje de todas formas.

— ¿Puedo llamarte entonces si algo se me descompone? —pregunté coquetamente.

—Las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Puedo verificar si tus artefactos necesitan mantenimiento— empezó a jugar esta vez con su miembro en mi entrada. —Si hay algo que necesites desatorar, limpiar, drenar— lo sentí entrando poco a poco. ¿Por qué este hombre haría todo tan bien?

Empezó el baile erótico por excelencia, él empujaba dentro y yo salía a su encuentro llenándome con cada embestida. Se retiraba un poco y volvía a entrar hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. El ritmo empezó a hacer incontenible, los suaves gruñidos de mi amante me hicieron tocar el cielo, nuevamente me dejé ir hasta que sus fuertes convulsiones me hicieron abrir los ojos. Se veía glorioso y lleno de poder derramando su simiente dentro de mí.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final y ya casi era media mañana. Me despedí con tristeza para volver a la realidad. Mi marido enfermo.

.

Mike fue dado de alta ese mismo día por la tarde, le dieron una semana libre en su trabajo por lo cual decidí ir a trabajar sólo mediodía y regresar pronto para acompañarlo mientas se recuperaba.

Después de dos días Mike estaba casi repuesto y yo más tranquila pero no había hablado con Edward y menos lo había llamado. Estaba limpiando un poco cuando escuché el timbre.

—Hola Bella— me saludó Jessica Stanley, en otro tiempo "Jessica la sufrida". Según sé Mike y ella terminaron cuando yo aparecí en escena. Nunca fuimos amigas pero tampoco peleamos. ¿Qué la traería por acá?

—Hola Jessica. Pasa. ¡Qué milagro!— ¿Habría venido hasta aquí sólo para visitar a Mike enfermo?

—Bueno, traje unos papeles que Mike debe firmar— dijo sonriente

— ¿Papeles? Creí que venías a visitarlo— pregunté confundida.

—No, yo fui al hospital a verlo por lo de su corazón, esto es otra cosa— se sentó sin dejar de sonreírme.

— ¿Negocios? No sabía que estabas en la ciudad— traté de ser amable, de todas formas no había nada que nos enemistara.

—Sí, pensé que con su enfermedad sería una bendición lo del cambio— me sonrió. Yo estaba perdida.

—No te entiendo— la miré y pareció desconcertada.

—Jess— Mike apareció en el umbral de la puerta, se veía nervioso.

—Mike, el señor Banner me envió los documentos. Nada más tienes que firmarlos y tu cambio es un hecho. Gracias por tomarme en cuenta para el cargo— le agradeció.

Me sentía más pérdida que la mamá del chavo. Miré a Mike que sonreía de satisfacción. ¿Qué mier… coles pasaba aquí? Me pregunté, tratando de no ser maleducada mentalmente.

—Gracias Jess, espero que encuentres la ciudad agradable. Bella, Jessica es la nueva gerente de la empresa en Jacksonville—se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

—Me alegro tanto que estés bien Mike y gracias por todo— ella también estaba feliz.

Si Jessica era la nueva gerente ¿Qué pasaba con Mike? Se jubilaba, lo habían despedido, le dieron licencia… o… no… lo transfirieron. Maldición.

—Bueno ahora debo buscarme un apartamento en la ciudad, me han mostrado dos pero en una zona que no vale la pena, me gustaría uno en este barrio es tranquilo y hay muchos parques— dijo ella pero yo todavía estaba paralizada.

—Creo que podrías ocupar el nuestro en una semana— dijo él. Entonces era un hecho. Mike había pedido su cambio sin consultarme. Condenado panzón.

— ¡Yo no me mudaré!— casi grité sin importarme mi tono de voz.

—Bella, quería darte una sorpresa, regresamos a nuestra casa, linda. Sé que este apartamento es pequeño y que el calor y la humedad son insoportables. Nuestra casa está abandonada y por mi enfermedad he pedido que me regresen a Miami. Jessica se hará cargo de la compañía aquí— ¿Y cuando diablos pensaba decirme algo tan grande?

—Mike, yo tengo un trabajo, estoy por presentar la revista, ayudo en la organización de aniversario de la tienda— hablaba lentamente para que no se me salieran las palabras poco decentes que aprendí en las calles.

—Lo sé Bella pero eso es la otra semana ¿Cierto? Luego nos podemos marchar, la casa de Miami será más cómoda para mi recuperación y la revista Degeneres me ha dicho que te aceptarán de inmediato— ¿así que Mike se hacía el convaleciente mientras llamaba a todo el mundo para decidir nuestras vidas? No lo iba a permitir.

—Hablaremos en la noche. Tengo que salir— le dije, fui a mi habitación y tomé su frasco de pastillas, lo metí en mi bolso y salí de casa, dejándolo supuestamente firmando los documentos para nuestro traslado. Si él quería irse, se iría solo.

Preferí ir primero a una farmacia para que me dijeran si estas pastillas eran preparadas o las comunes, ya que no encontré receta médica.

La farmacéutica se quedó mirando es frasco, lo destapó y sacó unas cuantas pastillas.

—Señorita, lo siento pero el Cialis no viene en ese color. Mire— me mostró un blíster donde pude ver que las pastillas vendidas al menudeo tenían un color distinto al del frasco.

— ¿Estas son de color naranja? ¿Entonces, estas pastillas no son cialis?— le pregunté asombrada.

—No. Parece que fueran… no estoy segura— miraba una y otra vez una de las pastillita verdes mi frasco. —Creo que son Meizitang— las miraba por todos lados e incluso la partió por la mitad.

— ¿Y eso para qué sirve? Pregunté.

—Son unas pastillas chinas para adelgazar, no las vendemos en nuestra farmacia puede conseguirlas en las boticas homeopáticas— me dijo amablemente. Estaba a punto de irme pero tenía más dudas.

—Solo una pregunta mas ¿Estas pastillas no tienen contraindicaciones?— Le pregunté.

—Según su composición de hierbas naturales no debería tenerlas. Pero últimamente las están fabricando con sibutramina. Debería hacerse un chequeo antes de tomarlas. Podría subírsele la presión por el esfuerzo. La sibutramina le da una sensación de energía y vitalidad pero es mala para el corazón— casi me caigo de la impresión. No sabía que pensar. ¿Mike tomaba pastillas para adelgazar a sabiendas que son malas para el corazón?

—Gracias— atiné a decir. Caminé unos pasos completamente confundida con esa revelación.

Pero por no fijarme, cosa muy usual en mi, fui a chocar con el pecho duro de alguien. Me di un golpazo en la frente ¿Quién podía tener el pecho tan duro?

* * *

><p>Ay Bella, Mike te está contando el cuento… ¿Con quién se habrá chocado Bella?<p>

¿Alguna adivina?

Patito


	14. ¿Otro amante?

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14: ¿OTRO AMANTE?<strong>

– ¿Bella?– era Jake, el mecánico. Con su eterna y juguetona sonrisa.

–Hola– le dije tratando de sonreírle también a pesar de lo molesta que estaba con Mike.

–Que gusto. ¿Te ha dado problemas el coche? Ya sabes, tiene garantía, si yo lo reparo y te falla no te cobro nada– soltó una carcajada y me contagió por un instante su alegría.

–El auto está perfecto gracias. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?– le pregunté ya que estábamos sólo a una calles de mi casa.

–Bueno, yo tenía una cita con alguien por esta zona. Tú sabes, amigos cariñosos. Y pues… olvidé mis… mi protección, soy un chico muy precavido– me sonrió.

¿Había venido a comprar… preservativos? Mejor me iba sino empezaría a extrañar a Edward. Hacía tres días que no lo hacíamos. ¿Cuándo podré de dejar de pensar en sexo? Mi esposo mentiroso había tenido un ataque por el cual me culpé y yo pensando en lo bien dotado que estaba mi conserje.

–Nos vemos Jake, tengo que ir... a trabajar– me excusé. No tenía a dónde ir, había trabajado esa mañana y se suponía que la tarde la pasaría en casa.

– ¿Qué pastillas estás tomando?– me dijo y sin ningún reparo tomó el frasco de mis manos, al instante soltó una risotada. – ¿Le estás comprando de estas a Cullen? Vaya, lo que uno se llega a enterar— soltó una estruendosa carcajada

–No son para Edward, son de Mike– le dije quitándole el frasco.

– ¿Quién es Mike?–preguntó súper interesado.

–Es… él es… un amigo– dije para no decirle que soy casada.

–Espera, espera. Tu seguro, lo vi hace dos días. El titular era un tal Mike Newton. ¿Es tu padre?– ya me tenía atrapada.

–No. Es mi esposo. ¿Contento?– traté de salir de la dichosa farmacia con la autoestima completa pero él me siguió.

–No te vas a ir así. ¿Estás diciendo que eres casada? ¿No que andabas con Cullen? Bella… eres… wow. Oye sí que eres una chica atrevida. Me encantas– parecía demasiado feliz. Al menos no me hizo sentir mal.

–Pues sí. Soy casada pero me voy a divorciar pronto.

– ¿Y para que le llevas pastillas para la impotencia a tu marido? ¿Acaso has terminado con Cullen? Bella si tu marido no te cumple y ya mandaste a pasear a Cullen, tienes un eterno servidor en mí– se acercó un poco.

No sabía si enfadarme o echarme a reír. Nunca nadie se me había ofrecido con tal desfachatez, ni en mis días de abstinencia y de ser así lo habría pensado ya que el mecánico no estaba nada mal.

–Gracias– dije todavía con mi cara de póker. –Pero… yo estoy con Edward– le dije para tranquilizar sus hormonas motorizadas.

–Por mí no hay problema, ya sabes no juzgo a nadie– se rió e hizo una mueca muy sexy. Se estaba pavoneando, he visto hacer eso a algunos gatos cuando la gata se pone difícil. Ay por Dios, qué horror.

–Si me disculpas. Tengo que irme– le dije y caminé unos pasos.

–Bueno adiós, cuídate. Ah… recuerda que tienes mi número, atiendo las 24 horas del día, incluso los domingos– le escuché decir y apuré el paso.

Eso me ganaba por ser infiel. Ahora Jake creía que podía tomarlo como segundo amante. ¿Qué clase de mujer creía que era?

Regresé al edificio para cuadrar cuentas con Mike, no iba a dejar esto así. Sí el me ocultaba que tomaba pastillas que le hacen daño, no le debía respeto.

Por desgracia al llegar a mi apartamento vi que salía agua por la puerta, entré rápido y encontré a Edward, Mike, James y hasta al vigilante tratando de controlar una fuga que salía del baño.

–Por Dios, ¿Qué pasó aquí?– grité.

–Bella, no entres— me dijo Mike que sólo estaba inclinado ante una cubeta, Edward en el piso completamente empapado, James con una llave grande tratando de poner una nueva cañería y el vigilante llevándose dos cubos de agua llenos.

–Se rompió la cañería señora– dijo el vigilante.

–Tranquila Bella, creo que la alfombra se echó a perder pero Jessica se encargará de eso– me sonrió Mike.

– ¿Jessica?– le pregunté sorprendida.

–Si amor, ya firmé los papeles. Hablaré con la gerencia del edificio para que ella pueda quedarse aquí cuando nosotros nos vayamos– casi de inmediato mis ojos fueron directo a Edward, su ceño fruncido y su mirada furiosa me aseguraba que la noticia le caía peor que a mí.

–Hablaremos de eso luego. Yo aún no te he dicho que regresaría a Florida– le dije y caminé hacia la cocina.

Nuestro departamento quedó hecho una laguna, así que nos asignaron uno en el piso inferior, dónde antes vivía Lauren.

Ahora ya no tendría al vecino más sexy del mundo. Una lástima.

Casi no costó cambiarnos de apartamento porque entre Edward, James y el vigilante lo hicieron muy rápido. Mike como siempre solo estorbaba

No quería ser dura con Mike pero iba a ser firme en mi decisión.

—Bella, sé que no te lo dije antes pero era una sorpresa. Pensé que estarías feliz de volver a casa— empezó con su s excusas

—Ese es el problema Mike. Piensas por mí. ¿Ya ha pasado cuanto? ¿4 días desde tu ataque? No quiero que recaigas pero tampoco voy a aceptar algo que no deseo. Yo no me iré de Jacksonville.

— ¿Entonces quieres quedarte? Bueno, podemos comprar una casa, este edificio no me agrada, mañana mismo llamo a un corredor inmobiliario— ofreció

—Mike. Te dije lo que pensaba hacer… yo…

—No digas nada Bella por favor. Sé que soy una mala persona, que te ato a mí. Debo ser una carga muy pesada de llevar. Tienes derecho a ser libre pero aun no… no me dejes ahora— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi voluntad cedió un poco.

—Permaneceré un tiempo contigo pero la separación es inevitable. Lo lamento. Mandé a que me consiguieran una cama extra, voy a dormir en otra habitación— dije con firmeza.

—No tienes porque. Apenas te molestaré, siempre hemos dormido en la misma cama. Isabella— parecía devastado. Por hoy estaba bien, no quería que recayera, las condenadas pastillas debían esperar, si lo seguía presionando podría volver a darle otro ataque.

—Es lo mejor— dije saliendo hacia la puerta al escuchar el timbre.

La abrí de golpe. James traía la cama extra que le pedí.

— ¿Dónde la pongo señora?— preguntó mirándome más de la cuenta.

—Sígame— lo guié hasta una habitación pequeña al lado de la cocina. Allí sería mi nuevo dormitorio, mientras arreglaban el departamento. Si es que no me iba antes.

¡Como quisiera salir corriendo de aquí o dejar que Edward me lleve muy lejos!

—Listo señora— dijo el nuevo conserje, era algo extraño, tenía el cabello rubio largo, amarrado en una coleta pero sus ojos daban miedo.

—Gracias— apenas sonreí.

—No es nada señora, lo que usted mande— me dio escalofrío así que salí rápidamente. Ese hombre era extraño.

.

Me pasé dos días seguidos en la imprenta pues Esme estaba viendo lo del bufet. Más de cinco días sin Edward no sé cómo podía soportarlo.

Estaba saliendo de la editorial con un ejemplar impreso en la mano, el primero que mostraría a mi jefa y pseudo suegra. No se podía quejar de mí, a pesar de tanto problema soy responsable.

Sentí que tomaban mi cintura con dos fuertes manos y me asusté. Quise voltear y darle un golpazo al atrevido, cuando su olor lo delató. Mi pecado, mi amante.

—Te extraño. Ven conmigo— dijo besando mi cuello en plena calle. No estaba bien pero le correspondí el suave beso que me dio.

—Yo también te extraño amor— lo miré, grave error, esos ojos hipnotizantes me harían caer en cualquier lado, incluso en plena calle.

Caminamos de la mano, subí a su auto y salió disparado de allí. Unos minutos después estacionaba su coche en las afueras de la ciudad en un bonito bulgalow. Lo miré con una sonrisa.

—No quiero llevarte a un hotel común, eso sería muy sórdido. Renté esta pequeña cabaña para raptarte mientras… mientras estemos separados, legalmente— sabía que quería decirme, mientras duraba mi divorcio. Mientras la pérfida señora Bella Newton mantenga el vínculo matrimonial con su marido y sigan viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Edward no me reclamaba nada, era mi conciencia la que me gritaba.

Me abrió la puerta del auto y bajé algo dudosa. Edward tomó mi mano y me guió dentro de aquella cabaña, era hermosa, pequeña y acogedora. Sería un buen lugar para huir, pensé. Dos semanas encerrados, fornicando por toda esta cabaña sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y me estremecí. Ahora esos cinco días me pasaban factura, no necesité más para quedar empapada. Parecía una colegiala morbosa leyendo lemons.

—Bella… ya no resisto—dijo tomando mis pechos a lo que sólo le pude contestar con un leve jadeo.

Se acercó tanto a mi espalda que pude sentir su necesidad. Sus manos empezaron a subirme la falda y me bajó la tanga. Yo quería verlo a los ojos pero esta posición me gustaba mucho porque podía tocarme los pechos y acariciarme todita. Me tomó de la cintura y dio unos pasos hasta dejarse caer en el sofá conmigo encima. Ya para estas alturas yo estaba tan caliente que no me importaba de qué modo lo hiciera sólo necesitaba que me llenara, de besos, de caricias, de todo su cuerpo.

—Eres deliciosa— lo escuché decir, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, me ponía de los nervios este hombre, era… un dios, un ángel, un demonio. Un vampiro.

Siguió masajeando mis pechos un momento mientras quitaba mi brasiere. Entonces sentí una de sus manos empezar a frotar mi monte de Venus y casi salto hasta el techo de placer. Sus dedos hurgaban entrando en mí, parecía que estaba más necesitado que yo.

Se puso de pie, yo quería que siguiera tocándome con esos enormes y deliciosos dedos de pianista. Se revolvió un poco y me giró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseo, me apretó un poco y sentí su miembro caliente y palpitante, sin ninguna tela de por medio. Era enloquecedor sentir su poder mientras me besaba. Lo abracé y me colgué a su cuello, me tomó de las nalgas y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Conmigo encima. Me alejó un poco situándose en mi entrada. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa, quería su piel bajo la mía.

—Edward… amor… sabes, creo que…no lo hemos hablado pero…—trataba de explicarle con coherencia que ya me había tomado dos pastillas "del día después" en este mes y ahora debía estar fértil.

— ¿Luego si?— jadeaba mordiendo mi cuello.

—Edward…

—Bella...

—Edward… protección— casi grité. Se detuvo por un instante y sonrió de manera ilegal, podía lanzarme sobre él sin importarme nada más, ya vería después que me ponía. Pero me abrazó con un brazo y con el otro atrajo su pantalón del suelo buscando algo. Cuando lo consiguió me mostró una bolsita negra con letras doradas.

—Hoy vengo preparado, disculpa que antes no nos protegiera pero te amo demasiado… no me importaría… siempre voy a estar contigo— me besó con más pasión.

Le correspondí unos segundos más. Me separé de él jadéate, le quité el preservativo e hice vanos intentos de abrir la condenada bolsita ¿Porqué no trae un abre fácil o algo así? Se supone que solo las tomamos cuando estamos en un estado emocional bastante alterable. Así que yo estaba al límite, hice algo muy infantil. Me lo llevé a la boca y abrí la bolsita de golpe con los dientes. Edward ahogó una carcajada.

—Tranquila, no voy a ir a ningún lado— dijo tomando delicadamente el preservativo y colocándoselo con paciencia.

—Date prisa— le urgí, aunque el verlo hacer eso me humedecí los labios, era muy sexy.

—Es la primera vez que me pongo uno de estos, espera— me miró con picardía.

Era oficial, además de infiel, sin conciencia y pervertida, ahora soy una enferma sexual. Sentía que mi interior gritaba por sentirlo allí. Cerré los ojos para calmarme. Era una calentona y desesperada.

Sus manos en mis nalgas me anunciaron que estaba listo para penetrarme y casi lloriqueé de gusto. Me elevó unos centímetros de su cuerpo y me puso en posición. Poco a poco, lentamente sentí como llenaba cada parte de mí, era el paraíso, se adentraba con seguridad y sin miedo. Recargué todo mi peso allí para que la penetración fuera más profunda. Casi grito cuando llegó a su tope, la sensación era avasalladora, dentro, muy dentro de mí había algo más delicioso y enervado que mi clítoris, algo que sólo Edward y sus casi… no sé ¿22 o 24 centímetros? podían tocar. Empecé a moverme con ganas, cada vez que volvía a hundirse en mis profundidades soltaba un gemido de placer.

Pronto fui notando un nudo en mi vientre, algo muy poderoso que antes no había sentido con esa intensidad. Me estaba volviendo loca, literalmente, porque saltaba como una poseída mientras gotas de sudor caían por mis sienes. Edward se veía casi como yo, parecía estarlo disfrutando de igual modo.

Pronto el nudo en mi vientre se hizo más fuerte y era evidente que algo pasaría pronto, apuré el ritmo, arriba, abajo, me ayudó con sus manos en mi cola, las mías estaban en el respaldo del sofá para ayudarme a impulsar mas mi cuerpo.

—Bella…— escuché gruñir a mi amado, sí, porque más allá de esta espectacular cogida, yo amaba al hombre que tenía dentro.

Las convulsiones de su cuerpo y el palpitar de su miembro me confirmaron que estaba llegando a la cima. Era tan sensual ver su rostro contraído de placer que me mecía con más fuerza y rapidez, como se monta un caballo a todo galope, entonces el nudo que había dentro de mi explotó… y la sensación me cubrió por completo, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar con todas la fuerzas que tenía, sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Luego de eso el bajar de mi nube fue placentero, Edward me había abrazado y me besaba por donde podía.

—Te amo— me dijo muy bajito pero lo oí bien.

—Yo… yo también te amo Edward— lo miré fijamente para que le quede claro que él era el único hombre que amaba y que me haría sentir así. Sonrió y me abrazó más.

Luego de dos encuentros igual de intensos y orgásmicos dejamos nuestro nuevo nidito de amor.

Lo había disfrutado como nunca y me reí mucho cuando Edward me confesó que había comprado un ciento de preservativos de los que no se abren con facilidad. Pero prometió que él se encargaría personalmente de abrirlos de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>OMG que envidia Bella, yo quiero un conserje así.<p>

Patito


	15. Infiel, celosa y borracha

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15: INFIEL, CELOSA Y BORRACHA<strong>

—Hermosa, ha quedado genial— Esme hojeaba la revista muy orgullosa de nuestra obra.

—Gracias, tardó un poco pero está lista— me ruboricé al pensar que podría haberla traído hace horas pero estaba comiéndome a su hijo. ¡Ay Bella! ¡Basta! Qué nivel… estabas haciendo el amor con tu amadísimo Edward. De una manera casi salvaje por cierto.

—Bella te pregunté qué usarás para la fiesta— dijo Esme y casi pego un salto, ni la había oído.

— ¿Usar? Oh bueno, no he pensado en eso, pasaré al centro comercial hoy a buscarme un bonito vestido— le sonreí, me miró algo contrariada.

—Alice viene mañana, me dijo que te prohibía que hicieras eso.

—Agradécele por mí— sonreí.

—Bella, en la reunión, pues, todos mis hijos estarán aquí— se veía a leguas que lo que quería decir en verdad es "no te quiero ver cerca de Edward".

—Es lógico Esme, es un día importante para ti— trató de decir algo pero la corté. –No me quedaré mucho y no me acercaré a Edward— le dejé claro.

—Carlisle y yo pensamos que sería lo mejor. Mientras no te separes de tu esposo es mejor guardar distancias— Ay no, ahora el suegro también lo sabía. Triste suerte la mía, infiel y repudiada por la familia de mi amante.

.

Salí algo depre del trabajo, cabizbaja y meditabunda, sé que me lo merecía. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a casa. Ahora tenía que decirle a Mike que no lo quería en esa fiesta. No podía poner a mi esposo y mi amante en la misma reunión. Subí lentamente, prefería las escaleras así trabajaba algo mis piernas, últimamente no salía a correr, mucho trabajo y sexo me dejaban agotada.

—Buenas noches señora— me topé con el otro conserje, James.

—Hola— dije apenas y traté de pasar pero choqué con él.

—Discúlpeme— dijo haciéndose a un lado, ¿me pareció que se puso a propósito frente a mí para que me chocara con él? Que tipo más raro y morboso. Me daba algo de miedo, parecía un nómada ni siquiera se lavaba el pelo. Fuchi.

Llegué a casa para encontrarme con Mike y Jessica que conversaban entretenidamente. Ojala se lleve al panzón y me libere, pensé.

—Hola Bella— me saludó ella.

—Jessica. Qué bueno verte ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunté

—Adaptándome, ahora que no volverán a Miami soy la subgerente.

—Oh bueno, es que me gusta Jacksonville— me excusé.

—Bella, Jess viene a ver el apartamento— dijo Mike con una sonrisa. Otra vez la burra al trigo.

— ¿Cuál apartamento Mike si no nos vamos a mudar?— pregunté después de respirar hondo.

—Pues el que dejamos. Está desocupado y es perfecto para ella—

—Yo quiero regresar a ese departamento— dije sin lugar a reclamos.

—No hay problema, si ustedes vuelven allí puedo quedarme en éste— dijo la insípida. Al menos era razonable.

—Sí, hablaré con la administración Bella quiero subir a ver si las reparaciones ya están listas ¿vienes con nosotros?— pidió Mike, solo quería tomar un baño y meterme a la cama así que me excusé. Los oí regresar minutos después Jessica venía riendo.

Era un hecho, me largaba de aquí, no soportaba seguir con esto, Mike ya estaba repuesto, lo suficiente como para soportar lo que tenía que decirle sobre las pastillas y que me marchaba. Tal vez podría vivir en el bungalow que rentó Edward. Si. Mañana por la noche me iría de aquí.

—Eso fue extraño, ¿dices que es el conserje?— escuche decir a ella y paré una oreja.

—Sí, es uno de los chicos que arreglan cosas en el edificio.

—Si puede pagar un departamento quiere decir que los de mantenimiento son bien cotizados— decía ella.

—Pero eso no le da derecho a besuquearse por los pasillos— me quedé en donde estaba. Rígida y estática.

—Hacen una buena pareja— escuché decir a ella.

Caminé hacia ellos lentamente quería saber más pero no podía mostrarme ansiosa.

— ¿De qué hablan?— pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Nada importante, íbamos a ver el depa pero nos topamos con ese chico, el conserje, creo que vivía en nuestro piso. Estaba en una sesión de besos con su novia— sonrió Mike ¿su novia? ¿Conserje? ¿Qué vivía en nuestro piso? ¿Edward? ¿Su novia? ¿Sesión de besos? Fui a la cocina para que no notaran mi estado emocional. No era cierto, no, no y mil veces no.

Edward me amaba a mí. No está con nadie deja de pensar estupideces Bella.

Me quedé un rato tratando de preparar algo de comer hasta que la duda empezó a carcomer mi mente. Jessica se fue a los minutos y aproveché que Mike entró al baño para salir. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí directo al departamento de Edward. Traté de abrirlo y estaba cerrado. Toqué esperando verlo, ya no me importaba si me descubría Mike, esto era más importante ahora que el matrimonio falso que yo tenía.

— ¿Si?— una rubia asomó por la puerta. Me quise morir.

— ¿Est... está Edward?— pregunté, tratando de parecer natural.

—Lo siento, se está bañando—me sonrió.

Di la media vuelta y baje a mi apartamento. Fui directo a mi habitación, a los minutos mi celular empezó a sonar, lo apagué. No quería llorar pero tampoco sabía cómo tomarme las cosas. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía esa rubia en su departamento?

Me dormí despotricando contra mi amante infiel.

.

—Se te ve fatal ¿mala noche?— preguntó Mike antes de salir a su trabajo.

—No podía dormir— le dije apenas.

—Bella, esta noche vamos a ir con unos colegas a un evento, no sé muy bien dónde así que regresaré tarde— me sonrió.

—Bien, yo tengo el aniversario de la tienda, también volveré tarde— al menos no tenía que decirle descaradamente que no quería que fuese al aniversario de mi trabajo...

El día pasó sin novedad, Alice apareció muy temprano con unas cajas inmensas y dos de sus costureras, me trajo un vestido muy bonito color champagne. Por la tarde fui con Esme a un salón de belleza para que nos arreglaran.

Sabía que de un momento a otro vería a Edward y eso me enfurecía. Nunca había sido del tipo celoso de mujer, pero ¿Cómo sabes si eres celosa hasta que tienes el engaño en la cara? O al menos la duda.

Ojalá no me hable así no tendría que ser descortés.

.

Las luces colgantes en el jardín de la tienda hacían que el edificio en forma de barco pareciera moverse. Era un efecto deslumbrante.

La gente fue llegando de a pocos, muchas compañeras de trabajo y yo los recibíamos con una sonrisa, el bufet se veía elegante y los mozos pasaban con bocaditos y bebidas.

Esme bajó de una imponente limosina con toda su familia en pleno. Emmett estaba muy guapo, Alice con un traje hermoso, un hombre rubio y algo maduro muy varonil venía del brazo de mi jefa, así que imagino que ese debía ser mi suegrito… con razón el hijo le salió tan endiabladamente hermoso… pero no quería pensar en él porque venía detrás de ellos, con un traje negro y corbata plateada. Podría causar ataques de histeria si sonriera.

Sentí como si me hubieran dado una patada de burro en el estómago. Al lado de Edward iba la misma rubia que el día anterior me abrió la puerta de su departamento. Cuando él estuvo muy cerca de mí simplemente giré mi rostro para no ver su linda y mentirosa cara. Sentí que se detuvo muy cerca pero continuó su paso cuando la rubia lo apuró.

Maldición, era lo que me faltaba. Tres horas con esta parejita cerca.

Fui requerida en el salón para el brindis de honor, traté de ubicarme en el lado opuesto a ellos. Ni un segundo se cruzaron nuestras miradas.

—Gracias a todos por estar con nosotros en un día tan especial, son 5 años, un lustro que cumple la empresa y estoy orgullosa de…—empezó Esme con sus agradecimientos, no pude evitar echar una miradita hacia el lugar donde ese traidor estaba.

Otra vez la rubia, ahora acomodaba su corbata. Quita tus garras de allí o sabrás quien es Bella.

Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, dejé caer mis rizos para tapar mi rostro.

La noche recién empezaba.

Hice tripas corazón y lo evité todo lo que mis torpes pies pudieron, en un momento se acercó un poco, ahora estaba sólo, así que busqué la protección de mis demás compañeras de trabajo.

Cuando fui a la mesa por un bocadillo se colocó a mi lado y fingió hacer lo mismo que yo.

—Te llamé más de 50 veces anoche— dijo entre dientes. No le respondí. —Tu teléfono sigue apagado— yo era un témpano de hielo.

— ¿Estás molesta?— volvió a preguntar. Otra vez lo ignoré como se merecía.

—Si no me hablas voy a besarte delante de todo el mundo— amenazó. Sonreí con sarcasmo, sabía que no se atrevería. –Lo digo en serio— me cortó el paso.

¡Apártate!— lo miré amenazante.

—No hasta que me digas que te sucede— parecía dispuesto a cumplir su advertencia.

— ¿A mí? ¿Qué tendría que pasarme? Ah sí. Soy casada ¿Lo recuerdas? Debo mantenerme lejos por las apariencias. Además la rubia te viene mejor— casi le escupí las últimas palabras y salí triunfal, tomé la primera copa que encontré y me la bebí toda de un golpe.

Punto para Bella. El engañoso ése no se iba a hacer el santo conmigo.

Oh, el vino está de lujo. Otra copita por favor.

Luego de tres copitas más… a estas alturas cinco en total, tenía las mejillas rojas sin necesidad que nadie me dijera nada.

— ¿Bella?— Oh si es mi cuñadito en persona, lo que me faltaba, Emmerto viene a molestar a una Bella casi ebria. Pero hoy no me iba a amilanar con sus comentarios malintencionados ni sus teorías. Ahora va a conocer a... ah sí a Bella.

—Hola grandulón ¿Dónde está mi amiga, con la que duermes?— le pregunté, él solo sonrió ampliamente.

—No tarda, tenía que grabar algo, la han contratado en el estudio— me miraba excretando mi rostro. – ¿Bella estás borracha?— preguntó sin delicadeza…

—Nop. No estoy borracha y no voy a dejar que me molestes— soltó una carcajada.

—No te voy a molestar, al contrario si lo que quiero es hacerte un monumento. Gracias por inaugurar a mi hermanito— me dio un abrazo.

—Suéltame gorilón— me quejé.

—Rosi me explicó, si necesitas ayuda para desaparecer a tu marido— dijo moviendo las cejas de manera extraña.

—No me molestes oso cargoso— salí de allí refunfuñando, apenas vi un mesero lo asalté. Eso me ganaba por meterme con los Cullen. Una suegra igual de sobre protectora que la anterior que tenía, un cuñado irreverente, una cuñada loca y un amante infiel.

Sería mejor que busque mi bolso y me largue de aquí.

— ¿Tu eres Bella verdad?— la rubia en persona y me sonreía como si me conociera, carajo. La cereza del pastel.

—Si ¿Y tú quien eres? Jacksonville estaba completo hasta que llegaste— le reclamé.

—Soy Tanya, prima de Edward, quería decirte…

—No— levanté un brazo. –No me digas nada, mejor cierras tu boca y te vas por donde viniste— traté de dejarla parada. El suelo empezaba a moverse un poco.

—Pero Bella, quería decirte que…

—Shhhh— la interrumpí.

— ¿Estás ebria?— me preguntó.

—A ti que te importa— me di la vuelta y me fui a buscar el condenado bolso. Maldita suerte, quisiera partirle la cara a la desgraciada y patearle los huevos al infeliz. Enviarme a mi reemplazo, si que era un pavazo.

Estaba caminando rumbo a mi oficina cuando sentí una fuerza en mi brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar— el pérfido en persona.

—No quiero, quita tus manos de mi— le di un golpe. Miró en todas direcciones y me llevó a rastras. Entramos a una oficina y cerró la puerta. Había escobas y todo era muy pequeño. La oficina de limpieza…jajaja, le venía bien.

—Que quieres.

— ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda?— me reclamó

— ¿Puedes alejarte de mí? Tu madre dice que no es correcto que me acerque— casi le grité.

— ¿Porque rayos estás molesta conmigo y ebria?

Lo miré con todo el odio que pude, que no era casi nada porque esos ojos eran lo más bello que existía. Edward sonrió, o eso me pareció, no estaba segura.

— ¿Qué rayos hacía esa rubia en tu departamento anoche?

—Es mi prima que crees que hacía.

— ¿Después de su sesión de besos en el pasillo?— pregunté.

— ¿Qué?— puso su carita de "yo no fui" típico.

—No lo niegues, Mike y Jessica los vieron.

—Yo vi a ese gordo y a su amiga entrar en el departamento pero no me besaba con Tanya.

— ¿Por qué tendrían que mentir ellos?— pregunté otra vez gritando

— ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte yo?— buen punto, quizás porque todos los hombres son una basura. Lo miré furiosa.

—Es tu palabra contra la de ellos— le increpé

—Pensé que en tu vida yo era más importante— eso sí me dolió.

— ¿La besaste o no?— casi grité.

Sin responder me tomó con fuerza y me estampo contra la pared, mis piernas de gelatina casi cedieron, parecía flotar y su aliento me llegó fuerte y delicioso.

—No he besado a nadie que no seas tú. No le he hecho el amor a nadie más que a ti— sus manos empezaron a acariciarme por encima del vestido.

—Mentiroso, engañador…— no pude seguir hablando ya que un beso húmedo y caliente tapó mi boca. Otra vez su sabor, su aroma. Tan cargados de deseo, de pasión.

—Te envié a Tanya para que te explicara, pero no la quisiste escuchar— me dijo cuando dejó de besarme pero yo ya no quería explicaciones

—Me chocan las rubias, sobre todo las que encuentro en tu departamento.

—Vino a visitarme un momento. Somos amigos. Bella es a ti a quien amo. ¿Acaso no te lo demuestro todo el tiempo?

—Cuéntame una de vaqueros Cullen—lo empujé con mis dos manos, aunque no solté su las solapas de su saco, como quisiera desvestirlo de a pocos, ese traje me volvía loca.

— ¿No me crees?— hice un puchero, el cual no dudó en volver a besar. Ahh si había caído otra vez. — ¿Sabes que te vez más hermosa cuando estas bebida?—suspiró entre besos.

—Si claro ríete de la borracha— bufé.

—No es eso lo que quiero hacer— me sentó de pronto en una mesita.

— ¿Edward Cullen que me estás haciendo?—pregunté al sentirme toqueteada.

—Te voy a hacer el amor aquí mismo ¿alguna objeción?

—Pero es que…—me quejé.

—Te amo Bella— Dios ese tono de voz lo conocía bien, ¡voy a ver el cielo!

— ¿Me amas?—pregunte para hacerme la interesante.

—Con todas mis fuerzas— ay esto parecía prometedor.

—A ver— lo desafié

—Ya dijiste— me subió la falda del vestido y sus manos recorrieron mis piernas hasta su nacimiento, sus dedos hábiles se introdujeron en mí de golpe, casi grito de placer.

— ¿Crees que podría hacerle esto a alguien más? — preguntó.

—Yo que sé…

— ¿Y esto?— los movió y giró introduciéndolos un poco más. Gemí al sentirlo.

—Edward… Edward…

— ¿Ahora sí me crees?— su voz parecía un rugido, ya no soportaba, no me importaba dónde estábamos, sólo quería que me penetrara y me hiciera suya.

—Si, si, si— ay qué fácil me dejé convencer. ¿Quién le diría que no?

— ¿Lista para mí?— escuché el cierre de su pantalón y abrí un poco más las piernas para recibirlo, ya no tenía que abrir los ojos, además las escobas parecían bailar porque el licor me había mareado de veras.

De pronto me sentí completamente llena, es mentira cuando los borrachos dicen que no recuerdan nada, esto jamás se me iba a olvidar.

Su miembro caliente estaba otra vez dentro de mi cavidad y su dueño se movía y me apretaba las nalgas con una fuerza que pocas veces había usado. Pronto ya no estaba en la mesita, Edward me sostenía en el aire, mientras que me seguía penetrando una y otra vez. Me abracé a su cuello para no caer hacia atrás, mientras que lo rodeé con mis piernas, sólo saber que me tenía completamente en el aire me puso a destilar más de la cuenta.

Segundos después me vine en un orgasmo colosal, quería dejarme caer pero él aún no terminaba, siguió penetrándome con más fuerza, una de sus manos estaba en mi espalda. Otra vez mi interior vibró, empecé a moverme yo también, no quería que parara, abrí los ojos un momento para mirarlo. El panorama era de lo más erótico, Edward me estaba cogiendo aún vestido con ese traje negro sensual dentro de un cuarto de limpieza, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor.

—Bella, Bella— lo escuché gemir, ¿hay algo más sensual que escuchar a alguien mencionar tu nombre mientras tiene un orgasmo? No, nada hay que se le compare, mi bajo vientre volvió a estremecerse y estallé nuevamente.

Unos segundos después me depositó en la mesa, mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban y yo podía comprobar que el licor se ha había esfumado de mí. Él se arregló de inmediato, nunca me di cuenta en qué momento se había puesto el preservativo pero ahora lo retiraba. Luego de eso me ayudó a mí a quedar casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Nunca dudes de mi amor Bella— me dijo elevando mi barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, es que… pensé lo peor— me excusé.

— ¿Mi madre te dijo que te alejaras de mí, hoy?— su semblante cambió, parecía algo fastidiado.

—No… no realmente, yo asumí que eso es lo que quería decir y le prometí que me alejaría.

—Eso no está bien, tú eres mi vida, no me importa tu situación, mi familia debe aceptarlo porque no me voy a alejar de ti.

—Pero Edward…

—Ven conmigo Bella— me ofreció su mano para salir del lugar dónde nos encontrábamos. No dije nada sólo acepté. Salimos ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, no había nadie cerca así que fui por mi bolso.

Nos encontramos con Esme cuando íbamos hacia el salón.

—Edward, Bella— nos dijo mirándonos con cara de reproche.

— ¿Sí mama?— respondió él de manera firme.

—Creo que no es apropiado, Bella ven conmigo por favor— Esme parecía estar algo nerviosa.

—Madre yo amo a Bella. Te lo había dicho antes, estoy completamente enamorado y no pienso dejarla— su agarre se volvió más posesivo.

—Eso lo sé. Pero no es el momento ni el lugar— Esme parecía que perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento.

—Entonces nos vamos— pero su madre nos cortó el paso. Me miró de forma suplicante.

—Bella, tu esposo está afuera, en el salón, viene con varios de sus amigos. Por favor no quiero un escándalo aquí— me quedé lívida.

—Pero... yo…— no entendía como Mike llegó aquí.

—Es su colega, la señorita Stanley, yo le envié una invitación, la semana pasada vino aquí para que le ayude a remodelar su oficina y parte de la empresa para la que trabaja. No sabía que era amiga de tu… de él— se excusó Esme.

Miré a Edward que otra vez tenía esa mirada de enojo e impotencia.

—Me iré en seguida Esme— traté de soltarme de Edward que no quería dejar mi mano libre.

—Nos vemos luego— lo miré suplicante. Su madre tomó su brazo y le hizo entrar en una oficina.

¿Qué diablos hacía Mike aquí? ¿Y por qué deliberadamente me mintió si iba a venir de todos modos?

* * *

><p>Les juro que nunca volveré a ver un cuarto de limpieza de la misma manera jijiji.<p>

Patito


	16. No me esperaba esto

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16: NO ME ESPERABA ESTO...<strong>

Llegué al salón a enfrentar las cosas, no esperaba encontrar a Mike con toda la gente de su empresa.

—Allá está, es mi esposa. ¡Bella!— me llamaba. Me acerqué un poco. Qué lástima que el licor se evaporó en ese cuartito de limpieza, a saber que le habría dicho al pobre de Mike por su pequeño problema de depresión viril.

— ¿Mike qué haces aquí?— pregunté llegando a su lado.

—Pues no sabía que acabaríamos en tu trabajo amor. Ven, hay gente nueva en la empresa que aún no conoces— me tomó de una mano.

—Me voy a casa, ya hablaremos luego— dije tratando de soltarme de su mano.

—No, no, no. Acá nos quedamos. Quiero conocer a todos tus compañeros de trabajo y a los hijos de tu jefa— sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué?— hablaba con una sonrisa pero sus ojos me miraban de forma extraña y eso me dio miedo. ¿Desde cuándo Mike podía hacerme sentir atemorizada? Es cómo si Garfield te amenazara. Eso definitivamente no era nada bueno.

—Ahora ven y pórtate como la linda esposa que siempre has sido— me apretó más fuerte la muñeca de la mano y caminé hacia su círculo de amigos. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

—Hola Bella, pero que gusto ¿Trabajas aquí?— Jessica me recibió con la misma sonrisa de ladina que tenía Mike.

—Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías— dije secamente.

—No Bella, que cosas dices, me acabo de enterar. Oh allí viene la señora tan amable que me invitó— se acercó a Esme sin ningún reparo.

Mike siguió sujetándome ahora del brazo. Sus demás amigos conversaban de la decoración y cosas triviales. Yo no sabía de qué forma podría zafarme e irme corriendo de allí. Jessica se llevó a Esme hacia el salón contiguo.

—Mira Bella, allí está el chico ese que trabaja en nuestro edificio ¿Estará de mesero aquí? Voy a pedirle un trago— Mike avanzó conmigo a rastras. Traté de detenerlo a la mitad del camino pero me tenía bien sujeta por la muñeca.

—Basta Mike ¿Qué te propones? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— dije entre dientes pero poniendo mi peor cara.

—Sencillo Bella. Divertirme. Le prometí a mamá que haría todo aquello que antes me había privado. Incluso pelear por lo que es mío. Han sido casi 4 años Bella. Te he enviado a estudiar, te he tenido como si fueras una reina, te di todos los lujos que me permitió mi trabajo. ¿Pero tú no pudiste mantener las piernas cerradas verdad? Tenías que humillarme revolcándote con un muchachito— no dejaba de sonreírme pero sus ojos destellaban despecho. Jamás lo hubiera creído de Mike, yo pensaba que lo conocía.

— ¿Desde cuándo los sabes?— pregunté asustada. Esto no pintaba bien, la última gota de licor de mi organismo se evaporó como por arte de magia

—Yo era un imbécil, un reverendo pelotudo. Creía en ti. Hasta cierto día en que descubrí una marca aquí— me tocó el hombro, el lugar exacto dónde Edward me había mordido una vez. Ay rayos, descubierta. ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— dije conteniéndome. No era el lugar apropiado para una discusión. Debía mantener la calma. Respiré un par de veces.

—No lo niegas. Empezamos bien, creí que lo negarías— sonrió el panzón.

— ¿Qué quieres Mike?— dije rechinando los dientes.

—Revancha. No me vas a dejar así nada más, como se tira un trasto viejo. Tal vez no lo sepas pero a pesar de mi limitación nunca he podido evitar mirar tu cuerpo por las noches. Tienes el sueño pesado y no te das cuenta. Y sobre todo… hablas dormida— Edward también me lo había dicho. Maldición

—Habla claro que es lo que quieres Mike, ya sabía que no eras del todo sincero, esas pastillas que supuestamente tomas son una farsa— traté de increparle.

—Son para adelgazar, me pongo en forma para ti— sonrió.

— ¿Y tú ataque al corazón?— me pego un tiro si eso fue fingido. Ni Mike podría hacer algo como eso.

—Eso fue una debilidad, me dolió tu engaño y más tu frialdad. Querías dejarme porque ya encontraste reemplazo. No bella, así no son las cosas— suspiró.

—Edward te salvó la vida, si él no te resucitaba estarías muerto— le recordé que a pesar de todo Edward no lo dejó morir.

— ¿Crees que le debo la vida? Él me la está quitando. Fue por él que sufrí ese ataque, no es ningún héroe tu conserje— sonrió y fingiendo darme un beso.

— ¿Podemos terminar esta conversación en casa?—miré a todos lados. Algunas personas me miraron. Lo que menos quería era echar a perder la fiesta de Esme.

—No, no. Ahora vamos a ver a ese muchacho y ni se te ocurra contradecirme o todo mundo va a saber qué clase de hijo tiene la señora Cullen— caminamos unos pasos más hasta estar cerca de Edward.

No sabía qué hacer, el corazón me latía muy rápido y mis manos empezaban a sudar.

—No Mike— traté de soltarme.

—Relájate Bella. Mañana nos vamos a la nueva casa que he comprado para nosotros, te va a gustar, es hermosa, tiene piscina. A Jessica le encanta— sonrió.

— ¿A Jessica? ¿Estás con ella?— pregunté.

—Retomamos un romance que interrumpiste. ¿Te molesta?— preguntó sonriendo.

—Para nada. ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella y me dejas en paz?— casi le rogué.

—Porque no seré el esposo cornudo. Ahora te mantienes callada o armo un gran escándalo, ya no tengo nada que perder pero todavía puedo traer abajo a los Cullen con un escándalo— me sonrió hipócritamente. Por todo lo sagrado, con Edward no. No quería una pelea aquí.

Si Mike le reclamaba sé que Edward respondería, nos amábamos, él no permitiría que Mike me lleve contra mi voluntad. Pero eso significaría un escándalo, había reporteros presentes, toda la familia Cullen quedaría en ridículo. No podía hacerle eso a Esme, ella era más que mi jefa, era una amiga muy querida para mí. ¿Cómo librarme de éste problema? ¿Cómo salir de aquí sin un escándalo?

Edward estaba de espaldas, mirando al grupo donde antes habíamos estado, no se percató de nuestra presencia hasta que llegamos junto a él.

—Buenas noches muchacho— saludó Mike.

Al instante Edward se volvió, su mirada de asombro cambio cuando reparó en mi mano unida a la de Mike.

—Señor Newton— apenas respondió.

—Quería agradecerte por tus servicios profesionales. Pero es una lástima que ya no serán requeridos. Mi esposa y yo nos mudaremos a una casa propia algo alejada del centro— Mike era un verdadero maestro en el arte de embaucar y yo creía conocerlo. Que estúpida fui.

—No entiendo— Edward me miraba sorprendido. Sus hermosos ojos se veían inquietos.

—Es simple, tus servicios de gigoló pasaran a otra persona— Mike hablaba como si se tratara de algo normal.

— ¿Qué?— Edward empezaba a enojarse.

— ¿Bella el muchacho no sabía que yo estaba enterado? No debiste ocultárselo — la mano de la que me tenía sujeta me dolía tanto, seguramente mañana tendría moretones en la piel.

No respondí nada, tal como Mike me dijo. Sólo quería salir de aquí y no avergonzar a Esme.

— ¿Usted estaba enterado de todo? –Edward parecía a punto de explotar pero se contenía.

—Desde luego. Bella nunca pudo mantenerse quieta y pues yo… no le niego nada. Seguro que te convenció con su truco de la virginidad. Yo muchas veces le pedí hacer trío pero ella no quería. Creo que después de todo has sido el mejor amante que ha tenido— Mike soltó una suave carcajada.

—No creo lo que dice— la voz de Edward se quebró.

—Bella y yo no tenemos secretos. Creo que ahora vamos a contratar a ese muchachito mecánico, parece más caliente que tu— Mike soltó otra sucia carcajada.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mike lo tenía todo planeado y esperó el momento adecuado para dar el golpe... ¿cómo era posible?

—Déjeme hablar con Bella— Edward respiraba con dificultad.

—Habla querida Bella— la tenaza de sus manos empezó a ejercer más fuerza, ya casi no sentía la mano. A lo lejos vi el rostro preocupado de Esme, algunas personas se estaban acercando a nosotros. —Vamos Bells ¿Tengo razón o no?— presionó Mike.

—Quiero irme— dije conteniendo mis lagrimas.

— ¿Tengo o no tengo razón Bella?

—Sí. Quiero irme de aquí Mike— traté de zafar mi mano adolorida pero su presión se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sentía mis huesos a punto de explotar.

— ¿Contento? Puedes ir a visitarnos, creo que te debo alguna indemnización, siempre le pago bien a los amantes de Bella, solo a ti te he quedado a deber. Buenas noches— agaché la cabeza de la vergüenza, mi rostro debía estar escarlata.

Los pasos hasta la salida se me hicieron eternos, sentía las miradas de algunas personas clavadas en mi espalda.

Me subí al auto conteniendo todo lo posible mis lágrimas. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí pero el estacionamiento estaba desierto. Y Mike tenía mucha más fuerza de la que esperaba, prácticamente me ató a su lado.

— ¿Tienes ganas de ir a una fiesta?— me preguntó presumido. Tocó algunas veces el claxon y Jessica llegó corriendo a nosotros.

—Mike, casi me dejas estúpido— pasó a su lado y le acarició el pecho, se subió al asiento trasero.

— ¿Tu también estabas en esto verdad?— apenas giré mi cabeza para verla.

—Pues nunca entendí porque tienes tanta suerte, ni siquiera eres bonita. Al principio me gustó ese cuerazo que tienes por amante pero el muy idiota me rechazó— sonreí al saber eso, Edward era todo un caballero. –Así que cuando me enteré lo perra que eres con Mike decidimos darte una lección, vieras la cara que traía el conserje ese, parecía que iba a suicidarse. Te luciste Mike— Dijo la muy zorra riendo como loca. Quería lanzarme al asiento trasero y degollarla. Sólo tenía que esperar que Mike se descuidara, estaba obeso, así que no me costaría escabullirme, yo era muy ágil.

Mi oportunidad llegó cuando bajábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio. Discretamente me quité los zapatos y cuando Mike le abría la puerta a Jessica me eché a correr rumbo a la puerta principal, las rejas estaban abiertas. Pero antes que pudiera salir dos fuertes brazos me detuvieron.

Era James el nuevo conserje.

—Buenas noches señora— me sonrió mirando mis pechos— casi de golpe me alejé.

— ¡Ey James! ¿Por qué no acompañas a mi dócil esposa al departamento?— Mike se rió de mí. –Oh si Bella, este amable conserje, que sí cumple sus funciones, me ha ayudado. Tengo algunas fotos que me gustaría que vieras— James sin decir nada se colocó a mi lado como un perro cuidador. Pasamos por la recepción, miré al señor de la recepción muy triste. Fingí caerme cerca de él.

—Cuidado señora Bella— me ayudó el hombre. Apenas se inclinó a ayudarme traté de hablarle pero James me lo impidió.

—No toque a la señora— le miró furioso, el hombrecillo sólo nos vio con temor y regresó a su escritorio. Seguí mirándolo pero pareció no reparar en mi desesperación.

Subimos por el ascensor, se me hicieron muy rápido los 5 pisos. En todo momento trataba de mantenerme lejos de Mike y de la zorra esa, que no paraban de hacer comentarios estúpidos y reírse de mí.

—Llegamos James, gracias por todo. Oh lo olvidé, aquí está tu paga de la semana— Mike sacó su billetera y le alcanzó dinero.

—Voy a enviar el video que grabé en la fiesta. ¡Te luciste gordito! ¡Pareció tan real!— gritó Jessica sacando su celular.

No tenía idea de quien hablaba pero eso no era importante ahora. Miré hacia la ventana. Cuatro pisos eran demasiados para saltar. Tal vez desde la ventana de la habitación pueda…

—Ni lo pienses, te quedas en la mísera habitación que escogiste ayer— dijo Mike empujándome hacia allí.

Me quedé sola y a oscuras. No sabía qué hacer, a quien recurrir, Edward debía pensar que todo lo que dijo Mike era verdad y ahora me odiaría.

Piensa Bella, piensa en algo para salir de aquí...


	17. Rescátenme

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17: RESCÁTENME<strong>

_Edward caminaba desnudo hacia mí, no podía verle el rostro porque estaba a contraluz, el sol era muy fuerte. No necesitaba ver su hermosa faz para saber que era él, conocía a la perfección cada milímetro de su glorioso cuerpo._

_— ¿Quieres nadar?— preguntó._

_—Si me haces el amor voy contigo— le respondí mordiendo mis labios._

_Es increíble como me encendía con sólo oírlo hablar. Cada célula de mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos tenerlo dentro de mí. Se inclinó a atenderme._

_Su cuerpo mojado me estremeció. Arqueé mi espalda para acomodarme. Debajo de mí, la arena estaba tibia, el aire del mar entraba por mis fosas nasales, olía delicioso. Sobretodo cuando los labios de mi hombre tocaron los míos. _

_Suavemente desató un lado de mi bikini, sus dedos rozaban mi piel ardiente. El toque suave de sus manos me hacía gemir. Se acomodó mejor para dejar al descubierto su poderoso miembro y me atrapó contra él. Una de sus manos se deslizó detrás de mi cuello, pronto sentí sus quemantes labios en mi madíbula. De inmediato mi ser respondió humedeciéndo mis entrañas._

_—Sabes tan bien— se preparó para incursionar en mi interior. Contuve la respiración y la solté de golpe cuando me vi totalmente invadida. Por unos segundos ninguno de nosotros se movió, dejamos que esta sensación de plenitud nos envolviera. Lo sentía palpitar, contenerse. Su respiración era lenta, la estaba controlando muy bien._

_Su boca encontró la mía. Un beso suave que poco a poco se hizo intenso. El cuerpo de mi amante cobró vida, con movimeinto suaves Edward me hacía suya. Con el hambre que le tenía respondí a los moviemientos para que fueran más rápidos e intensos._

_Cómo adoraba a este hombre que ahora se hundía cada vez más dentro de mí. Sentía su amor, su pasión. En cada palabra que susurraba, en cada caricia, beso o embestida. Estaba totalmente segura de amarlo y ser correspondida. El mar, el viento, el sol y todo lo que nos rodeaba participaba de esta unión. Se confabulaban con nosotros para poder tocar el cielo. _

_No me había dado cuenta que jadeaba sonoramente y no me importaba. Yo estaba gozando, dejando que mi alma exprese físicamente todo lo que sentía por dentro. La mano de Edward se aferró a la mía, era el momento de llegar a la cima, al punto más alto de nuestra desenfrenada pasión. Nos entrelazamos más aún, esperaba que el espasmo llegara en cualquier momento. _

_Pero algo se aferró a mi mano derecha. Alguien me tenía sujeta y con fuerza me alejó de Edward, de la playa, de todas las sensaciones que experimentaba. Empecé a escuchar la voz chillona de una mujer._

— ¡Levántate estúpida!— era Jessica.

Me tiró al suelo. Caí sobre mi espalda y me golpeé la cabeza. — ¿Estás soñando con lo que no puedes tener?— se burló de mí. Maldita zorra. Anoche Mike me encerró a empellones aquí y nunca supe a qué hora me quedé dormida. Creo que al amanecer. Y justamente se le ocurre llegar a ella cuando estaba soñando algo maravilloso.

— ¡Ay! Suéltame perra— grité en el momento que me tomó de los cabellos, logré darle una patada en la pierna. Me levanté de inmediato. No iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles.

—Nos vamos de aquí— me lanzó una muda de ropa.

— ¿Y si no quiero?— le dije desafiandola. No le tenía miedo. Lo único que sentía por ella era mucho rabia.

—Mira idiota, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que tú quieras. Sólo te vamos a retener el tiempo suficiente para que ese tonto conserje se crea lo que le dijo Mike ayer. Después pudes irte— sonrió.

—Pues no me voy con ustedes a ningún lado. No me pueden retener— traté de salir de allí. Mike me impidió el paso.

—Déjala Jessica. Déjala. ¿Quieres ver a tu conserje?— tomó mi mano y me jaló con fuerza hasta su laptop. Se veía la recepción. Edward estaba parado al lado del counter. Parecía nervioso y constantemente miraba su reloj. Lo vi marcar su celular, de inmediato la melodía del mío sonó.

— ¿Si?— Mike contestó.

En la pantalla de la computadora portátil Edward guardó su teléfono.

— ¡Cobarde! ¿Viste que no me da cara?— Mike dejó mi celular en una maleta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Mike?— le pregunté.

—Nos vamos a nuestra nueva casa. Te estás quieta un par de meses y luego te puedes largar. Tengo pruebas de tu infidelidad, fotos con tu amante, con ese tipo mecánico y hasta con James. No vas a lograr un centavo de mí— parecía decidido a llevar a cabo su venganza.

—No voy contigo a ningun lugar— le grité.

—Claro que vas. Ya tengo una camioneta lista abajo con nuestras pertenencias. Y… tres guardaespaldas con pocos reparos que le romperán las piernas a tu conserje si te niegas— soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Jessica que lo abrazó. Los dos eran más malos que el diablo.

No podía arriesgar a Edward. Si lo alstimaban no me lo perdonaría. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que todo esto era mentira?

—Bien. Debo cambiarme— me fui al cuarto de las visitas. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no se me ocurría nada. Me mudé de ropa. Busqué entre las cosas que habian en esa habitación. Nada me servía, ni para dejar un mensaje ni para defenderme. Sólo encontré un lapiz labial. Lo tomé y saqué el cobertor de la almohada. Rápidamente escribí: "¡Jake ayúdame! Bella" Lo doble lo más pequeño que pude y lo guardé en uno de mis bolsillos.

Nos dispusimos a bajar, salimos del departamento.

—Mike ¿Y mi auto?— le pregunté.

—Sí que eres materialista. Se ve que tampoco amas al idota ese. Sólo te preocupas por tu auto— se rió. –Te puedes quedar con el carro. Pero cuando te deje ir— me sonrió.

—He dejado mis revistas allí, las necesito— dije muy molesta.

— ¿Revistas de moda o de diseño?— preguntó.

—De modas— dije falsamente.

—Bien, que Jessica te acompañe a tu auto antes de salir.

—Gracias— dije. –Ah, y por favor que le hagan un matenimiento, se me apagó dos veces en esta semana, ese tallercito no me lo arregló bien— me quejé. Mike sonrió abiertamente, parecía que le divertía.

El ascensor se abrió. El corazón me latía más aprisa. Al instante vi que tres hombres altos y James se acercaron a ayudarnos con nuestras maletas.

Dos de ellos se colocaron a mi lado y uno sutilemente se colocó a la salida. Muy cerca de Edward, que parado y sin decir nada, nos miraba marcharnos. Apenas lo vi a los ojos un segundo, vi de reojo que el tipo enorme que Mike había contratado casi lo rozaba con su cuerpo. Temblé al pensar en lo que podían hacerle.

Bajé la cabeza y salí sin decir nada y sin mirar a nadie más. Ya fuera, me giré a Jessica.

—Ey, Acompáñame a mi auto— le dije.

—Bien, será mejor que esas revistas sean buenas— le hizo señas a uno de los tipos para que nos acompañe. Afortunamdamente todavía tenía algunas de las revistas que Alice me prestó para escoger un modelo de la última fiesta.

Me adelanté y entré. Saqué rapidamente la funda de la almohada y la dejé en la guantera en lugar de las revistas.

— ¡Apurate Bella!— gritó Jessica.

Salimos de allí y subimos a la camioneta. Mike subió a su propio auto que iba delante de nosotros y nos marchamos.

Mi corazón estaba triste. Edward debía odiarme. Y no sabía si mi plan funcionaría.

Si tenía razón, Mike enviaría el auto al taller de Jacob por la garatía que me había dado. Esperaba que Jake entendiera y me ayudara. Sólo tenía que esperar.

.

Los días pasaron y no tenía señales de Jacob. Seguro me equivoqué y Mike envió mi auto a un taller del seguro.

Apenas podía acerarme a algunos lugares de la nueva casa. Era muy grande, con piscina y jardines. Obviamente no había teléfono. Esos guardaespaldas estuvieron tres dias y luego se marcharon dos de ellos, debían costar bastante. Y Mike siempre fue un amarrete.

Traté de comportarme como si nada pasara. Cómo si no estuviera sufriendo ni me importara lo que me hacían. Jessica se dedicaba a insultarme gran parte del día. Yo sólo la miraba y rodaba los ojos.

El único guardaespaldas que quedó venía a constatar dónde estaba cada media hora. Ya había revisado cada centímetro del espacio dónde podía deambular, no encontré modo de huir. Ni por las paredes del jardín, un cerco eléctrico resguardaba toda la casa.

Una mañana, cuando estaba perdiendo las esperanzas llegó Jake trayendo el auto. Demetri, que así se llamaba mi custodio, no me dejó salir al jardín a recibir al mecánico. Me dijo que por órdenes de Mike yo debía permanecer dentro de la casa. Busqué una ventana lo suficientemente grande para que Jake me pudiera ver y hacerle señas.

Lo intenté varias veces pero Jacob no volteaba a verme, debía ser miope o los esteroides lo dejaron medio ciego. Debo reconocer que estaba a más de 30 metros.

— ¿Qué haces estúpida?— me sorprendió Jessica.

—Ejercicios— le respondí cínicamente. Pero no se lo creyó, vino a ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Quieres hablar con el mecánico? No se va a poder. Estás incomunicada. No sufras, pronto te echaremos. Y tu conserjito no te va a querer— me sonrió.

— ¿Tú que sabes?— le increpé. Yo estaba segura que Edward me amaba. Que creería en mí.

—Lo sé porque él mismo me lo ha dicho— se sentó muy feliz en un mueble rústico que adornaba esa parte de la casa.

— ¿Lo has visto?— pregunté furiosa.

—Si. Un par de veces. Es que compro en el establecimiento de su madre. De allí saqué estos muebles— me señaló todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

—Que mal gusto tienes. ¿Esto estaba en remate?— le repondí. De veras era terrible la forma de decorar esa sala de estar. Pero lo que más me desesperaba era saber que había hablado con Edward, no quería demostrar que me importara tanto, así que me senté igual que ella. Otra vez me concentré en Jake pero no lo ví. Seguramente se había ido.

—Me dijo que no le interesa saber de ti— otra vez Jessica inició la conversación. Yo sabía que no era cierto eso. Edward jamás diría algo así. –Es que me presenté como la amante de Mike, hubieras visto su cara. El pobre conserje ya tenía una ojeras terribles— la muy estúpida soltó una carcajada como si eso le diviertiera mucho.

—Bueno, la amante de Mike si eres. Yo sigo siendo su esposa— dije conteniendo mis impulsos asesinos. Ahora entendía porque algunas personas ahorcan a otras. Cómo quería que mis manos se cerraran alrededor de ese delgado cuello. Pero necesitaba sacarle toda la información.

—Le pregunté si le interesaba venir a visitarnos y casi me grita el muy tonto. No estaría mal, digo, obviemante hay mucha diferencia entre ese tipo y Mike. Edward Cullen está para comerselo con zapatos y todo— se relamió. Cerré las manos con tanta fuerza que me clavé las uñas contra las palmas. En cualquier momento iba asaltarle a la garganta.

—Estoy segura que Edward no te haría caso. Es muy conservador, no le gustan las zorras— dije con rabia en la voz.

—A ti te hizo caso. Y bonita no eres. Un día de estos voy tenderle una trampa, voy a seducirlo, voy a…— ya no pude contenerme más. Salté como un puma y me fui encima de ella.

— ¡Maldita perra, mantén alejado tu trasero de mi Edward!— la tomé de los cabellos e hice que rodara por el suelo. No dejaba de propinarle golpes, todos los que podía. Estaba harta d este encierro, de que no me dejaran ver a Edward, de las mentiras que le habían hecho creer.

Alguien me tomó por la espalda y me sujetó. Yo seguía pataleando, vociferando insultos, tratando de desfigurar la cara de esa zorra.

—Basta Bella— escuché la voz de Jake. Me quedé quieta. Pronto me soltó.

— ¡Jake! Gracias por venir. Gracias— lo abracé.

— ¿Qué hace éstes aquí? ¡Demetri!— gritó Jessica que se levantaba del suelo con los cabellos revueltos.

— ¿El tipo de la puerta? Ya me lo cargué, no me dejó verte Bella— se encogió de hombros. Qué bien me caía este muchacho, era tan agradable. Con gusto lo besaría. Ahora sí estaba salvada, podría largarme de aquí.

—Gracias Jake, esto ha sido un infierno. Debo encargarme de esta zorra— me acerqué a Jessica y a empellones la encerré en la que era mi habitación. Un mísero espacio reducido que apenas tenía una cama. Sin ventanas, muebles o algun adorno.

— ¿Qué te paso? Apenas vi tu mensaje vine de inmediato. Pregunté en la puerta y ese tipo casi me saca a empellones— me ayudó a cerrar la puerta donde encerré a la amante de Mike.

—Fue mi esposo. Me tiene encerrada aquí, no me deja salir. Me estaba volviendo loca— le confesé.

— ¿Ya se enteró de lo tuyo con Cullen?— preguntó.

—Mike lo sabía hace tiempo, sólo esperaba el momento para dejarme mal. Le hizo creer a Edward que estaba enterado de todo. Le dijo que yo tenía la costumbre de coleccionar amantes— le contaba mientras llegábamos al auto. A lo lejos vi entre las plantas a Demetri. Estaba amarrado y amordazado. Parecía inconciente.

—Está vivo, va a demorar un poco en despertar— sonrió mirando mi expresión de susto. — Oye Bella que grueso lo de tu marido. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?— me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Lo primero es salir de aquí. No tengo donde ir, ni dinero, ni nada. Todas mis tarjetas y documentos los tiene Mike. Sólo tengo esta muda de ropa— le dije señalando mi atuendo.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde te llevo?— preguntó encendiendo el auto.

—Quiero ver a Edward— fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. El único lugar dónde podía sentirme segura era al lado del hombre que amaba.


	18. Es mi Karma

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18:<strong> **ES MI KARMA**

—Disculpa que te insista ¿No puedes ir más rápido?— le pregunté por tercera vez a Jake.

—Bella, nadie nos sigue. Hay dos colegios más adelante, no querrás poner en peligro a esos niños ¿verdad?— mi amigo mecánico sonrió despreocupadamente. Parecía un tipo feliz, sin problemas y con un trabajo que le gustaba. Ahora ya lo consideraba un amigo. Me estaba ayudando, podía confiar en él.

—Disculpa, es que me consume la tensión— encendí la radio.

—Oye, soy algo despistado, ¿Vamos a la casa de los Cullen o al edificio de Edward, dónde vivías antes?— la noticia me sorprendió.

— ¿Ese edificio es de Edward?— eso no lo sabía. Edward jamás lo mencionó. ¿Por qué no me había dicho eso? ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí?

— ¿No que son… amantes? Creí que lo sabías— parecía sorprendido. Y yo también lo estaba. Edward no era un simple conserje como pensé.

Cuando supe que era el hijo de Esme pensé que Edward se había independizado de su familia o que era orgulloso y quería lograr todo por él mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo nuestro fue bastante físico. Es decir, de todo el tiempo que compartimos uno al lado del otro, casi enteramente la pasamos haciendo el amor. No hablamos mucho, ni nos contamos nuestras cosas. ¿Cuánto más ignoraría de Edward?

—Jake. No sé… no sé a dónde ir. No sé dónde está Edward— dije todavía pensando en cómo pudo ocultarme algo tan grande.

—Tengo su número, si quieres le llamo y le pregunto dónde anda— sonrió.

— ¿Tienes su número?— pregunté.

—Mmmm, sí. Aún lo conservo. A pesar de todo— dijo como si recordara algo particularmente vergonzoso.

—Jake. Para el auto. Sal de la carretera, necesito hablar contigo— le ordené. Estaba empezando a desesperarme. ¿Cuántas cosas más había de Edward que yo no conocía?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos siguen?— dijo volteando a mirar.

—No. Quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas— dije.

—Bella, hace calor, mejor vamos a tomar algo y te digo todo lo que quieras saber— dio vuelta a unas calles y entró en una playa de estacionamiento. Al menos por esa parte podía estar tranquila, no podíamos aparcar en plena calle. Cuando Mike se entere, es posible que salga a buscarnos con sus guardaespaldas.

Caminamos hacia una fuente de soda. Pedimos dos bebidas. No podía evitar girar mi cabeza constantemente hacia la calle.

—Tranquila. Estás a salvo. No creo que tu marido venga con el ejército a llevarte— sonrió.

—Mike contrató a unos tipos el otro día. Para sacarme del departamento amenazando con golpear a Edward si me resistía— le conté.

— ¿Tipos rudos? Vas a tener que encontrar a Cullen pronto para que te pueda proteger— pareció tomar todo más en serio.

— ¿Cómo sabes que el edificio es de Edward?— pregunté.

—No sé si sabes mi problema con los Cullen— dijo midiendo mi expresión. –No, veo que no. San Edward no te lo contó— se relajó un poco.

—Sólo me dijo hace tiempo que tú no tomabas en serio tus responsabilidades— recordé cómo se ponía de malhumorado Edward cuando habló del problema con Jake.

— ¿Responsabilidades?— soltó una carcajada ahogada. –Así que soy irresponsable. A ver, te voy a contar lo que pasó al estilo Black— sí que Jake no se tomaba nada en serio. Parecía que estaba a punto de contarme un chiste.

—Te escucho— dije concentrad en entender lo que les pasó.

—Hace más de dos años conocí a Tanya. Una chica muy guapa y muy lanzada. Tuvimos unos cuantos encuentros, incluso en la casa de los Cullen. Ella me invitó— dijo cuando vio mi expresión de asombro. –San Edward, tu amante, nos encontró en la cama. Casi me bota a golpes, yo no sabía que Tanya era menor de edad, es que se maquilla bastante— tomó un sorbo de agua y volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Por eso te odia?— pregunté.

—Pues no. Es que Tanya se embarazó— casi me atraganto con la bebida.

— ¿Qué?— grité.

—Regresó a buscarme dos meses después, me dijo que estaba embarazada y que no podía pedirles dinero a sus padres para… ya sabes, para el aborto— no salía de mi asombro. Sobre todo porque Edward no mencionó una palabra. Ni siquiera eso me había confiado.

— ¿Le diste dinero para abortar?— dije muy molesta.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? No vino a decirme "Jake vamos a tener un hijo". Se presentó a pedirme ayuda económica. No quería que nadie lo sepa. No quería tener al niño. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Dime Bella— me quedé callada. No podía reclamarle eso.

— ¿Y qué pasó luego?— pregunté con mas curiosidad.

—Vendí mi auto y le conseguí el dinero. Era bastante porque se lo hizo en una clínica muy cara. Y de alguna forma su primo, tu amante, se enteró— allí estaba la razón del porqué Edward lo llamaba irresponsable.

— ¿Qué hizo Edward?— esta historia sí que era increíble.

—Llegó a la clínica hecho una fiera. Yo estuve al lado de Tanya todo el tiempo, no la abandoné. Pero el estirado ese, me acusó de ser un mal hombre, de no querer asumir al niño. Incluso me amenazó con denunciarme. Y… bueno, nos agarramos a golpes en la clínica— que cara habré puesto que Jake ya no sonreía.

— ¿Te denunció?— pregunté.

—No. Tanya no lo dejó. Pero de seguro se hizo la víctima con él, no sé. A ella siempre le gustó su primo— eso era nuevo.

—Conozco a Tanya. ¿En serio le gusta Edward?— pregunté.

—Estoy seguro. Mira, quizás no debería decir esto pero… cuando Tanya y yo estábamos juntos, tu sabes… en plena faena… a veces llamaba a su primo— ahora si me atoré con el refresco.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó.

— ¿Te llamaba "Edward"?— dije todavía tosiendo.

—No. Me llamaba Eddie. Pero así le dice a su primo— me lleva el diablo. ¿Acaso Edward y Tanya habían tenido algo?

—Jake… una vez me dijiste que ellos eran amigos cariñosos ¿Es cierto?— quería estar segura de mis sospechas.

—No. Sólo quería ofender a Cullen. En realidad ella es la cariñosa. En exceso. Siempre andaba colgada de su brazo, cuando le hablaba por teléfono era muy melosa. Y él le contaba sus secretos. Por eso sé de lo del edificio. Sólo su familia lo sabe pero Tanya me lo contó— ya me había olvidado lo del edificio, debía saber un poco más.

— ¿Puedes… puedes contarme?— pedí. Antes de hablar con Edward quería estar enterada.

—No sé mucho. Tanya me comentaba que su primo, que ella adoraba, había adquirido un edificio viejo a buen precio. Que quería dedicarse a la compra y venta de propiedades. Un día me citó en ese edificio, estaba en reparación— no podía creer lo que me contaba Jake.

— ¿También lo hicieron en el edificio e Edward?— pregunté.

—Otra puritana. ¿Debo recordarte que tu estas casada y andas con Cullen?— terminó su bebida y pidió otra.

—No he dicho nada— me excusé, yo no era la "señora perfecta" para reclamarle algo o cuestionar su moral.

—Pero… dime, se han vuelto a ver ¿Tanya y tú?— ya sé que no era de mi incumbencia pero la historia de ellos era algo interesante. Yo quería conocer más a esa prima de Edward.

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos encontramos en la farmacia?— preguntó.

— ¿No me digas que el encuentro era con Tanya? ¿Han vuelto?— pregunté espantada.

—Sí y no. Fue el segundo encuentro desde que ella volvió aquí. Y no hemos vuelto. Esa vez me citó cerca del edificio porque había quedado de con su primito esa misma tarde y le iba a mostrar los arreglos de la propiedad que compró— me confirmó. Así que Tanya y Jake seguían con sus "encuentros". Si Edward se enteraba seguro montaría en cólera.

—Vaya. Y yo sin saber nada— dije para mí.

—Me sorprende que Cullen te mantenga al margen de todo. Pero ¿Qué puedo yo saber que pasa por la cabeza de alguien tan cerrado? Él es cómo de otra época, tan chapado a la antigua. Cuando le conté a Tanya que su primo andaba con una mujer casada casi se cae de la cama…— se detuvo en seco. Me miró asustado, se había dado cuenta de su "metida de pata". Sí que era un boquiflojo. Parecía que la palabra "discreción" no figuraba en su diccionario.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¿Me haces el favor y le timbras a Edward?— de inmediato sacó su celular y empezó a buscar en su agenda.

—Cullen, Cullen… sí. Éste es. ¿Qué le digo? No creo que le pueda preguntar dónde está sin decirle la razón— me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

—Dame el teléfono— le pedí. Me lo alcanzó. Saber que estaba a punto de escuchar la voz de Edward me ponía de los nervios. Esperaba que me dejara hablar, explicarle, antes de colgarme. Porque de seguro estaba muy molesto.

Miré el contacto en la pantalla de teléfono "idiota" decía. Miré Jake con una mueca de fastidio.

—Es que la última vez que me llamó me insultó— se defendió.

Oprimí la tecla para llamar. Mi corazón se contrajo, dejé de respirar esperando que contestara.

— ¡Dime qué quieres!— escuché la voz de Edward. Jake era su persona menos favorita. Me quedé sin habla. No sabía que decirle. Rápidamente corté.

— ¿No contesta?— preguntó Jake.

—Contestó pero no supe que decir. Porfas llámale tú— pedí.

— ¿Yo? Debes estar loca. Me va a mandar a freír espárragos. No gracias. Si quiero insultos busco a Leah— se cruzó de brazos como un niño a punto de hacer pataleta.

—Por favor Jake— rogué. —Hazlo por una amiga— le hice puchero.

— ¿Somos amigos?— pregunto sonriendo.

—Claro. Es la segunda vez que me salvas, ya te considero un amigo— con eso lo convencí.

—Vale, le hablo. Y voy a encender el altavoz para que sepas como es tu Edward. Me imagino que contigo es todo miel pero tú no sabes la hiel que destila con otros menos afortunados— se hizo el ofendido y luego soltó una carcajada.

Tomo su celular y marcó. Claramente escuche el timbrado.

— ¿A qué juegas perro? ¡Ya te advertí que te alejes de Tanya!— escuché gritar a Edward.

—No juego a nada, tranquilo hombre— se defendió Jake. –Bella quiere hablarte— le soltó de pronto. Ay, hubiera preferido que tuviera un poquito más de tacto.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar con la señora Newton— mi corazón ahora estaba a mil por hora. Respiraba casi con dificultad. Saber que Edward no quería hablarme me confirmaba que había creído lo que Mike le dijo. Ahora debía hacer lo que sea para que me escuche y contarle la verdad de las cosas. Por teléfono no sería lo mejor, debía encontrarme con él.

— ¿Señora Newton? Oye, no quiero meterme en sus líos. Yo solo le hice un favor a Bella llamándote porque no tenía como comunicarse contigo. Está aquí conmigo…—

—Pues que te aproveche— Edward cortó la comunicación. Tenía ganas de echarme a llorar como una niña. Él debía escucharme, de algún modo. No podía tener ese concepto de mí.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? El tipo es un imbécil. No escucha, no razona. Es más cerrado que una virgen— Jake se revolvía en su asiento.

—Edward no es así, está molesto porque cree lo que Mike dijo. Es que… Mike me obligó a mentirle a Edward. Casi hace un escándalo delante de los padres de Edward por eso acepté sus mentiras— todo esto me había ocasionado un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No sabía qué hacer.

—Ya se... ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió antes Jake cabeza dura?— dijo golpeando su frente.

— ¿Que tienes en mente?

—Le llamaré a Tanya para preguntarle— marcó un número y escuché atenta cada palabra.

—Hola hermosa. Oye me preguntaba dónde estabas— su sonrisa socarrona me convenció que tenía un amorío con la prima de Edward.

— ¿Estás en la casa de sus tíos? ¿Y estás sola?— se acomodó en su silla.

—Quería visitarte. Si claro, espero— me miró sorprendido.

—Tanya dice que está en casa de los Cullen pero que también sus primos están allí. Edward acaba de sorprenderla le pongo el altavoz— me susurró Jake al oído.

Escuché un chillido y luego la clara voz de Edward.

— ¿No estarás hablando con ese tipo verdad?— le increpaba.

—Ese es mi problema Edward ya te dije que no te metas en mi vida. Soy mayor de edad— le contestó ella sin gritar pero con firmeza.

—Me acaba de llamar y no sé con qué fin. Tanya, llevo años guardándote ese secreto, si sigues saliendo con él voy a avisarle a tus padres y a los míos lo que hiciste hace tiempo— amenazó mi antiguo conserje.

—Edward yo confié en ti, me dijiste que no hablarías— la voz de Tanya empezó a hacerse más dulce.

—Ese tipo no te conviene, eres hermosa ¿Por qué nos sales con alguien que te merezca?

—No voy a salir con él, solo me estaba llamado y no se para que— era increíble cómo Tanya cambiaba su tono de voz. Antes era altanera ahora parecía una niña.

—Dice que está con Bella— podía imaginarme el rostro de Edward. Al mencionar mi nombre sentía su amargura.

— ¿Bella? ¿La que te engañaba?— allí iba la primita echándole sal a las heridas.

—Manda a volar a Black— fue lo último que escuché del hombre que tantas veces amé. Jake seguía atentamente la conversación igual que yo.

— ¿Jake, sigues allí?— pregunto Tanya.

—Aquí sigo hermosa— Jake sonrió nuevamente. A éste mecánico nada le echaba a perder el día.

— ¿Estás con Bella?— preguntó molesta.

—Me la encontré y ella quiere hablar con Edward— se excusó mi amigo.

— ¿Para eso me llamaste? Eres un idiota. No quiero verte nunca más, muérete— la escuché colgar.

—Vaya, eso sí es encanto. Bueno, ya conseguiste que me insultaran me mandaran a volar y me desearan la muerte— me miró como si se estuviera cansando de mi.

—Pero ya sabemos donde este Edward— me defendí.

— ¿Vas a ir? ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? No quiere verte.

—No me importa, necesito hablar con él.

—Tú sí que eres masoquista. Te llevo ahora mismo. Sam ya debe de haberse dado cuenta que no estoy, siempre me descuenta dos días cuando falto uno.

Estaba triste y muy sentida por lo que escuché. Debía aclarar las cosas con Edward y a la vez tenía una pena en el corazón. Edward me había ocultado algunas cosas importantes, como lo de edificio, la relación de su prima con Jake.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen cuando Edward estaba a punto de abordar su Volvo. Alice iba con él.

Apenas se estacionó Jake baje corriendo para que Edward no se fuera. Me miró muy serio. Sus ojos ya no mostraban la calidez de siempre. Ya no estaba esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba. Un sentimiento de derrota me inundó.

—Edward— dije apenas.

— ¿Que quieres?— no se acercó a mí. Seguía de pie al lado de la puerta abierta de su auto.

—Quiero… quiero hablar contigo— rogué.

—No tenemos nada que decir. Veo que ya conseguiste el reemplazo. Que te vaya bien— miró a Jake un momento y luego su mirada se hizo más dura aún.

—Edward tienes que oírme, por favor. Escúchame— le dije de corazón.

—Bella. Déjame en paz ¿Quieres? No deseo saber más de ti. No te quiero. Vete— sus palabras me hirieron profundamente. Una lágrima se me escapó. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? ¿Echarme de su vida sin oírme?

Subió a su auto. Me hice a un lado. El viento que levantó el auto al salir velozmente me alborotó el cabello. Lo último que vi fue la mirada triste de Alice.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Jake llegando a mí. Me sujetó para que no me cayera al piso, las piernas apenas me sostenían.

—No— dije echándome a llorar. La garganta me quemaba, sentía como si un hierro caliente me hiriera. Mi pecho estaba partido en dos y dolía, dolia mucho.

— ¿Te llevo a algún lugar? ¿Tienes con quien quedarte?— preguntó Jake.

—No tengo a nadie— dije apenas.

—Jacob. Sí que eres imbecil. ¿Para qué viniste?— Tanya había salido de la casa y me miraba como a un bicho que deseaba pisar.

—Le hacia un favor a una amiga— le respondió él muy serio.

—Me imagino que favor, tu siempre eres tan complaciente. ¿Cómo puedes andar con esa mujer?— me miró.

—Yo no ando con Bella, la acabo de salvar de su marido pero el tonto de tu primo ni la escuchó— un sentimiento de gratitud nació de pronto en mí. Alguien me creía y me defendía. Eso le correspondía a Edward no a Jake.

—Llévame de aquí Jake— pedí.

Salimos de allí. Le dije que me llevara a los estudios de Fox30. Sabía que Emmett trabajaba en ese canal. Él me podía llevar con Rosalie. Necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara, que me comprendiera, alguien que me quiera. Ella era la única amiga que tenía, a nadie más le importaba.


	19. La vida tiene sus propios planes

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19: <strong>**LA VIDA TIENE SUS PROPIOS PLANES**

Lloré casi todo el camino a la estación de televisión. No podía evitarlo, el desprecio de Edward me dolía en el alma. Jacob volteaba cada tanto a verme.

—E Bella, no sé cómo consolarte. Yo… se me parte el corazón ver llorar a una mujer, en serio— traté de contener un poco mis lágrimas.

—Lo… lo siento Jake— suspiré. –Es que, me siento tan mal.

—No lo imagino, a mí nunca me han botado así… ay, disculpa que burro soy— se disculpó.

—No hay cuidado, debo parecerte patética, ahora mismo quiero echarme a llorar unas cuantas horas— me soné la nariz y limpié mi rostro.

— ¿Horas? No entiendo como no se secan las mujeres de tanto llorar. Mi hermana Rachel era una llorona. Mamá decía que es sentimental— me sonrió.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes Jake?— pregunté, quizás conversar con él me haga olvidar por un rato mi dolor.

—Dos hermanas, son gemelas. Una está casada con un amigo del taller, a ella la veo seguido, está esperando un bebé, voy a ser tío, no lo puedo creer. Y la otra se fue a Hawai, todavía estoy esperando que me envíe el pasaje que me prometió para ir a visitarla— sonrió. –Y tu Bella ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?— parece que esta conversación de familia tampoco me iba a ayudar.

—Ninguno. Mamá murió cuando tenía 8 años y papá hace tres años. No tengo a nadie— casi empiezo a chillar otra vez.

—Ah, yo también soy huérfano— sonrió, como si encontrara eso divertido. –Tenemos algo en común— su forma de alentarme era un tanto floja.

—Lo siento por ti— dije.

—Ah no te preocupes, ya me acostumbré. Mamá murió en un accidente, papá quedó en silla de ruedas. Toda mi adolescencia tuve que encargarme de él, no me quejo del trabajo pero mi viejo quedó más muerto que vivo. Se deprimió tanto que un día no resistió y se fue— empezó a contarme su vida.

— ¿Se fue?— Jake sonrió por mi cara de duda.

—Como te digo para que no aparezca tan dramático. Acabó con su vida, eso es, el viejo se fue por cuenta propia— abrí los ojos sorprendida. Pobre chico y parece que con todos sus problemas es feliz.

—Debió ser duro para ti— le dije.

—Sí. Pero aprendí que la vida es corta y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos a nuestro lado a los que amamos. Por eso vivo siempre sonriendo, soy un tipo feliz y sin problemas— encendió la radio y empezó a tararear la música.

—Me gustaría poder hacer eso— le confesé. –Dime ¿quién es Leah?— le había escuchado mencionar ese nombre hacía mucho rato.

— ¿La conoces?— me dijo algo asustado.

—No— sonreí. Había logrado quitarle su tan famosa alegría. –Tú la mencionaste cuando estábamos tomando la bebida. Dijiste que si querías insultos llamarías a Leah— Jake silbó.

—Oh, Leah es la persona más agria que conozco. Es la versión femenina de Cullen. Lo siento Bella, soy una bestia— la pequeña sonrisa que había logrado mostrar se hizo humo al oír el apellido de Edward.

—Continúa, sigue hablando, quiero pensar en otras cosas— lo animé.

—Ella era la novia de Sam, el dueño del taller. Es más, ese taller lo pusieron juntos. Iban a casarse, pero entonces apareció Emily— creo que un poco de chisme podría ayudarme. Le presté toda mi atención.

— ¿Quién es Emily?—

—Es la prima de Leah. Muy bonita, pero Sam se enamoró de ella porque es una dulzura de mujer. De esas que ya no hay, como las abuelitas. Cocina delicioso, hornea unos pasteles y hace unos dulces— dijo relamiéndose.

— ¿Y dejó a Leah por ella?—

—Sí. Ya te imaginarás como se puso Leah y toda su familia. Sam se casó con Emily y pidió un préstamo para devolver el dinero a Leah para que los dejaran en paz. Pero los bancos le sacaron los ojos a Sam y hace unos meses tuvo que pedir ayuda. A nosotros, su familia, todos tenemos participación en el taller, todos menos yo— dijo algo fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté.

—Porque todos aportaron, sus ahorros y su trabajo. Yo no tenía ahorros, solo trabajo, así que soy un empleado más— parecía resignado. No me había dado cuenta que llegamos, Jake detuvo el auto. Pero no estábamos delante de ningún estudio de televisión.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— me alarmé.

—En un callejón, en la parte trasera del estudio. No creerás que iba a estacionarme en frente del canal. Ya pasaron tres horas desde que salimos de tu casa, tu marido debe estar enterado. Si tienes una sola amiga es lógico que venga aquí a preguntar por ti— que precavido era.

—Rosalie no trabaja aquí, sino su novio… Emmett Cullen— confesé.

— ¿El hermano de Edward? No manches Bella. ¿Por qué no vamos de frente a la casa de tu amiga?— preguntó.

—Ella vive con Emmett. Él es buena persona, no me va a echar.

—Eso dices tú. Mira Bella, me marcharé tranquilo si te dejo en buenas manos. Quédate aquí un momento déjame ir a ver— salió del auto y esperé un buen rato. Me impacienté porque Jacob no llegaba. Salí de allí hasta la esquina, había un market. Entré y miré por la ventana. Había una patrulla enfrente de canal de televisión, varios hombres alrededor. Reconocí a Demetri entre ellos.

Mi corazón se disparó, no me perdonaría si atrapaban a Jake. Era mi culpa por inmiscuirlo en mis problemas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tal vez si me entregaba y confesaba, dejaban ir a Jake. Pero Mike me tendría en su poder y me encerraría otra vez.

—Buuu— escuché detrás de mí. Sentí que me tomaban de la cintura. Pegué un grito. — ¡Calma!— Jake era quien me había asustado y se contenía para no reír.

—Idiota, me asustaste— le di un coscorrón. — ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?— pregunté.

—Estoy hace rato aquí, espiando igual que tu. ¿No me viste cuando entraste?—

—No. Tenía miedo.

—Debemos regresar al auto. Tu amiga ya no es una opción para que te quedes— me tomó de la mano y salimos detrás de un grupo de gente. Tomamos el camino hacia el callejón pero vimos un par de tipos altos allí. Dimos vuelta rápidamente y regresamos al market. Yo temblaba como una hoja.

—Bella ¿Tienes otro lugar a dónde ir?— preguntó.

—No. No sé qué hacer— otra vez las lágrimas llegaron. Todo en mi vida estaba jodido. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera tan débil. Me casé con un hombre que no conocía y me enamoré de otro que no confiaba en mí. Yo sola me había metido en este embrollo. Debía irme lejos de aquí, a un lugar donde nadie me encuentre para que todos se olviden de mí.

—Yo sé dónde puedes esconderte. Vamos a la guarida— caminamos varias calles, tomamos un autobús y media hora después llegamos a la salida de la ciudad.

— ¿Dónde estamos Jake?— le pregunté con miedo.

—No temas. Ven, ella va a cuidarte— Jake se veía muy feliz. Eso me daba confianza.

— ¿Ella?— pregunté.

—Emily. Vamos, ven— caminamos hasta llegar a una linda casita, parecía salida de un cuento. –Este… sólo una cosa… no las hagas sentir mal…— en el tono de su voz podía captar algo que no me había dicho y que era importante.

— ¿Cómo podría? Por lo que me has dicho, ella es una buena mujer.

—No es eso. Es que ella… hace un par de años sufrió un accidente. En el taller, una polea se rompió y pues… bueno ya vas a ver, no la mires feo— Jake me abrió la reja de enfrente. Saltó los dos escalones de la entrada y llamó a la puerta tocando cinco veces de un modo particular. Luego abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar.

— ¡Emy!— gritó Jake a voz en cuello.

—Jake ¿Te mandó Sam?— una mujer muy bonita salió. Llevaba un gran delantal puesto. De pronto cuando giró su rostro para mirarme pude ver el motivo por el que Jake me advirtió. Grandes cicatrices surcaban su mejilla derecha.

—Emy, te presento a Bella— le sonreí.

— ¿Bella?— dijo mi nombre como si recordara algo.

—Hola. Mucho gusto, Jake me ha hablado de ti— le sonreí.

—Seguramente hasta te dijo como murió mi perro, Este Jake nunca se calla nada, un consejo, nunca le cuentes un secreto a este chico a menos que quieras que todo mundo lo sepa— miré a Jake asustada.

—Te doy mi palabra de lobo que no abriré la boca esta vez— me juró. –Emily, Bella está huyendo de su marido, la tenía encerrada... yo la rescaté— se pavoneó. Emily soltó una suave y dulce carcajada.

—Si claro, Jake el héroe— volvió a reírse. Pero cuando vio mi mortificado rostro se le fue la alegría. — ¿En serio Bella? ¿Estás huyendo?— preguntó.

—Sí. No tengo a dónde ir, no quiero molestar. Tengo que irme de esta ciudad cuanto antes, te prometo que no me quedo más de un día— con un movimiento me invitó a sentarme.

—Claro que te puedes quedar, no te preocupes, estarás a salvo aquí, ya ves que está lejos del centro de la ciudad. Espérame un momento, tengo que sacar unos pasteles. Regreso enseguida— salió rápidamente.

— ¿Ya ves que es un amor de mujer? Ay, ojalá yo encontrara una así, ya no las fabrican— suspiró.

—Sí, es muy linda. Gracias Jake— le sonreí.

—Bueno, yo debo ir a trabajar, antes le voy a llamar a Sam para decirle, no vaya a ser que le caiga la policía o peor, tu marido con sus matones— salió con su celular en la mano.

Miré a mí alrededor. Había muchas fotos de Emily al lado de un hombre alto y fornido, seguramente Sam. Me agradaba el ambiente cálido y hogareño. Cuando niña, teníamos una casita así. Sin lujos ni decoraciones refinadas. Pero era un hogar.

— ¿Jake se fue?— Emily regresó con dos vasos de refresco.

—Le he quitado mucho tiempo— me sentí mal por causar tantas molestias.

— ¿Tu eres Bella… de… Edward?— la miré sorprendida. ¿Acaso Jake también le fue con el chisme a Emily? Ese "amigo" me iba a oír.

— ¿Cómo sabes?... ¿Jake te dijo algo?— le pregunté.

—No. Fue Sam En realidad no me dijo eso exactamente, lo deduje. Escucho cosas aquí y allá, de los chicos, de Sam Todos somos como una gran familia y casi no nos guardamos secretos como podrás ver— me sonrió.

—Me doy cuenta. Si, Edward y yo manteníamos una relación. Pero yo estoy casada, mi marido se enteró y me encerró. Antes le hizo creer a Edward que sabía todo y que yo acostumbro… a… coleccionar amantes— sollocé. Por fin le contaba a alguien que ponía atención a lo que me pasaba.

—Tranquila. ¿Edward sabe que tu marido te encerró? ¿Sabe que estás aquí?— preguntó.

—No. Fui a buscarlo y me echó. No quiere verme, dijo que ya no me quiere— me limpié las lágrimas y ella me acercó una cajita de pañuelitos.

—Su orgullo malherido debe haberlo ofuscado. Los hombres reaccionan así. Tranquila, cuando sepa la verdad estoy segura que correrá a buscarte— me tranquilizó.

— ¿Tú conoces a Edward?— pregunté.

—Sí. Gracias a él estoy viva. Hace tiempo fui al taller a dejarles el almuerzo a los chicos. Sam trabajaba en un Jeep enorme del hermano de Edward. Una de las poleas que sostenía el capó cedió, Sam estaba debajo. ME acerqué demasiado y parte de la carrocería me dio en la cara. Edward estaba allí, me subió en su auto y me llevó al hospital donde trabaja su papá. Mi rostro estaba destrozado, me hicieron varias cirugías. Aún sigo en tratamiento. Pero en ese entonces no nos iba bien en el negocio, Edward amablemente nos prestó el dinero para cubrir los costos— Emily hablaba de él como si le tuviera gran cariño. Creo que nadie que conozca verdaderamente a Edward podría pensar que es una mala persona.

—No lo sabía— le contesté. No sabía tantas cosas de Edward. Creo que conocía más su cuerpo que sus sentimientos.

—Porque Edward no se vanagloria de sus buenos actos—

—Pero tampoco confió en mí. Yo no sabía por ejemplo que él era dueño del edifico donde vivía. Siempre pensé que era un conserje— me dolía mucho que a pesar de decirme tantas veces que me amaba no hubiera confiado en mí.

—Habrá tenido sus razones.

—Y no quiso contarme el problema de Jake y su prima Tanya— tal vez Edward en realidad no pensaba que lo nuestro fuera a ser algo duradero. Me mantenía al margen de sus cosas.

— ¿No te parece que los problemas personales deben tratarse con mucha discreción? No es de caballeros ventila la vida intima de los demás— Emily tener mucha confianza en Edward. Más que yo.

— ¿Entonces no crees que él quiso tener simplemente una aventura conmigo? ¿Por eso ya no quiere verme, ni me quiere cerca?

—Claro que no. Él no actuaría de ese modo. Edward es una persona singular. Es bueno, algo muy raro de encontrar.

—Pero con Jake se porta de un modo terrible. Lo odia.

—Jake y él no se llevan porque Black es muy inmaduro todavía. Al lado de Edward Jake es un cachorro— Emily no se veía mayor que yo pero parecía tener una gran sabiduría. Ahora entendía lo que Jake dijo de ella. Que era una mujer como las que ya no hay.

— ¿No te traerá problemas que me quede aquí?— le pregunté.

—Claro que no. Hablaré con Sam Él entenderá— me sonrió.

—No será mucho tiempo. Sólo necesito reunir algo de dinero para regresar a Philadelfia. Tengo una departamento que era de mi padre, podré vivir allí.

Pasé el resto del día ayudando a Emily a hornear, a hacer conserva y a limpiar. Ella vendía lo que preparaba a un supermercado, tenía bastantes pedidos. Me di cuenta porque cuando probé uno de sus pastelillos.

Pronto el día se fue y tuve una extraña sensación, Sam no volvía, Emily también estaba algo extraña, cada tanto corría a la puerta.

—Bella, Sam no regresa, tiene el celular apagado, hace dos horas debía estar aquí, él no es de los que se van sin avisar. Algo le ha pasado. Sólo por si acaso, ten este dinero. No te preocupes, eres mi amiga ahora y debes aceptarlo, ya me lo devolverás más adelante— me sonrió. Pero podía ver que seguía intranquila.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?— pregunté.

—Claro que no pero tengo un presentimiento. Aquí tienes la llave de mi auto. Es algo viejo pero podrá sacarte de aquí hasta la estación o al otro Estado. Los papeles están en la guantera. El tanque está casi lleno. Escúchame, no es seguro para ti quedarte esta noche— me alarmé, imaginé que en cualquier momento Mike y varios hombres armados entrarían por esa puerta. El sólo pensar en eso me hacía temblar.

— ¿Qué rumbo tomo?— pregunté, mientras caminábamos hacia su auto.

—A la derecha. A cinco kilómetros hay un motel. Puedes pasar la noche allí, es de mi tía Sue. Llamaré para avisarle. No le diré a nadie más que vas para allá— me alcanzó un paquete dónde habían varios pasteles. Subí al auto y salí. Estaba tan asustada que quería correr y sobrepasar el límite de velocidad pero me contuve porque podría seguirme la policía y yo no tenía documentos propios.

Llegué en pocos minutos, ya era de noche. Me estacioné, fuera había un jovencito que lanzaba una pelota al aro. Al ver el auto corrió hacia mí.

—Emy, Emy— se detuvo en seco cuando me vio bajar del auto.

—Hola— le sonreí. –Emily me envió. Soy Bella— lo saludé.

—Hola soy Seth— me dio la mano.

—Estoy buscando a la señora Sue, voy a quedarme aquí esta noche— dije tímidamente.

—Mi mamá está adentro. Ven yo te llevo, debes ser una buena amiga de Emily— entramos por otra puerta, no por el acceso principal del motel.

— ¿A qué te dedicas Bella?— preguntó Seth.

—Soy diseñadora de interiores— respondí.

— ¿Diseñadora de interiores? ¿Eso para qué sirve?— me preguntó.

—Casi para nada— escuché una voz detrás de nosotros. Una joven de morena y de cabellos cortos estaba mirándonos. –Contratamos a un diseñador el año pasado, dinero tirado— me miró de arriba abajo con desconfianza.

—Ella es mi hermana Leah. Leah, ella es Bella, es amiga de Emily— así que ella era la famosa Leah. Según Jake era la persona más agria que conocía. Su rostro tenso evidenciaba que tenía muy poca práctica para sonreír.

—Hola— le dije apenas. Me miró con desprecio.

—Si eres amiga de esa, mejor mantente lejos de mí— nos dio la espalda y se marchó.

—No le hagas caso, siempre está de mal humor. ¡Mamá! ¡Mami hay visita!— una mujer también de piel oscura salió a recibirnos.

—Debes ser Bella. Emily me llamó. Seth, ve a estacionar el auto tu prima dentro de la casa— le di la llave y Seth salió corriendo muy contento.

—Mucho gusto señora. Sólo me quedaré esta noche— le sonreí.

—Quédate cuanto quieras, aquí estarás bien. Incluso si vinieran a buscarte tengo dónde esconderte y mis muchachos te pueden proteger— me llevó a la cocina y sirvió un humeante plato. Olía bien.

— ¿Tiene varios hijos?— pregunté.

—Sólo Leah y Seth. Pero considero mis hijos a todos los demás. Los hijos de mis hermanos y mis primos— me alcanzó un trozo de pan. Comí con avidez, me alegraba tener compañía, al menos así no recordaba mi problema.

— ¿Leah le contó?— pregunté con algo de temor.

—Sólo me dijo que estás huyendo de tu marido. Yo sé cómo es eso mi amor, he visto en toda mi vida cientos de casos. Jovencitas ingenuas como tú que se casan por amor y terminan viviendo con mounstros. Hiciste bien en abandonarlo ¿Te pegaba?— preguntó.

—No. Pero me encerró y no me dejaba salir, ahora debe buscarme con esos matones que contrató— pensar en eso me daba miedo. Me sentía tan insegura.

—Tranquila. Te preparé una habitación arriba junto a las nuestras— me alcanzó una bata para dormir. Me duché y me metí a la cama. Quería llamar a Jake, a Emily o a Rosalie para saber si Mike me estaba buscando, si los había amenazado o peor si los lastimó.

—

Desperté porque alguien corrió las cortinas de la ventana, el sol me dio de lleno en la cara, ya debía ser tarde, espero que la señora Sue no piense que soy dormilona.

—Mamá dice que bajes a desayunar— era Leah. Apenas me miró.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude, Jake me esperaba en la cocina.

—Ey Bella ¿Qué tal dormiste?— preguntó.

—Bien, ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que…— empecé a hablar atropelladamente.

—Tranquis… no pasó nada. Al menos a mí. La policía llegó ayer al taller. Tu marido me demandó por secuestro— soltó una carcajada.

— ¿En serio?— casi grité. Estaba indignada.

—Sí. Yo por supuesto no di la cara, Sam les dijo que no fui a trabajar. Pero al rato llegaron esos tipos, los matones de tu marido, quiseron revisar el taller a la fuerza— a Jake todo esto parecía divertirlo mucho.

— ¿Quisieron?

—Les dimos su merecido, ya estábamos preparados. Se armó tal alboroto que llegaron hasta los noticieros— me asusté mucho.

— ¿Alguien salió lastimado?— pregunté espantada.

—Claro. Los molimos a golpes. La policía se los llevó, estoy seguro que van a cantar— me quitaba un peso de encima.

—Así que por tu culpa fue todo ese lío. Debes estar contenta, salió en el periódico de hoy— Leah me aventó un diario. Lo tomé para leerlo. –Página tres, la de policiales— se fue muy molesta.

—Caray, allí estamos nosotros— Jake estaba tan feliz que parecía que hubiera ganado un premio.

— ¿Qué hace el auto de Edward allí?— mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver el volvo plateado detrás de la imagen de tres hombres esposados.

—Calma. Cullen apareció por allí cuando la policía llegó. Después del escándalo ya no estaba. Seguramente fue a buscarme, no lo sé— se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno. Espero que esos tipos confiesen. Creo que debería ir a la policía a decirles que no me has secuestrado, antes de irme de aquí— anoche había tenido tiempo de pensar. Lo mejor era irme. Poner tiempo y distancia de por medio de todos estos problemas. Y aunque me duela, también de Edward.

— ¿Siempre sí te vas? Qué pena— dijo terminando su jugo.

—Sí. Es lo mejor.

Jake se marchó a trabajar. A pesar de todo, la vida seguía su ritmo. Y yo debía seguir también. Si vivía con miedo, nunca volvería a ser libre. Me armé de valor, sabía que podía encontrarme a Mike pero si él estaba sólo no me podría hacer daño.

Fui a la policía a declarar. Liberé a Jake de toda culpa, levanté una demanda contra mi esposo por mantenerme cautiva y dejé un atestado de abandono por agresión. Con eso esperaba no tener problemas para obtener el divorcio.

Luego, tramité un documento de identidad provisional, regresé al motel de Sue para despedirme. Ella trató de convencerme que me quedara. Pero yo no tenía lugar aquí.

Antes de marcharme pasé por la casa de Emily pero había salido. Le dejé su auto, ya le debía bastante con lo que me prestó en efectivo. Apenas pueda trabajar y reunir el dinero, se lo enviaría.

Pedí un taxi al aeropuerto. Me apenaba no poder despedirme de Rose, pero si hablaba con ella le confesaría a dónde iba. Y no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Pensaba al principio ir a Philadelfia pero cambié de idea. Tomé un avión esa misma tarde, con el corazón triste y apesadumbrado. No debía olvidar que a pesar de todo y en medio de tanto sinsabor fui inmensamente feliz el tiempo que duró lo mío con Edward. Incluso había llegado a creer que duraría para siempre, que envejeceríamos juntos el uno al lado del otro.

Pero la vida tiene sus propios planes y no nos consulta si estamos de acuerdo.


	20. Empezando nuevamente

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20: EMPEZANDO NUEVAMENTE<strong>

Seis meses después…

El tiempo no se detiene, sigue su curso imparable. ¡Tan rápido cuando eres feliz! Pero lento y tortuoso para los que, como yo, viven recordando.

Sabía que Mike trataría de seguirme, por eso no volví a la vieja casita de papá. Si quería desaparecer debía hacerlo bien. Aún me quedaba en el mundo, un familiar. Alguien que nunca conocí porque Charlie no hablaba de él.

El abuelo.

Tenía el mismo nombre que papá pero lo había abandonado de pequeño, por eso mi padre jamás lo buscó. Vivía en un remoto pueblito, en la península de Olimpia.

Forks no ayudaba mucho a mejorar el estado de ánimo de nadie, era un lugar triste, solitario y gris. Los primeros días aquí pensé que no podría soportarlo, pero mal que bien, he ido mejorando. Todavía me duele mucho pensar en Edward pero poco a poco vuelvo a ser la Bella de antes. Esas heridas demoran en cerrar, tal vez nunca sanen completamente.

Ahora tenía un trabajo, una nueva vida, algunos amigos y la compañía del abuelo Charlie quien no me recibió con los brazos abiertos pero dejó que me quedara con él. Es algo esquivo y tan callado como lo era mi padre. Y a pesar de eso puedo sentir que ya me quiere.

— ¡Bella! Teléfono— gritó desde el recibidor.

— ¿Quien es Charlie?— pregunté, él no quería que le llamara abuelo.

—Riley Bears— bajé los escalones rápidamente. Era mi jefe, el concejal del distrito. Y también mi amigo. Fue el único que contrató mis servicios sin ponerme en una planilla electrónica. Algo le conté de mi pasado y él me ayudó a esquivar el sistema.

—Hola Riley ¿Qué pasa?— yo estaba a cargo de supervisar la remodelación del boulevard de Forks. Aunque no era mi rubro los exteriores, necesitaba trabajar y eso fue lo único que podía hacer en este pueblo.

—Bella, tienes que venir, el ingeniero no entiende la modificación de la zona de patinetas— pidió. Era algo que se me había ocurrido hace poco, me di cuenta que en Forks el deporte que más practicaban los jóvenes al aire libre era la patineta y decidí hacer todo un pequeño completo para que lo practicaran libre de riesgos.

—Salgo para allá en este instante— tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi vieja camioneta. Fue el regalo de Charlie en mi cumpleaños. Un monovolumen de los años 50, del siglo pasado. Pero para las cortas distancias del lugar, estaba bien. –Charlie, regreso en la tarde— le grité y me apuré en llegar antes que la constructora se equivocara en algo.

En el camino llamé a Bree, era una estudiante de arquitectura que me ayudaba.

—Ey Bella, ya casi llego, Riley también me llamó— su voz era el de una adolescente a pesar que pasaba los veinte años.

—Perfecto ¿Llevas los planos verdad?— le hice recordar.

—Desde luego jefa— soltó una carcajada parecida a la de un niño y colgó.

Me sentía tan bien ahora. Hace tres meses me llevé el susto de mi vida. Me di cuenta que el periodo se me había suspendido. Sufrí mucho pensando que podía estar embarazada. ¿Cómo podría traer al mundo a un bebé sola? No sería justo, todos los niños merecen venir a un hogar que los espera, con un papá y una mamá. Afortunadamente el examen de sangre me indicó que tenía una anemia severa. Me dieron un régimen alimenticio con más carbohidratos y me recuperé. Charlie insistía en que comiera bien, decía que estaba muy delgada.

Era fácil vivir con el abuelo. Él estaba jubilado se dedicaba a repartir la correspondencia en el pueblo, a pescar y a mirar la televisión. No me preguntó de qué huía, sólo me aceptó sin preguntas. Eso era bueno, así no me preguntaba nada que no le pudiera responder y no quería más mentiras en mi vida.

Llegué presurosa a la obra. Bajé y me encontré a todos los trabajadores sentados y la construcción detenida. Riley se acercó a mí.

—Llevamos dos horas tratando de entender los planos de Bree— me dijo sonriendo. Era bastante guapo y soltero. Y por alguna extraña razón, eso no me atraía. Creo que a alguien con un corazón roto, como el mío, poco le interesa volverse a enamorar. Y no era el miedo a que nos vuelvan a lastimar. Era simplemente que no quería volver a ilusionarme, egoístamente deseaba guardar mi pena y regodearme en ella. Era masoquista pero no lo podía evitar.

—Pero si está clarísimo— le mostré. Él mismo tenía la culpa porque había puesto el plano de cabeza.

— ¡Llegué!— Bree bajó de su auto y llegó corriendo a dónde estábamos.

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento— rió Riley diculpándose.

— ¿Me sacaste de mi desayuno familiar por nada?— se quejó como niña molesta.

—Les aseguro que las compensaré, las invito a almorzar— ofreció el jefe.

—Yo no puedo, papá viene sólo los fines de semana, no quiero perderme el almuerzo en casa— Bree era bastante apegada a su familia. Riley me miró esperanzado en que aceptara su ofrecimiento.

—Está bien, yo voy— era la primera vez que aceptaba uno de sus tantos ofrecimientos. Ojalá no se haga ilusiones, pensé.

Trabajamos un par de horas y luego nos despedimos de Bree.

— ¿Te parece si yo te llevo? Quisiera que fuéramos a un lugar fuera de Forks y tu auto posiblemente no rinda— sonrió. Tenía razón, el pobre señor auto era casi tan anciano como mi abuelo y no quería acabar con su kilometraje.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Pregunté cuando subíamos.

—A la playa. Hay un restaurante en una de las reservaciones que es muy bueno.

Conversamos todo el camino, era fácil mantener un diálogo con Riley, sabía muchas cosas y siempre bromeaba. Parecía un hombre feliz.

Almorzamos mirando la playa. Después de la rica comida me mostró los acantilados y me contó algunas leyendas de Forks.

—Bella— me miró después de estacionarse en un lugar dónde la vista era hermosa. –Tú me gustas mucho— se acercó un poco más y me desesperé. Hace tanto que no sentía unos ojos mirándome así. El corazón seguía palpitándome con fuerza cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. Quería dejarme llevar y volverme a sentir deseada, amada por alguien.

En el momento que cerré los ojos para besarlo, la imagen de Edward apareció en mi mente. Los recuerdos llegaron con mucha fuerza. Llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de no pensar en él. No podía iniciar ninguna relación, no estaba lista. Quizás nunca lo estaría.

Giré mi rostro para evitar que Riley continuara. Cómo me gustaría poder enamorarme nuevamente y olvidar el pasado. Pero a dónde fuera mis recuerdos iban conmigo. Era un círculo vicioso que no me dejaba ser feliz. Las ideas recurrentes, los "si hubiera", me perseguían.

—Lo siento Riley— me alejé de él.

—Lo siento, lo siento Bella— se excusó. –Discúlpame, no quiero que pienses que te traje aquí para aprovecharme— me sentía fatal por él, era buena persona, muy correcto, estaba segura que no quería aprovecharse.

—Riley, no eres tú. Yo… he vivido cosas y no puedo, no puedo olvidar…— debía ser sincera con él.

—Tranquila sé lo que se siente, yo también he sufrido decepciones, sé cuanto cuesta volver a retomar la vida… pero no es por eso que te traje aquí, confieso que me gustas mucho, que sería un honor para mí que aceptes salir conmigo. Bella, hoy vino un hombre a buscarte— me alarmé. Olvidé por completo lo que Riley me comentaba, mi total atención se centró en ese hombre. ¿Sería Edward? No lo creo, la última vez que lo vi, dijo que no me quería. Tal vez Mike, o alguno de sus matones.

— ¿Cómo era?— pregunté rápidamente.

—Un tipo raro, parecía… parecía oficinista— lo miré esperando algo más. No era una descripción muy exacta d alguien.

— ¿Oficinista?— pregunté.

—Sí, de esos tipos delgados que se pasan la vida detrás de un escritorio. Incluso medio encorvado, de unos cuarenta años — ahora sí que estaba confundida. Obviamente no podía ser Edward. Tampoco Mike porque estaba muy gordo. Ni siquiera un guardaespaldas. Tal vez un investigador. Si, Mike pudo contratar un investigador.

— ¿Sabes que quería?— pregunté fingiendo no darle mucha importancia

—Preguntó por ti, le dije que trabajaste aquí pero que ya te habías ido. ¿Hice bien?

—Sí. Gracias, es lo mejor que le pudiste haber dicho.

—Me dejó esto, por si regresabas— sacó un sobre de la guantera del auto. Otra vez mi corazón latía aprisa. Tomé el sobre con torpeza, se me fue de entre los dedos. Riley se agachó a recogerlo.

— ¿Estas nerviosa?— preguntó.

—No. No, sólo que soy torpe, tu sabes— respiré hondo antes de tomar el condenado sobre.

"Notificación de audiencia" decía el título. ¿Era un documento legal?

"Decimosexto juzgado de Jacksonville… audiencia… resolver el divorcio… Isabella Marie Swan… Mike Steaven Newton… 24 de Febrero del año en curso" Por Dios eso era en dos días. Pero ¿Cómo se habían enterado que vivía en Forks? No tenía tarjetas de crédito, no figuraba en ningún documento. Estaba segura que esto no me lo enviaba el juzgado de Jacksonville. El documento era legal pero la persona que me lo trajo debía trabajar para Mike. Me habían encontrado, Forks ya no era seguro para mí.

— ¿Bella? ¿Es algo malo? – preguntó Riley.

—No. Es sólo… debo regresar a Jacksonville a una audiencia de divorcio— dije todavía concentrada en el bendito papel.

— ¿Divorcio? No sabía que estabas casada— me di cuenta que había metido la pata.

Desde que llegué aquí traté de ocultar mi pasado, ni siquiera mi abuelo sabía que estaba escapando de un mal matrimonio. Sólo le dije que hacía tiempo que quería conocerlo. Y cuando preguntó si me iba a quedar, le dije que no era un buen momento el que estaba viviendo y que no sabía que hacer con mi vida. Él me invitó a quedarme. Pero a Riley, jamás le hablé de mi vida personal. Siempre nuestras pláticas fueron de trabajo.

—Sí. Todavía lo estoy, con suerte en unos días acabe esta pesadilla— evité su mirada mientras guardaba el sobre en mi bolso. –Llévame de regreso por favor— pedí. Debía volver a Jacksonville, enfrentar a Mike y dar por terminado ese estúpido matrimonio que siempre fue una farsa. Eso no me daba miedo. Lo que sí me estremecía era pensar que podía volver a ver a Edward. Pero con suerte sólo llegaría al juzgado y saldría de allí como una mujer libre, sin tener que ver a nadie. Tal vez le llame a Rose, debe querer matarme por no confiar en ella. Me gustaría ver a Emily para devolverle el dinero que me prestó… y quizás a Jacob. Él se había portado muy bien y de alguna forma le estaba agradecida, era un buen tipo, algo loco pero bueno.

Pronto llegamos al parque donde estab estacionada mi camioneta. Riley me abrió la puerta y descendí de su auto. Había llovido, eso hizo que la escarcha del piso se congelara. Mal tiempo para construir y sobretodo para caminar. Casi caigo en plena acera, afortunadamente Rilye me sujetó a un centímetro de darme contra el frío concreto.

—Cuidado— me levantó con delicadeza. Justamente en ese momento sentí un relámpago. Otra vez iba a llover. — ¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace allí?— gritó Riley. Traté de fijarme pero él se puso delante y no me dejaba mirar.

Alguien subió a un auto negro y salió rápidamente rumbo a la autopista.

— ¿Qué fue eso Riley?— pregunté asustada.

—Nos estaban siguiendo, vi ese auto dos veces durante nuestra salida pero no le di importancia y ahora que te caiste nos tomaron una fotografía— Riley estaba preocupado y molesto.

Otra vez mi pulso se disparó, el aire helado me hacía daño al respirar pero no podía evitar el miedo. Me estaban siguiendo, alguien me había encontrado y seguramente para nada bueno. Mike debía estar detrás de esto. Mañana mismo abandonaría Forks para hacerle frente, si quería guerra se la iba a dar pero no volvería a forzarme a nada. Lo más importante ahora era ser libre.

.

Me desperté temprano, hice mi maleta y traté de salir sin hacer ruido. No quería contarle al abuelo, haría preguntas y no sabría que inventarle. Le dejé una carta explicándole que volvería dentro de un tiempo, que tenía que solucionar algunos problemas.

Cerca de la puerta se me cayeron las llaves, estaba oscuro todavía y no miré bien cual juego tomaba.

—Son las de la izquierda, siempre te equivocas— me sorprendió Charlie.

—Charile… yo…— no sabía que decir. Sólo balbuceaba.

—Te vas— dijo, no fue una pregunta.

—Tengo que hacerlo, es que…— seguí haciendo el ridiculizo delante de mi abuelo.

—Yo no he preguntado nada Isabella. Y no es que no me interese, es sólo que no me gusta entrometerme en los problemas de nadie a menos que me pidan ayuda— sonrió.

—Lo siento abuelo— quise llorar.

—Bella… tranquila, no has matado a nadie. Sabía que un día desaparecerías así como viniste. Llegaste sin que te llamara y te vas sin que te eche. Me parece bien— me acerqué a él y me senté en el borde del sofá mientras acariciaba su cabello blanco.

—Abuelo, antes de venir aquí, me sentía perdida, muy sola. Me habían pasado cosas muy feas y quería desaparecer del mundo— empecé a hablarle.

—Forks es un buen lugar para eso. Bella, no quiero te sientas en la obligación de contarme nada por haberte dado cobijo. Hay cosas que uno desea guardarse para sí mismo, que es sólo "su dolor". Yo no creo en esas tonteras psicológicas sobre liberarse de las penas hablando de ellas, creo que uno debe aprender a vivir con sus errores— dijo melancólicamente. Parecía saber de lo que hablaba.

—Pero yo quiero contarte porque confío en ti abuelo— se formó una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

—A ver pequeña ¿cuáles penas aquejan tu corazón?— pareció hacerle bien el que alguien lo necesitara, mientras le narraba todo lo que había vivido él fue cambiando su semblante, a veces adusto, otras más comprensivo. Cuando hube terminado no dijo nada. Seguía pensando. Había amanecido, a pesar del mal clima y las nubes que cubrían el cielo, ya se podía ver todo alrededor.

— ¿Crees que hice mal abuelo? ¿Qué soy una mala persona y me equivoqué?— pregunté. Esperaba que no me diera un discurso moralista ni que me rete por haber sido infiel. A lo mejor me salía con esas cosas de la moral, el decoro y las buenas costumbres. Era un abuelo, había vivido su juventud hace siglos, bueno siglos no, soy exagerada, pero sí hace muchos años, en eso tiempos en que la gente guardaba más las apariencias y los matrimonios eran para siempre. O hasta que uno se muera.

—Uno siempre se equivoca Bella, sino no sería humano. Yo no te puedo decir si hiciste bien o no. Porque eso depende únicamente de tus sentimientos. Sólo tú sabes dentro tuyo si obraste mal. Pero yo no creo que las cosas que hiciste fueran pensadas para lastimar a los demás eres buena niña— concluyó. Al menos no me dio un sermón.

—Debo ir a Jacksonville a firmar los últimos papeles del divorcio y estaré de vuelta pronto— traté de parecer animada.

—Sólo espero que vuelvas porque quieres volver, no porque te sientas obligada. Ahora desayunemos, no debes irte con el estómago vacío— seguimos conversando de mis problemas como si del clima se tratara. Charlie tenía una mente abierta para sus casi setenta años.

—Ey Bella. Si ves a Ese Edward dile que es un idiota— me sorprendió cuando me despedía. –Llámame para saber que estás bien— cerró la puerta antes que pudiera responderle. Sonreí, mi abuelo sí que era un personaje. Y a pesar de haberme sincerado con él, no le pregunté porque abandonó a papá. Será para mi regreso, todavía quedaba algo pendiente en Forks. No demoraría mucho, sólo iría a darle fin a mi pasado para poder empezar una nueva vida.


	21. Frustración indemnizada

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21: FRUSTRACIÓN INDEMNIZADA<strong>

_Hacía mucho calor en el avión, me levanté para decirle a alguien de la tripulación que algo iba mal con el aire acondicionado. Pero estaba sola, no había ningún otro pasajero. En la última hilera de asientos logré divisar a una persona, me acerqué de inmediato para preguntárle que pasaba. Casi a unos metros me detuve. _

_Era Edward. _

_Me llevé las manos al pecho, mi corazón parecía querer salir de mí y saltar a sus brazos. Estaba leyendo una revista, sus hermosos ojos recorrían lás páginas mientras yo seguía clavada al suelo. _

_—Edward— llamé muy despacio. Me miró, de inmediato hizo a un lado su revista y se levantó. Caminó hacia mí, con ese andar tan sensual. Me miró, sus manos recorrienron mis mejillas. Quería llorar de gozo. Lo había extrañado muchísimo, una lágrima resbaló y antes que cayera él la detuvo con la yema de un dedo. La llevó a sus labios._

_—No llores Bella, te amo— acercó sus labios entreabiertos. _

_Sentí un fuerte sacudón, me alarmé, por una las ventamillas apareció el rostro de Mike. Di un paso hacia atrás y caí._

— ¿Señorita? ¿Se siente bien?— abrí los ojos. Junto a mí estaba el sobrecargo. Fue un sueño… pero era tan real. Quería que fuera real, Edward decía que me amaba.

—Sí, gracias— discretamente me limpié el rastro de llanto en mi mejilla.

Escuché por el altavoz que estábamos a punto de aterrizar. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Tan cera de él otra vez y a la vez tan lejos. ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? ¿Tendrá a alguien en su vida?

Aún no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para buscalo y tratar de tener una conversación civilizada. Quizás en algunos años podría ser. A pesar que me había dicho que no me quería, una parte de mí se negaba a aceptarlo. Habíamos vivido algo intenso, algo que parecía lo más importante. No, aún no. No era tan fuerte, todavía me dolía. Sería mejor concentrarme en lo del divorcio y nada más que en eso.

Iba arrastrando mi pequeña maleta en medio del aeropuerto, muerta de calor debido al cambio de temperatura. Sin querer tropecé con alguien. Volteé para disculparme.

— ¡Ay! Fíjate— la rubia no me miró, estaba más ocupada sacudiendo su vestido como si yo fuera una andrajosa. Se quitó los lentes y la reconocí de inmediato.

—Hola Tanya— dije con poco entusiasmo. Al verme abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Bella ¿Verdad?— trató de fingir que apenas me recordaba pero no fue convincente.

No le dije nada y continué mi camino. No iba a detenerme por una piedra en el camino, y esa, era una piedra insignificante, como las que se meten en el zapato.

Tomé el primer taxi que encontré y me dirigí al juzgado. Mi audiencia era para mañana por la mañana, así que me hospedé muy cerca de los tribunales. No quería andar recorriendo las calles y menos exponiéndome a que me viera Mike.

Tomé una ducha larga y me acosté a dormir, ya casi era de noche. Mi sueño no fue el mejor, estar aquí de regreso me traía muchos recuerdos.

Desperté mas relajada y me preparé para lo que viniera. No debía mostrar debilidad. Ya no quería que me volvieran a lastimar. Y menos que Mike tuviera la oportunidad de ofenderme frente a un juez.

Llegué ante la puerta número 16 del juzgado con media hora de anticipación. Me recibió la secretaria del juez y me hizo pasar.

— ¿Señora Newton verdad?— preguntó apenas me vió.

—Espero salir de aquí con el apellido que nací— le sonreí. Parecía bastante amable.

—El juez la está esperando, el señor Newton también está ya en sala— me apuró. Creí que tendría tiempo pero al parecer me habían ganado en llegar.

Entré a la sala, era pequeña en comparación con los juzgados que muestran las series de televisión. Ví a Mike de espaldas, estaba con otro hombre que parecía abogado. Me alarmé, en ningún lugar del documento que me enviaron decía que debía venir con ayuda legal.

—Buenos días— saludé. Mike se giró a verme, parecía asombrado. ¿Qué no fue él mismo que envió a entregarme esa citación?

— ¿Señora Isabella Newton?— preguntó el juez. Sólo asentí, parecía algo serio para decirle que por desgracia todavía llevaba ese apellido.

Tomé mi lugar. Mike no dejaba de cuchichear con su asesor.

— ¿Estan ambas partes?— preguntó el juez.

—Si señor— respondió el abogado.

—Bueno, esta audiencia es para dar la resolución del divorcio— empezó el juez.

—Yo me opongo a eso— dijo Mike algo descontrolado.

—No lo entiendo señor Newton, su abogado presentó las pruebas acusatorias de infidelidad de la señora Newton y los documentos para resolver esto a su favor— miré a Mike.

—Todavía no hemos tenido la entrevista con el consejero matrimonial— dijo él titubeante.

¿No entendía que pasaba, si me había acusado de infiel para qué diablos quería consejero matrimonial? Cómo si este matrimonio fantoche pudiera salvarse.

—Yo no deseo ir a un consejero matrimonial— dije con firmeza. –Vengo a firmar el divorcio y a recuperar mi libertad— sonreí ligeramente. Parecía que iba a disfrutar esto.

—Desde un principio este caso llegó a mis manos. He corroborado todas las pruebas y las demandas allegadas al caso. Usted señor Newton estuvo arrestado en cuatro oportunidades. Por secuestrar a su esposa, contratar los servicios de hampones para atacar una mecánica y golpear a sus trabajadores. Sobornar a funcionarios de telefonía para obtener record de llamadas de la señora Newton y protagonizar un escándalo en la vía pública golpeando a otro ciudadano— me sorprendí al escuchar al juez. ¿Mike había estado preso cuatro veces? ¿A quién habría golpeado?

—Yo no la secuestré, la retuve porque ella quería dejarme, irrumpí en esa mecánica porque ellos tenía a mi esposa. Estaba desesperado por encontrarla para eso quería sus registros de llamadas… y no golpeé a nadie, fue ese estúpido que me golpeó a mí. ¡El amante de mi mujer! Usted tiene las pruebas— termino gritando. Su abogado traía cara de resignación. Parecía que en cualquier momento lo abandonaría. Yo seguía sin poder creérmelo ¿Edward lo golpeó? ¿Por qué?

—Las fotos que me hizo llegar no prueban que la señora Newton tenga un amante— dijo el juez sin inmutarse.

— ¿Cómo que no? Si está clarísimo, ella andaba con ese muchacho, el conserje del edificio. Se veían a escondidas, se citaban.

—Señor Newton, estas fotografías muestran dos personas riendo en una calle. Yo no veo ninguna prueba de infidelidad aquí— le corrigió el juez.

—Pero ella me engañó. Me rehuso a que se quede con algo de mi propiedad. ¡No se va a llevar nada!— Mike estaba perdiendo el control.

—Eso lo decido yo señor Newton— el magistrado seguía leyendo sus papeles.

Pasaron unos minutos. El juez me miró.

— ¿Desea un abogado de oficio?— preguntó.

—No señor. Quiero que esto termine lo más pronto posible, yo firmo lo que sea con tal de obtener el divorcio— dije de manera firme.

— ¿No desea consejería matrimonial?— me preguntó.

—No. Definitivamente no— respondí.

—Bella…— es la primera vez que Mike me hablaba. Dios, parecía diez años más viejo y había adelgazado mucho. –Bella, perdóname por actuar así, yo… me cegué por los celos. Jessica me convenció. Si te divorcias de mí, no te llevarás nada. Pero si regresamos, yo prometo…— no lo dejé terminar.

—Sólo vine a firmar documentos, no a conciliar. Para mí, este matrimonio está terminado, es más, nunca fue un matrimonio. ¿Por qué no le dices eso al juez?— lo reté.

— ¿Hay algo más que quiera aportar, que pruebe que este vínculo matrimonial debe disolverse?— preguntó el juez. Miré a Mike fijamente.

—No. Mi esposa y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero siempre fuimos un matrimonio estable y muy sólido— con gusto le hubiera dado una trompada a Mike por ser tan mentiroso. ¿Estable? ¿Sólido? Debería decir, alicaído y fofo igual que su virilidad.

—No le entiendo señor Newton. Sostiene que tenían un buen matrimonio y acusa a su esposa de infidelidad. Desea mantener su unión pero a la vez amenaza a la señora Newton con quedar desamparada si se divorcia— el juez estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Yo quiero darle una oportunidad a mi mujer, para que se arrepienta y que vuelva conmigo. Pero si no lo hace y va a seguir con ese muchacho, la dejaré en la calle— suspiré resignada. ¿En que mundo Mike podía pensar que iba a volver con él y menos por dinero?

— ¿Tiene algo más que aportar señora Newton, antes de dar mi veredicto?— me preguntó el juez.

—Si señor. Quiero que quede escrito, que mi esposo y yo nunca pudimos consumar el matrimonio porque él no puede mantener una erección— dije sin dudar. Mike estaba con la boca abierta y le temblaban las manos.

—Señor Newton ¿Es eso cierto?— le preguntó.

—Yo estaba en tratamiento...— balbuceó Mike.

— ¿Es o no cierto lo que afirma su esposa?— preguntó el juez ya fastidiado y a punto de explotar.

—Si… pero— Mike cambiaba de color. Parecía que de un momento a otro se desplomaría.

—Bien. No quiero oír más. Ya tenía la decisión tomada pero necesitaba oírlos en una audiencia final. Declaro disuelto el vínculo matrimonial y la sociedad de bienes gananciales producto de su unión. Según los documentos de las posesiones que adquirieron durante los cuatro años de matrimonio, le corresponde a la señora Isabella Swan ex Isabella Newton la propiedad en Jacksonville, adquirida el año pasado, el departamento en Atlanta, el condominio en Phoenix, las acciones en la empresa de seguros, el automovil audi y el yate en Miami Beach. Además la mitad del dinero de la cuenta bancaria a nombre del señor Mike Newton en el City Bank, que asciende a 400 mil dólares— casi caigo de espaldas sobre el asiento. ¿Mike tenía todo eso? ¿Qué hacía, vendía droga? Siempre me decía que hacía inversiones pero nunca vivimos en la opulencia.

— ¡Ella no merece nada!— gritó mi ex esposo ofuscado.

—Además una indemnización de 50 mil dólares por no cumplir sus obligaciones matrimoniales en esos cuatro años de unión— el juez seguía mirando los documentos que tenía. –Pasen a firmar por aquí— nos indicó.

Me adelanté, Mike estaba sujetandose el pecho. —Señorita Weber, llame al paramedico del tópico para que examine al señor Newton, pero debe firmar antes que lo lleven al hospital— no sabía si reír o llorar de alegría. Yo sólo quería el divorcio, no la cantidad de cosas que el juez designó. Con gusto le devolvería todo a Mike… menos los 50 mil dólares por los cuatro años de insatisfacción. Ese dinero sí me lo merecía.

El magistrado me señaló dónde debía firmar. Parecía contento con su veredicto.

—Eso es todo señorita— me sonrió. – Dele su dirección a la señorita Weber para saber a dónde se le debe hacer llegar los títulos de propiedad y los estados de cuenta del banco— me acerqué a la secretaria que me miraba sonriente.

Le escribí la dirección del abuelo, no pude evitar mirar a dos para médicos colocarle oxígeno a Mike.

—Eso es todo. Suerte— me dijo la secretaria.

Salí de allí algo asustada. No podía creer que eso hubiera pasado. Parecía irreal. No me había sentido así desde que me encontré un billete de veinte dólares cuando estaba en la primaria. No sabía que hacer con tanto dinero y propiedades. ¿Y ahora? Bueno, estaba segura que demorarían en darme todo eso, es más, Mike apelaría la decisión del juez y no me importaba la verdad, era su dinero. Salvo los 50 mil dólares, tal vez lo done para la caridad… a un fondo para curar la impotencia masculina. Me reí de sólo imaginar eso.

Estaba tan feliz, que podría salir saltando del juzgado. Entré a los servicios a refrescarme un poco. Escuché desde allí que alguien corría por el pasillo principal. No le di importancia. Tal vez lleven a Mike al hospital. Iba a ser más fácil curar su impotencia que recuperar su orgullo.

Escuché gritos, a lo lejos, cómo si alguien peleara. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y llegué a la calle. Detuve un taxi, quería regresar a Forks lo más rápido que pudiera, antes iba a pasar por casa de Emily.

Estaba a punto de abordar el automovil cuando escuché mi nombre. Me sobresalté, era la voz de Edward. Miré hacia lo alto, al tercer piso, dónde fue mi audiencia. Él estaba allí, me miraba desesperado. Mi corazón otra vez empezó a agitarse, sin pensar subí más rápido al taxi y le dije al conductor que se apure.

Lo último que vi antes de alejarme es el volvo plateado estacionado a unos metros. Casi no podía respirar, Edward me iba a producir taquicardia.

¿Qué rayos hacía aquí? ¿Acaso me estaba buscando? ¿Por qué si no me creía? ¿Quién le habrá dicho de la audiencia? Me dolió la cabeza pensar en tantas cosas.

— ¿A dónde la llevo señorita?— preguntó el conductor del taxi.

—Lléveme… a la mecánica La Push— dije.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien que me explique algunas cosas, una persona en quien confiaba a pesar de ser boquiflojo. Tal vez Jake pueda decirme porque Edward me buscaba.


	22. Te encontré

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 22: TE ENCONTRÉ<strong>

— ¿Bella?— escuché a Jake apenas bajé del taxi, estaba llegando con algunas refacciones.

—Jake, estoy de vuelta— le sonreí.

—Por Dios, la mujer más buscada del planeta— dejó algo que parecía un neumático muy delgado y corrió a abrazarme. Me dio una vuelta completa ocasionando que me maree un poco.

— ¿Buscada yo? No inventes. Disculpa por no haber llamado para contarte, fui a vivir con mi abuelo— dije soltándome apenas puse los pies en el suelo.

— ¿En dónde, en alguna aldea perdida de África?— me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

—No, ni siquiera salí del país, estuve en Seatlle en la península de Olimpic— le revelé.

—Espera un momento, le diré a Sam que saldré. Espérame, no te vayas— lo vi correr a la administración. Caminé unos pasos por el lugar, parecía que les iba bien el negocio, eso me alegraba, Emily todavía debía seguir su tratamiento para borrar esas terribles cicatrices.

— ¡Ey Bella!— escuché llamarme. Era Seth, el primo de Emily.

—Seth, qué gusto verte— lo abracé en cuanto llegó.

—Estás bien Bella, creí que estabas en problemas, cuando te fuiste de casa vino mucha gente a buscarte. Policías, abogados, tipos raros, hasta uno que a Leah no le cae bien— me sorprendí al escuchar eso.

— ¿Si? Que raro— tal vez estaba exagerando, todavía era un niño, aunque dicen que ellos no mienten.

—Es cierto. ¿Leah, no es verdad que le gritaste a un joven que vino a buscar a Bella en un auto plateado?— gritó Seth, a unos metros estaba su hermana recostada contra la pared, mirándome como si yo fuera un trozo de estiércol.

¿En serio que le pasaba a esa mujer? Vivir así de resentida con el mundo debe hacerle daño. Me asusté cuando nombró el auto plateado, quizás fuera Edward o alguien que tenga un carro de ese color. ¿Por qué siempre pienso que es Edward? ¿Tal vez porque me está buscando?

—Ese idiota es amigo de Emily. No nos habías dicho que huías Bella, hasta se metieron un par de matones al motel. Nos llegaron notificaciones, citatorios y todo por tu culpa— Leah parecía tan enfadada. Si no la conociera pensaría que me odiaba. Pero ella era así con todo el mundo. Ahora sabía que efectivamente Edward había estado en el motel buscándome. ¿Cuándo habría sido eso?

—Lo siento. Discúlpame con tu mamá Seth— el jovencito sonrió. Su hermana en cambio ladeó la cabeza como si ya no quisiera hablarme.

—Sube Bella, vámonos— llamó Jake desde un auto azul. Me despedí de Seth pero Leah no volvió a mirarme.

—No me cuentes nada, quiero tener una larga conversación contigo, tengo tantas dudas y si te escucho ahora voy a chocar— Jake soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Tan curioso como siempre, dudaba si contarle algo, pero moría por compartir lo que me pasó en el juzgado. Era algo que debía decírselo a alguien que en verdad lo disfrute, tanto como yo.

Llegamos a la fuente de soda en la que una vez también conversamos.

—Ahora si, soy todo oídos, primero dime… ¿Ya estás divorciada?— preguntó tan impaciente como un niño esperando su helado favorito.

—Si— dije sonriendo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Aceptas salir a cenar conmigo?— lo miré haciéndome la ofendida.

—Apenas me quedo libre y los lobos me acechan— me burlé, recordando el nombre de su pandilla, que estaba conformada por sus amigos y familiares.

—Es que yo soy rápido, veo la presa y salto sobre ella, no me ando con rodeos— rió. –Primero que nada… ¿Dónde dices que te metiste?— preguntó.

—Seattle. Un pueblito llamado Forks, allí vive mi abuelo. Estuve trabajando mientras me reponía de todo. Me fue bien pero no tanto como hoy— empecé a contarle.

—Tu hablas primero y luego yo ¿Vale? Porque te vas a morir con lo que tengo que decirte— eso me asustó un poco. No quería perder mi alegría así que le narré todo lo que pasó, desde la citación que me llegó a Forks, hasta el veredicto del juez, Jake disfrutó de cada palabra.

— ¿Entonces, recibiste indemnización porque a tu marido no se le para?— lo dijo de forma tan graciosa que no me ofendí por su falta de tacto.

—Si. 50 mil dólares— estaba feliz y Jake rió conmigo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con tantas cosas Bella? – preguntó aún sonriendo.

—Dudo mucho que pueda ver eso pronto. Mike va a apelar pero no dejaré que me deje sin mi indemnización que des interesadamente donaré para el tratamiento de la impotencia— Jake soltó otra risotada, varias personas voltearon a mirarnos.

—Esa es buena Bella. Eres increíble, en serio, la mujer más… linda que he conocido— me dijo entre risas. No puedo negar que me gustó el halago.

—Bien, ahora te toca a ti. Ya te dije todo lo que hice y lo que he vivido— me miró menos emocionado.

—Ya va. A ver, por dónde comienzo. Ya, el día que te dejé en el motel de la tía Sue. Edward vino a buscarme a la mecánica— me sobresalté. –Calma, no hablé con él esa vez. Sam lo hizo, Emily llegó después y se encerraron en su oficina. El pobre Cullen salió tan deprimido que parecía que se arrojaría a las ruedas del primer coche que pasara— así que Emily le había contado.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con Edward?— le pregunté.

—Creo que una semana después. Fue al motel pero Leah lo corrió. Es que al motel llegaron también dos matones de esos que tu marido, perdón, ex marido, contrató. Fueron a buscarte dos días después que te fuiste y Leah casi los echa a golpes— me sorprendí la escuchar eso, pobre Sue, tantos problemas que le dí.

—Discúlpame con tu tía Jake, en verdad me siento fatal por todo lo que les hice pasar— se me caía la cara de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, mi tía ni se enteró. Bueno, me encontré con Cullen allí, saliendo del motel. Le dije de todo, cobarde, idiota, cabezotas… y no se ofendió. Es que estaba deprimido todavía. Le conté cómo te rescaté de casa de tu marido, cómo huimos de los matones y te quedaste donde Emily. Y que luego te fuiste sin decir a dónde— se encogió de hombros.

Ya no se veía tan feliz, ni yo tampoco lo estaba. Así que Edward se enteró de la verdad y había estado buscándome. Lástima que para cuando se arrepintió de haberme echado yo ya estaba lejos.

—Hoy lo vi— confesé. No le había dicho a Jake todavía eso.

— ¿Viste a Cullen? ¿Dónde?— preguntó.

—Saliendo del juzgado, estaba abordando el taxi y lo escuché llamarme desde el tercer piso, donde fue la audiencia— Jake silbó.

—Sigue buscándote. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ese tipo no va a parar hasta dar contigo. ¿Lo vas a perdonar?— me sorprendió escuchar eso.

— ¿Perdonar?— pregunté sin saber a qué se refería.

—Bella, yo estuve allí cuando te botó. Escuché cada palabra que te dijo y soporté todo tu llanto— me recordó.

Todo este tiempo había tratado de no recordar lo que pasó ese día. Concentrándome únicamente en recordar a Edward sonriente. Incluso quise bloquear los recuerdos de nosotros en la cama para quedarme únicamente con la nostalgia de su sonrisa. Escuchar hablar de la forma en que nos separamos me hizo daño. _"No deseo saber más de ti. No te quiero. Vete" _todavía retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Vaya que dolía. Jake tenía razón ¿Lo perdonaría por no querer siquiera oírme? Era raro pero dentro de mí no había ningún tipo de odio o resentimiento contra él. Sólo mucha tristeza.

—No sé. Quizás se canse de buscarme— traté de sonreír pero ya no pude.

—No se va a cansar, lo último que supe es que había contratado a alguien para buscarte— lo miré asombrada. ¿Buscarme? ¿Un investigador?

— ¿Qué? Espera… ¿Cómo supiste eso?— pregunté casi sabiendo su respuesta.

—Es que…— pareció abochornado. –Tanya me llamó un par de meses después. Tú sabes, tenemos nuestras debilidades— trató de defenderse.

— ¿Sigues con Tanya?— fue más un reproche que una pregunta.

—No. Ya no. Me buscó sólo para saber de ti, creía que yo sabía donde estabas— confesó.

— ¿Y para qué Tanya quería saber de mí?— le pregunté.

—Para nada bueno seguro, no tenía pinta que querer ayudar a su primo, debe ser que es muy curiosa— recordé entonces que la había visto en el aeropuerto.

—Me encontré con ella ayer, cuando llegué— le dije. –Tropecé con Tanya en el aeropuerto— Los ojos de mi amigo se abrieron de repente.

—Te apuesto que estaba con Cullen o por encargo de él— dijo muy seguro.

— ¿Tu crees? Pero entonces porqué no me dijo nada.

—Qué ilusa eres. Tú eres la competencia, estoy seguro que ella dice que le ayuda a buscarte y lo único que hace es entorpecerle todo. Si no la conociera— terminó su bebida.

—Jake… En la audiencia, escuché que Mike decía que Edward lo había golpeado ¿Sabes algo?— pregunté.

— ¿Que si sé? ¡Si salió en todos los periódicos! Ok exagero, sólo fue una nota pequeña en dos diarios— sonrió. –Tanya me contó. Fue en el edifico dónde vivías. Mike llegó a insultar a Edward, a reclamarle porque creía que te escapaste para ir con él. Le aventó unas fotos que les tomó ese otro conserje, un tal James, que trabajaba para tu ex esposo. Hasta habían fotos de nosotros, de esa vez que coincidimos en la farmacia, acá traigo una— sacó de su billetera un trozo de fotografía dónde estábamos los dos, en el preciso momento en que yo me estampé contra él. Recuerdo que me dolió la frente con el trompazo que me di.

— ¿James me seguía?— apenas me enteraba, ya me parecía raro ese hombre, tenía pinta de psicópata. Pero Mike era más detestable, con razón supo lo mío con Edward. –Y ¿Cómo es que tienes esa foto?— le pregunté a Jake.

—Tanya las tomó de Edward para reclamarme y pues yo me la quedé, la corté y sólo dejé esta parte, es que no tenía ninguna foto tuya y acá parece que estamos brazados— me sonrió. Lo miré molesta. –Ah por cierto, ese día se armó un escándalo en el edificio, Mike quería que echaran a Edward, ya imaginarás que pasó, si Cullen era el dueño del edificio, al final al que echaron fue a tu ex marido, golpeado y con vergüenza— Jake volvió a reír. Ya me imaginaba a Mike reclamando que despidieran a Edward. Pobre Mike, al final ya no le guardaba rencor, sólo me inspiraba lástima. Nunca pudo hacer nada bien.

La conversación fue muy divertida pero era hora de irme. No me había dado cuenta que pronto terminaría el día y apenas había probado bocado.

—Hazme un favor. Entrégale esto a Emily— dije sacando un fajo de billetes. No quería ir a visitarla. Prefería irme lo más rápido que pudiera.

—Otra vez te vas y no vamos a poder cenar— se quejó.

—Bueno, vamos a cenar pero yo invito. ¿Te molestaría que sea en el aeropuerto?— recordé que había un vuelo que salía a media noche para Seattle.

—Acepto— dijo feliz.

Me dejó en el hotel y fue a cambiarse. Reservé un boleto a la aerolínea por teléfono, hice mi maleta con algo de pena. Me hubiera gustado tanto poder conversar con Edward.

Jake pasó por mí dos horas después. Cenamos y me acompañó a abordar. Él me hacía sonreír, era un buen amigo.

—Búscame cuando regreses Bella, te acompañaré a donar los 50 mil dólares a la asociación de "pájaros caídos"— bromeó. Solté una carcajada al escucharlo. Jake era único.

—Te prometo que apenas tenga el dinero te busco— lo abracé. –Discúlpame con Emily y con Leah por todo— le di un beso en la mejilla y nos despedimos.

Abordé el avión satisfecha. El asunto que vine a resolver estaba terminado. Era libre, Isabella Swan otra vez.

Busqué mi lugar en el avión, esperaba que fuera un viaje rápido y estar en Forks mañana temprano. Debía hacer un trasbordo en Seattle y tomar una avioneta a Port Ángeles.

No le llamé al abuelo. Ni siquiera me compré un celular nuevo. Ojalá aquí me permitieran usar el teléfono del avión, todavía faltaba un poco para el despegue.

Busqué si tenía cambio, rebusqué mi bolso y al tratar de sacarlo el monedero se me fue de las manos. Suspiré ¿Algún día dejaré de ser tan torpe?

Me levanté tan rápido a recogerlo que no me fijé que alguien caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo, me enredé con su abrigo y caímos estrepitosamente al piso.

¡Madre santa que vergüenza! Mis mejillas se encendieron, podía sentirlo.

Pero al tratar de incorporarme un olor demasiado conocido me envolvió. Ese aroma me era tan querido, cuántas veces me dejé seducir por él.

No podía moverme, quería creer que era Edward. Aunque tal vez sólo era el perfume que él usaba. Traté de levantarme pero unos brazos de atraparon.

—Soy muy feliz cada vez que caes sobre mí ¿Lo sabías?— elevé los ojos para encontrarme con dos luceros verdes, bajo unas hermosas pestañas.

Su cabello era el mismo rebelde de siempre, alborotado e indomable. Mis dedos querían tocarlos nuevamente, abrazarme a su espalda y hacer de cuenta que nunca nos separamos.


	23. Suficiente ¿Para siempre?

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23: SUFICIENTE… ¿PARA SIEMPRE?<strong>

—Edward— dije muy bajito. Me miró intensamente, creí que no resistiría tanta felicidad.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?— llegaron dos sobrecargos preocupados. Uno de ellos me tendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

—Sólo tropezamos— dijo Edward con seguridad. –Una feliz coincidencia pues nos conocemos hace tiempo. ¿Estás bien Bella?— me sonrió ya levantado.

—Si— dije apenas regresando a mi lugar. Edward me siguió después de tranquilizar a los tripulantes que parecían alarmados.

— ¡Por fin te encontré!— dijo. Quise decir algo pero uno de sus dedos se posó en mis labios para callarme. –No sabes cómo te he buscado Bella. Creí que no volvería a verte. Fui a tantos lugares y no pude encontrarte. Mi Bella— tomo mis manos y me estremecí. –Tú eres mi vida, no sabes el infierno que fue vivir sin ti. Bella ¿Podrás darme una oportunidad para ganarme tu perdón?— mis ojos se humedecieron al oírlo. ¿Ganarse mi perdón? Dentro de mí ya lo había perdonado. Entonces sí me amaba, me había buscado, me extrañó, quizás tanto o más que yo. Era tan feliz al escucharlo.

— ¿Me buscaste?— pregunté. Era lo que más curiosidad me daba.

—En Philadelfia, dónde vivías con tu papá. En Phoenix, de dónde era tu madre. También fui Florida dónde viviste un tiempo. Contraté a alguien para que me ayude a rastrearte… incluso llegué a Forks— me confesó. Eso me dejó algo perturbada. ¿Me rastreó? ¿Estuvo en Forks?

—Fuiste a Forks… ¿Cuándo?— pregunté.

—El investigador que contraté me envió una fotografía por email, inmediatamente salí para allá. Pero llegué cuando te habías marchado. Conocía a tu abuelo, no me recibió bien pero creo que después de conversar entendió— su mirada era la misma de siempre, tan enamorado, como si yo fuera la cosa más preciada para él.

— ¿Conociste a Charlie?— pregunté.

—Sí, me dijo que habías vuelto para una audiencia. No sabía de qué se trataba, el investigador no me lo había dicho. Tomé otro avión para volver y encontrarte pero el mal clima hizo que me detuviera en Seattle un día. Le llamé a Tanya para que te esperara en el aeropuerto pero no apareciste…— Rubia insípida, con que era cierto que fingía a Edward que lo ayudaba.

—Yo me encontré con Tanya, tropecé con ella, sin querer claro— él sonrió al escuchar eso. –Pero ella no me dijo nada— su mirada cambió. Ojalá se diera cuenta que su prima en realidad lo que quería era que siguiéramos separados.

— ¿En serio? Ella dice que no te vio para nada. Debe haberse confundido— Edward siempre confiado, ya me iba a encargar yo de que abriera los ojos.

—No se confundió, si me reconoció— Edward seguía turbado. Pero cambió de semblante para continuar con su relato o confesión, no lo sé. Lo único de lo que estaba segura que me hacía muy feliz saber que siempre me buscó.

—Llegué al juzgado cuando ya habías salido. Mike se abalanzó sobre mí sin haberle provocado. Yo sólo quería verte, pensé que tu ya no me querías cuando te marchaste de allí— ahora estaba triste. Que mala fui.

—Me asusté— le confesé.

—Toda esta tarde he ido de un lugar a otro. Dónde Emily, al motel de los Clearwater y a la mecánica. Un niño me comentó que te vio salir con Jacob— el tono de sus voz se hizo duro. Él no veía con buenos ojos a mi amigo lobito.

—Yo confío en Jake, es mi amigo— hizo un gesto de fastidio casi imperceptible. Iba a ser difícil conciliarlos pero no me importaba, yo le demostraría a Edward que Jake no era el mal elemento que él creía.

—Bueno, lo importante es que te encontré al fin. ¿Podrás perdonarme Bella? ¿Tengo al menos una oportunidad de lograr hacerte olvidar todo lo mal que me porté contigo?— en ese momento anunciaron el despegue y el sobrecargo llegó a pedirnos que abrocháramos nuestros asientos. Era una suerte que el vuelo no esté lleno, así no nos separaríamos.

—Edward— sonaba tan bien volver a pronunciar su nombre.

— ¿Si Bella?— su mirada me ruborizaba. Moría por besarlo y aferrarme a su cuello.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que el edificio donde trabajabas era tuyo? ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar siempre por conserje?— la pregunta del millón. Lo que más me causaba curiosidad. Saber porqué no confiaba en mí.

Edward pareció dudar un momento antes de hablar. Se veía que la pregunta le era incómoda.

—Simplemente porque el edificio no es mío. Invertí todo lo que tenía, mis ahorros y mi patrimonio personal en un mal negocio. Era una construcción demasiado vieja y desgastada. Pensé que con refacciones podría venderla en cuanto terminara de pagarle al banco y me quedaría algo de ganancia. Pero me equivoqué y no quería que nadie lo supiera. Por eso trabajaba allí, porque quería terminar de repararlo. Tú pensaste que era sólo el conserje y así me amaste, no sabes lo feliz que me hacía que no te importara que fuera alguien inferior a ti— tomó una de mis manos y la acariciaba con suavidad.

—No te consideraba inferior, no soy una snob. Yo trabajaba de mesera antes de casarme— él sonrió al escucharme.

—Sí, lo sé. Tomé un café en el lugar dónde trabajaste, en Philadelfia— lo miré sorprendida. Me conmovió tanto eso. –Bella necesito saber si me permites volver a tu vida nuevamente y ganarme tu perdón— con gusto le diría que sí pero necesitaba saber tantas cosas antes de volver a entregarme a él.

—Edward… yo traté de dejar todo atrás, de alejarme de lo que había pasado…— sus ojos parecían tristes. Eso me apenaba. –Dijiste que no me querías…

—Fue por despecho. La mentira más vil pude decir. Estaba tan ofuscado Bella. En verdad creí lo que dijo Mike pero sólo porque tú lo confirmaste. Quise morir cuando me enteré de la verdad, de lo idiota que fui contigo. Pero era tarde, ya te habías marchado. Por eso me dediqué a buscarte todos estos meses— sabía que decía la verdad, que él también me amaba. Pero nos habíamos lastimado tanto. Nuestra relación empezó de forma impetuosa, pasional. Y yo no quería más caos en mi vida.

Deberíamos hacer las cosas bien, empezar desde cero. Aunque no sabía de qué forma sacar esta necesidad de estar entre sus brazos y me haga olvidar todo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Forks?— pregunté.

—El tiempo que sea necesario. El resto de mi vida si con eso logro tu perdón— me sonrió. Sí que parecía decidido a todo.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte Edward. Yo no guardo rencor y menos a ti. Lo que pasó fue por nuestra falta de confianza. Porque en verdad no nos conocíamos. Nuestra relación se basó en lo sensitivo, lo que nos mantenía juntos era a pasión— traté de hacerle ver mi punto de vista.

—Yo te amo Bella…— empezó a defenderse. Pero yo no lo acusaba de nada.

—No confiabas en mí. Ni ese día de la fiesta, ni antes. Nunca me dijiste nada del edificio, ni de tu vida o de tu familia. Todo lo que sé de ti es por otras personas— me dolía aceptarlo pero era cierto.

—No quería preocuparte con mis problemas porque tu ya tenías los tuyos— mi hermoso Edward, el conserje de quien me enamoré.

—Eran nuestros cuerpos los que se entregaban Edward, nada más. Compartimos una relación basada en lo sexual. No niego que fue intenso, Dios, yo nunca había experimentado tal cosa. Pero nosotros no teníamos nada más en común que el sexo— había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, debía confesarle mis conclusiones.

—Eso no es cierto Bella, yo te entregué mi cuerpo y mi alma. Puedo darte la razón en que nos faltó tiempo, para conocernos más, compartir nuestros problemas. Que teníamos apenas unas horas para estar juntos y las aprovechábamos de forma particular— sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. Casi sonreí. –Pero nuestra relación no estaba basada únicamente en lo sexual. ¿O es que… tú no me amas?— preguntó con tristeza.

—Claro que sí— contesté rápidamente. –Te extrañé muchísimo pero no quiero que volvamos a caer en lo mismo— no quería que lo nuestro sean sólo "encuentros".

Yo necesitaba a Edward en mi vida las 24 horas del día, no simplemente visitas clandestinas para hacer el amor.

—Y no lo haremos. Quiero hacer las cosas de forma correcta. Voy dispuesto a pedirle tu mano a Charlie— me alarmé al oír aquello. Yo sólo quería que me dijera que íbamos a empezar como una pareja normal, saliendo a pasear, a comer, al cine y todo lo que hacen los enamorados. Apenas había conseguido divorciarme hace unas horas. ¿Estaba lista para volver a embarcarme nuevamente en un matrimonio?

Al parecer notó mi sobresalto. Tomó mi mano y la acarició.

—Bella…— empezó a hablar lentamente. Ay no, por todos los santos del cielo ¿Me iba a hacer la pregunta? ¿Aquí, en un avión, a más de 3000 metros de altura? Miré a mí alrededor, cerca de nosotros un hombre roncaba. No era nada romántico. Recordé que Mike me lo pidió en un parque, yo tenía ampollas en los pies y me dolían horrores. Y cuando mi ex esposo se arrodilló se desgarró un músculo. No, ya malogré el momento, además el lugar no era el adecuado. Terminaríamos teniendo sexo en el baño del avión y no era así como yo quería empezar.

— ¡Edward no!— le corté antes que empiece.

— ¿No qué Bella?— preguntó, algo desubicado.

—No lo hagas por favor. No sigas, no digas nada— le rogué.

—Pero, yo debo…

— ¡No! Por favor…— así no. No en un vuelo nocturno, yo quería algo romántico, que pueda recordar y no dejar de suspirar.

— ¿Sabes lo que te voy a decir? No es posible…— empezó a tartamudear. Esperaba que no se molestar porque le corté la petición.

—Lo sé, por favor, déjalo allí— pedí otra vez.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? Nadie lo sabe…— miró a su alrededor, a los sobrecargos, a la gente. No entendía nada. ¿Enterarme de qué? ¡Ay no! ¿Acaso había preparado algo con toda la tripulación? Me sentía morir por frustrarlo.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté asustada.

—Yo… perdí el anillo que te había comprado, cuando regresaba de Seattle— solté un suspiro de la pura tensión contenida. ¿No pensaba proponerme matrimonio entonces? Y yo preocupándome por nada. Si seré tonta.

—Ay, no te entiendo Edward— dije al borde de la locura. Eso era lo malo que yo tenía. Siempre suponía y me dejaba llevar por eso, antes de descubrir la verdad completa. Bella, Bella mejor cierra la boca y espera.

—Iba a decirte que… quiero que nuestra relación sea duradera, quiero un "para siempre" entre nosotros. Pero que lamentablemente había perdido el anillo con el que debía proponerte matrimonio y que me esperes hasta tener otro para pedirte que seas mi esposa, como es debido— le sonreí como idiota, en realidad me sentía así.

Ya no me importaba si me hacía el amor aquí mismo o en el pasillo. Debía dejar de preocuparme, Edward me amaba y eso era suficiente. Suficiente para siempre.

…

Llegamos a Forks al amanecer, en un hermoso auto plateado que Edward rentó en Port ángeles. Manejaba bastante bien aunque muy rápido para mi gusto. No sabía que le iba a decir a Charlie, si Edward iba a quedarse en conmigo o no. Apenas me había despertado y ya estábamos frente a la casa de mi abuelo. Traía el cabello despeinado, ojalá no haya roncado en el auto. Moriría de vergüenza.

—Llegamos Bella— tomó mi mano.

—Que bien. ¿Vas a entrar?— pregunté con temor.

—No. Voy a conseguir un alojamiento para descansar. No hemos dormido nada, tienes ojeras, deberías dormir un poco— me sonrió. Pero si yo había venido inconsciente desde Port Ángeles. Y a él no se le notaba que tenía sueño.

— ¿Volverás?— pregunté como si éste fuera el adiós.

—Claro que sí ¿De qué hablamos todo el viaje? Te dije que me quedaría el tiempo que sea necesario— quitó el seguro de mi puerta. –Vendré por la tarde— me sonrió. Le di un beso rápido y me bajé. No quería una larga y jugosa despedida o no iba a poder dormir pensando en eso.

Le dije adiós con la mano desde el portal y entré más feliz que niño, con fuegos artificiales, el 4 de julio.

— ¡Charlie!— grité entrando. Me arrojé a sus brazos. Estaba feliz, no me lo podía creer ahora que ya no estaba Edward.

—Has vuelto. ¿Y esa cara de felicidad? ¿Era Edward el que conducía ese automóvil?— preguntó.

—Si— dije feliz. –Tengo hambre ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?— casi dancé hacia la cocina.

—Claro, gracias. Me cae bien el tal Edward— dijo sentándose a la mesa y tomando una rebanada de pan.

— ¿De qué hablaron?— pregunté conectando la cafetera.

— Yo quería estar seguro si ese hombre te amaba. No importa su condición, edad o color. Si te ama para mí es suficiente— serví el líquido caliente junto con unas tostadas.

—Me ha pedido que volvamos pero yo no sé— dije pensando.

— ¿No sabes qué?— preguntó. Charlie tenía razón ¿No sabía qué? Estaba segura que lo amaba, que moría por volver a sentir sus labios. Soñaba con él cada noche ¿Por qué no hacerlo realidad? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

—Es que… quisiera tomarlo con más calma. Antes, Edward y yo fuimos muy aprisa.

—Uno nunca sabe cuánto tiempo tiene Bella, lo sé por experiencia— dijo pensando.

—Charlie… ¿Por qué abandonaste a la abuela?— me atreví a preguntarle.

—Yo no la abandoné. Fui a trabajar a otro país, eran tiempos difíciles. Ahorré cada centavo que gané para comprarle una bonita casa pero cuando regresé era tarde. Mi hijo no me conocía y ella… Su corazón ya no me pertenecía— probó otro sorbo de café. Aún podía sentir algo de dolor en sus palabras.

—Pero… ¿No te esforzaste en recuperar a tu familia? Tal vez ella sólo quería que la volvieras a conquistar— traté de saber más.

—No. Y me arrepiento de ello. Marie me dijo que ya no me quería y yo me fui. No volví a buscarla. Nunca se volvió a casar, si tuvo otra pareja no lo supe— tomó una tostada. Me apenaba tanto mi abuelo. Era algo que definitivamente yo no haría. No iba a permitir que el orgullo me cegara. Yo sabía que Edward me amaba y no lo dejaría ir.

—Entonces… ¿Crees que debería volver con Edward?— le pregunté.

—No te había visto sonreír así en los seis meses que viviste aquí. Si Edward es el causante de esa felicidad, no deberías dejarlo ir. Pero es sólo mi opinión, lamentaría perderte ahora que te conozco mejor— sonrió. Terminó de desayunar y salió. Singular persona el abuelo.

Bueno, ahora si debía decidir qué hacer con mi vida. Sé que Edward dijo que venía a quedarse hasta que lo perdonara pero ya no tenía intención de seguir poniéndole peros a nuestro romance.

Preparé un delicioso almuerzo para recibir a Edward. No sabía exactamente a qué hora vendría, ni dónde se había hospedado. El pastel me quedó delicioso, tuve que esconderlo porque Charlie le había metido el dedo dos veces.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer me alarmé un poco. Edward no había venido, ni llamado. ¿Se habría arrepentido?

Escuché que Charlie me llamaba desde el recibidor. Debía ser Edward, estaba segura. Salí corriendo de la cocina, quitándome el delantal.

Su voz se oía agitada, me di cuenta que algo pasaba y no era nada bueno. Apenas me miró corrió hacia mí.

—Lo siento Bella, sé que dije que me quedaría pero no voy a poder cumplir mi palabra— me entristeció lo que dijo pero lo más importante ahora era saber que le pasaba. Edward no rompería una promesa por nada. –Mi madre ha sufrido un accidente— dijo preocupado. Me alarmé, yo le tenía mucho afecto a Esme, habíamos trabajado juntas, es más, hasta fue mi confidente en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

—Debes ir— dije apenas.

—Espero que entiendas, vendré a verte cuando me asegure que ella está bien— se acercó un poco y acarició mi rostro. Afuera empezó a llover. Tenía ganas de llorar. Una parte de mí, la más egoísta, quería decirle que se quedara. Pero eso no estaba bien, él no podría estar aquí si sabía que la vida de su madre peligraba.

—Claro— dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

—Perdona Bella, volveré pronto— me dio la espalda para irse. Charlie que nos miraba desde el umbral de la puerta puso el brazo obstaculizando su salida de la casa.

—Bella, ve con él— me ordenó. Lo miré abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Mi abuelo se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo allá en Jacksonville y menos en la casa de Edward?

—Pero… yo…— apenas pude balbucear. Edward se giró a verme. Él no parecía sorprendido con la idea, es más hasta podría jurar que esperaba con ansias mi respuesta. — ¿Me llevas?— le pregunté dudosa.

—Hasta el fin del mundo— sonrió apenas. Se veía tan preocupado por su madre.

Corrí escaleras arriba por una maleta pequeña, metí unos cuantos trapos, objetos personales y algo de dinero. Bajé lo más rápido que pude. Sé que era una locura pero valía la pena.

Salimos tomados de la mano, nos despedimos de Charlie que se quedó tranquilo. Sólo pidió que volvamos a visitarlo cuando las cosas mejoren.

El camino a Port Ángeles fue muy rápido a pesar del intenso aguacero, Edward era un excelente conductor. Conseguimos lugar en los vuelos y al día siguiente ya estábamos aterrizando en Jacksonville. Me apenaba un poco llegar así a su casa, la última vez que vi a Esme o a Alice no fue en las mejores condiciones. Mi jefa debió presenciar aquel altercado en la fiesta de aniversario de su tienda y sólo por eso se me caería la cara de vergüenza. Luego de eso no volví a trabajar y nunca le di explicaciones a ella.

Por otra parte, Alice, mi buena amiga, vio como Edward me decía que no me quería, cuando logré escaparme de donde Mike me tenía cautiva. A pesar que no me defendió, sentí que ella sí me creía, que de alguna manera confiaba en mí.

Sólo esperaba nadie me recordara lo pasado. Yo no era culpable o tal vez sí, de haber iniciado un romance con Edward estando casada. De enamorarme de este guapísimo hombre. Era inevitable.

Todavía estaba divagando cuando Edward estacionó delante de su casa. Mi corazón latió aprisa. Yo era una intrusa aquí, al menos hasta que Edward aclare mi situación con él. Y me presente como algo más que una amiga. Aún no habíamos hablado de eso, no teníamos las cosas en claro.

—Llegamos. Bella…— empezó a hablarme. No lo dejé continuar, ya me había acobardado de entrar.

—Lo sé, si quieres espero aquí— le dije esperando que pensara lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Esperar aquí? ¿Por qué?— me dijo asombrado. –Todos saben que estoy enamorado de ti, no voy a decirles que ahora somos amigos, sería ilógico— se acercó a darme un beso pero lo esquivé.

—Edward, es que… me da vergüenza con tu familia— le confesé.

—No tienes porqué sentirte así. Mi madre sabe lo que ocurrió, mi padre debe estar al tanto. Alice siempre me reprochó por aquel día que viniste a buscarme, a dos kilómetros de aquí se bajó del auto después de aporrearme con su bolso. Ella… siempre confió en ti y no dudó ni un momento— me alegraba oír aquello. Mi buena amiga Alice.

—De todas formas, creo que debería esperarte en otro lugar— seguí insistiendo.

—Ningún otro lugar, estamos juntos ahora y no quiero separarme de ti— sus ojos se oscurecieron. Ya no me pude resistir más, me acerqué y lo besé. Necesitaba aspirar su esencia, sentirlo mío otra vez. Me correspondió con ardor, recordé que estábamos fuera de su casa, que quizá su madre se encuentre grave. Disminuí mis ansias, ya tendríamos todas las noches siguientes para demostrarnos cuánto nos habíamos extrañado. Tomé valor para seguirlo.

La casa ahora me parecía mucho más grande que la vez anterior, cuando vine a buscar a Edward, no quería recordar ese momento así que, hacer tripas corazón y enfrentar lo que venga, si iba a ser "en un futuro cercano" la esposa de Edward, tal y cómo él quería, y yo también, debía atreverme a entrar en la mansión Cullen.


	24. ¡La pasión ha vuelto!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 24: ¡LA PASIÓN HA VUELTO!<strong>

La mansión era imponente, exquisitamente distribuida. Podía ver amplios ventanales y la entrada de mármol le daba un toque palaciego. Obra de Esme claro está.

Caminamos lentamente, antes de llegar a la entrada vi la figura de Alice. Parecía que nos estaba esperando aunque Edward no llamó para anunciar que llegabamos. Mi amiga hiperactiva nos recibió con una amplia sonrisa, tenía deseos de abrazarla, ella pareció entender y corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Bella! Cuánto te he extrañado ¿Dónde estabas?— me dijo tiernamente, la había echado de menos, ahora me daba cuenta.

—Alice. Yo… estuve con mi abuelo— a pesar que moría por hablar con ella largo y tendido, no era el momento. Había una urgencia.

— ¿Y mamá?— preguntó Edward preocupado.

—Arriba. Esta descansando— dijo ella como si nada hubiese pasado. Miré a Edward sorprendida.

— ¿No estaba en el hospital?— preguntó el.

—Ah, si, pasó la noche allí, papá estaba de guardia y quería tenerla cerca— sonrió mi amiga.

— ¿Y el accidente?— Edward estaba empezando a irritarse posía sentirlo.

— ¿Accidente? Bueno, se cayó en las escaleras pero sólo fueron 3 escalones, parece que se estiró un tendón en la muñeca, nada grave. Edward has pasar a Bella, es de mala educación que hablemos aquí en la puerta— Alice apuró nuestro ingreso.

Por dentro la casa era mucho mejor. Las paredes hacían un bonito contraste de colores. Enormes jarrones y bellas pinturas adornaban el recinto. Los cálidos muebles hacían sentirse en un verdadero hogar, además de los pequeños detalles prácticamente insignificantes, que sumados daban como resultado una vivienda acogedora.

—Tanya me llamó anoche, dijo que mamá estaba hospitalizada— reclamó Edward. Ahora entendía, la rubia esa otra vez.

— ¿Edward?— escuché su voz que provenía del segundo piso. Bajó rápidamente, traía ropa muy ajustada y la melena suelta. Corrió a abrazar a su primo. Me dio mucha rabia la forma en que se apretaba contra él.

—Tanya me dijiste que mamá estaba hospitalizada— Edward se veía molesto con ella.

—No. Te dije que estabamos saliendo para el hospital. Yo estaba con ella cuando se cayó. Le dolía mucho la mano, creí que se la había roto, en ese momento fue que te llamé, no sabía que estabas tan lejos— le volteó la tortilla. Era muy buena para mentir. –Hola— dijo mirándome como si fuera un bicho.

—Tanya me dijiste hoy que mamá estaba muy mal— volvió a reclamarle Edward. Obvio que esa bruja le llamó para alejarlo de mí.

—Le dolía mucho, ella no se queja con tío Carlisle para que no se preocupe— de lo más fresca se desparramó en el sofá.

Edward se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, obviamente estaba fastidiado. Me miró y trató de sonreír.

—Voy a ver cómo está ella— me dijo acercándose. – Le diré que te traje conmigo— besó mi coronilla. Subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas.

— ¿Cómo le dijiste a Edward que mamá estaba grave, si sabías que él iba tras Bella?— Alice le recriminó a Tanya.

—Edward tenía derecho a saber que su mamá había tenido un accidente— se defendió la rubia.

—Pero no debiste alarmarlo— Alice se veía muy enfadada. Tanya no le hizo caso y tomó una revista. Qué rabia me daba pero no debía decirle nada, las cosas caen por su propio peso y Edward pronto se daría cuenta.

—Siéntate Bella, tenemos tanto de qué hablar— Alice tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta uno de los sofás. – ¿Como pudiste desaparecer así? Rose y yo te hemos llamado tantísimas veces, ella me dio los números de tus antiguas amigas en Philadefia, llamamos a mucha gente buscándote…— Alice empezó hablar y no había forma de callarla, sabía que quería noticias, detalles de todo, pero estaba esa zorra allí y no quería darle el gusto de escuchar nuestra conversación.

—Quisiera que nos reuniéramos con Rose, quien de seguro querrá matarme, para ponerlas al tanto de todo, tengo tanto que cantarles— le sonreí.

— ¿Tienes dónde quedarte hoy? Me imagino que ya no debes tener casa— mi amiga seguía su parloteo. – Quédate aquí Bella, mandaré a preparar la habitación de huéspedes por favor, además es casi de noche, no permitiré que vayas a un hotel— rogaba mi vivaz amiga. Qué alegría volver a tenerla cerca.

—Pues, creo que lo hablaré con Edward— dije sonriéndole por su hospitalidad.

—La casa está llena, mañana vienen Irina y Kate, las habitaciones están preparadas para ellas— dijo Tanya sin despegar los ojos de su revista. Pero obviamente no se perdía palabra de nuestra conversación.

—Pues que se queden las dos juntas en una sola habitación— sentenció Alice, molesta por la interrupción de la golfa esa.

—Pregúntale primero a tia Esme, a ver que dice— Tanya dejó su revisa y se alejó de nosotras. Iba meneando el trasero como una gata en celo. ¡Ay! Qué rabia me daba. Sólo por darle la contra aceptaría la invitación de Alice. Pero no podía, no debía incomodar a nadie.

—Alice, yo creo que lo mejor es que me hospede en el centro. Cuando Edward regrese le pediré que me lleve— le sonreí para aliviar la tensión. No quería que mi buena amiga tuviera problemas con su familia por culpa mía.

—Bella, ésta es también mi casa, no voy a dejar que esa tonta se meta. Ella es la que está demás, llevo meses siendo irónica pero no entiende…— Alice se levantó y revoloteaba mientras mostraba su enfado. Me sentí bien que me prefiera a mí que a Tanya que era su prima.

Edward bajó las escaleras, no podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. No sonreía, ni se mostraba molesto. Pero al llegar frente a mi, esbozó una leve sonrisa. Mi corazón repiqueteaba cada vez que él hacía eso. Verlo sonreír me alegraba demasiado.

—Esme quiere verte pero en este momento no es posible. Hace media hora que tomó una pastilla para dormir y le está haciendo efecto. Pide que te quedes ¿Podrías hacer eso por ella y por mí?— pidió tomando mi mano. La llevó hasta sus labios y la besó. Cerca de nosotros oí a Alice suspirar.

—Yo… no creo que sea lo mejor…— quería decirle que sí pero no estaba segura.

—Convéncela Edward, Bella cree que va a incomodar porque Tanya dijo que la casa estaba llena— acusó Alice.

— ¿Tanya dijo eso?— Edward estaba confuso otra vez. Parecía que creía en su prima, que confiaba en ella. Sabe Dios cuantas mentiras le habrá dicho y lo bien montada que tenía su treta.

—Edward, es mejor que me vaya. Podrías llevarme al hotel de la señora Sue?— pedí. Él hizo un gesto de desagrado que de inmediato asocié con Jacob.

—No, allí no— me dijo con firmeza. Miró a su hermana. —Alice, dile a mamá, cuando despierte, que Bella estará aquí mañana para desayunar— era obvio que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que me quedara. Tal vez prefería que su querida prima no se moleste.

—Edward, yo quería conversar con Bella— chilló ella desde un rincón donde estaba su computadora portátil. –Tenía muchas cosas que mostrarle de mi nueva colección— siguió quejándose.

—Mañana tendrás mucho tiempo para eso— le sonrió. Tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta su auto. Salir de aquella casa me entristeció. Pensé que Edward pelearía un poco por que me quedara.

Subí al auto sin decir nada. Estaba triste pero no quería demostrarlo. Sólo deseaba estar sola para llorar un poco. Seguro mañana me sentiría mejor y podría tener esa charla con Esme.

Edward manejó también en silencio. Eso sólo ahondaba mi pena. Me habría gustado tanto que él se impusiera por sobre los deseos de la frívola de Tanya y me prefiriera. Ahora me dejaría en un bonito hotel para ir con su familia. No podía creer que fuera el mismo Edward que la noche anterior me aseguró que me había buscado y estaba dispuesto a todo para que le diera otra oportunidad.

Estacionó de pronto. No veía la hora de bajarme y que se fuera.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sobresalté. No lo miré al bajar, mi vista estaba clavada en el piso. Que extrañamente se me hizo conocido. Miré de pronto a mí alrededor, estaba en aquel edificio. Dónde lo conocí. Donde él era el conserje y yo una señora, muy frustrada.

Busqué sus ojos, él sonreía. Quise abrazarlo pero me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó no por la entrada principal, sino por otra puerta, directamente al apartamento # 1.

—Si te quedabas en casa, no iba a poder dormir pensando en ti. Y no te quiero lejos nunca más— no sé de qué manera se las ingenió para abrir su puerta conmigo en brazos todavía.

— ¿Este apartamento no era de Lauren?— pregunté conteniendo las ganas de besarlo hasta que no me queden fuerzas.

—Ella se casó hace un par de meses y ahora vive en el lado este de la ciudad. Me dejó una tarjeta indicándome dónde, no sé con qué intensión— Edward seguía siendo el mismo ingenuo de siempre. Era hermoso. Hermoso, sensual y completamente mío.

—Lauren nunca tendrá buenas intensiones contigo. Y yo tampoco— lo besé, ya no me podía contener. Edward me correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Lentamente, como si contara los pasos, llegamos a la habitación. Mi cuerpo temblaba, nuevamente despertaba a estas exquisitas sensaciones. Y paradójica mente parecía que nunca estuvimos separados, que todo fue una pesadilla. No había ya más dolor, ni tristezas. Entre los brazos de Edward no había nada más que amor y pasión. Era el mismísimo paraíso, casi irreal.

—Te extrañé tanto, Bella, mi Bella— gemía mientras me penetraba. Quería gritar, no sólo de placer, sino de felicidad, de éxtasis. Me aferré a él, cómo si mi vida dependiera de eso. Me entregué completa y absolutamente, ahora era suya, como él había dicho "En cuerpo y alma". Cada respiración, cada latido de mi pecho le pertenecía. Y no iba a permitir que nada arruinara nuestra felicidad.

—Más… ¡Edward!— grité en momento de alcanzar mi propio orgasmo. Quería, más, mucho más que sólo hacer el amor. Quería que fuésemos una sola persona, sin miedos ni temores. Uno sólo, para siempre.

El ritmo se hizo frenético y alargó mis espasmos, estaba suspendida en un palcer inigualable, físico y emocional. Sus arremetidas, fuertes, precisas, constates me llevaban a la gloria.

Lo amaba, Dios ¡Cuánto lo amaba!

.

Desperté al sentir una mano traviesa acariciando mi trasero. ¿Debía hacerme la dormida y dejarlo seguir? Quería saber hasta dónde podría llegar, si se atrevería a hacerme alguna caricia más "profunda" creyéndome dormida.

El maldito celular sonó, menos mal que Edward no vió mi cara de frustración. Juro que si es la Tanya esa, me levanto y le tiro el teléfono por la ventana,

—Si papá. Vamos para allá, quería desayunar en familia. No demoramos más de 30 minutos— lo escuché decir.

Ay no. Desayuno familiar con los Cullen. ¿Cómo me presento, con Esme y su esposo, tan campante después de haber tenido cuatros orgasmos nocturnos con su hijo? No iba a dejar de pensar, todo el bendito desayuno, en la forma en que Edward me hizo gritar a las cuatro de la mañana, después de cierta maniobra bastante placentera.

Espero que Tanya pueda darse cuenta lo bien que la pasé. Sólo por eso valía la pena asitir a esa reunión.

Nuevamente la misma mano traviesa que minutos atrás me exploraba, llegó a terminar su labor. Entreabrí las piernas un poquito.

—Sé que estás despierta desde hace rato. Tu sonrisa te delata— sus dedos buscaron esa pequeña alarma femenina que te avisa que estás casi lista para correrte. Edward debería patentar esos movimientos.

— ¡Edward!— chillé casi a punto de tener otro delicioso orgasmo. Pero el malvado dueño de esos magníficos dedos dejó de moverlos. Quitó su mano y reclamé por ello. – ¡Oye!— grité.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— dijo sensualmente, subiendo sobre mí. Podía sentir lo que necesitaba rozándome las piernas. Edward estaba otra vez más que dispuesto a darme placer. Y yo no iba a decirle que no.

— ¡Edward!— volví a gemir. No se me ocurría nada más que decirle, si es preciso le rogaría. Me faltaba tan poco para llegar al cielo otra vez.

—Seguiré adelante sólo si prometes que estaremos en mi casa en veinticinco minutos— susurró en mi oído. Su voz llena de deseo hizo que me humedeciera. Es más, ya debería haber mojado las sabanas.

— ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!— que más daba, igual pensaba ir con él. Y me urgía mucho, mucho… ¡mucho!

No me hizo esperar, tal vez porque llevaba prisa. Se hundió en mí, mientras levantaba mis piernas con sus fuertes brazos. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y violentos, chillé como una gata techera pero me importaba un carajo si alguien me escuchaba, total, este edificio era de Edward.

Empapada de sudor y demás fluidos me dejé ir hacia las estrellas, a ese espacio que sólo podía compartir con mi amor, aquel a quien tanto necesitaba.

—Lo prometiste Bella, si es preciso te llevaré a la ducha cargada— me reclamó Edward tomando uno de mis pies. Acababa de tener un orgasmo histórico y él quería sacarme de la cama. Yo necesitaba quedarme un ratito más recordando y fijando en mi memoria este día tan especial.

Ni modo, los Cullen esperan. Lo seguí a regañadientes a la ducha, para cuando entré él ya salía. Me tomó diez minutos estar lista y cambiada. Traía el pelo mojado y una cara de recién follada. ¡Qué manera de presentarse con la nueva familia! Espero que mi nueva y querida prima se dé cuenta, eso tenía que verlo.


	25. ¿Es o no una villana?

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 25: ¿ES O NO UNA VILLANA?<strong>

— ¡Oh Bella!—apenas Edward y yo entramos a su casa me envolvieron los brazos amorosos de Esme. Me alegraba tanto su reacción, demostraba que me tenía afecto, sentía vergüenza todo lo que pasó. Pero ahora que los problemas estaban solucionados, yo divorciada y libre, había una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y reiniciar mi relación con su hijo.

—Esme— dije correspondiéndole el abrazo.

—También me gustaría un abrazo— bromeó su esposo llegando a nosotras. Era muy guapo, como Edward pero veinte años más joven. Con unos ojos azules intensos. Pero Edward había sacado los ojos verdes de Esme que lo hacían más cálido. Carlisle por su parte era enigmático, me di cuenta desde que lo conocí en la clínica.

—Carlisle ¿Recuerdas a Bella?— Esme se hizo a un lado para dejar el camino libre a su esposo.

—Cómo olvidarla, sino hablas de otra cosa— sonrió el dándome un cálido abrazo. Esme se ruborizó un poco. Edward carraspeó.

—Gracias por invitarnos a desayunar— dijo formalmente mi ex conserje.

—Gracias por llegar tan pronto, ya me comí dos salchichas esperándolos— sonrió su padre. Era un tipo bastante agudo para bromear. –Ah, tenemos bastante visita, Irina y Kate llegaron de madrugada y tu adorable prima Tanya trajo a un mecánico— Carlisle parecía sonreír pero sus ojos no mostraban alegría alguna. ¿Un mecánico? ¿Jake?

—Por Dios— dijo Edward entre dientes. Me dejó con sus padres y caminó a grandes zancadas internándose en su casa.

—No quiero que pienses que soy elitista Bella— sonrió Carlisle. –Pero el muchacho ese, el mecánico, lleva puesta su ropa de trabajo. No me parece un atuendo apropiado para ir a desayunar a una casa de familia. Aunque a lo mejor los tiempos han cambiado ¿Seremos tan viejos Esme?— le dirigió una tierna mirada a su esposa.

—Habla por ti mi cielo, yo me considero todavía una veinteañera— ella tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia el comedor. –Voy a presentarte a mis sobrinas, son unas señoritas encantadoras, su madre Sasha fue mi mejor amiga en la secundaria, allá en Alaska— Esme hablaba no como una suegra o como mi ex jefa, sino como una amiga muy querida.

La seguí rumbo al comedor. Había dos jovenes rubias allí ayudando a poner la mesa. Ambas muy hermosas pero con una expresión mas amigable de lo que jamás mostró Tanya.

—Niñas, les presento a Bella, la novia de Edward— me emocionó que Esme me presentara de esa forma. –Bella, ellas son Irina y Kate— ambas se acercaron a nosotras.

—Mucho gusto Bella, tía Esme nos ha hablado de ti— la más alta, Irina me dio un abrazo. Su hermana hizo lo mismo pero sin decir nada.

Tampoco les hubiera prestado mucha atención ya que a través de la gran ventana que daba al jardín pude ver a Tanya y a Edward discutiendo. También vi a Jake a un lado, cerca de un columpio, con cara de aburrimiento.

El timbre sonó y aproveché que Esme salió a abrir para ir al jardín. Irina y Kate regresaron a su labor. No eran muy comunicativas, parecían tímidas.

Apenas puse un pie fuera de la casa escuché los gritos. Esta vez Edward no parecía tan blando con su prima.

—Es mi vida y no te metas, al menos Jake no es casado, no he destruido ningún hogar— Tanya me miró de reojo pero no le importó continuar la pelea.

—Bella está divorciada y ella aquí no es el problema— Edward no había advertido mi presencia.

— ¿No? ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Tu traes a alguien a desayunar y yo también. ¿O no quieres a Jake cerca de tu amada Bella?— le contestó la rubia.

—No me colmes Tanya. He guardado tu secreto por años, para que la familia no se preocupara y tú continúas con este tipo— ambos miraron a Jake.

—A mi no me metan en sus líos yo vine a componer un auto no a jugar a la comidita. Tanya me voy— dijo mi amigo lobito enfadado. Pero al dar un par de pasos sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y su sonrisa volvió. – ¡Bella! ¿Otra vez por la ciudad? Si apena te fuiste…— corrió a saludarme. Le sonreí porque en verdad me caía bien y me había sido de gran ayuda cuando no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir.

—Jake, que gusto verte— dije de corazón.

—Naa el gusto es todito mío pero como vez estos dos andan como perro y gato yo me largo— dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

—Jake no se va— gritó Tanya y lo tomó de un brazo. Edward llegó a mi lado, parecía más calmado.

—Tanya, me llamaste por una emergencia mecánica no para ser la manzana de la discordia— se quejó Jake.

— ¡No! Quiero que mi familia te conozca ¿No quieres eso?— le increpó ella cambiando el tono de su voz. Ahora era más suave.

—Es lo más descabellado que he oído. ¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo?— le reclamó Edward.

—Yo no le hice nada…— se defendió Jake. La verdad yo no sabía que hacía metida en esta trifulca. Era obvio que Edward creía que el malo de la historia era Jake porque siempre pensó que en su prima como la víctima. Si él supiera la clase de mujer a la que protegía.

— ¿Edward, no puedes dejar atrás el pasado? Yo ya no quiero recordar, por favor— rogó Tanya. Edward me miró nuevamente y respiró profundo

—Lamento que hayas presenciado esto— se disculpó conmigo.

— ¿Tú si puedes traer a tu amante y yo no puedo presentarles a mi enamorado?— reclamó la rubia. Edward volvió a crisparse

Oí la puerta de la casa abrirse, rogaba porque no fuera Esme. No quería que viera una escena tan descabellada.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella!— me giré para recibir a Rose que corría hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Rose!— le sonreí. Me golpeó como un bólido, me quedé sin aire.

—Bella, malvada ¿cómo te fuiste sin buscarme? Te extrañé tanto— me abrazaba como un pulpo. Tanya me miraba fastidiada porque nadie le hacía caso. ¡Qué afán de llamar la atención!

—Vas a echar a perder a mi nueva hermanita— escuché la voz potente de Emmett. A regañadientes Rose me soltó.

— ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso Bella? Alice y yo estábamos tan preocupadas por ti— no sabía que decirle a mi amiga. Menos hora que trataba de evitar un enfrentamiento entre Edward y Tanya.

—Fue culpa mía— asumió Edward.

—Ya sabía que con esa cara la ibas a espantar— bromeó Emmett. –Hola Jake ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?— saludó a mi amigo mecánico.

—Vine a componer un coche, ya me voy— dijo tratando de zafarse es esta reunión familiar.

—No, Jake se queda, lo invité a desayunar— protestó Tanya.

—Ah magnífico, Alice acaba de llegar con Jasper, creo que vamos a comer en el jardín porque ya no entramos en el comedor— Emmett se dirigió a la casa corriendo para avisar a Esme.

Rose me había acaparado completamente, apenas pude escuchar a Edward decirle a Tanya que haga como quiera.

—Edward, necesitamos ayuda— escuche llamar a Carlisle. Quería seguir lo que ocurría, Tanya no soltó a Jake del brazo, mi amigo estaba fastidiado. Hasta ahora no entendía para qué lo quería aquí O es que soy demasiado mal pensada y en realidad ella está enamorada de él y va a presentarlo a su familia como su novio. Si antes estuvieron esperando un hijo puede que sea algo serio. ¿Pensará lo mismo Jake?

—No sabes la cantidad de cosas que tengo para contarte— Rose seguía hablando como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más. –Alice hizo un desfile y los de la productora del canal de Emmett me vieron, ahora tienen un proyecto para nosotros como pareja. Vamos a estar en un reality, es una habiación de cristal donde vamos a vivir dos semanas, aquí en el centro de la ciudad, a plena calle ¿Te imaginas? Solo el baño tiene cristales ahumados, es una locura, yo no quería pero Emmett…— tenía que ponerme al día con mi amiga pero no en este momento.

—Rose… Rose, calma, tenemos todo el día, creo que Esme necesita ayuda— le dije para que viera cómo la dueña de casa y sus sobrinas trataban de rehacer la mesa.

—Ay, tengo que ayudarle, Esme es una suegrita a todo dar— se fue caminando raro porque los tacos se le hundían en el jardín.

Muy cerca de mí, Tanya hablaba con Jacob, no quería perderme nada.

—No le hagas caso, Edward es un malhumorado es todo— no pude soportar lo que escuchaba.

—Si Edward supiera que, hace años, tu aborto fue voluntario no tendría tan mal concepto de Jacob— dije suavemente Yo estaba casi segura que por eso Edward le tenía tanta ojeriza a mi amigo mecánico.

Jacob abrió los ojos y enseguida la miró. Tanya parecía nerviosa.

— ¿Por eso Cullen me trata con la punta de sus zapatos?— le preguntó. – ¿Él cree que yo te obligué?— la increpó.

—Claro que no. Edward sabe la verdad, yo se la conté pero tu no le gustas— le respondió rápidamente pero a mi no me convencía. –No eres más que una intrigante e infiel, si engañaste a tu marido con Edward de seguro pronto le pondrás los cuernos a mi primo— me gritó y se marchó con la nariz respingada antes que pudiera responderle. Si no fuera una reunión familiar le rompía su nariz operada. Calma Bella, sólo lo dice para molestarte, no caigas en su juego, me repetí.

—Cullen cree que yo tuve la culpa por lo de Tanya ¿verdad?— me preguntó Jake.

—Creo que si— le dije aunque yo estaba segura.

—No era mi intención colarme a su desayuno familiar, me la hizo buena tu primita— sonrió.

—No es mi primita, Dios me libre. No sé que pretende pero estoy segura que tiene un objetivo— le compartí mis dudas.

—Vino ayer a buscarme, dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. No sé si creerle, nunca terminaré de conocerla— avanzamos caminando despacio hacia la gran mesa familiar.

—Ve con cuidado Jake yo no me huelo nada bueno, por mi parte, Edward y yo nos hemos dado otra oportunidad, quisiera que todo salga bien— deseaba de todo corazón llevar la fiesta en paz con toda la familia Cullen, Tanya incluida Pero tampoco iba a dejar que ella manipulara a Edward o a los demás.

—Pues felicidades, pensé que jamás lo perdonarías, imaginaba que te buscaría arrodillado sobre púas, que se flagelaría para obtener tu perdón— sonrió. Qué cosas se inventaba.

—Qué tonterías, Edward está arrepentido de lo que pasó, estuvo mucho tiempo buscándome— sonreí.

—Si, me imagino. Yo lo habría hecho, tu no eres una mujer común, fue un idiota al tratarte así— llegamos a la mesa y no pudimos seguir conversando, Esme nos señaló nuestros lugares. Yo al lado de su hijo y Jacob entre Tanya y Kate.

—Bueno… bienvenidos — inició Carlisle. Edward se veía más tranquilo, tomó mi mano.

—Estoy muy feliz de tenerlos a todos niños— dijo Esme mirando a sus hijos y sus sobrinas.

—Mami, traigo un hambre. Si, que bueno que nos reunimos todos. ¿Ya podemos empezar?— Emmett tenía su tenedor lleno de salchichas. Todos reímos al verlo tan hambriento. Rose le dio con el codo.

—Si amor, como dirías tu: ¡Al ataque!— sonrió Esme. Se escuchó el tintinear de los cubiertos.

—Tu madre va a pensar que no te alimento bien— le recriminaba mi amiga. Más allá de ellos estaba Alice quien me saludó con la mano. Le sonreí. A su lado Jasper conversaba con Carlisle.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Edward.

—Si, claro, estoy muy contenta— le sonreí. Él no pareció creerme. Tal vez porque mi semblante no era el mejor. Tanya era como una espina que no duele pero que fastidia. Y se había enquistado en nuestras vidas.

—Mi madre quiere hablar contigo en su privado al terminar de comer— me sonrió Qué lindos ojos verdes, podría jurar que brillaban.

—Claro. Edward, yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada porque ésta es tu casa pero… no trates mal a Jake. Es mi amigo, no es tan malo como crees— no me respondió, sólo me miraba como si quisiera hacerme el amor. – ¿Edward?— pregunté.

—Eres buena Bella. Tan buena que no ves el mal en la gente— dijo muy despacio.

—Tal vez seamos los dos los que no podemos ver las maldades de la gente— le dije algo más dura.

— ¿Maldades?— dijo dudando.

—Ey Bella, pásame la sal— nos interrumpió Emmett. Salí de mi burbuja romántica. Tanya me taladraba con los ojos frente a mí.

Edward le alcanzó a su hermano lo que pedía. Carlisle tomó la palabra ya que todos parecían hablar en susurros con la persona de al lado.

—Creo que todos no conocemos salvo al invitado de hoy. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó carlisle a Jake.

—Soy Jacob Black y no estaba invitado, vine a componer un coche señor— dijo obviamente tratando de ser educado.

—Dime sólo Carlisle. Tengo una duda, en vista de lo obvio. ¿Eres novio de Tanya?— preguntó el jefe de los Cullen. Jake casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan. La miró confundido, se veía que no sabía que decir.

—Pues no, llevamos saliendo bastante tiempo pero no somos novios— dijo él sonrojándose. Era divertido verlo así, usualmente él era una persona muy despreocupada Y había dicho la verdad, no eran novios a pesar que llevaban años encontrándose a escondidas.

—Carlisle, deja que los chicos se entiendan— Esme los miraba con cariño.

—Era sólo curiosidad amor. Bueno todos conocen a Bella ¿Verdad?— dijo Carlisle ahora mirándome a mí. No era que me disgustara pero sentí un vacío en el estómago y no era hambre. –Me alegra saber que por fin ella y Edward están juntos. Los Felicito— nos sonrió. Todos nos miraban a Edward y a mí. Ahora eran mis mejillas las que estaban encendidas.

—Felicidades— sonrió Kate justamente frente a mí. Le correspondí la sonrisa.

—Si, un brindis con jugo de naranja para este par que por fin están juntos— Emmett alzó su vaso. Uno a uno todos lo siguieron, la última levantar su mano fue Tanya.

—Por Bella y Edwar— dijo Alice. Todos repitieron "Por Bella y Edward", me sentí tan bien, era la familia que siempre había querido tener.

Demasiado rápido la mesa quedó vacía de alimentos. Emmett arrasó con todo lo que sobró.

—Creo que es hora de hablar con Esme— le recordé a Edward, pues su madre ya había abandonado la mesa minutos atrás.

—Estoy seguro que va a interrogarte, apenas he hablado con ella anoche. Siéntete libre de decir lo que quieras en mi nombre— me decía mientras me guiaba en la casa. Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas presté atención a la decoración. Esta sería una entrevista formal. ¿Qué cosas importantes tendría Esme que decirme? ¿Me preguntaría sobre mi relación con su hijo? No daba muestras de estar en contra, pero qué me querrá decir.

Edward llamó a la puerta, escuché un "adelante".

—Suerte— dijo mi guapo acompañante abriendo la puerta.

—Gracias— tomé valor y entré. Esme estaba tras un escritorio revisando su computadora.

—Pasa Bella, siéntate, en un momento estoy contigo.

Caminé despacio, no era momento para que mi torpeza haga acto de presencia, caerme entre la alfombra persa y la mesita de centro no sería una buena forma de iniciar una conversación con mi casi suegra.

Tenía ganas de comerme las uñas pero decidí apretar mis manos una contra la otra esperando a Esme. No tardó en llegar, se sentó frente a mí.

—Bella, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo— dijo solemnemente. Lo que me temía, ahora que estábamos solas tan vez exprese sus dudas o su incomodidad a cerca de mi persona ¿Tan mala me vería para ser novia de su hijo?

—Si, Esme. Tu dirás— dije temblando. Dentro de mí rogaba porque no me dijera nada malo, viniendo de ella, a quien admiraba, me dolería.

—Necesito tu ayuda Bella. Odio pedirte esto pero quiero que lo que conversemos aquí no salga de esta habitación. No se lo digas ni siquiera a Edward— abrí mis ojos desmezuradamente. ¿Qué podría ser tan delicado?

—Confía en que esto será entre nosotras— le aseguré. Mil y un teorías rondaban mi cabeza pero no podía perder el tiempo en suposiciones. Debía escuchar atentamente.

—Hace meses, no años, que vengo temiendo por un problema familiar grave. Yo cuido de mi familia porque amo a cada uno de sus miembros, eso incluye a mis sobrinas porque son hijas de mi gran amiga Sasha. Pero Tanya… no sé que pensar de ella— Esme no pudo contenerse y sus ojos se humedecieron. ¿Tanya qué? Todo este tiempo pensé en ella como una mujer resentida, incluso celosa. ¿Qué habría hecho para que Esme piense así de ella?

—Tranquila Esme, te oigo— la animé a continuar.

—Ella es la que más ha estado con nosotros, desde que era una niña, por ser la mayor. La veía como mi pequeña de cabellos de oro, siempre la he llamado así. Antes que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, se quedó una buena temporada. En esos días la sorprendí muchas veces en la habitación de Edward— me miró como si le avergonzara decirme aquello. Yo sabía que Tanya siempre ha estado tras de Edward, Jake me contó.

—Debió ser un capricho adolescente— dije para calmar a Esme. Yo temiendo que fuera a decirme que no le gustaba para su hijo y termino siendo una confidente.

—No lo sé Bella. En esa época no le di importancia, bueno, le dije a Carlisle y él también lo minimizó. Pero nunca le conté a nadie que encontré un par de veces debajo de la cama de Edward ropa interior de Tanya— Esme estaba llorando. Dos gruesas lágrimas caían por su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón. No podía ser cierto. Edward nunca estuvo con otra mujer en la cama antes que yo. ¿O me habrá mentido? En la práctica Edward era fenomenal ¿Habrá aprendido eso con su prima? No, no. Bella saca esas ideas tontas de tu cabeza.

— ¿Piensas que Edward y Tanya estuvieron juntos?— le pregunté dudando.

—No sé que pensar, nunca he tomado el valor de preguntárselo a Edward. Pero eso no es todo Bella, si supieras— suspiró. ¿Habría algo más grave que aquello? Algo me decía que hoy no era mi día, bueno, lo fue al despertar pero siempre hay que pagar un costo por lo disfrutado. Ni modo, ahora mi deber era ayudar a Esme. Ella no podía vivir con esas dudas. Ni yo tampoco.

—Estoy aquí para escucharte Esme— volví a darle confianza. Si algo había aprendido de la vida es que tan sólo con escuchar a las personas les ayudamos a sobrellevar su carga.

—Hace poco, hará un mes, acompañé a Tanya a una consulta médica. Lamentablemente vi su historia, yo no quería pero la enfermera la dejó junto a mí y se distrajo al teléfono. Ella… ella tiene un aborto y fue hace tres años, más o menos por el mismo tiempo en que se quedó aquí— tuve que abrazarla porque rompió a llorar. Al menos en eso podía consolrle. Ese bebé no fue de Edward.

—Esme, yo te puedo asegurar que el bebé que abortó Tanya no era de Edward— le dije al oído. Ella se tranquilizó un poco,

— ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?— dijo sollozando.

—Lo sé. Me lo contó el padre de ese bebé— Esme me miró asombrada, así que tuve que continuar. –Es Jacob. El muchacho que trajo Tanya a desayunar. Han estado saliendo desde que ella vino aquí hace años. Abortó en secreto, él pagó los gastos. Edward se enteró es por eso que lo detesta. Aunque… yo creo que Tanya no le ha dicho la verdad a Edward y le ha dado a entender que fue Jacob quien la hizo abortar— esa era una gran duda que tenía y aclararía apenas salga de aquí. Esta vez Edward no iba a callarse sus secretos familiares. Si quería que fuéramos una pareja debíamos compartirlo todo.

—Me quitas un gran peso de encima. No sabía que hacer de la preocupación. Al menos en esa parte dejo que tener una carga— parecía que sus problemas no acababan.

— ¿Hay más?— pregunté ya con miedo.

—Si. Desde que te fuiste, Tanya ha estado aquí. No estudia, ni se va a su casa. Decía que ayudaba a Edward a buscarte pero no le creo. Sobre todo porque… Bella, quiero que me prometas que no dirás esto por favor, es que no estoy segura y si me equivoco cometería una injusticia terrible— me asustaba lo que iba a decirme. ¿Qué habrá hecho Tanya?

—Lo prometo Esme. Te doy mi palabra, nada de lo que me cuentes saldrá de aquí— le aseguré.

—Bien. Hace algunos días, Edward recibió una llamada. Alguien le avisó dónde estabas y salió de aquí hecho un loco. Tanya también desapareció. No se fue con él pero no dijo a donde iba. Regresó dos dias después. Edward vino a cambiarse, se despidió de mí diciendo que se iba contigo. Pero esa noche… cuando Tanya y yo bajabamos las escaleras… no lo puedo asegurar Bella… pero creo, creo que ella me hizo caer— me quedé sin respirar. Durante varios segundos no dije nada. ¿Acaso Tanya buscó una excusa para hacer que Edward volviera y me dejara? ¿Podría ser tan malvada de atentar contra su propia tia sólo para tener un motivo? No, era demasiado.

— ¿Estas segura Esme?— pregunté atónita.

—No Bella. No estoy segura. Yo venía conversando con ella, miré al espejo que está frente a las escaleras por un momento. Vi su rostro, ella hizo algo extraño, al siguiente segundo rodé los últimos escalones. Lo que más me hace dudar es que en lugar de llamar a Carlisle, llamaba a Edward. Yo estaba en el piso. No podía levantarme, lo lógico es que llamara a su tío para pedir una ambulancia del hospital— pobre Esme, se veía tan agobiada. Ahora debía averiguar si fue un accidente o fue Tanya quien causó todo. Pero iba a ser muy difícil que me lo dijera.

— ¿Crees que Tanya sería capaz de algo así?— pregunté.

—No lo sé Bella, no lo sé. No es la inocente niña que yo siempre he querido creer. Con todo lo que me dijiste, si fue capaz de planear un aborto, casi estoy segura que mi accidente no fue casualidad. Por eso es que me quedé en la clínica y no deseaba regresar a casa.

Definitivamente era un gran peso sobre mis hombros el que ponía Esme. Averiguar la verdad iba a estar complicado. Y peligroso. Si Tanya era culpable, significaría que es malvada. Y no creo que se detenga por nada conmigo. Ya me estaba entrando miedo. Siempre fui miedosa con la gente mala. Pero no podía permitir que volviera a pasarle algo a Esme.

—Debemos estar seguras Esme. Tanya es rara, hay muchas cosa que no te he dicho. Ella… es de un modo delante de Edward y muy diferente cuando no está él— al menos eso me parecía a mí.

—Si. Usualmente cambia con Edward. Necesito ayuda Bella. No le cuento a Alice porque armaría un escándalo, sólo bastaría mi palabra para que mi hija la eche de casa. Y no quiero problemas en la familia. Ahora por ejemplo, no sé que trama con ese muchacho. Pareceira que desea poner celoso a Edward, Carlisle me comentó que los oyó discutir.

—Edward no está celoso, siempre que ve a Jacob se pone así. Lo detesta porque lo cree culpable, o eso creo— no sabía que pensar.

—Bella, quiero que te cuides. No estés cerca de Tanya, llévate a Edward. Yo lo voy a animar para que se quede contigo allá en el edificio. No vengan seguido, no le des oportunidad de que te haga algo— me advirtió. Parecía preocupada por mi, eso me hacía sentir querida.

—No te preocupes Esme. Averiguaré que sucede. Jacob es mi amigo, sé que no se dejará manipular por Tanya. Algo debe saber, estoy segura.

—No te expongas Bella, me lamento haberte dicho esto, tengo temor que algo te pase— me abrazó. Se sentía tan cálida, tan materna.

—Gracias— no pude decirle más porque en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo Esme limpiando rápidamente todo indicio de llanto.

—Lo siento querida— Carlisle se disculpó por interrumpirnos. –Tanya y Edward están peleando otra vez, dame una mano— Esme me miró pidiendo ayuda.

— ¡Vamos!— le dije. No levantamos y salimos detrás del jefe de la familia. En la sala todo era un alboroto. Edward y Jacob discutían. Las hermanas de Tanya la retenían para que no se interponga. Detrás de Edward Emmett parecía dudar. Alice por su parte tomada de la mano de Rose le increpaba algo a Tanya. Jasper miraba todo asombrado, no sabía que hacer.

—Chicos, ¡Ya basta!— gritó Esme, poniendo freno a todo el lío.

—Tía, dile a Edward que deje de una vez de meterse conmigo— gritó Tanya.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?— preguntó Carlsile enojado.

—Creo que mejor me voy— Jacob tomó su casaca para marcharse.

—Yo me voy con él— volvió a gritar Tanya.

—Te he dicho que tu no sales de aquí con ese patán— le respondió Edward.

—No soy ningun patán y tu no eres el dueño de tu prima ¿O es que tienes algun problema con que ande con ella? Anda Cullen, dí que problema tienes para meterte conmigo siempre— lo retó Jacob. Edward miró a Tanya pero no dijo más. Obviamente no quería ponerla en evidencia delante de la familia. Maldita bruja, Edward estaba siendo caballeroso al no revelarnos su secreto. Él no quería darles el disgusto a sus padres de saber que su sobrina había abortado años atrás.

—Bella, llévate a Edward— me susurró Esme.

—Vamos a conversar civilizadamente— hablo Carlisle. –Tanya, acompáñame a mi despacho— la llamó. Ella insegura se soltó de sus hermanas.

—No sé tu papá, pero estoy cansada de vivir siempre peleando. Vas a terminar perdiendo a tus hijos por culpa de tu querida sobrina— le dijo Alice muy molesta.

—Si incomodamos tío, nos regresamos a Alaska— dijeron Kate e Irina.

Me adelanté hacia Edward y lo tomé de un brazo.

—Vamonos de aquí Edward— le dije algo molesta. Me daba rabia que no vea con claridad lo que Tanya pretendía. Ya me estaba dando cuenta de todo. Ella quería que todo mundo creyera que Edward estaba celoso. Embustera.

—Bella… yo no…— no lo dejé terminar.

—Llévame a otro lugar— le insistí.

—Si, claro. Permiso— dijo él mirando a sus padres. No volteé ver a nadie más. Mientras más lejos de esa arpía mejor, ya me encargaría de averiguar la verdad.


	26. Enferma de miedo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 26: ¿ENFERMA DE MIEDO?<strong>

No dijimos nada en todo el camino de regreso al edificio. Edward parecía molesto o avergonzado. ¿Cómo lo podía saber si no me hablaba? ¡Hombres! Más herméticos que un termo. Me mordí la lengua para no iniciar una conversación que sabía que terminaría en discusión. Esperé a llegar al departamento.

Apenas Edward me abrió la puerta decidí que debíamos hablar.

—Edward, en verdad quería que esta comida fuera perfecta— empecé pero él me cortó.

—Perdona Bella, lo siento. Ese tipo me saca de mis casilla— dijo dejando su chaqueta en la silla.

— ¿No te das cuenta verdad? No es Jake de quien hablo— le aclaré. De una vez iba a saber qué clase de prima tenía.

—Bella, no es lo que crees— se veía avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que yo creo?

—Alice… me gritó hoy que parezco celoso de Tanya— confesó. Se sentó en el sofá, se tapó los ojos. Parecía cansado y abatido. Yo no deseaba verlo así.

—Yo no pienso que estés celoso de Tanya— me senté a su lado.

— ¿No? Qué bueno porque no lo estoy— me sonrió.

—Voy a hablar Edward y no quiero que me interrumpas ¿De acuerdo?— pregunté.

—Está bien Bella, te escucho— sus profundos ojos verdes me miraban con atención. Debía tomar valor y decirle que sabía el secreto de su prima que él tanto guardaba.

—Edward, Tanya no es la inocente persona que tú crees. Sé lo que hizo, lo de su aborto— sus ojos se abrieron, quiso hablar pero se contuvo. —Nadie la forzó a hacer… lo que hizo hace años, fue por voluntad propia. Ella es una persona ante ti y otra diferente con los demás— Edward me escuchaba sorprendido. –No puedo decirte todo lo que ella hace porque tengo que probarlo antes pero te puedo asegurar que Tanya no es buena— quería decirle lo que le hizo a Esme, lo de sus bragas tiradas en su habitación, lo que me dijo antes del desayuno pero no podía. Le había prometido a Esme no decir nada hasta estar segura.

— ¿Ese tipo te lo dijo verdad? E imagino que lo hizo para hacerme quedar mal— Edward se levantó molesto.

—Ese tipo es mi amigo y se llama Jacob. Y no lo hizo para hacerte quedar mal, me confió su relación con Tanya. ¿No me crees o no quieres creerme Edward?— pregunté ofendida.

—Bella, te creo a ti pero a ese… Jacob no. Bella no tienes idea de lo que es encontrar a un familiar muriéndose en un hospital. ¿Y qué crees que me dijo él? Me dijo que todo estaba resuelto y que el problema estaba acabado. ¡Habían matado a un ser humano! Y ese… amigo tuyo parecía tan relajado.

—Pero eso no prueba que él tenía la culpa. Fue Tanya la que quiso el aborto, fue ella la que le pidió el dinero a Jake para matar ese bebé— le grité.

—Pues tenemos versiones diferentes. Tanya me confió, así como estaba, a punto de morir, que decidió aceptar la opción que tu amigo le dio. Él no quería casarse y ella tenía miedo de tener un hijo sola. Aceptó por miedo y yo le prometí que la protegería— confesó.

— ¿Confías ciegamente en ella verdad?— estaba tan decepcionada de Edward. Le creía a la arpía esa.

—No, ciegamente no, Bella… Tanya es casi mi hermana y la protejo como protegería a Alice. Black se aprovechó de ella, la embarazó y no quiso casarse…

—Sí que eres ciego Edward. Sólo tú no ves lo que Tanya te hace, a ti y a tu familia. Ella no es la que tú crees. A ella no le interesa Jacob, es a ti a quien quiere tener. Por eso hace todo lo que hace— le dije resignada a que no me creyera.

— ¡Tanya no me quiere de la forma que crees Bella! Tú estás celosa, por eso lo dices ¿Verdad?— me enfurecí hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

— ¡Tanya es mala y te lo voy a probar!— grité. Edward no dijo nada, sólo se pasaba la mano por el cabello, clara señal que estaba perturbado. – Sabes Edward, cuando abras los ojos búscame ¿Quieres?— me dirigí a la puerta pero sus fuertes brazos me atraparon.

—No Bella. No vuelvas a abandonarme por favor— rogó con desesperación.

—Edward, yo no quiero…— no me dejó hablar, sus labios me silenciaron. No sé que tenía Edward pero mi cuerpo traidor le hacía caso. Me levantó del suelo y me llevó a la cama. A un lugar dónde yo no podía discutir con él. Un sitio en dónde no había nadie más que nosotros. Sabía que más tarde me iba a reprender mentalmente por ser tan débil. ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora? Eran años los que le tomó a Tanya tejer su telaraña de mentiras. Debía ir poco a poco y demostrarle a Edward con hechos y no con palabras la clase de mujer que era ella.

Me olvidé de todo, de su familia, de su prima, hasta de cómo me llamaba. Las suaves caricias de Edward, su rostro hermoso, sus ojos brillantes me atraparon, me hipnotizaron, yo era la dócil mujer que haría lo que pidiera. Esas manos acariciando mi espalda, mis pechos, amaba dejarlas vagar por todo mi cuerpo. Me desnudaban mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuello. Era demasiado para una simple chica como yo.

Así que me dejé hacer, que el sexy conserje me tome entera. Ya luego vería cómo le hacía para mantener a Edward lejos de la arpía y seguir averiguando…

¡Dios! ¿Cuándo llegó allí que no lo sentí? El perfectísimo hombre que estaba sobre mí, tenía la cabeza entre mis muslos y al parecer se disponía a darse un banquete con su servidora. Bella en off, dejaré de hablar, de pensar, de respirar…

.

Estaba oscuro cuando desperté. Vi la silueta de Edward mirando por la ventana, el día aún no terminaba, la escasa luz le daba un aire irreal a su perfil. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan bello, tan perfecto? Y aún más extraño… me amaba. Me levanté sin hacer ruido, no me importó estar desnuda, caminé lentamente, quería llegar por detrás y abrazarlo, que sienta mi calor, mi amor. Pero al cuarto paso me di contra la pata de un aparador y me desparramé en el piso. Menuda torpe que era.

— ¿Amor estás bien?— Edward llegó a mi lado en un par de segundos. Me levantó del suelo, mi rodilla estaba adolorida.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento, siempre me caigo— dije con las mejillas ardiendo y la dignidad maltratada.

—No es culpa tuya, debo quitar este mueble y todo aquello con lo que puedas herirte. ¿Te parece si remodelamos?— me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama otra vez. Me hacía sentir tan bien.

—Claro, decorar es mi pasión— le sonreí.

—Tienes carta libre para cambiar los muebles que quieras— me besó. — ¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Mucha, pero de comida— le corregí, por mi podría seguir follando por días pero mi estómago gruñía.

—Bien, vamos a comer fuera, no tengo provisiones para cocinar. Podemos pasar por el supermercado si deseas.

Era tan maravilloso caminar de la mano por la ciudad, sin temor de nada, de la gente o de ver a alguien conocido. Ya no era la señora que tenía un amante. ¡Qué bien se sentía!

— ¿Te parece si llevamos espaguetis?— preguntó mi amorcito. Ya no sabía que apelativo darle. ¿Mi novio? ¿Mi marido? Prácticamente ya vivíamos juntos, yo no sabía cuando regresaría a Forks o me quedaría con él para siempre. No había querido tocar el tema para prolongar lo más que pueda esta sensación de pertenencia que me unía a Edward.

—Sí, me encanta la comida italiana. Te prepararé mi salsa napolitana— le sonreí. Pero mi alegría se vio opacada en el siguiente pasillo. Jessica Stanley buscaba aceite en una de las estanterías. Tenía la misma cara de asco, su cabello largo y más rubio que de costumbre, obviamente usó tinte barato porque su melena estaba quemada y sin vida.

— ¡Bella!— me saludó como si nada. Desgraciada, yo no había olvidado los días en que estuve encerrada.

—Vámonos Edward— empujé el carrito en otra dirección.

—Bella Newton, qué sorpresa— nos cortó el paso. Maldita idiota. Otra mujer que estaba en mi lista negra.

—No soy Newton, ya me divorcié. Aléjate de mí o no respondo— me contuve para no gritar.

—Edward a mi lado tomó el control del carro de compras con una mano y con la otra me abrazó.

—Qué lástima que seas tan rencorosa. Mike está muy enfermo pero seguro que lo odias tanto que dejarás que se muera sólo y pobre— me gritó.

—No soy rencorosa, sólo que te detesto, a ti y al tonto de Mike. No voy a volver a caer en sus mentiras— di unos pasos, Edward me seguía sin decir palabra.

—Hospital Richmond, habitación 402. Salió ayer del coma diabético, yo me voy a Los Ángeles y no voy a poder cuidarlo— no dijo más. Se fue tan rápido que ni pude contestarle.

—Maldita zorra— mascullé. Odiaba sentirme así. Con algo de remordimiento. Mike no era mi problema, ya estábamos divorciados. Si estaba grave yo no tenía porque ir.

— ¿Vas a ir a verlo?— preguntó Edward.

— ¡No! Claro que no— dije con firmeza.

—Tus ojos no dicen eso. Bella, sé que parte de ti quiere ir, te preocupa que muera. Lo sé porque tú, a pesar de todo lo que te hicieron, eres buena y no puedes odiar— acomodó un mechón de mi cabello que estaba suelto. Respiré su aliento. Cada minuto que pasaba me enamoraba más de él. Sabía lo que yo sentía, podía leer mis sentimientos.

—Tal vez. Pero no quisiera ir sola. No le deseo una muerte así, como su madre. Nadie merece morir después de agonizar, triste y sólo en una cama de hospital.

—Desde luego que no irás sola. Yo te acompañaré si es tu voluntad. Obviamente no entraré a verlo pero estaré cerca— me dio más calma oírlo. Edward sí que era una buena persona, mejor que todos cuanto había conocido en la vida.

Los días pasaron Edward no daba señales de querer dejar el departamento, apenas salíamos a comprar víveres o a correr por las mañanas. Recibía llamadas de sus familiares y en todas Alice y Esme le decían que no me deje sola, que estaban muy bien. Obviamente lo alejaban lo más posible de la intrigante de Tanya.

Ese día había decidido pasar a ver a Mike al hospital. No iba a decirle nada en especial sólo a ver si estaba tan grave como dijo Jessica. Edward me acompañó hasta la recepción. Efectivamente Mike estaba en la habitación 408, según me informaron salió de cuidados intensivos hacía unos días.

Tomé valor y entré a la habitación. Mike dormía, su respiración era casi imperceptible, parecía mucho más viejo de lo que era. Su cabello había encanecido como me di cuenta en la audiencia del juzgado. Viéndolo así tan mal me dio lástima. A parte de la frustración sexual, él no había sido malo conmigo hasta aquel día en la fiesta de Esme. Bueno, no voy a vivir odiándolo por siempre. Así que es mejor perdonarlo y dejar que viva su vida en paz, si puede.

— ¿Bella?— balbuceó, creí que estaba delirando pero no, había despertado.

—Hola Mike. Sólo venía a ver cómo estabas, siento mucho que pases por esto. No voy a reclamar nada legalmente, sólo… espero que te mejores— traté de sonreírle.

—Yo sé… yo sé que no eres mala, sé que te mereces todo lo que te dio el juez y más. Bella, cuídate, cuídate…— parecía agitado. Me dio miedo toqué el timbre para llamar a la enfermera.

—Tranquilo Mike— un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió. Una persona enferma y postrada es algo difícil de asimilar. El olor a enfermedad y muerte me dio nauseas. Sentí vértigo y me asusté. Tal vez me equivoque pero creo que Mike no viviría mucho tiempo más.

—Bella… debes cuidarte, ella y la otra, las dos…— la enfermera entró, rápidamente le tomó el pulso y llenó una jeringa de algún producto.

— ¿Es un calmante?— pregunté.

—Es morfina— me dijo secamente. ¿Morfina? Eso era para enfermos terminales de… cáncer, recordé. Quise llorar, pobre Mike.

—Bella, no te vayas, tienes que saber. Jessica y la otra rubia, ellas están…— sus ojos se cerraban. ¿Qué es lo que querría decirme? ¿Cuál otra rubia?

—Tranquilo Mike, tranquilo, no te esfuerces— tomé su mano pero él no apretó la mía.

—Quieren matarte Bella, le pagaron a James…— sus ojos hundidos y lacrimosos se cerraron y suspiró. Me alarmé.

—Está dormido— dijo la enfermera entendiendo mi preocupación.

Salí de allí perturbada, por Mike y por lo que dijo. ¿Quiénes querían matarme? ¿Jessica y quien más? Debía saber que fue de James ahora mismo.  
>Caminé por los pasillos, Edward no estaba. Nuevamente sentí el mismo olor a muerte que minutos atrás me mareó. Era asqueroso, como carne a punto de malograrse. Mi estómago se revolvió y busqué con urgencia los servicios. Devolví toda mi comida, me ensucié la blusa y la cartera. Estaba hecha un asco y no había papel sanitario. Me limpié como pude y salí en busca de Edward, no había otro lugar mejor para sentirme bien.<p>

Llegué a la puerta del hospital y no había rastro de él. Una enfermera me detuvo.

— ¿Se siente bien señorita?— preguntó.

—No, pero estoy buscando a mi novio, llegamos juntos y no lo encuentro— seguí mirando en todas direcciones.

—Ah sí, un joven alto y casi rubio. Salió dos veces a buscarla, debe estar adentro todavía— en ese preciso instante vi aparecer a Edward muy preocupado. Llegó corriendo.

—Amor ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado de arriba abajo— me abrazó.

—Salí y no te vi— me quejé.

—Fui a buscarte un refresco, no demoré nada— se excusó. –Te pasó algo ¿Estás mojada y hueles raro?— me miró más detalladamente.

—Es Mike, está muy mal, le han dado morfina y… huele terrible, yo… devolví mi almuerzo— se me encendieron las mejillas.

—Amor, vamos a casa, yo te cuido— me llevó al auto y nos marchamos. Todo el camino estuve nerviosa, algo me decía que esto no estaba bien. Apenas llegamos le pregunté a Edward.

—Tengo una duda y quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas y no te guardes nada ¿De acuerdo?

—Si claro. Sólo pregunta.

— ¿Qué fue de James? El otro conserje que trabajaba aquí.

—Lo despedí, el día que Mike vino a armar escándalo. James se puso de parte de él y tuve que darle de baja— dijo sin preocuparse. Era mi culpa yo no le había contado.

—James estaba de acuerdo con Mike, cuando me retuvo aquí, luego de salir de la fiesta. Y ahora, Mike me dijo que James va a matarme, que Jesica y alguien más le pagaron— un escalofríos me recorrió por la médula. Tenía miedo.

— ¿Eso dijo? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad que lo hiciera para asustarte?

—Tal vez. Pero parecía que quería advertirme, no asustarme. Apenas tenía fuerzas— me acurruque en su pecho.

—Tranquila nada de eso debe ser cierto y si lo fuera, aquí estás segura. Contrataré más vigilantes. No te dejaré sola ni de día ni de noche. Voy a cambiar las cerraduras de todas las puertas externas del edificio y de este departamento. Sería mejor que fuéramos a mi casa pero…

— ¡No! No quiero ir a tu casa. Por favor. Quédate conmigo— le pedí.

Todo el día me la pasé mal. No podía creer que fuera a enfermarme de miedo, yo no soy así. Tampoco voy por allí buscándome problemas pero nunca antes me tiré a la cama descompuesta por una amenaza. Podía sentir todavía el olor a muerte de Mike y eso me hacía devolver la comida. Debí coger algún virus en ese hospital, no debí ir para allá.

Entre sueños y pesadillas pude ver a Carlisle junto a mi cama. Edward debió llamarlo. Me apenaba que el padre de mi marinovio venga a verme en estas condiciones, debo estar fatal.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, iba mejorando lentamente pero seguía sin poder retener nada en el estómago. Por órdenes de Carlisle estaba con suero para no deshidratarme.


	27. Dios mío ¿Qué tengo?

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 27: ¿DIOS MÍO QUE TENGO?<strong>

¡Embarazo! Pensé en uno de mis delirios. Pero mi suegrito se encargó de sacarme de mis dudas. No venía un nuevo Cullen en camino. Ni estaba enferma.

Según los resultados de los análisis no tenía ninguna enfermedad o anomalía ni mis hormonas estaban incrementadas. Pero la sensación de asco nada me la podía quitar. Tampoco podía comer, salvo agua y jugos, toda la comida era devuelta. Le pedí a Edward que llamara a Esme y a Alice, las extrañaba mucho...

Esme vino a verme muy temprano, me trajo revistas, según ella tal vez debía ocupar mi mente en cosas que de veras me interesen. Alice por su parte me trajo ropa y una invitación para una tarde de compras. Acepté las dos propuestas. Trabajar otra vez con Esme, desde la casa, diseñando una nueva revista y regresaría al trabajo apenas me repusiera. Y una tarde de compras con Alice. Eso me mantendría ocupada y lejos de esos miedos. Ya que al parecer mi enfermedad era mental y no física.

No podía olvidar la advertencia de Mike, le daba vueltas al asunto, se estaba convirtiendo en un círculo vicioso. Jessica era muy capaz de mandar a que me liquiden. Tal vez debía saber dónde andaba James ahora. Es mejor estar en guardia a que te tomen por sorpresa, al menos eso decía el abuelo Charlie.

¿Pero dónde buscarlo? Edward me facilitó el contrato de trabajo que le hizo a James. No podía creer que contrató a alguien con tan pocas referencias. Y todas ellas mentían. No conocían a James en ninguno de los lugares a los que llamé.

Esto se ponía color hormiga. Un loco quería matarme y yo no podía saber nada de él. Así que a grandes males, grandes remedios. Le pedí a Edward que me contactara con el investigador que contrató para buscarme. Si pudo dar conmigo, podría dar con ese tipo.

— ¿Estás segura Bella? – preguntó cuando le pedí su número.

—Muy segura, no voy a seguir teniendo miedo, necesito ubicar a James.

—Está bien, yo mismo le llamo y le pido una cita. ¿Si? Iremos juntos— me aseguró. Acepté y nos citó para el siguiente día. Era extraño que Edward no conociera la dirección. Esto me olía mal. Dimos muchas vueltas antes de dar con la oficina del señor Jenks.

— ¿No lo conoces personalmente?— pregunté cuando estábamos a punto de entrar.

—No, todo el trato que tuve con él fue vía telefónica— se disculpó.

Pasamos a la oficina del tal Jenks. Apenas me senté el estómago me dio vueltas nuevamente. No quería que otra arcada me sorprendiera aquí, tragué rápidamente dos de mis pastillas masticables para alejar las nauseas. Carlisle me había dado unas con sabor a limón.

—Buen día soy Edward Cullen, hemos trabajando antes— se presentó mi novio.

—Sí, sí, señor Cullen, es un gusto conocerlo personalmente. ¿A que debo este honor? Viene con la señorita Swan, que alegría que se reunieran— el tipo parecía un raton. Sus ojos pequeños y sus bigotes daban risa. Sí, fue el mismo que me tomó esa foto con Riley en Forks. Lo miré con desconfianza, podía ser bueno en su trabajo pero nada me aseguraba que también él era bueno como persona.

—Necesitamos enconrtar a alguien y esa es su especialidad— le alcancé el curriculum de James.

— ¿Es un empleado? ¿Amigo? ¿Enemigo?— preguntó poniéndose unos anteojos desproporcionadamente grandes para sus minúsculos ojitos de ratón.

—Era un empleado— dijo Edward muy tranquilo. Cómo a él no lo querían matar.

—Y me anda buscando, quiere…— Edward puso una mano sobre las mías para tranquilizarme.

—A mi novia Bella le dijeron que este hombre había sido contratado para matarla— me desesperaba que Edward fuese tan tranquilo para algunas cosas y tan colérico para otras. Si decía "tu prima es una mujerzuela" seguro montaría en cólera pero ah no "a Bella quieren matarla" y a él ni se le mueve un cabello.

No me digan nada. ¡Si! Estoy paranoica. A ver como les sentaría a ustedes que les dijeran que las quieren matar y un tipo tan feo y demente como ese James.

—Y de seguro estas referencias son falsas— dijo aquel hombrecito—ratón mirando el resto del curriculum.

—Todas y cada una. Nadie lo conoce. Mike Newton mi ex esposo, que está enfermo me lo advirtió— dije antes que Edward quisiera calmarme nuevamente.

—Bien. Investigaré— nos dijo cruzándose de brazos. ¿Nada más? ¿Eso era todo?

—Entonces, esperamos su informe— dijo mi novio levantándose.

Salimos sin decir pío. Pero yo no estaba conforme, asi que decidí jugármela. Era mi cabeza la que peligraba.

—Regreso en un minuto— le dije cuando salíamos del edificio de oficinas.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Bella!— llamó Edward pero yo no le hice caso. Subí nuevamente al segundo piso, el estómago me dio un vuelco, otra vez esa horrible sensación de asco, ese olor fétido a podredumbre.

El hombrecito- ratón estaba en el pasillo, parecía que salía con prisa.

—Señor Jenks, por favor, quiero que me mantenga informada. Este es mi número— le alcancé una tarjeta dónde había escrito el número de mi nuevo celular. –Me llama si tiene algún dato, lo que sea. Yo sé que puede parecer paranóico…— él levantó una mano para callarme.

—Nada es demasiado cuando se trata de la seguridad señorita. En el acto salgo a visitar a un contacto en el FBI, voy a encontrar a este hombre así se esconda debajo de una piedra. Le llamaré cuanto sepa algo— sonrió.

—Ay algo más. Jessica Stanley. Ella es la que lo contrató para matarme ¿Podría investigarla también? Y hay una tercera persona implicada pero no se quien es— dije al sentir pasos de Edward detrás de mi.

—Tranquila señorita Swan, le llamaré— me tranquilizó.

—Bella, el señor Jenks es el mejor investigador, nos informará— Edward me abrazó.

—Si, claro. Yo sólo venía a pedirle que llame— le sonreí. El hombrecillo entendió mi situación, hizo un saludo y siguió su camino.

Ya estaba mas tranquila, si James me buscaba o estaba cerca, lo sabría. Y quizás hasta descubra a la otra rubia implicada. Dios me persone si soy mal pensada pero yo estaba segura que era la prima de Edward, si esa niña era capaz de todo.

—Bella ¿no confías en mi?— Edward tomó mi barbilla para que lo mire.

—Si pero tengo miedo— me quejé.

—Bella, estoy aquí, contigo todo el tiempo. No dejaré que nada te pase— me abrazó. ¿También podría protegerme de alguien a quien él quería? Debía decirle a Jenks que dudaba de Tanya. Cuando me llame se lo diré.

Regresamos al departamento, apenas llegué a seguir vomitando. Sentía un nudo sobre mi estómago. Estaba segura de tener algo que no era mental pero los análisis decían lo contrario.

Día a día seguí empeorando, la molestia se trasladó ahora a mi garganta. Apenas podía pasar los líquidos, la sentía inflamada. Fui nuevamente a la clínica de mi suegrito para más pruebas. Me dijeron que sólo era algo viral, me recetaron antibióticos suaves porque había perdido peso. Estaba más delgada, si seguía así pronto parecería anoréxica.

Jenks no llamaba, estaba a punto de hacerlo una mañana cuando mi celular sonó, era de un número restringido. Debía ser él.

— ¿Señorita Swan?— era el hombre ratón, hasta su voz sonaba a roedor.

—Señor Jenks ¿Tiene noticias para mí?— pregunté agitada.

—Lamento no poder darle esa tranquilidad, sigo investigando pero aquel hombre parece haber aparecido simplemente. No hay registros de él. Estoy buscando en otra base de datos. Le llamaba para otra cosa. Lamento darle la mala noticia de la muerte de su ex esposo, el señor Newton— la noticia me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Mike? Qué pena— dije triste. Qué lástima que muriera sólo y sufriendo.

—Ayer fui a visitarlo por si me podía brindar algún dato nuevo pero era tarde, me informaron en el hospital que la contactarían pues el señor Newton no tiene mas familiares— que raro que no me llamaran, será que tengo teléfono nuevo.

—Gracias— dije apenas.

—Tengo una duda. El señor Newton murió de una rara enfermedad tropical y según su registro migratorio no ha salido del país en años— ¿enfermedad tropical?

— ¿Mike no murió de cancer?— pregunté recordando la morfina.

—No. Tenía dolores terribles según sé pero no era cancer— mañana mismo iría a que me expliquen, tal vez me contagié cuando lo fui a ver. Ay no, cuántos problemas.

—Gracias señor Jenks, tengo algo que confesarle. Tengo sospechas que la otra persona de la que me advirtió Mike es Tanya Denali, familiar de mi esposo— dije sintiendo algo de culpa. ¿Y si Tanya no tenía nada que ver y la estaba calumniando?

— ¿La señorita Tanya?— preguntó.

— ¿La conoce?— me dio mala espina su comentario.

—Sí. Déjeme investigar, la llamaré hoy mismo, por la noche— colgó.

Fui corriendo a buscar a Edward que estaba en la cocina licuándome una sopa, porque mi garganta no me permitía pasar comidas.

—Llamó Jenks, Edward, Mike murió ayer, dice que de una enfermedad tropical rara. ¿No crees que me pude contagiar? Tal vez cogí el virus allí en el hospital, voy a llamarle a tu papá para conversar al respecto, además voy a pasar por el hospital, Mike estaba solo ¿Quién lo va a enterrar? Pobrecito, morir solo y con dolores tan fuertes…— Edward se acercó y me besó. Sus labios suaves, sus manos acariciando mis mejillas. Qué sensación más divina.

—Tranquila, respira mi amor— dijo juntando nuestras frentes cuando el beso acabó. –No vas a llamar a nadie ni a salir de aquí sino te tomas la sopa, no quiero que empeores, apenas termines de comer iremos a hablar con mi papá y luego al hospital donde estuvo Mike— me sonrió. Me senté a tomarme mi sopa como niña buena. Me costó tragarla, cada día dolía más. Los antibióticos no ayudaron mucho.

—Abre la boca Bella— esta no era lo que tenía planeado cuando quise venir a ver a Carlisle para contarle lo de la muerte extraña de Mike. Que remedio, era médico y yo estaba enferma. Abrí la boca todo lo que pude, me dolía mucho.

— ¿Cómo esta?— preguntó Edward.

—Igual que la última vez sino peor. No me gusta nada esa infección, no cede y no te puedo poner algo mas fuerte porque estás debil— me dijo preocupado.

—Carlisle, Mike, mi ex esposo, acaba de morir, según sé, de una enfermedad tropical que no saben que es. ¿Crees que es posible que yo me contagiara cuando lo fui a ver?— pregunté al borde de la desesperación.

—Es poco probable Bella, de todas formas contáctame con el medico que lo artendio para corroborar datos, pero si es una enfermedad contagiosa es extraño que Edward no la haya contraído— buen punto, Edward debia estar enefermo tambien pero no lo parecía.

Salimos de la clínica de Carlise y fuimos al hospital. Me identifiqué como la ex esposa de Mike y me dejaron hacer los tramites para sepultarlo, nadie mas habia reclamado su cadaver. Me tomó horas hacer todo el papeleo y estaba muy cansada. Edward me ayudó, todo el tiempo estuvo a mi lado.

Afortunadamente Mike tenía seguro y la funeraria se hizo cargo de la cremación de sus restos. No sin antes avisarles a los médicos para que enviaran muestras a la clínica de mi suegrito y siguieran estudiando la extraña enfermedad de la que murió Mike.

Nos fuimos al departamento, mañana llevaríamos a Mike a un lugar en el cementerio donde dejar sus cenizas. Qué lastima que alguien termine así, en un frasco, despues de haber muerto sufriendo, sin familia ni amigos. No se lo deseo a nadie.

Jenks llamó como prometió, casi a media noche.

—Señorita Bella, tengo noticias. No pude dar con James Sutherland porque ese no es su nombre verdadero es James Witherdale y es Canadiense, esta ilegalmente en el país. Estoy investigando con la embajada de Canadá, mañana le llamo para darle mas datos— me quedé mas tranquila, al menos Jenks había dado con él, empezaba a desentrañar este misterio. Rogaba porque fuera pronto.

Las honras fúnebres de Mike fueron muy sencillas, esperaba que Jessica se presentara pero no llegó. Dejamos sus cenizas en el lugar que él había adquirido hace años, como siempre previsor, ya tenía un seguro para estos casos. Me sorprendí al recibir una notificación del juzgado en el cementerio. En ella se me sindicaba como Bella Newton todavía. Santa Madre. Ya vería eso en un par de días. No pude preguntar más al mensajero.

Me preocupaba que Jenks no se hubiera comunicando. No quise preocupar a Edward, ya tenía suficiente con cuidar de mí.

Como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre me pesé. ¡Maldición 9 kilos menos que hace un mes! Esta infección me consumía, me daba cuenta que poco a poco me iba debilitando, hasta caminar me agitaba. Ya no era la misma, lo sentía. Apenas dormía, tenía sueños terribles, se me hacía difícil respirar. Desde luego al verme así Edward se preocupaba por cuidarme y yo ya no teníamos nuestras noches hot. Dudo mucho que pudiera ahora darme esos gustitos.

Me quité parte de la ropa y me vi al espejo, mi cuerpo parecía marchitarse, mis huesos saltaban a la vista, mi clavícula y mi cadera eran demasiado obvias. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué es lo que tenía? ¿Por qué ocurría esto cuando ya había logrado estar con Edward al fin? ¿Es que nunca íbamos a poder estar juntos y felices? Y afuera había un loco que buscaba llegar a mí para terminar con mis días. Eso, si esta enfermedad no se le adelantaba.


	28. Todo se puede destruir

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 28: TODO SE PUEDE DESTRUIR<strong>

Alice llamó para que la acompañe al centro comercial. Acepté porque hacía un poco mas de calor y no tenía ropa de estación, pero compraría prendas holgadas no quería que no se note mi extrema delgadez.

— ¿Bella? Santa madre. ¿Qué tienes?— mi amiga se sorprendió de verme tan espantosamente cambiada. No le respondí y me eché a llorar. –Lo siento, calma, calma. Soy tan burra para hablar—se excusó pero ya era tarde.

—Alice, te dije que tuvieras cuidado— Edward llegó a reprenderla.

—Lo siento hermanito, no sabía— ella también soltó unas lágrimas. Ya era suficiente con que el espejo me lo dijera. Parecía un espantapájaros.

—Mi amor, vas a mejorar, papá está haciendo lo posible…— Edward trató de consolarme. Hice tripas corazón para no hacerlos sentir peor.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que después de todo no es un buen día para ir de compras— les sonreí.

— ¡No! Vamos Bella, hoy hay ofertas. Ya se— rebuscó su bolso y sacó un pañuelo grande de color azul, lo dobló en dos. Se acercó a mí y me lo puso en la cabeza, lo amarró bajo mi barbilla, se quitó las gafas que traía colgadas y también me los puso. –Te ves como una espía— sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa, sólo trataba de hacerme feliz.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Bella debe descansar— se quejó sutilmente Edward.

Me miré en un espejo que Alice me alcanzó. No se notaba que era yo, sólo parecía una chica con algún problema de piel o tal vez sin cabello.

—Pareces toda una artista de incógnito— me alentó mi pequeña amiga.

— ¿Nos vamos?— le dije antes que Edward se arrepintiera otra vez de dejarme ir.

Necesitaba salir, necesitaba aire urgentemente. Distraer mi mente en escaparates, mirando cosas que no necesito y sobre todo necesitaba una amiga como Alice, que pudiera hacerme olvidar por un rato el miserable momento por el que estaba pasando.

—Cuídala mucho, tengo que hacer un par de trámites, Emmett va a alcanzarlas en el centro comercial, yo iré en un par de horas— le indicó Edward.

—Edward, vamos a estar bien. Mientras Bella esté conmigo estará muy segura— le sonrió mi cuñada.

—No te preocupes amor, sé que la pasaremos bien— le sonreí.

—Me llamas si te sientes mal y paso por ti, no camines mucho, debes descansar cada poco tiempo, no te agites— en sus ojos se notaba que no quería dejarme ir.  
>Pero ya eran varios días que apenas salía a tomar sol.<p>

Salimos en el nada discreto auto amarillo de Alice. Me sentí mejor cuando llegamos, era de mañana así que no había mucha gente en el centro comercial. Desde que bajé en el estacionamiento sentí algo extraño, como un viento demasiado frío para esta estación. Miré hacia todos lados y no había nada extraño ni nadie conocido. Pensé que eran ideas mías, me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Entramos a una de las tiendas de ropas más grandes, Alice estaba feliz, éste era su elemento, me indicaba a cada lado las ofertas, la calidad de las prendas, me daba su opinión sobre cuales me quedarían mejor.

—Mira esa zona. Allí encontraremos cosas muy bonitas para ti— me señaló frenética.

Eran vestidos, faldas y blusas de un material parecido a los de las bailarinas de la India, de esas películas extrañas donde todos bailan mientras cantan canciones ridículas. La miré extrañada.

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunté.

—Claro, pero no éstas— señaló las que estaba en exposición. –Dentro hay una zona con prendas más bonitas hechas de algodón de primera calidad. Vamos— me hizo entrar.

Miré a todos lados, en efecto, los modelos más exclusivos y costosos estaban en un lugar apartado.

Me probé muchas cosas, las blusas blancas me gustaron, no me veía tan pálida. Alice me hizo comprar mucha ropa, faldas, vestidos, pañuelos. Parecía que nunca terminaríamos. Nos pasamos un par de horas entretenidas y olvidé que estaba enferma.

Al salir de la tienda nos llamó Emmett, se le había presentado algo importante y no podía llegar a escoltarnos. Por lo que oí Alice lo felicitaba.

-Dice que hoy en la noche empieza su reality, ese donde vivirá un tiempo en una casa de cristal en plena calle- bufó mi amiga.

-Quisiera verlos a ambos ¿Crees que se moderen en sus afectos si todo mundo los ve?- pregunté. De sólo imaginarlos haciendo "sus cosas" por televisión mi estómago se revolvió.

-No creo, mamá va a demandar a la televisora si sale alguna parte impúdica de su bebé- reímos juntas. Era tan agradable caminar con ella. En este poco tiempo había llegado a ser parte importante de mi vida.

—Tengo sed Bella ¡Vamos a tomar algo rico!— me llevó a un lugarcito pintoresco. Todo lo que ofrecían parecía saludable, jugos, bebidas. Había una sección vegetariana muy surtida.

—Yo no puedo comer, sólo tomare algún licuado— le sonreí

—Es verdad, Edward me dijo que te cuesta pasar los alimentos.

—Sí, cada vez es peor, siento que mi garganta se encogiera—traté de bromear.

—Papa dice que es una infección, que no es tan grave.

—Sí, pero no pueden combatirla y me preocupa.

—Vamos Bella, no te sientas mal, sé que va a pasar estoy segura. Espera aquí voy a preguntar si tienen licuados energéticos, eso te ayudará.

Me dejó esperando porque fue a pedir algo para mí.

Miré a todos lados, era un lindo lugar, había muchas peceras, seguramente a los niños les fascinaba venir aquí. Aunque demasiado verde para mi gusto, quizás le colocaría uno que otro adorno de madera para compensar.

— ¿Bella?— escuché que me llamaban, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos decorativos. Lástima que no era una voz que me diera gusto oír.

Me giré a verla, su cabellera rubia suelta, una faldita a la que le faltaba tela y un body sobre el ombligo. Tanya y toda su belleza me miraban con un gesto de asco.

—Hola— le dije de forma cortante.

Yo no quería cruzar ni una palabra con ella, de todas las personas del mundo me tenía que encontrar justamente con esta tipa.

—Casi no te reconocí, estás muy cambiada—se acercó más a mi mesa.

—Estoy enferma, gracias— le dije entre dientes.

—Debe ser grave, no deberías salir a la calle, parece contagioso lo que tienes— trato de parecer preocupada pero se notaba a leguas que ni le importaba.

—No es contagioso, Edward y Alice están siempre a mi lado y no tienen nada, es solo algo pasajero— casi le grité pero me agité al contestarle, me dolió la garganta mucho más que antes.

—De todas formas no creo que te recuperes saliendo a la calle pero yo no sé nada de medicina así que mejor no digo nada— con gusto le lanzaría el florero si tuviera fuerzas.

—Mejor no digas nada— traté de sonreírle.

—Pues que te diviertas. Allá está Alice, que pena que no quiso venir a comprar conmigo, debe ser porque le das pena y quiso sacarte a pasear— hizo un puchero tonto. A duras penas me levanté.

—Lárgate de aquí. Yo sé muy bien lo que escondes detrás de esa sonrisa fingida. A mí no me engañas—le recriminé.

Su mirada cambió, ya no era muy amable ahora.

—Qué pena que tu enfermedad te esté causando problemas mentales— esta vez sí sonrió en serio pero no parecía una sonrisa buena. Ella estaba gozando el ofenderme.

—No tengo ningún problema mental. Eres tú la que los tiene porque no puedes superar esa fijación por Edward— mis palabras parecieron dolerle.

—Pero cuando tú ya no estés él se quedará solo…— iba a decir algo mas pero se cortó.

—Yo voy a estar siempre aquí, me voy a recuperar y nos casaremos pronto— mi pecho subía y bajaba del esfuerzo.

— ¿Eso crees? Serás una linda novia muerta—sonrió.

—Tú sabes que es lo que tengo, ¡me envenenaste!— le grité.

— ¿Yo? Estás loca, esa enfermedad tuya debe haberte afectado el cerebro- se burló.

-No estoy loca, tu eres capaz de todo- seguí culpándola.

-¿Cómo puedes acusarme de alto tan estúpido? Yo nunca te he dado nada de comer o de beber. Ni siquiera vivimos cerca.

-Debiste encontrar el modo- insistí. Quería hacerla confesar, aunque sólo sea a mí.

-Le voy a decir al tío Carlisle que estás mal de la cabeza. Y que deberían internarte en una institución mental. Por favor. Yo no me ensuciaría las manos con alguien como tu— me miró con desprecio.

—Yo sé que tú sabes, no te hagas la inocente. Sé lo que tramas, sé lo que has hecho para poder acabar conmigo pero no lo vas a lograr. Nunca vas a tener a Edward— presioné mas para hacerla hablar, sabía que la ira hacía que la gente se defienda a veces siendo indiscreta.

—Claro que será mío, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, yo sé esperar… ya pareces un cadáver ¿Quién va a quererte así de fea?— disfrutó cada palabra que me dijo, la saboreó como un licor dulce. Maldita mujer, si sólo pudiera probar que me había hecho algo.

—Edward me quiere sólo a mí. Y aunque me muera seguirá haciéndolo. No hay nada en el mundo que puedas hacer para acabar con un amor así.

—No estés tan segura Bella. Todo se puede destruir, todo. Una persona, una vida, un amor. Nada es para siempre, nada hay demasiado fuerte que no se pueda echar abajo— parecía una bruja echándome un conjuro siniestro.

Retrocedí un paso pero mi pierna izquierda me falló y no me sostuvo. Caí hacia atrás trayéndome la silla conmigo.

— ¡Bella!— Alice llegó corriendo. Miró a Tanya. — ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Aléjate de Bella!— le gritó.

— ¿Yo? Ella se tropezó sola—se defendió la rubia.

—Alice, llévame a casa— dije agitada.

—Voy a llamar a Edward debe estar cerca. ¡Vete Tanya!

—Yo no hice nada. Eres mala Bella, acusarme de envenenarte, yo que sólo quería saludar— me dio una sonrisa ladina y se marchó.

Mi respiración fallaba, veía el techo nublarse. Alice llamó a emergencias, dejé de pelear por levantarme y simplemente me abandoné. Escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de mi amiga, miré de manera borrosa a otras personas que se arremolinaban a mí alrededor.

Oí la sirena acercarse, el ruido de varias pisadas fuertes. Alguien tomó mi mano, traté de aferrarme pensando que era Edward pero era un paramédico tomándome las pulsaciones.

Me subieron a una camilla, no sabía cómo disculparme con Alice por no poder terminar nuestro día juntas, me apenaba que nuestras compras fueran un desastre.

Estaban por subirme a la ambulancia cuando escuché la voz que tanto esperaba, moví mi cabeza para verlo. Se veía tan preocupado, tan frágil. "No te voy a dejar Edward, no llores" pensé antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir un rato.


	29. Al límite de la realidad

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 29: AL LÍMITE DE LA REALIDAD<strong>

—Es una locura Edward, ella no está bien— era la voz de Carlisle me despertó pero no abrí los ojos para no delatarme.

—Yo la voy a cuidar no quiero que se queda aquí papá— le contestó su hijo con clara preocupación en la voz.

—Quizas ella esté delirando, no lo sé, tal vez su enfermedad le esté afectando su precepción de la realidad— ¿Carlisle cree que estoy loca?

— ¡Bella está bien!— gritó Edward.

—No sé se que pensar. Tanya dijo que Bella la acusa de haberla envenenado— madre santísima, la rubia le fue con el cuento. Ahora pensarán que yo deliro.

—Pues no le creo a Tanya— me defendió Edward. Vaya, ahora si estaba de parte mía

—Edward, debemos preguntarle a Bella porque cree que ha sido envenenada a lo mejor es alguna idea recurrente que tiene o algún mal recuerdo, le pediré a Sioban que converse con ella— Carlisle hablaba como si en verdad no me creyera.

—No necesita un psiquiatra para responder tus preguntas— ¡Ay no! Querían mandarme con un loquero.

—Hijo entiende mi posición. Bella evidentemente está enferma pero según los resultados no padece ninguna enfermedad, he descartado todo.

—Pues le preguntaré cuando despierte si lo que dijo Tanya es cierto. Yo lo dudo. Pero aquí no se queda— se oía ofuscado, Edward casi nunca se molestaba.

—Al paso que va su deterioro pronto vamos a tener que alimentarla por sonda— amenazó Carlisle. Me asusté mucho. ¿Sonda? No sonaba nada bien.

Dormí un poco más, a pesar de la tristeza que me embargó aquella noticia, me despertó un insistente pitillo, creí que era alguna de las máquinas a las que estaba conectada, pero no, mi celular sonaba de manera fastidiosa. Me estiré para alcanzarlo.

—Señorita Isabellla— era la voz de Jenks, se oía muy lejano, como si estuviese a mil kilómetros de distancia.

—Jenks ¿Por qué no me ha llamado antes?— pregunté furiosa con el investigador que hacía dias no se comunicaba conmigo.

—Lo lamento señorita, salí del país, estoy en Haiti, siguiendo una pista de James, el sujeto que me trajo a investigar— no entendía de lo que me hablaba, si me había dicho antes que James era canadiense.

— ¿James está en Haiti?— pregunté aliviada por tener al demente ese tan lejos.

—No. Es su esposa la que vivía aquí.

—Pero eso que tiene que ver con que James trate de matarme— otra vez el miedo regresó. Ese loco podía estar aquí en el hospital y Jenks paseando en Haiti.

—Es complicado, sólo puedo decirle que averigüé que James mató a su esposa hace menos de un mes y está prófugo. Voy a pedir la orden de captura para llevarla conmigo a Jacksonville y entregarla a las autoridades. ¿Cómo está usted?— preguntó, algo insólito en él.

—Estoy hospitalizada— le contesté secamente.

—Estaré allí pronto señorita, no tardaré, tenía que decirle algo más importante…— su voz se hizo más lejana, apenas podía oirlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Jenks?— casi grité, dentro de lo que las fuerzas me permitían.

—… no estoy seguro… debo probarlo… si es así…— apenas pude descifras algunas palabras antes que la comunicación se cortara pero no entendí lo que trataba de decirme de modo tan vehemente.

Será cuando regrese que me diga lo que era tan importante. Ahora necesitaba ver a alguien que sabía que podría serme de gran ayuda. Llamé por el timbre a la enfermera. A los segundos abrieron la puerta, era Edward.

— ¿Amor te pasa algo?— parecía tan preocupado, debía verme peor que ayer. Y no sabía que hacer para mejorar.

—Sé que te puede parecer una locura y que tal vez no te agrade lo que voy a pedirte— le advertí.

—Lo que necesites, sólo pídelo— se acercó a mí.

—Necesito hablar con Jacob— se me había ocurrido algo y sólo mi amigo lobito podía ayudarme.

— ¿Black?— sólo hizo un gesto de afirmación lo cual demostraba que no le agradaba mi pedido pero no se quejó. "Ay amor, no es lo que tu crees, yo sólo quiero probar que Tanya tiene conexión con James" pensé. Pero no se lo dije, ya era suficietne con que Carlisle creyera que necesito un psiquiatra. —Iré a traerlo. ¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó acariciando mis mejillas.

—Sí, me siento mejor ¿Nos iremos a casa pronto?

—En cuanto te den de alta te llevaré conmigo. Voy por Black, no tardo— sonrió tristemente.

Ay mi pobre amor, con lo celocillo que es. No creas que necesito ver a Jake porque lo extraño… es sólo para desenmascarara a Tanya, sólo eso.

Dormí, o al menos lo intenté varias veces. Extrañamente la garganta me volvió a doler. Llamé a una enfermera para que me diera algo para el dolor. Pero no hizo efecto, parecía que me hubiese tragado una piedra. Casi no podía respirar, el aire apenas pasaba. Tragar mi propia saliva me costaba tanto y dolía como si hubiera una gran herida abierta. No quería llamar a Carlisle, tenía miedo que me envie a un loquero porque tal vez pensaba que mi enfermedad era mental. ¿Cómo podía imaginar tales dolores? Lo que tenía era tan real como yo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, salté del susto. Afortunadamente era Edward y detrás de él Jake. Les sonreí pero ninguno me devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Tan mal me vería?

—Regreso mi amor— Edward depositó un suave beso en mi cabeza y salió.

Usualmente Jake era una campanilla para reír pero se veía asustado.

—Se saluda cuando llegas a un lugar— lo reprendí.

—Ah. Hola Bella— pero allí no había una sonrisa.

— ¿Tan mal estoy?— pregunté. Él pareció recordar algo y sonrió.

—No, no, cómo crees. Es sólo que jamás pensé que Cullen vendría a mi trabajo a rogarme algo, estoy en shock todavía— soltó una carcajada fingida.

Tal vez sea mejor que me quede aquí y no regrese con Edward a su apartamento, si volvía a necesitar a Jake, no quería obligar a mi amor a ir por él y llevarlo a casa. Sé lo que le costaba.

—Jake necesito un favor enorme— él pareció bastante interesado. —Quiero el celular, la agenda personal o el diario de Tanya. Lo que me puedas conseguir— pedí.

— ¿Tanya? ¿La loca prima de tu novio? Bella ya no salimos ni a la esquina, no me llama, no me ha vuelto a buscar— dijo algo aliviado.

—Estoy segura que me quiere matar— le confesé.

— ¿En serio? ¿Estás bien Bella?— otro que no me creía. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué estoy loca?

—Te lo voy a explicar para que entiendas ¿Si? Siéntate— pedí. Tomé aire, lo cual dolió como si tuviese una piedra más grande atracada en mi garganta. —Mike, mi ex esposo falleció pero antes de morir me dijo que dos rubias habían contratado a James un antiguo conserje, para que acabara conmigo. Una de las rubias es Jessica, la mujer que golpeé cuando me rescataste ¿Recuerdas? Y la otra estoy segura que es Tanya— le solté. Él no dijo nada. — ¿Me entendiste?— pregunté ante su falta de respuesta.

—Claro, no soy retrasado. Sé que Tanya es capaz de mandar matar al Papa si se interpusiera en su camino, lo supe el día que fui a casa de los Cullen— seguía pensativo.

— ¿Que pasó alla? Nosotros nos fuimos tan rápido— todavía podía recordar ese desayuno desastroso.

—Pues la señorita Denaly hizo un berrinche de dimensiones colosales. Me acusó de ser tu amigo, de estar de tu parte, de no ayudarla en nada. Prácticamente me echó de la casa de los Cullen. Pero… ella juró que pronto iba a hacer algo, no le entendí bien, tal vez sea lo que dices— me aseguró.

— ¿Lo ves? Ella está detrás de esto— casi me echo a llorar.

—Calma Bella, te voy a ayudar, calma— me abrazó o al menos intentó hacerlo.

—Jake, necesito que consigas algo que lo pruebe, sé que ella conoce a James o a Jessica de alguna parte. Contraté un investigador pero el muy tonto está fuera del país investigando una pista que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa acá— me quejé.

—Bien. Veré que hago, si la busco, la llamo, le invento que me muero sin ella… o simplemente trepo a su habitación como lo hice una vez hace años—sonrió.

—Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco, no sé a quien más recurrir, Carlisle cree que estoy loca por decirle a Tanya que sospechaba que me envenenó— confesé.

—No te enfrentes a Tanya, te va a ganar. Yo aprendí con ella que lo mejor es darle por su lado y dejarla que ella misma me bote, a negarme a salir con ella y arriesgarme a sus locuras. Si le dijiste eso Bella, niégalo. La posibilidad de que ella te esté envenenando es remota, sobre todo si no la frecuentas. Van a creer que lo inventas o…— se interrumpió.

— ¿O qué?— pedí que terminara de hablar.

—Que tu enfermedad te está volviendo loca. Estás muy desmejorada, tanto que asustas, no te lo tomes a mal. Lo digo porque seguramente Cullen te va a decir que te ves bien y no es cierto— casi me echo a llorar pero me contuve. Es cierto, Edward siempre me decía que me veo bien. ¿Asustaba? ¿Tan mal me veía?

—Lo sé, será mejor que me quede en el hospital ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Nadie lo sabe, según los análisis no tengo nada. Mike murió también de una infección que no pudieron curar. No sé lo que tengo Jake, por eso pensé que me estaban envenenado— una lágrima se me escapó.

— ¿No sería posible que fuese Cullen?— preguntó.

— ¡Edward no me haría algo así!— grité.

—No intencionalmente. Qué tal si Tanya puso el veneno en donde ustedes viven— era una posibilidad. Pero no me lo podía creer.

—Edward también estaría igual, comemos lo mismo, bebemos lo mismo pero sólo yo estoy enferma— me quejé.

—Muy extraño. No me huele bien, voy a traerte lo que pides, así tenga que robarlo, volveré pronto— aseguró.

Me despedí de él aún perturbada. Debía saber más de Tanya, de sus amistades. Mientras Jenks volvía para seguir investigando.

Traté de aclararme la garganta, sentí como si una fuerza extraña me cerrara el paso del aire. Algo me impedía respirar, me desesperé y caí de la cama trayéndome conmigo uno de los aparatos a los que estaba conectada.

Se me nublaba la visión, poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia otra vez. "Bella" "Bella" escuché gemir a Edward, yo no podía quedarme con él, ya no tenía fuerza para seguir luchando. Me iban a arrancar de él, de su amor, de su vida.

"Todo se puede destruir, todo. Una persona, una vida, un amor, nada es para siempre, nada hay demasiado fuerte que no se pueda echar abajo" me había dicho esta mañana Tanya.

Tal vez era cierto. Quizás no tenía más alternativa que dejarme ir.


	30. Magia negra

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 30: ¿MAGIA NEGRA?<strong>

Un dolor agudo bajo mi garganta me hizo abrir los ojos. El aire entró a mis pulmones ya no por mi nariz o mi boca. Simplemente entraba y eso era bueno. Nuevas fuerzas llegaron a mí.

—Va bien Edward ¡Sal de aquí!— gritó Carlisle.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Está bañada en sangre!— Edward no podía ocultar su desesperación. Quise hablarle pero no pude.

—Tranquila Bella, tranquila, no hagas esfuerzo— me indicó mi suegro médico mientras que sentía pequeños jalones en mi cuello. Él y otra persona me limpiaban.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Edward seguí fuera de control.

—No podía respirar, tuve que hacerle una traqueotomía, la infección le cerró la garganta— traté de relajarme y no moverme. Por eso sentí que todo volvía a la normalidad aunque el aire no pasaba por mi nariz ni mi boca.

Sentí nuevos brazos y fui subida a la cama. Nuevamente fui conectada a los aparatos y para mi mala fortuna, me ataron a la cama. Unas gruesas correas pasaron debajo de mi busto. ¿Me estaban atando como a alguien que había perdido la razón? Moví un brazo en señal de protesta.

—Calma Bella, es sólo para que no te muevas, el tubo podría salirse de su lugar y te asfixiarías— dijo Carlisle. Dejé de protestar. Al menos no me creía demente, era sólo para mi protección.

Me sentí tan impotente, tan vulnerable. Si James llegaba en cualquier momento lo tendría muy fácil. Yo no podría oponer ninguna resistencia.

Carlisle volvió a insistir en que Edward saliera. Cerré los ojos para no mirar nada más y dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo. Sin querer me quedé dormida.

.

Desperté, no sé si era de día o de noche. La lámpara a mi lado estaba encendida, no había nadie cerca de mí. Traté de moverme un poco, me dolía la espalda baja, las piernas, los brazos. Debí estar dormida mucho tiempo sin cambiar de posición.

Escuchaba ruidos en el pasillo, agudicé el oído pero apenas pude percibir que hablaban de mí, uno de ellos era Carlisle. La otra voz masculina no la pude identificar.

Esperé por mucho tiempo, o tal vez fue poco, para mí se hizo eterno. Traté de hablar y no pude. Sólo salían sonidos, no palabras y me faltaba el aire cada vez que trataba de decir algo.

Dejé de intentarlo, no tenía otra opción que esperar, no podía llamar a la enfermera, estaba atada a la cama, no podía hablar. Maldición no podía hacer nada de nada.

Un sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de mí. Sí, estaba sola, enferma, debía ser un estorbo, incluso para Edward. Y no quería eso, lo amaba mucho para permitir que perdiera valiosos años de su vida cuidando a una inútil. Si mi enfermedad seguía progresando lo alejaría de mí. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte dejar que él se ate a alguien que no puede valerse por sí misma.

¡Rayos! Mis lágrimas cayeron, me picaban los ojos y no podía limpiarme. Mis manos también estaban atadas a los bordes de la cama.

Alguien entró, quise ver pero apenas oía las pisadas. No eran fuertes, debía ser una mujer, a lo mejor una de las enfermeras o una doctora. Escuché el tintineo de metal, vidrio, plástico y demás cosas. Pero no podía verla por más esfuerzo que hacía, no estaba en mi campo visual.

Pronto apareció, era una señora, vestida de celeste, traía medicamentos, y algunos objetos de metal parecidos a escalpelos y pinzas. Un frío me recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué me iban a hacer?

No pasaron muchos minutos y aparecieron Carlisle y dos médicos más, sus semblantes no eran buenos. Parecía que me darían la inyección letal.

—Bella, vamos a hacerte una cirugía, el suero no es suficiente para ti, ya llevas un día sin recibir alimentos. Es un proceso sencillo, te vamos a sedar. Conectaremos esto directamente a tu estómago— me mostró una sonda, un largo tubo con una bolsa. Verlo me dio asco. –Con esto podremos alimentarte y vas a ponerte bien ¿Me entendiste?— parpadeé para mostrarle que a pesar de estar atada, y no poder hablar le entendía todo lo que decía. –Bien, te pondré anestesia, dormirás un rato. La enfermera te limpiará la zona donde haremos un pequeño corte para ingresar la sonda— seguía hablando mientras con una jeringa introducía la anestesia en la vía endovenosa a la que yo estaba conectada.

Quería llorar pero más fuerte. Me iban a cortar e introducirme esa cosa para poder meter alimento en mi cuerpo. No sonaba bien. No se veía bien. Solo rogaba porque tuvieran éxito y me recupere pronto para no parecer un cadáver ambulante.

Poco a poco fui quedándome dormida, primero me sentí aletargada, luego cansada. Las imágenes eran borrosas pero pude darme cuenta que me sacaron de la habitación y me llevaron a un lugar dónde unas fuertes luces me cegaron.

.

Desperté atontada, apenas podía enfocar lo que tenía delante. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Poco a poco todo se hizo más claro y recordé cada cosa que me había ocurrido, desde que me agravé en el centro comercial hasta llegar aquí. Bajé mi vista, seguía conectada a un respirador y en mi vientre pude sentir la sonda. No tuve la menos intensión de ver debajo de la cobija. Mis brazos ya no estaban atados pero ni así me atreví.

Giré mi cabeza a la derecha y la imagen más hermosa que podía contemplar estaba allí. En un gran sofá que no parecía muy cómodo dormía Edward. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, suspiré o eso al menos traté de hacer pero el aire no llegó a salir por mi boca. Y mi corazón se aceleró, una de las máquinas de alocó y emitió un insistente ruido agudo.

De inmediato los ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban, se abrieron de par en par. En menos de dos segundos tenía a Edward mirándome muy asustado.

—Amor ¿Estás bien?— preguntó. Me miraba desesperado. Traté de sonreírle pero los músculos de mi rostro no me respondían bien. Hice un nuevo intento y él se calmó. –No hables, papá dice que todavía no debes hacerlo. Pestañea una vez para decir si y dos para decir no— me sonrió. Pestañeé una vez para que comprendiera que le entendía y que estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Sé que debes estar algo aturdida, han pasado tres días desde que te trajeron aquí. Tu amigo Black vino a verte ayer, Jenks también, llegó esta mañana, quiso explicarme algo que no le entendí, James está muerto. Eso es todo lo que debe importarnos— abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

Jacob tenía la prueba que le pedí y Jenks la verdad de todo y yo aquí sin saber. ¿James muerto? Entonces… ¿El problema estaba resuelto?

Parpadeé varias veces, no sabía el modo de decirle que quería ver a Jacob y a Jenks, el que pudiera llegar primero.

—Tranquila. Tengo aquí algo que nos servirá— fue hasta un maletín que tenía junto al sofá y extrajo de allí un gran cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Me alegraba que el amor de mi vida sea también alguien inteligente. Si me hubiese enamorado de un tonto sería más difícil. Casi echo a reír al imaginarme eso.

—Escribe pero lentamente, no quiero que te desconectes a la vía o al cardiómetro— me alcanzó lo que tenía en sus manos.

Traté de no apurarme. Tomé el bolígrafo y lo llevé al papel.

¿Qué sería bueno decir primero? Se me ocurrió algo bueno.

"Hola, te amo" fue lo primero que escribí. Se formó una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del hombre que tanto amaba. Eso me hizo muy feliz. Pero el maldito pitillo de la máquina se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—Yo también te amo, he esperado dos días a que despertaras, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado— se acercó y depositó un casto beso en mi frente. Al diablo la maquinita esa que seguía repiqueteando.

Después que se alejó un poco y pude poner a funcionar nuevamente mi cerebro tomé el bolígrafo nuevamente y escribí: "Gracias por todo. ¿Cómo está Alice?"

—Ella está bien, ha venido varias veces, mi madre también. Rosalie ha estado preocupada, ella y Emmett no pueden venir porque están… haciendo un trabajo— quise reír. Ese trabajo era vivir en una casa de cristal en plena avenida. Eso me gustaría verlo.

Pero ahora lo más importante.  
>"Quiero ver la Jacob" escribí. Edward respiró profundamente, sabía que le molestaba leer eso. "Es importante" volví a escribir.<p>

—Le llamaré aunque es probable que ande rondando por aquí, ayer vino tres veces— dijo con poco entusiasmo.

"Y también quiero ver a Jenks" escribí. Edward hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Creo que Jenks no está en sus cabales.

No quiso explicar más, eso sólo causó que mi curiosidad aumentara. ¿Qué le había dicho Jenks que le parecía extraño?

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

—Llegó con un aspecto aterrador, traía su portafolio sucio y roto. Al no poder hablar contigo buscó a papá. No sé qué cosas extrañas le dijo, ahora Carlisle piensa que el investigador perdió la razón— ¿Sería que descubrió algo importante? Mil dudas asaltaban mis pensamientos. Tal vez él mismo mató a James. No, eso no podía ser, debía hablar con Jenks primero.

"¡Llama a Jenks por favor!" le escribí.

—Bella. Tal vez no sea lo mejor, estás recuperándote…— pero lo interrumpí poniéndole el cuaderno cerca de sus ojos. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y sacó su celular.

— ¿Jenks? Si, ella ha despertado… no. Venga cuanto antes pero por favor, sea serio— cortó la comunicación, se veía claramente fastidiado.

"¿Qué pasa?" le escribí.

—Ese hombre está trastornado. Dice que estás en peligro, balbucea y repite cosas incoherentes— se llevó las manos a su cabello, clara señal que estaba molesto.

Volvió a sacar el celular, lo miré con curiosidad.

—Black, Bella quiere verte— apenas terminó de hablar cerró el aparato como si quisiera alejar la voz de Jake lo más rápido posible.

Le sonreí para reconfortarlo, sabía lo que le costaba hacer eso y lo hacía por mí.

—Voy a avisarle a Carlisle, debe examinarte y ver que empiecen a darte alimento— lo detuve antes que se alejara más de mí. –Tranquila amor, llamaré a la enfermera para que te haga compañía, no tardo.

Tocó el timbre de llamado y apenas llegó alguien a hacerme compañía él salió.

Otra vez me quedé triste, traté de sonreírle a la enfermera pero no pude. Ella se limitó a hacer su trabajo, tomó mis funciones vitales, anotaba todo con rapidez. Apenas terminó ya los médicos estaban conmigo. Carlisle a la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Bella?— me dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí y los médicos anotaron. — ¿Te duele la garganta o el abdomen?— negué con la cabeza, a decir verdad el tubo en mi garganta apenas molestaba y la herida en mi abdomen no había querido ni verla.

—Bien, después de tu limpieza habitual, alguien vendrá a alimentarte. Pero entre una y otra creo que puedes recibir al joven que tantas veces ha venido a verte— le sonreí. Jacob estaba aquí, ojalá traiga alguna prueba de la culpabilidad de Tanya.

Esperé estoicamente a que me asearan, desinfectaran mis heridas y cambiaran mis apósitos. Esto último me revolvió el estómago.

Media hora después Jacob entró, seguido por Edward. No sabía de qué modo decirle a mi amorcito que necesitaba hablar con mi amigo a solas.

— ¡Ey Bella! Se te ve mejor— sonrió mi amigo.

"Gracias" le escribí.

—Y no lo digo para hacerte sentir bien, es la verdad— sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño libro.

Lo miré con tanta curiosidad que soltó una carcajada que se oyó como un hipo.

—Lo que pediste, no pude conseguir nada mejor, tienes que leerlo— se acercó para alcanzármelo, me di cuenta al tenerlo en mis manos que era un cuaderno y no un libro como pensé al principio. Lo miré confusa.

Él susurró "es su diario".

¡No podía creerlo! Jake lo había conseguido. Aquí debía haber algo que la haga caer. Estaba segura que encontraría las pruebas que necesitaba.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Edward acercándose.

—Es un libro Cullen ¿No puedo darle un libro a Bella?— otra vez esa entonación despreocupada que tanto irritaba a mi novio.

—Me hubieras dicho que querías leer Bella, con gusto te compraba el libro— se sintió ofendido. Lástima que no podía decirle la verdad al menos hasta que ubique en donde Tanya decía algo sobre matarme.

—No creo que consigas esto en ninguna librería—se burlo Jake. Edward sofocó un bufido. Esto no pintaba bien, era como encerrar a un león y un lobo en la misma habitación y yo una simple ovejita en medio.

"¿Sabes algo de Jenks?" le escribí a Edward que estaba algo alejado.

—Sí, hace un rato me llamó, venía en camino. Voy a ver si llegó— aprovechó esa excusa y salió.

—Uy, si sigue así va a terminar volviéndose viejo pronto— bromeó Jake. Le puse tan mala cara que se le congelé la sonrisa.

—Carambas, uno no puede bromear— se hizo el ofendido. Apenas y lo escuché. Mis dedos rápidamente abrían aquel cuadernito. Casi suelto una carcajada al leer en una de las primeras hojas: "Mi primera vez haciendo trío, Félix y Demetri la tienen enorme". Pero no estaba para buscar chismes de la vida sexual de la rubia tonta esa.

Seguí buscando, con este cuaderno podría demandarla fácilmente, casi a la mitad de la libreta había una frase bien clara. "Yo no tuve mucho que ver con la pierna rota de Gianna, los borrachos sufren accidentes todo el tiempo. Sobre todo cuando se meten conmigo".

Recordé el accidente de Esme, Tanya tenía la costumbre de lastimar a las personas cuando quería algo, esto era una prueba.

—Lee lo que dice la última hoja Bella, estoy seguro que te va a interesar— susurró Jake. Hice lo que dijo y me apuré.

"Pronto, falta muy poco. Ya casi está hecho. Edward no tiene otra opción que quedarse conmigo, siempre fue así, hasta que apareció ella y nos separó" miré a Jake con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y hay más, no tengo dudas, Tanya contrató a James a través de Jessica, por allí lo dice. Lo que no tengo en claro es porqué no te ha hecho nada si en todas partes dice que el trabajo va bien— me mostró unas páginas anteriores.

"El trabajo va muy adelantado, James es eficaz, valieron los cinco mil dólares que tomé prestados de mi hermoso Edward. Si él supiera que con su dinero va a desaparecer la cucaracha" más abajo había una anotación.

"Presioné y presioné para que me dijera dónde estaba la muñeca y el muy idiota sólo me dio datos falsos, me voy a encargar de sacarle la verdad" esta parte no la entendí. ¿Tanya comprando muñecas? ¿A su edad? Pero lo que más llamó mi atención estaba al final de la página. "Jessica en off, pobre golfa barata, amenazarme a mí con delatarme. Nunca la encontrarán en ese foso". Le señalé a Jacob la línea donde aparecía eso.

—Yo sé dónde queda, detrás de la casa de los Cullen hay un pequeño bosque, allí hay un foso en dónde nos encontramos un par de veces— me corazón latió a prisa, mi garganta dolió, no sabía por qué. Me llevé las manos al cuello, quería quitarme ese maldito respirador. La máquina sonaba con esos pitillos ensordecedores.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¡Ayuda!— gritó Jake. Tomé la manga de su camisa para hacerle señas que no llamara a nadie. Necesitaba hacer algo para probar que Tanya había matado a Jessica, que contrató a James para matarme a mí y que le robó a Edward mucho dinero.

•"No" le dije a Jake con la cabeza, le rogué con los ojos.

—Bella, estás mal— él parecía muy alarmado.

Tomé mi libreta y escribí. "Por favor. Por favor"

—Está bien, ya la condenada máquina paró pero si vuelves a agitarte así me llevo esa libreta— amenazó.

La puerta se abrió, era Edward.

— ¿Oí gritos?— entró apresuradamente.

—No, sólo me reí muy fuerte— mintió Jake.

—Esto es un hospital no un burdel— le reclamó mi novio.

No me había dado cuenta que detrás de Edward entró Jenks.

—Señorita Isabella, necesito hablarle— dijo acercándose a mí.

—Jenks, le dije que espere fuera— ordenó Edward.

—Es importante señorita, he vivido unos días terribles, usted tiene que saber— tocó una de mis cobijas.

—Perdón cariño— Edward tomó a Jenks de sus ropas, sin mucho esfuerzo lo alejó de mi, estaba decidido a sacarlo de la habitación pero algo me decía que Jenks había descubierto importantes cosas.

— ¡No!— grité. Mi voz salió como si fuera un gruñido. Edward se volteó a verme y olvidó a Jenks. –No, no— moví mis manos para impedir que el investigador se fuera.

—Amor, Bella. Escúchame. Este hombre ha enloquecido, dice muchas cosas incoherentes, habla de magia, de muertes. Voy a llamar seguridad. Confía en mí— me rogó pero yo seguía negando con la cabeza. Alargué mi mano para llamar a Jenks, el corrió hacia mi cama.

—No miento señorita Bella, no miento. Y no estoy loco, solo muy nervioso. Es magia negra lo que usted tiene, estoy seguro. Lo que la está matando es Vudú— me alcanzó un grueso sobre que sacó de su portafolios.

No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Magia negra? Esas cosas no existen. ¿O sí?


	31. ¿Podré volver?

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 31: ¿PODRÉ VOLVER?<strong>

Miré a Edward que parecía al límite de su paciencia. Jake en cambio se veía interesado.

Tomé el sobre y saqué muchas fotografías. Había una foto muy vieja de una mujer pelirroja, era la primera de todas. No sabía quien era. Se la mostré a Jenks.

—Se llamaba Victoria, la esposa del señor James, era una mambo, sacerdotisa Vudú— dijo el investigador.

Más fotografías de una casa en muy vieja con totems y figuras horribles. No entendía qué quería decir con eso.

—Es la casa de esa mujer en Haití. Viajé hasta allá porque el señor James salió del país con otro nombre. Lo seguí. Pero cuando llegué él la había matado. Según dicen en el pueblo, ella no usaba la magia para matar a nadie sino para curar pero su esposo no era como ella. Él era un mago negro que hacía trabajos por encargo— Jenks hablaba atropelladamente.

Ví una fotografía de un hombre muerto, desfigurado y sucio. Era aterradora.

—Es James, los pobladores lo apedrearon, llegué junto con la policía, no pudimos hacer nada por él— miré al hombrecillo ratón asustada. Qué terrible ver morir a alguien de esa forma. –Pero pude hablarle antes que muriera, le pregunté y me lo confirmó, me dijo que usted moriría— miré a Edward alarmada.

—Bella eso es… es superchería, somos seres civilizados, no creas en esas cosas— caminaba por la habitación como una fiera.

—No es superchería— dijo Jacob. –Yo vengo de una tribu muy antigua, nos hemos "civilizado" pero las leyendas quedan. Sí se puede matar a alguien con magia negra— sus palabras me dieron escalosfrios, Edward bufó.

Seguí mirando lo que Jenks me había alcanzado, había algunos documentos médicos que no entendía. Le mostré a Jenks.

—Investigué sobre algunas de las muertes que por encargo le hicieron al señor James. Todos murireon igual, con infección en la garganta o en el estómago. Un medico la denominó "infección tropical" porque no sabían que era. Tengo acá mucha evidencia para corroborarla con la muerte del señor Newton, también murió de la famosa infección tropical. Cuando me enteré que usted estaba enferma traté de venir lo más rápido posible pero sufrí un accidente— lo miré intrigada.

Me mostró una de las últimas fotografías.

—Él es Demetri Volturi. Es alguien que me seguía a mí. No sé cómo supo que investigaba pero trató de matarme y no con magia negra sino con un arma— el pobre hombrecillo sacó un pañuelo para limiarse el sudor.

— ¿Qué Tanya no conocía a un tal Demetri?— me preguntó Jake. Asentí con la cabeza, yo misma había leído en el diario de Tanya sobre un Demetri y un tal Felix.

— ¿Qué insinúas?— gritó Edward.

—Es cierto— Afirmó Jenks, todos lo miramos. –En estos días investigué. Es un ex novio de la señorita Denali— confirmó el investigador.

—Esto es insólito, sólo falta que digan que Tanya le pagó a James para hacerle magia negra a Bella— dijo escéptico.

— ¿No se te perdieron cinco mil dólares últimamente — preguntó Jacob. Edward volteó a verlo muy molesto.

— ¡Tú sabes algo!— le gritó.

—Con ese dinero tu prima le pagó a James— se le enfrentó mi amigo lobo.

— ¡Eso es una mentira! ¿Tienes pruebas?— Edward estaba fuera de sí, tomó a Jacob de las solapas de su camisa y lo empujó contra la pared.

— ¡No! ¡No!— grité tomando la libreta dónde decía lo del dinero. Se lo mostré a Edward agitándolo con mi mano. Él soltó a Jake.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó tomándolo. Sus ojos leyeron rápidamente.

—Eso, es el diario de tu prima. Se lo robé ayer por eso quería ver a Bella, allí dice todo lo que ha hecho a ver si de una vez se te cae esa venda de los ojos. Tanya es un monstruo yo sabía que no era buena pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo enferma que está— le gritó Jake.

Edward terminó de leer aquella página y pasaba hoja tras hoja. Su semblante fue cambiando, me relajé pero el dolor nuevamante me sorprendió Quise tranquilizarme, pero me delató el pitillo de la máquina.

— ¿Otra vez?— preguntó Jake. Asentí.

—Debemos encontrar el vudú— dijo Jenks. Lo miré conteniendo el dolor ¿Qué vudú?

—Puede estar e cualquier parte— Jake parecía ofuscado.

— ¿Qué forma podría tener?— preguntó Edward por primera vez sin gritar, o molesto.

—Estoy seguro que es una muñeca— dijo Jenks, miré a Jake.

—Claro, de esa muñeca escribió Tanya— mi amigo saltó por la libreta. Edward se la entregó. –Mi tía Sue conoce a los ancianos de la tribu, ellos deben saber como desactivar eso— Jake pasaba las páginas.

—Voy a buscar a Tanya ahora mismo— Edward salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Lo mas importante ahora es encontrar el vudú, no tenemos mucho tiempo— Jenks parecía otra vez trastornado.

—Pero ¿Dónde?— se pregutnaba Jake. Ya no pude contenerme más y grité. Sentía como si me fueran arrancar la cabeza del dolor.

— ¿Señorita Bella?— murmuró Jenks, Jake tomó una de mis manos antes que yo misma me arranque el tubo que tenía en la garganta.

— ¡Toque el timbre Jenks, rápido!— urgió mi amigo lobo.

Pero ya no soportaba el ardor, parecía que me hubiese comido brasas ardientes. Bajaban por mi garganta a mi estómago. Todo mi pecho estaba en llamas, me quemaba mucho.

Los médicos llegaron, Carlisle echó a Jenks y a Jake de la habitación. Yo rogaba porque hicieran algo para calmar este sufrimiento. En mi cabeza tenía la imagen fija de aquella mujer pelirroja, la misma que James había matado.

No quería morir así, no era justo, no lo era.

Mi cuerpo quedó atrás, dejé de luchar. No soportaba más el dolor, era mejor este lugar calmado y sin ruidos. Nadie me podía lastimar aquí, nadie podría hacerme más daño. Era un lugar bueno, creo.

Caminé un tramo, mis pies no sentían frío, el suelo estaba lleno de musgo y hojas suaves.

Seguí caminado, la hierba se hacía más alta. Aquel campo era el mismo que había soñado tantas veces de niña, el lugar que me imaginaba cuando me ponían las inyecciones en el hospital. Un lugar secreto y privado en donde me escondía para evitar que me dañen. Aquí he venido incluso en mis dolores de muelas, cuando me sacaron el apéndice, cuanto me corté el dedo preparando la comida. Era mejor que un analgésico, mejor incluso que la misma anestesia.

Pero estaba sola, si al menos Edward viniera conmigo. Él se quedó atrás, en el hospital donde sufría tanto.

¿Podré volver? ¿Podré regresar a él?

Quiero ver a Alice, ir de compras todo el día con ella. Ver otra vez la dulce sonrisa de Esme mientras revisa mi trabajo de diseños de la revista. Necesito volver y ver si Emmett y Rosalie ganan su reality viviendo en esa casa de cristal. Incluso quiero ver a Jacob y su risa desprocupada. No me puedo ir así, sin despedirme de nadie.

Pero si vuelvo seguirá doliendo. Me arrancarán la vida de la peor forma. Prefiero estar aquí, soy cobarde. Papá me diría que enfrente mis miedos, el abuelo Charlie me regañaría por tener poco valor. Y mamá… ¿Qué diría mi mamá? Apenas la conocí.

¿Así murió Mike? Pobre Mike, sólo quería que lo quisiera. Y yo lo quise mucho pero no de la misma forma que amo a Edward. Edward, mi Edward. Te necesito…

Un fuerte golpe en el pecho me hizo gritar pero mi voz no salía. Alguien me golpeaba, me dolía, no quería más dolor.

—La perdemos, más voltaje— escuché la voz de Carlisle.

Otro duro golpe en el pecho. ¡Ya no, ya no por favor duele!

—La tengo, ponle un dilatador, estabilízala, rápido a cuidados intensivos— todo se movía, sentía la velocidad. Nuevamente el rostro de la mujer pelirroja me sorprendió.

_"__Tranquila nena" me dijo._

_"__Eres real" le pregunté, era la primera vez que una alucinación me hablaba._

_"__Ya estan cerca, ya casi la encuentran" me guiñó un ojo. ¿De que hablaba?_

_"__No entiendo" debió parecerle ridículo mi rostro. Una carcajada que parecía el canto de una sirena salió de su boca. Era muy hermosa, parecía una ninfa._

_"__Te lo mostraré, sígueme" caminó por un sendero, en aquel hermoso prado. La seguí, no tenia otra cosa que hacer. Me llevó hasta el borde de un lago pequeño_

_"__Míralo tú misma" dijo señalando la superficie del agua. Miré atentamente, no parecía cambiar en nada. De pronto, como si me mostrara una película antigua, las imágenes aparecieron._

_Era Jake, corría junto a Edward. Unas luces rojas alumbraban cada pocos segundos. Casi era de noche pero todavía podía distinguir claramente la espalda de mí amado Edward y del mejor amigo que he tenido. Algunos __policías__salieron a detenerlos, ellos los evadieron. Jake saltó más rápido y llegó primero. Era un pozo profundo, pero no lo miraron. Se agazaparon buscando algo entre los escombros y la hierba alrededor. Parecía recién removida. Ambos cavaban con las manos, quitaban la maleza y seguían buscando. El lodo pronto les ensució sus ropas pero eso no los detenía._

_—__Acá, __encontré__una cuerda— gritó Jake._

_—__No la sueltes— le respondió Edward. Se acercó a él y juntos tiraron lentamente. Pronto no pudieron seguir haciéndolo._

_—__Se trabó, hay que bajar— Jake miró el foso con miedo._

_—__Yo lo haré, tu pareces mas fuerte, podrás… sacarme si caigo— apenas sonrió. Lentamente Edward fue __introduciéndose__en esa hondonada. Quise gritar cuando lo vi desaparecer._

_"__Tranquila" me susurró Victoria, la pelirroja. Pero ella estaba muerta según Jenks. Entonces… ¿yo también lo estaba?_

_"__No estas muerta" me sonrió Victoria. ¿Acaso podía leer mi mente?_

_"__James no debió usar la magia para matar, por eso te he protegido" me sonrió._

_Sonaba interesante y aterrador pero mi mente estaba en Edward, __prácticamente__colgaba de uno de los bordes del foso. Sus dedos se resbalaban… iba a caer._

_Las manos de Jacob los sujetaron fuertemente._

_— __¡Te tengo!— gritó Jake. Lo subió. Juntos examinaron la tela negra que lograron sacar._

_—__Por el amor de todo lo sagrado ¿Qué es eso?— Edward se alejó un poco de aquella muñeca aterradora._

_Estaba hecha con la tela de uno de mis vestidos, su cabello largo se parecía al mío. Llevaba una cinta negra atada al cuello. ¡Casi se le salía la cabeza!_

_—__No la toques, no sabemos tratar esto— reclamó Jake al ver a Edwar acercarse a esa cosa._

_—__No lo creo… era cierto— murmuraba mi ex conserje._

_—__Lo llevaré a mi tía Sue, ella sabrá que hacer Jake envolvió nuevamente aquella muñeca es esa tela negra._

_Caminaron juntos rumbo a la casa de los Cullen. Habia una ambulancia cerca. Al lado un cuerpo en una bolsa negra llamó mi atención. __Debía__ser Jessica._

_¡Por dios cuántas muertes, cuanto daño!_

_"__Ninguna accion queda impune, todo lo que hacemos nos es devuelto, a veces multiplicado" otra vez Victoria se adelantaba a mis pensamientos._

_La puerta de la casa Cullen se abrió, por ella salieron tres policías. Dos de ellos llevaban a Tanya esposada._

_— __¡Edward! Diles que yo no fui, por favor. ¡Edward!— gritaba. Él sólo se limitó a verla duramente. No dijo nada, Jacob también guardó silencio._

_Esme salió detrás llorando._

_—__Mi nena de cabellos de oro ¿Por qué?— abrazó a su hijo._

_—__Calma mamá. Si es culpable tendrá que pagar._

_—__Tengo que irme, disculpen— Jacob se excusó y corrió a su auto._

_—__Llámame cuando tengas alguna noticia, iré al hospital— Edward se despidió cómo si fueran buenos amigos._

_La imagen se hizo borrosa. Quería seguir viendo a mi Edward._

_"__Es hora de volver" me llamó Victoria._

_"__Gracias" la seguí por el mismo sendero. No quería contradecirla._

_"__Regresa, yo debo continuar mi camino. Vuelve a abrir los ojos, vuelve a tu vida, vuelve Bella, vuelve…"_

—Vuelve amor, vuelve Bella, te necesito— mi mano estaba tibia. Esa voz suave y aterciopelada. Tan llena de amor, tan cálida.

Moví mis dedos. Sus caricias se detuvieron. "Sigue hablándome por favor"

— ¿Bella? ¿Me oyes Bella? Bella por favor, regresa, regresa a mí— no podía desoír ese llamado. Era su voz, era él quien me llamaba. Vamos Bella, ten fuerzas, óyelo te está llamando.

Lo miré y me quedé sin aliento…

Ojos verdes, brillantes, color de la vida, de los campos, de la hierba. Esos ojos verdes hacen que me pierda en tu mirada, me deslumbran, me desarman. Mírame de esa forma siempre mi amor, mírame como si me extrañaras cada vez que no me ves.

Le sonreí. ¿Qué más podí hacer sino abrazarlo con una sonrisa y amarlo con la mirada? Mi Edward, mío para siempre.

—Tuve tanto miedo Bella, tanto— me besó en la frente, con esa forma de besar que sólo él sabía.

—Edward— mi voz salió algo pastosa. Hasta ese momento ni me había dado cuenta que respiraba por mi misma y ya no había tubo en mi garganta.

Llevé una mano a mi cuello, a mi cara.

—Te quitaron el respirador ayer amor. Estas mejorando, esa infección desapareció— sonrió.

—Y la… ¿la muñeca?— pregunté recordando esa horrible figura hecha de un vestido mío.

—Todo está bien amor. Nada debe preocuparte.

— ¿Y Jake?— pregunté.

—Vendrá por la tarde, siempre viene apenas sale del trabajo— sonrió. Esta vez ya no parecía molesto por mi amistad con el lobito.

— ¿Siempre? Pero… pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?— mire a mi alrededor.

—Cuatro terribles y angustiosos días. – volvió a besar mi mano.

— ¿Tanto? Oh vaya… ¿y Tanya?— me anime a preguntar.

—Está encerrada. Según la autopsia, aquella mujer, Jessica murió asfixiada, y parece que las pruebas indican que fue mi prima— bajó la mirada.

—Edward, mírame— pedí. No me niegues el brillo de tus ojos. Es mi cielo personal.

— Perdóname Bella. No te creí, pensé que estabas celosa, me advertiste de Tanya y yo apenas te escuché— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No por favor, no quiero ver mi cielo inundado.

—No es tu culpa ¡Edward! Fue ella la que los engañó a todos.

—Lo siento tanto. Mi madre me contó que trató de lastimarla a ella también. ¿Cómo pudimos creerle? ¿Cómo?— volvió a culparse.

—No te culpes mi amor. Es algo que pasa, es todo— traté de consolarlo.

—No Bella, me cegó el cariño fraternal, yo siempre protegí a Tanya como a una hermana, para mí era como Alice, alguien que necesitaba que la cuidara, que esté siempre allí para defenderla— se llevó una mano a su cabello. Pobre mi amor, él no tenía la culpa de causar ese tipo de bajas pasiones.

Ya me encargaría de quitarle esa culpa. Ahora lo importante era salir de este hospital, para ello empecé a comer, al principio me daba nauseas, pero pronto pude retener los alimentos, mis brazos recuperaron tono, mis mejillas volvieron a llenarse y mis piernas lucían bien. Bastante bien.


	32. Exhibicionistas

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 32: <strong>**EXHIBICIONISTAS**

La semana siguiente me dieron de alta, estaba feliz. Esme y Alice vinieron por mí.

—Bella, debemos ir al centro. Son los últimos días de Rose y Emmett en ese lugar, han televisado toda su estadía, los pillaron hace tres días haciendo…— pero su madre la interrumpió.

— ¡Alice! No importunes a Bella, ella debe descansar— le di una sonrisa cómplice a mi querida cuñada. Claro que tenía curiosidad de ver a Emmett en ese concurso pero no debía presionar.

—Gracias por venir hoy a llevarme a casa— abracé a Esme.

—Felicidades Bella, estás oficialmente sana— entró Carlisle trayendo los papeles del alta.

— ¡Qué bueno!— Alice saltó de alegría.

—Hay un pequeño detalle Bella— el rostro de Carlisle cambió. Me asusté.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunté asustada. Alice llegó de un salto a ver los papeles que traía su padre. Me miró también asombrada.

—Pues que no quise importunarte con temas legales, evité que te entregaran las citaciones y demás papelería judicial. Bella, tu divorcio salió después que tu ex marido murió— me tranquilizó saber que era sólo algo legal.

Pero… ¿eso qué quería decir? ¿Que todo este tiempo fui Bella Newton? ¿Les molestaría eso a los Cullen?

—No entiendo Carlisle— los miré con recelo.

—Acá tengo los papeles del juzgado que trajeron hoy. Según sé, ahora eres dueña de todo lo que Mike Newton poseía. Me pregunto ¿Con cual de todas estas tarjetas vas a cancelar la cuenta del hospital?— sonrió antes de alcanzarme varios sobres. Algunos eran del juzgado, otros de bancos, incluso de la bolsa de valores.

Alice rompió a reír, su risa era tan contagiosa que incluso Esme rió. Carlisle se veía muy alegre. Le sonreí a todos.

—Es broma Bella, mi esposo tiene un sentido del humor inglés— Esme le sacó la lengua a mi suegro.

— ¿Me puedo unir al festejo?— mi corazón se aceleró al oír aquella voz tan hermosa. Si no hubiese tanta gente correría a recibirlo.

—Claro, acabamos de decirle a tu novia que es una viuda millonaria— bromeó Alice. Pero a Edward no pareció causarle gracias. Mi eterno celoso.

—Vine a llevarte a casa amor— cambió de tema. Sonreí, él me amaba, era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

— ¡Vinimos! Yo también quiero ver a Bella instalada en su departamento— Esme me ayudó a ponerme la chaqueta.

—Haremos caravana entonces— Alice tomó mi maletín y se lo colgó al hombro, no dejó que Edward se lo quitara. Estaba feliz porque ellos me querían, mi nueva familia me estimaba.

Al salir me llevé una gran alegría, mi abuelo Charlie estaba en la entrada. Me acerqué a él.

—Ey chica. Quería verte así, de pie y sana— lo abracé.

— ¡Charlie! ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme?— pregunté a punto de llorar.

—He venido, he venido… pero los hospitales me dan miedo. Además no quería ver a mi chica tendida en una cama— sonrió. Yo sabía cuánto le costaba demostrar sus emociones.

—Gracias por estar aquí— le sonreí.

Estaba tan agradecida con la gente que tenía a mí alrededor, esperaba que Jake viniera a verme a casa, para seguir hablando, todos los días que estuve hospitalizada conversamos sobre lo que pasó.

Pero no quiso explicar muy bien lo que hicieron los ancianos de su tribu con aquella muñeca diabólica, creo que tampoco lo sabía o se hacia el interesante para que le siguiera preguntando.

Mi abuelo Charlie se quedó un día conmigo en el departamento pero se fue al siguiente, según él, los muertos y las visitas apestan pronto. Tenía sus ideas muy bien arraigadas imposibles de cambiar. Edward y yo prometimos irlo a ver pronto.

Pasaron dos días y me aburrió el encierro, decidí ir a ver a Rosalie y a Emmett. Alice me ayudó a convencer a Edward de llevarnos.

Era impresionante el modo en que la televisora había conseguido mantener el rating con ese reality. En todas las calles habían carteles haciéndo propaganda, sobre cual pareja era la mejor.

— ¿Cómo saben qué pareja es la más popular?— pregunté.

—Todas las noches pasan una hora de resumen sobre lo que pasa en esa casa. Los televidentes votan por su pareja favorita dependiendo de lo que vean que hacen. Yo he votado cientos de veces en la página web del canal y he llamado al número telefónico, además he enviado mensajes de texto con el número de ellos que es el 5. ¡Van ganando!— mi cuñada saltaba de emoción, yo aún no me hacía la idea, había estado alejada del mundo por varias semanas.

—Sólo es un espectáculo, bastante denigrante por cierto— Edward no parecía apoyar a Alice.

—Eres un amargado, a mí me gusta ver lo que hacen— ella respingó la naríz ofendida. Me reí, era tan bueno volver a la vida normal.

Llegamos a la avenida principal, era de noche pero había bastante iluminación. La casa de cristal era impresionante, como ver una casa de verdad pero con paredes transparentes, salvo en los servicios higiénicos.

Muchas personas miraban al interior de la tan famosa casa. Mis ojos sólo buscaban una cabellera rubia, hasta que la encontré. Sentada en un enorme sofá, con una minifalda que penas le cubría lo necesario, estaba Rose leyendo una revista. Y a su lado en la alfombra se hallaba Emmett, quier masajeaba sus pies. La escena sería muy linda si mi enorme cuñado no estuviera medio desnudo.

Algunas adolescentes a mi alrededor coreaban su nombre "Emmett míranos" "Emmett te amamos" gritaban a voz en cuello. Un extraño sentimiento de vanidad se apoderó de mí. Saqué mi celular y le marqué a Rose.

La vi contestar a través del vidrio.

— ¿Bella?— soltó su revista. Pude ver la sonrisa de Emmett.

—Si, soy yo— casi grité.

— ¿Ya saliste del hospital? Cómo me gustaría estar allí, cuéntame, apenas hemos hablado y yo encerrada en este horrible lugar…— empezó a quejarse, yo no veía que la pasara tan mal.

—Estoy bien… pásame a Emmett por favor— pedí con una ladina sonrisa. Miré a mi alrededor sólo Alice estab allí. "Edward debió ir a ver cosas mejores" pensé.

— ¿A Emmett?

—Si... ¿me lo prestas? Es solo un momento— pedí.

—Buneo... es tuyo— vi que le alcanzó el celular

— ¡Ey hechizada!— gritó.

—Hola… acabo de salir del hospital y… estoy fuera de tu casa de cristal… ¡puedo verte!— le grité.

— ¿En serio? ¿Viniste a vernos?— miró hacia el grupo dónde estábamos.

—Pero Claro, no me lo perdería por nada. Me preguntaba si podrías hacernos un show— solté una risita tonta. Creo que no era buena idea pero ya estaba de cabeza en esto. Ni modo.

— ¿Qué tipo de Show Bella? Recuerda que tienes un ex monje contigo— sabía que a Emmett le fascinaría hacer lo que tenía en mente sobre todo si era para mí.

— ¿Podrías mostrarnos tus músculos? Estoy rodeada de muchas de tus fans y Edward no está— mi corazón latía como el de una adolescente escapándose de casa para ir a bailar.

— ¡Hermanita! Ese embrujo te ha hecho más osada. Estoy a la orden, será mi manera de disculparme por no estar allí el día que enfermeste en el centro comercial— recordar aquello me borró la sonrisa por un momento

—Entonces…

—Entonces, espera un par de minutos que voy a ponerme mi traje de etiqueta— le devolvió el celular a Rose.

— ¿Bella estas aquí?— dijo mi amiga mirando a través de las paredes transparentes.

—Si, estamos Alice y yo, le pedimos a Emmett un show— esperaba que eso no le molestara.

—Oh no, ya le diste cuerda. Hace horas que está aburridísimo. Ahora nadie lo podrá parar— soltó una carcajada.

Emmett estaba en la salita de la casa acomodando los muebles contra las paredes, haciendo espacio. Los otros participantes lo miraban curiosos. Él habló con los demás y luego todos los varones desaparecieron.

Las luces que iluminaban desde adentro se apagaron. Los espectadores cerca de mí murmuraron. Nadie sabía que pasaba. Alice y yo sólo nos mirábamos.

—Me voy a traumar Bella, he visto a Emmett desnudo mas veces de las que debería. Temo que mi salud mental se vea seriamente afectada— sonrió.

—No creo que se desnude Alice— dije no muy segura de esto.

Si Edward o Esme se enteraban que yo provoqué que el chico más musculoso de los Cullen quedara en cueros frente a todo Jacksonville seguramente me mirarían desaprobatoriamente.

La música empezó a sonar, las luces iluminaban solamente un punto en fondo del saloncito.

Unos gritos fuertes me asustaron pero no era otra cosa que las fans histéricas. Unas adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas que debían tener las bragas húmedas, sino estuviera la zona acordonada violarían a los participantes del reality. Ojalá Edward esté bien lejos de aquí.

Uno a uno y con movimientos sugerentes los jovenes iniciaron su show. Los gritos se hacían ensordecedores, Alice saltaba y gritaba con las demás. Yo me limitaba a mirar, no debía hacer tanto esfuerzo todavía.

— ¡Bella!— Edward no se oía nada feliz. Me giré a verlo con una sonrisa y mis mejillas enrojecidas. –Hay demasiado escándalo, deberíamos irnos a casa, debes descansar— pidió.

— ¡Edward! nos estamos diviertiendo— protestó Alice.

—Bella está aun convaleciente, no debe agitarse, esto no le hace bien— mi amor tenía razón. Todavía me dolía un poco la garganta y me fatigaba con facilidad pero ver aquello también me ayudaba… a divertir mis ojos.

—Sólo un momento más, mira es el turno de Emmett— le señalé cuando las luces se prendieron nuevamente y la multitud nos ensordeció. Edward suspiró resignado.

"Hola nenas, las amo" saludó Em con un micrófono en la mano. Cientos de gritos le respondieron. "Gracias a todas, están en mi corazón" otra vez los gritos hicieron que me tapara los oídos. "Este baile se lo dedico a mi pequeña hermana Bella que acaba de salir del hospital. Para ti hechizada" sonreí al escuchar aquello. Miré de reojo a Edward, una leve sonrisa adornaba su semblante.

La música sonó y Emmett empezó su baile, parecía un profesional en el arte de quitarse la ropa. Mis mejillas ardían la garganta me dolía porque no podía evitar gritar como las demás adolescentes que estaban a mi lado. Hasta Alice saltaba y gritaba, por momentos con los ojos cerrados. Una a una las prendas que cubrían a mi cuñado cayeron o fueron arrojadas por él mismo. Era todo un espectáculo que estaba segura la televisora emitía en directo.

Cuando sólo una prenda le quedaba en el cuerpo y los gritos ahogados eran ensordecedores, la música terminó. Emmett agradeció y salió del escenario improvisado. Las niñas seguían gritando a más no poder y pedían repetición.

—Debemos irnos mi amor— susurró Edward. Acepté y tomando de un brazo a Alice salimos de aquel tumulto

—Mamá va a querer demandar al reality y papá va a ser bombardeado toda la semana por sus pacientes— reía Alice en el asiento trasero del auto. Edward manejaba, no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

—No es saludable para nadie ese tipo de espectáculos— se quejó mi novio.

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunté. A mí me había gustado el show.

—Porque es algo denigrante. Apela al morbo de la gente, a la curiosidad voyeurista— dijo él calmadamente.

—Suenas como un psicólogo viejo— rió Alice.

—Imagino que si. Pero no le encuentro nada bueno a esos eventos. Los participantes son sólo jóvenes a quienes les fascina la popularidad sin importarle nada más. Si es bueno o malo, a ellos no les importa en tanto puedan salir en una pantalla de televisión. No son héroes como anuncian sus comerciales, nada más son personas que no soportan que no les presten atención— sonrió. Por fin una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tú tienes la culpa de eso Edward— Alice seguía riendo a más no poder.

— ¿Yo?— Edward estaba sorprendido.

—Sí. Emmett siempre se ha quejado que era el niño consentido, mamá lo tenía muy mimado, hasta que tú llegaste y le quitaste toda la atención de la familia. Además la abuela decía que eras más bonito— sonreí al escuchar eso. Me imaginaba el hermoso bebé que debió ser Edward.

—Eso no es cierto, Emmett siempre fue un exhibicionista— la corrigió ofendido.

Yo también reía, era tan agradable vivir con Edward, tener una cuñada así de divertida como Alice, unos suegros tan buenos como Esme y Carlisle y un cuñado exhibicionista como Emmett.

Llegamos a casa, estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida en el sofá, entre sueños Edward me hizo tomar una pastilla y me llevó a la cama


	33. Justo castigo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 33: JUSTO CASTIGO<strong>

Los días pasaron Emmett y Rosalie ganaron su reality, vinieron a verme varias veces, al igual que Jake, Alice, Jasper y Esme. Todo iba perfecto hasta que tres semanas después inició el juicio a Tanya. La acusaban de homicidio en primer grado, el fiscal pedía cadena perpetua

—No tienes que ir amor, deberíamos quedarnos en casa— Edward se había opuesto a que presenciara el juicio pero yo no quería quedarme. Necesitaba estar allí, saber cada detalle y estar segura que Tanya iría a prisión por el resto de su vida y no volvería más.

Lo miré fijamente para que no piense en reclamar otra vez.

Llegamos con tiempo, pude ver a lo lejos a una pareja al lado de Esme y Carlisle. La mujer era rubia y el hombre castaño.

—Son mis tios Sasha y Vladimir— dijo Edward llevándome lejos de ellos. Nos sentamos en la tercera fila del lado derecho de la sala de audiencias. Toda la familia Cullen y Denaly estaban en primera fila del lado derecho.

— ¿Porqué no estamos con tu familia?— pregunté. Edward parecía abrumado.

—Amor, no es conveniente— susurró.

Su contestación no me dejó satisfecha. Mis temores tal vez eran infundados. Pero sospechaba que mi novio no quería presentarme a sus tios. Bueno, tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Si eran padres de Tanya mejor que estén alejados. Aunque sus hermanas Irina y Kate me parecieron muy amables el otro día que las conocí en el desayuno que organizó Esme.

Me quedé estupefacta al escuchar la argumentación del abogado defensor de Tanya. Según él, Jessica y Tanya había peleado y la última sólo se defendió. Mostró fotografías donde se podía apreciar las heridas que Jessica le infringió a Tanya. Dos cortes en la cabeza y el labio roto. Todas venían respaldadas por infórmes médicos.

Me revolví en mi asiento fastidiada con tamaña mentira. El fiscal por el contrario, dio un detallado informe con pruebas forenses sobre la muerte de Jessica. Para él, un estrangulamiento no estaba dentro de los límites de la "autodefensa".

Me sorprendí mucho más cuando llamaron a Tanya al estrado. Ella sin ningún remordimiento o culpa narró cómo fue víctima de hostigamiento por parte de la fallecida. La acusó de matar a Mike y hasta de envenenar con sustancias extrañas a sus enemigos.

—Señorita Denali— preguntó el fiscal a su turno. –Hay algo que no termina de encajar en su historia. Si usted estaba segura que no tenía culpa de nada y que fue víctima de violencia por parte de la occisa… ¿Por qué esconder el cadáver ¿Por qué no llamar a emergencias o a la policía? Usted escondió el cuerpo y limpió el lugar de los hechos. Si no se hubiera encontrado el cadaver o nunca sabríamos que la Señorita Stanley falleció— dijo acusadoramente.

—Me asusté. Tenía miedo que me acusaran de matarla a propósito— se defendió la rubia.

Una a una fue contestando todas las preguntas del fiscal, no se veía arrepentida ni afectada. Parecía muy segura de sí misma. Me daba tanta rabia.

Presentaron tres testigos, una de ellas fue Irina, su hermana y otra una mujer que yo no conocía.

Irina narró cómo Jessica se presentó en dos oportunidades a la casa de los Cullen. En una de ellas oyó a Jessica gritarle a su hermana.

Su declaración fue aceptada, podía ver que los testimonios eran tomados en cuenta por el jurado y el juez. Poco a poco Tanya se estaba librando convenientemente de la acusación que pesaba en su contra.

El juez hizo un receso de dos horas. Salí de la sala muy enfadada, Edward notó mi humor.

—Tiene un buen abogado— sentenció.

—Es una maldita asesina, fría y calculadora y es posible que la dejen suelta ¿Cómo puede pasar esto después de lo que le hizo a Jessica y a mí?— casi grité.

—Bella, la brujería, magia negra o como se llame no es buen argumento para una demanda— quería gritarle que no me importaba con tal que Tanya se refunda en la cárcel. Si ella quedaba libre yo jamás volvería a tener paz en mi vida.

— ¿Y si queda libre? ¿Y si la liberan de toda culpa? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo Edward?— le increpé.

—Bella, según mi padre, lo que tuviste fue una severa infección tropical que se trató a base de antibióticos— me giré a verlo. Pero, si él mismo encontró esa muñeca, él estuvo allí.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú viste la magia negra, fuiste tú quien encontró esa muñeca, la sacaste de ese foso, la viste envuelta en esa tela negra, estaba hecha de uno de mis vestidos— le grité

—Pero... yo no te he contado eso. Ni Jacob ¿Él te lo dijo?— me miró molesto. Ahora que recordaba Jake siempre evadía esa parte, nunca me lo había contado. Y Edward tampoco, pero yo lo sabía porque Victoria, la sacerdotiza vudú muerta me lo mostró.

—No. Yo lo ví, estuve allí, no sé si fue una visión o alucinación pero yo ví todo eso— le respondí.

—Pues científicamente la magia negra no existe— dijo triste.

— ¿Entonces que? Me enfermé de la nada y sané mágicamente?— le increpé.

—Bella, yo te creo. Te vi enfermar, perder fuerzas poco a poco, leí lo que Tanya escribió y ví aquella muñeca. Pero con eso no podemos acusar a Tanya legalmente. Y mi padre no cree lo que le conté— confesó.

Era por eso que no estábamos cerca de los Cullen. Ahora lo comprendía. Carlisle nunca creyó en lo que me pasó, él y Esme debían estar aquí apoyando a su sobrina. Pero Esme sí sabía que Tanya era malvada. Había sido su víctima también. No me lo podía creer.

—Tus padres no creen que Tanya me hiciera brujería ¿Verdad?— no era una pregunta realmente, no me tenía que confirmar nada, yo sabía que era así.

—Mi padre tiene sus reservas. Mamá está aquí apoyando a su mejor amiga— suspiró mirando su reloj.

Salimos de allí hacia un restaurante cercano, ya podía comer dieta blanda así que no había problemas en alimentarme en la calle.

No dije nada en todo el almuerzo, estaba muy molesta y no quería decir algo que pudiera herir más a Edward. Imaginaba que todo esto era bastante difícil para él.

—Creo que sería mejor volver a casa— sugirió mi novio.

—No, soporté tres horas de mentiras y ahora quiero ver en qué termina todo esto o no tendré paz— me levanté de la mesa dispuesta a ir a la corte otra vez.

—Amor, debes cuidarte, no te hace bien tantas tensiones—pidió. Pero ante mi terquedad no le quedó de otra que seguirme.

En la puerta del juzgado nos encontramos con los Cullen y los Denali, no parecían de mejor semblante que nosotros. Esme se adelantó a saludarme.

—Bella, cuanto gusto hija, no deberías estar aquí— me miró muy triste.

— ¿No nos presentas Esme?— se adelantó la madre de Tanya. Mi suegra suspiró y trató de sonerír.

—Si claro. Ella es Isabella, la novia de Edward. Bella ellos son Sasha y Vladimir, nuestros parientes— la mujer era muy pálida, tenía la misma nariz respingada que su hija. Me miró de arriba abajo.

—Un gusto Isabella— dijo de forma poco amigable. El hombre en cambio parecía desganado. Apenas notó mi presencia.

No sabía que decir. No podía tratarlos con familiaridad ni decirles que "El gusto era mío" porque sería mentir. Me limité a tratar de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Pasemos por favor— Carlisle notó la tensión y los apuró.

—Aún no he terminado— la mujer se adelantó hacia mí. Instintivamente Edward me protegió con su cuerpo. — ¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿No dejarás que le diga algunas cositas a tu mujer?— me miró como si me odiara.

—Es que no tienes nada que decirle tía— Esme miraba la escena asustada, Carlisle tenso y el padre de Tanya pareció interesarse un poco.

—Por supuesto que tengo que decir algo, ya que por culpa de esta niña mi hija está encerrada— no entendía lo que esa mujer insinuaba ¿Culpa mía? ¿Yo no tenía nada que ver con que su hija furea una loca, desquiciada y asesina.

— ¿Culpa mía?— levanté la voz. Esme parecía a punto de llorar.

—Desde luego. Esa mocosa trastornada que intentó matar a mi hija era amiga tuya— me acusó la señora Denali.

—No era mi amiga. Era amiga de su hija, su cómplice— le respondí airada.

— ¿Me vas a contar el cuento de la magia negra? Porque eso, pequeña, no existe, es de ignorantes nativos o de países tercermundistas que se mueren de hambre— me dijo con una sonrisa muy ladina.

—No me importa si usted me cree o no. Es a su hija a la que debería preguntarle— le respondí, Esme se acercó a mí.

—Bella, por favor— rogó mi suegra. No esperaba eso de ella. Ponerse en contra mía para defender a su amiga.

—Si tuvieras decencia no estarías aquí muchachita— volvió a arremeter la mujer. Yo no iba a callarme nada. Aunque esto le doliera a Esme no iba a dejar que me humillen así.

—Si usted hubiera sido una buena madre tampoco estaría aquí— le contesté. De reojo vi que Esme sollozaba.

— ¡Bella!— me llamó la atención Carlisle.

— ¿Lo dice una huérfana? ¿Una mujer infiel? Engatusaste a mi sobrino para volver loca a mi hija. Mi pobre Tanya que sólo quería un poquito de la atención de su primo, que siempre albergaba las esperanza de conquistarlo. Pero llegaste tú, una zorra experimentada y además casada— quería irme encima de aquella tipa, ya entendía de donde sacó Tanya lo necia.

—Su hija es una asesina, no la inocente niña que usted cree. Se ve que no la conocía— dije llena de rabia pero tratando de no hablar demás. No quería hacer sufrir a Esme.

—Mi hija va a salir libre, sólo se defendió. Y apostaría mi vida a que fuiste tú la que envió a esa maldita mujer para dañarla. Tú con tu carita de mosca muerta, mi Tanya ya me había advertido de ti. Las de tu tipo son las peores— se acercó un poco más, parecía que quería golpearme Carlisle e Edward intentaron detenerla pero fue Esme la que se les adelantó y se colocó delante de mí impidiendo que me dañara.

—No Sasha. Bella es mi hija ahora y no vas a lastimarla— la mujer rubia se frenó al ver a su amiga defendiéndome.

— ¿Esme? Pero… pero tu no puedes estar de su lado. Tanya es tu consentida— Sasha retrocedió anonadada. Yo también lo estaba, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al oír aquello.

—Bella no es la culpable Sasha. Fue Tanya— la rubia retrocedió cómo si la palabras de Esme la hubieran herido. No dijo más y corrió hacia dentro del tribunal seguida por su esposo.

—Lo siento hija, no debí dejar que te dijera nada. Pero es difícil porque Sasha siempre fue mi mejor amiga— Esme me abrazó. Le correspondí con lágrimas en los ojos. Carlise y Edward nos dieron nuestro espacio.

—Esme, no tenías que hacer eso— le dije llorando pero feliz.

—Eres parte de mi familia ahora y no puedo permitir que te traten así, no te lo mereces hija— me abrazó. Le correspondí con todas mis ansias de una madre.

—Gracias— no pude decirle nada más aunque moría porque supiera lo importante que era para mí.

—El juicio ya va a empezar Esme, ¿Entramos o no?— preguntó Carlisle.

—Debemos entrar— dijo ella.

Los cuatro llegamos a la sala, Esme no me dejó sola, nos sentamos juntos.

El juicio continuó, una a una las pruebas del fiscal iban poniendo a la balanza del lado de la justicia. Se presentaron registros de llamadas telefónicas, fotografías donde podía apreciarse que Tanya y Jessica eran amigas, habían salido a comer, de copas incluso al cine.

El día que Tanya estranguló a Jessica habían salido al banco, una fotografía de las oficinas bancarias lo comprobaron.

—Lo que aquí quiero probar es que la fallecida señorita Stanley nunca fue una amenaza para la señorita Denali. Compartían una amistad regular. Lo que provocó alguna desavenencia ocurrió aquel día y tengo pruebas que fue una cuestión económica— concluyó.

Inmediatamente mostró un video del cajero en el cual Tanya y Jessica hiceron un retiro de dinero. –No tengo el audio porque ningún cajero graba las voces, es contra las políticas de privacidad. Pero he descubierto que aquí se inició el problema— el video siguió su curso. Tanya retiro el dinero y se lo entregó a Jessica quien tan sólo al verlo le reclamó algo. Cómo me gustaría saber lo que le decía, seguramantente debió reclamarle que no era suficiente. –Aquel día la señorita Denali hizo un retiro de mil quinientos dólares, casi todo el contenido de su cuenta bancaria— el fiscal mostró un documento del banco del record financiero de Tanya.

Nuevamente me concentré en el video Tanya y Jessica, discutían acaloradamente. Debían saber que ese dinero era insuficiente para James. ¿Cuánto habría acordado pagarle Tanya para que me matara?

Jessica empujó a Tanya contra la puerta de vidrio del cajero y ésta le contestó con un golpe en la cara, ambas se jalaron de los cabellos. Dos personas intervinieron y lograron separarlas. Luego Tanya corrió hacia su automóvil que estaba muy cerca y se marchó.

—Cómo todos han podido ver la riña empezó por dinero, alguna desavenencia financiera. No es como la acusada intenta hacerles creer, la fallecida señorita Stanley no la acosaba, no la perseguía, no constituía una amenaza para su vida— todos los miembros del jurado se miraron entre si. –En este informe telefónico verán que en la tarde del mismo día, se realizó una llamada de 5 minutos del celular de la señorita Denali hacia el celular de la occisa. Una hora después la camioneta de la señorita Stanley aparcó en la casa de la familia Cullen, domicilio de la señorita Denali. Tengo el testimonio de los vecinos. Uno de ellos podaba su jardín—el fiscal era brillante, había seguido paso a paso cada detalle que desencadenó ese asesinato.

—Y para probar que la señorita Denali no tiene ningún remordimiento por la muerte de la que es responsable, tengo aquí su diario personal— elevó aquella libreta que Jake le robó. Edward me había dicho que la había devuelto a la habitación de su prima. Era extraño.

— ¡Objeción! Ya declaramos en un unicio que ese diario había sido sustraído de mi defendida, y eso lo convierte en una prueba inadmisible— el abogado que la defendía habló muy seguro de sí mismo. Esme a mi lado tomó mi mano. Temblaba y no sabía porqué.

—Eso se dijo en un inicio pero hoy puedo probar que ese diario no fue sustraído sino proporcionado por alguien muy cercano a la señorita Denali— el fiscal retó al abogado defensor.

—Alguien que robó ese diario— volvió a afirmar el defensor.

—No es robo si la casa le pertenece— todo mundo murmuró. Miré a Esme de reojo, respiraba con dificultad. Edward a mi lado se giró a verla. –Llamo a declarar a la señora Esme Cullen— dijo el fiscal. Muchas personas giraron sus cabezas buscando a Esme.

—Vamos cariño, estoy contigo— escuché decirle a Carlisle. Esme se levantó y caminó hacia el estrado. Le tomaron juramento. Se veía pálida y llorosa, sabía que esto le dolía mucho.

—Su nombre completo por favor— preguntó el fiscal.

—Esme Anne Cullen Platt— dijo ella tímidamente.

—Señora Cullen ¿Usted robó este diario?— le preguntó el agente del gobierno.

—No. Lo tomé luego que mi sobrina fuera detenida. Estaba buscando sus documentos personales— dijo ella.

— ¿Leyó lo que contenía el diario?— le preguntaron.

—No sabía que era un diario, creí que era un libro o una libreta de notas. Sí lo leí. Me llamó la atención lo ultimo que escribió, hablaba de desaparecer a alguien. Muchas de las cosas que dice ese diario son terribles— ahogó un sollozo.

—Gracias señora Cullen, le cedo la palabra al abogado defensor— el fiscal regresó a su lugar.

Se me erizó la piel, el abogado de Tanya era un tipo abominable, sabía bien como hacer su trabajo y seguramente lastimaría a Esme. Edward tomó mi mano al ver mi actitud.

—Señora Cullen, ¿Usted no sabe que hurgar en las pertenencias de la personas no está bien? La señorita Denali era su huésped y usted forzó su habitación, rebuscó sus objetos y robó ese diario— la acusó. Me daba tanta rabia, no podía tratar así a Esme. Y el fiscal no decía nada. Mi suegra se enjugó el llanto y lo miró muy seria.

—No forcé la habitación de mi sobrina, tengo llave, es mi casa. Tanya siempre deja sus documentos y sus carteras en todos lados, su cédula de identidad no aparecía, yo entré a buscarla— dijo ella muy segura.

—Entonces usted entró con su llave, rebuscó las cosas de mi defendida y encontró lo que cree, es un diario. Lo leyó y pensó que todo lo que está escrito es real ¿No se le ocurrió pensar que podría ser una libreta de apuntes donde la señorita Tanya escribía?

— ¿Cómo el borrador de un libro?— preguntó Esme. Esto era el colmo. ¿Acaso el abogado estaba insinuando que eso no era el diario de Tanya sino un libro que escribía?

En qué cabeza tonta cabía que Tanya era una escritora. Si cada nombre, dato y hecho pertenecían a la vida real. Estaban allí los nombres de Edward, Jessica, James, hasta sus amantes Demetri y Félix.

—Si, eso es exactametne esa libreta. La señorita Denali tiene por hobbie escribir— el abogado afirmó eso sonriendo. Edward bufó a mi lado. De reojo vi que la madre de Tanya sonreía y se volteaba ver a su marido.

—Tanya nunca tuvo ese pasatiempo. Ella coleccionaba zapatos, la conozco desde que era un bebé, vive con nosotros cada verano— Esme hablaba triste.

—Entonces no la conoce bien. La senorita Denali usaba esa libreta para escribir ficción, de esas cosas que todos solemos hacer a veces. Escribir lo que quisiéramos hacer y no nos atrevemos. Señora Cullen ¿Usted creyó acaso lo que decía esa libreta?— preguntó el abogado.

—Sí. Porque no son deseos insatisfechos o ficción lo que mi sobrina escribía. Leyendo aquella libreta comprobé muchas cosas que sospechaba— suspiró Esme. El abogado incrédulo sonrió.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo señora Cullen?— la retó.

—Muchas cosas desagradables— Esme bajó la cabeza y se limpió sus lágrimas.

—Pero no las puede compartir ¿Verdad? Porque son increíbles, tontas y ridículas. En suma porque no son ciertas— rió el abogado. Cómo me gustaría darle un puntapié por burlarse así de Esme.

—Leyendo esa libreta me enteré porqué se me perdía dinero. Los padres de Tanya le enviaban cada mes una cantidad, pero ella gastaba mucho más que eso y nunca supe como lo conseguía— sollozó pero se recuperó. –Me enteré porqué aparecían prendas íntimas de Tanya debajo de la cama de mi hijo, ella escribió en esa libreta que lo hacía apropósito para que yo piense que ellos se acostaban. En esa libreta confesaba que me tiró de las escaleras apropósito, cuando yo creía que fue un accidente—Esme no pudo evitar llorar sin control. El abogado al verse acorralado utilizó su último recurso.

— ¿Entonces usted condenaría a su sobrina a pasar toda su vida en prisión sólo por leer esa libreta?

—Protesto. La pregunta es insidiosa— el fiscal se levantó.

—Me retracto— el abogado se adelantó al juez. –Señora Cullen ¿Es cierto que usted cree que la señorita Denañi hizo uso de la magia negra sólo porque lo dice aquella libreta?— mi corazón se aceleró.

Esme sí me creía pero si lo decía frente a toda esa gente, la harían pedazos. Edward tenía razón, la hechicería no está probada por la ciencia. Me retorcí en mi asiento, Edward no soltaba mi mano. Carlisle estaba muy nervioso.

— ¿Magia negra? Mi sobrina no era una bruja señor abogado— se defendió Esme. Sonreí al escucharla.

— ¿Y una asesina?— preguntó ese malvado defensor.

—No lo sé. Vine aquí precisamente porque dudo de esa libreta, quiero ver más pruebas. Quiero la verdad. La libreta es… solo una prueba más— Esme lo miró decidida y fuerte. No se dejó vencer por aquel hombrecillo malintencionado.

—Es todo— respondió él bastante fastidiado.

—El jurado evaluará la admisión de esta nueva evidencia, se posterga el juicio para mañan temprano— el juez dio por terminado el proceso por hoy.

Carlisle a mi lado me miró. –Bella, yo sí te creo. Mis estudios científicos me han llevado a desentrañar muchas supercherías medievales pero en tu caso llegué al límite. Hice todos los estudios y análisis posibles. Tu enfermedad no existía realmente. Acepté las pruebas de ese investigador cuando ya no sabía que hacer para ayudarte. Lamentablemente comprobé que muchos otros médicos también se sientierón igual de frustrados que yo. No quería perderte, eres mi hija, si te perdía a ti también perdería a Edward— sus palabras sentidas me arrancaron unas lágrimas.

—Carlisle, gracias— dije tomando su mano.

—He visto tu enfermedad y tu recuperación y no tengo ninguna duda que fue algo paranormal lo que te pasó. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta— me ofreció una hermosa sonrisa. Eso era suficiente para mí, saber que me creían, que me amaban y me apoyaban en todo.

Salimos del juzgado, no quise regresar al día siguiente, había tenido suficiente.

Vi en el noticiero el resumen y al sentencia. A Tanya no le dieron la pena máxima, pero estaría 30 años tras las rejas. No me alegraba sin embargo me daba tranquilidad saber que no tendría a esa loca rondando.

Edward me contó que la familia de Tanya se marchó muy triste, sabía que la amistad de Esme y la señora Denali estaba muy deteriorada. Era una pena.

.

Nuestras vidas regresaron a su cauce, me recuperé totalmente, Carlisle me dio de alta y ya no tendría que regresar al hospital para chequeos ni análisis.

Era tiempo de reorganizar mi vida, decidir si volvía a trabajar con Esme, si nos quedábamos a vivir en este apartamento. Además de los trámites que había postergado, sobre la herencia que recibí de Mike. Alice tenía buen olfato para los negocios, creo que lo invertiría gran parte de lo que me tocó para asegurar mi futuro y no depender económicamente de Edward. Tal vez invierta incluso en este edificio.

Edward me invitó a cenar en un restaurante muy romántico, yo sabía para qué.

Las mujeres siempre intuimos esas cosas. Estaba segura que hoy terminaría con un anillo en mi dedo y una promesa para cambiar mi apellido y eso me causaba cosquillas en el estómago. 


	34. Epílogo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephannie Meyer, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto.

Esta historia retorcida está dedicada a todos los conserjes buenazos que andan por allí.

* * *

><p>SUMARY:<p>

Bella es una señora joven y frustrada sexualmente, casada con Mike Newton, un vendedor de seguros, muy bueno pero muy impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO… <strong>

**_"Quisiera cubrir tu desnudez con mis besos, hacerte un vestido _**

**_de caricias para que el mar travieso no se atreva a envolverte._**

**_Sé mía en el crepúsculo, ese momento mágico, _**

**_cuando la luz no muere y el sol ya partió._**

**_Ven mi Bella. Ven a mí._**

**_Mis dedos tocarán una balada en tu cuerpo, _**

**_las notas más altas serán los jadeos que salgan de tus labios._**

**_¿Me entregas tu pasión?_**

**_¿Me das tu deseo?_**

**_Te premiaré con mi desenfreno._**

**_Me palpita el corazón, la sangre fluye con fuerza en mis venas, _**

**_mi autocontrol va menguando, siento la potencia del deseo _**

**_que se hace un nudo en mi garganta y, poco a poco, _**

**_va bajando hasta sentir explotar mi hombría con mi amor endurecido._**

**_Quiero, en este momento eterno, sembrar nuestros sueños._**

**_ Esparcir mi anhelo en tu ser._**

**_Deseo, saborear tu piel salada, adentrarme en tus rescoldos, _**

**_llegar a lo profundo de tus depresiones, a lo alto de tus montes._**

**_Necesito, urgentemente atrapar tus suspiros, hacer míos todos tus gestos._**

**_Tu cuerpo reclama mis caricias, se abre para mí y me sumerjo suave, _**

**_lento para amarte eternamente._**

**_Con una fuerza, inagotable, inmortal, así es mi amor y mi deseo por ti"_**

...

Mis músculos relajados se dejaban acariciar por las suaves aguas tropicales. El olor a mar, la brisa, el viento cálido, todo a mí alrededor me incitaba a cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Todo, menos alguien que, cual tritón sensual, nadaba a unos metros en las verdosas aguas del mar caribeño. Todo un espécimen apetecible. Siempre oí que decían "consume lo que el mar produce", hoy iba a hacer caso a ese dicho de pescadores.

Levanté mi cabeza para mirar… derecha, nada. Izquierda, sin novedad. Estábamos solos, en menos de una hora el sol se ocultaría.

Un crepúsculo de amor.

¡Pasión al aire libre!

Creo que mojé mi bikini de sólo imaginarlo. Sí, necesitaba que Edward me hiciera el amor aquí mismo, a orillas del mar.

Escuché el chapoteo de sus pasos caminado hacia mí…

¡Ahora o nunca Bella!

Quité el sujetador de mi bikini y me levanté para ir a nadar. Y ¡ups! Al cruzarme con él, la parte superior del bañador, cayó a los pies de mi esposo.

Sus ojos parecían dos platos soperos. Le sonreí pícaramente y sin recoger mi prenda me metí al agua.

No tardó más que unos segundos en alcanzarme, sus manos traviesas fueron directo a lo que quedaba del bikini. Con apenas unos movimientos me tenía frente a él como dios me trajo al mundo.

"Conserje travieso" pensé, aunque técnicamente él ya no era mi conserje. Ni siquiera era dueño del edificio. Apenas cobré la herencia de Mike, invertí en hacer las reparaciones de aquel lugar y lo vendimos con buenas ganancias.

Ahora estábamos a punto de adquirir la televisora donde Emmett trabajaba, para convertirla en un estudio de cine. Edward estaba entusiasmado en hacer la música para las películas.

Pero hoy no vinimos en plan de trabajar… económicamente hablando… esta semana era para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión en una luna de miel ardiente. Y no me podía quejar, apenas salíamos de la habitación para comer y ver el mar. Pero... ¿Por qué hacerlo en una cama si teníamos tanta intimidad en esta playa desierta?

— ¿Se le perdió esto señorita?— susurró a mi oído mostrándome el bikini en una de sus manos.

—No me di cuenta. ¿Cómo podría agradecerle su atención?— me restregué un poco en su cuerpo.

¡Ay! una dura erección me recibió. A pesar del agua su entrepierna se sentía tibia.

Él buscó mis labios y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, largo y profundo, nos hundimos en el agua para poder acariciarnos. Recorrí sus brazos, su pecho, sus caderas. Edward masajeaba suavemente mi entrepierna, sus "dedos maravillas" me hicieron ver estrella de colores.

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la orilla, donde siguió azotándome de placer. Sin dejar de besarme se quitó el bañador, abrió mis piernas con suavidad, hurgando para comprobar el efecto que causaba cada toque que me regalaba.

—Amo cuando te mojas así— me susurró. Su voz aterciopelada acariciaba tanto como sus manos.

—Edward, ¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación hacerse esperar demasiado?— me quejé.

—Perdón amor… siénteme— entró fácilmente.  
>¡Qué sensación de calidez, de completura! Quería gritar. Edward me hacía vibrar con sus suaves movimientos.<p>

Rodamos en la orilla, el agua nos daba en la espalda. Quedé sobre él. Estaba tan caliente que me moví rápido, la fricción enviaba espasmos a todo mi cuerpo. Lo miré, para comprobar si estaba tan cerca como yo de llegar a la cima del mundo. Su rostro contorsionado me dio el empujón que necesitaba, di un par de veloces saltos más para alcanzar mi liberación.

Chillé al sentir toda esa energía recorrerme, pero Edward no me soltaba, seguía sin dejar que baje de mi éxtasis. Una y otra vez entraba en mí, yo derrumbada sobre él, que seguía penetrándome sin detenerse, sin parar el ritmo enloquecedor.

Su liberación vino precedida de un gruñido feroz, sus fuertes mandíbulas estaban tensas, su rostro demostraba su intenso clímax.

Nos amamos hasta que la luna brilló sobre nosotros. Exhaustos y felices caminamos de vuelta a la cabaña dónde nos dimos un delicioso baño de tina.

—Nunca olvidaré este viaje— me atrajo hacia su cuerpo desnudo.

—Ni yo, créeme que no lo olvidaré.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?— preguntó.

—Cómo olvidarlo. Estabas para comerte con todo y caja de herramientas— recordé aquella vez en que me achicharraba de calor y pedí que me arreglen el aire acondicionado. No sabía que el calor que sentía era de otro tipo. Y que sólo el conserje podía apagar mi incendio.

—Nunca creí que realizar pequeños arreglos en el edificio me haría conocer a la persona que más amo en la vida.

Sólo Edward podía decir las frases más románticas y lograr que me humedezca. Su voz era demasiado sensual.

—Pasamos muchos problemas— tomé su mano y la apreté.

Habíamos tenido suficientes obstáculos, desde un marido mentiroso hasta magia negra, pasando por una prima psicópata.

—Nada que no podamos superar— mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Lo dices porque a ti no te hicieron vudú — sonreí. Aunque recordar aquello me daba escalofríos.

—No me recuerdes eso— suavemente empezó a masajear uno de mis pechos.

—Me gustó mucho nuestra boda— jadeé.

— ¿Qué parte? ¿Cuándo tu amigo tropezó llevándose un trozo de pastel, o cuando le tiré tu liguero a la cara? – allí iba otra vez. Según Edward no sentía celos de Jacob. Pero cada que podía decía o hacía algo en su contra. O por, se burlaba.

—No. Mi parte favorita fue cuando Emmett bailó el baile del caballo subido en la mesa de los canapés— solté una carcajada.

Un suave gruñido de mi marido me hizo reír. Pero no detuvo los movimientos de su mano traviesa. Ahora le daba masajes a mi otro pecho. Con suerte seguiría bajando para hacerme delirar con esos largos, suaves y complacientes dedos de pianista.

.

Tres meses después…

—Positivo señora Cullen. Usted está embarazada— no podía creer lo que escuchaba. En secreto vine a otra clínica para corroborar mis sospechas, no quería ilusionar a toda la familia con una falsa noticia.

Una nueva vida crecía dentro de mí, eso me llenaba de felicidad y a la vez de miedo. ¿Sería una buena madre? ¿Estaba preparada para esto?

—Gracias doctor— recibí los análisis y salí rumbo a casa.

Esto cambiaba muchas cosas. Necesitábamos una casa más grande, jardines, un auto familiar.

¿Se acabaría la eterna luna de miel? ¿Adiós a mis noches de pasión? ¿Qué sería ahora de esas maratónicas sesiones de sexo desenfrenado?

Todo sea por mi hijo. O tal vez sea una niña. Me hacía tanta ilusión una pequeñita con los ojos verdes de Edward. Y sus cabellos cobrizos.

Debo alimentarme mejor, tomar vitaminas. Salir a correr con más precaución. No puedo exponerme a caídas ni tropezones.

Es una vida lo que llevo dentro, el fruto de nuestro amor.

¿Cuál sería la reacción de Edward? ¿Se quedaría mudo? ¿Sonreiría? ¿Se emocionaría?

Tantas dudas en mi cabeza, tanta emoción en mi corazón.

Esta era la mejor noticia del mundo.

Caminé hasta mi casa, entré haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, Edward trabajaba en su piano. Una dulce melodía estaba tomando forma. Muy dulce y fresca. Incluso más tierna que la nana que compuso para mí.

—Es preciosa ¿Para la nueva película?— pregunté abrazándolo por detrás.

—No. Simplemente salió. Es casi una canción de cuna, he tratado de componer algo más emocional para le película pero no me sale.

— ¿Canción de cuna eh? Tal vez le demos utilidad— besé su cuello.

—Sería maravilloso— sus dedos volvieron a deslizarse en las teclas y la tierna melodía llenó el salón. Me imaginaba a una criatura dando sus primeros pasos en la alfombra, llegando junto a nosotros en el piano.

Ese futuro estaba tan cerca.

—Edward tengo algo que decirte— tomé un gran bocanada de aire.

Él se giró alarmado. Creo que el tono que empleé no fue el correcto.

— ¿Pasó algo? – por su cara podía darme cuenta de su preocupación.

—Sí. Fui al médico…

— ¿Te sientes mal?— se alarmó. Hay Bella que poco tacto tienes para estas cosas.

—No amor. Siéntate— le pedí.

Edward dejó su piano, sus manuscritos y su melodía. Vino a sentarse conmigo.

—Dime. Por favor, me tienes preocupado— tomó una de mis manos.

—Edward… es que… vamos a ser padres. Estoy embarazada— sonreí.

Debí sacar mi cámara y hacerle una fotografía. Su expresión o expresiones cambiaron de repente. Parecía a punto de sonreír y preocupado. No sabía si en algún momento reiría o empezaría a llorar. Sus gestos eran indescifrables y a la vez cómicos.

—No sé qué decir— dijo finalmente.

—Pues di lo que sientes ¿Estás feliz o no?

—Decir feliz… sería quedarse corto. Estoy… ¡Bella es maravilloso! ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo!— tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y depositó un beso suave y dulce. Todo lo que mi corazón ansioso necesitaba.

La noticia del bebé hizo que Emmett se apresure a pedirle matrimonio a Rose y Alice y Jasper se comprometieran.

—Gracias Bella— comentó Esme mientras le ayudaba a recoger los servicios, luego de la cena. Teníamos la costumbre de cenar en familia una vez por semana, generalmente los viernes.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté.

—Desde que llegaste, todo cobró vida. Mi Edward ha madurado, Emmett por fin tiene pareja estable y Alice aceptó a su eterno novio para dar el siguiente paso.

—No creo que yo tenga nada que ver en que Emmett y Alice hayan cambiado— le sonreí.

—Tú nos trajiste suerte— me miró con una sonrisa muy hermosa. Siempre tenía deseos de abrazarla, ella es como la madre que se me fue a tan temprana edad. Siempre me aconseja, me dice palabras cariñosas y está pendiente ahora más que nunca de mí.

El embarazo pasó como un sueño. Edward cuidaba de mí como si fuera mi sombra. Los últimos meses no se apartó ni cuando iba al baño.

Y una mañana de verano, pocos días después de mi cumpleaños número 25, nació nuestra pequeña… El parto fue tan fácil, dicen que es raro pero así fue.

Sólo 5 horas de contracciones y mi pequeña salió rápido. No me dio tiempo ni de gritar… y afortunadamente Emmett no llegó con su cámara para filmarlo. Había amenazado con eso desde que se enteró que iba a ser tío.

—Es hermosa mi amor— Edward tenía en brazos a nuestra pequeña. –Nuestra pequeña…

—Renesmee— susurré.

— ¿Reneesme? Creí que querías llamarla Elizabeth o Jane— sonrió. Sí, yo había contemplado nombres de escritoras famosas. Pero la sonrisa de mi hija me recordó a la de mamá. Y esos ojitos verdes, tan hermosos eran de Edward y Esme.

—Renée por mi mamá y Esme por la tuya. ¿No te parece bien?

—El nombre que elijas me parece perfecto. Mamá llorará de felicidad.

Horas después, la familia en pleno entró a visitarme. Emmett traía flores, Rose ropa para cambiar a la bebé. Alice me obsequió un moisés precioso. Esme y Carlisle nos compraron un cochecito rosa.

Nunca pensé ser parte de una familia tan unida, tan cariñosa. Siempre quise tener hermanos y hermanas en quieres confiar. Unos padres amorosos que estén siempre pendientes de lo que me pase. Y los Cullen me habían acogido como una hija más. Me sentía tan importante ahora que había traído al mundo a la primera nieta.

Tanta felicidad me hace olvidar los recuerdos tristes, las lágrimas y sinsabores pasados. No hay día en que no agradezca a Dios por haberme dado una vida tan hermosa. Un esposo perfecto, una familia con la que soñé y ahora una hija… fruto de mi gran amor.

Perdono a todas las personas que me hicieron daño alguna vez, a Mike, quien murió arrepentido por lo que hizo, a Jessica que encontró una muerte horrenda, incluso a Tanya que pasará largos años en prisión por su obsesión mezquina.

Soy tan feliz… tanto…

— ¿Estás bien mi amor?— Edward besó mi coronilla. Me acurruqué a su pecho para descansar. Nuestra pequeña dormía en una cunita al lado derecho de mi cama. Mañana nos darían de alta y podríamos irnos a casa.

—Más que bien— pasé mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello. –Tengo sueño amor— suspiré. Edward empezó a tararear una melodía dulce, que hace tiempo había compuesto para mí. Me fui relajando.

Antes de abandonarme al sueño, mi mente hizo un repaso por todos los momentos al lado de mi esposo, un hombre maravilloso que conocí cuando se malogró el aire acondicionado del departamento.

¿Quién iba a pensar que encontraría el amor en el guapo conserje de un edificio?

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Miles de gracias por leer amigas y por la paciencia.<p>

PATITO


End file.
